La Course Du Coeur
by Fredanya
Summary: Bella, son pére et ses deux fréres s'installent a Forks. Mais Bella qui en veut a sa famille, n'est pas prête de leur pardonner de lui avoir interdit la course. Et elle n'est surtout pas préte a laisser un certain Edward Cullen entrer dans son monde...
1. Prologue

_Hello Everybody._

_FredAnya entertainment (XD) vous présente: La Course du Coeur. C'est un All Human. _

_J'espére que ça vous plaira. Pour l'instant on commence avec le PROLOGUE...Pour la suite, on verra..._

_Bisoux Bisoux._

_Moi! _

_=D_

**Prologue:**

_Pdv Bella_

La vitesse...Quelle sensation magique! Cette sensation qui vous submerge tout entière et qui vous fait croire que le monde est a vous, que vous pouvez tout faire, tout vous permettre. Cette sensation qui vous procure cette poussée d'adrénaline qui fait battre votre coeur. C'est ça que j'adorais: là, maintenant, pas de pensées vers le futur, ni vers le passé. La seule chose qui comptait c'était le moment présent! Ce monde que j'avais choisi. Vivre le moment présent au moment où il passe devant votre nez. Et c'est pour ça quand ce moment même, dans ma voiture, fonçant sur cette route a 200 kilomètres a l'heure, le coeur battant, je me sentais heureuse. Heureuse et soirée était parfaite...en tout point. Jusqu'au moindre petit nuage dans le ciel de l'Indiana. Parfait. Super. Merveilleux.

Jusqu'a ce que tout ce rêve vire au cauchemar...

J'entendis des cris. Des crissements de pneus sur l'asphalte. Un bruit de collision. Le bruit d'une explosion. Je freinai, descendis de la voiture et tournai la tête...pour voir l'horreur personnifiée. La voiture de mon ami, Paul, avait loupé le virage et venait de se crasher contre un mur.

-Noooooooooooooooooon!

Ce cri déchira l'air, je me rendis compte que c'était le mien. Je voulus courir vers la voiture mais des bras m'en empêchèrent, me retinrent, et firent en sorte que je ne vois pas la scène. Je voulais me débattre.

-Non! Il faut l'aider, il n'est pas...Il faut le sortir, il y a une chance, pleurais-je.

-C'est terminé Bella...

A ce moment, des sirènes de police se firent entendre, créant la panique autour de nous, faisant fuir le monde. Quelques secondes après, les voitures se garaient prés de nous. Les pompiers aussi étaient présents et avaient délimité une zone autour de la voiture toujours en feu. Il me fallu un moment pour que je comprenne ce qui se passait. La police! Mon pére! Le chef de la section 4*, la section qui était arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident. Je me détachai des bras qui me retenaient et relevai la tête, pour croiser le regard furieux de mon pére, Charlie. Le pauvre, j' étais censée être dans ma chambre, en train de dormir comme toute jeune fille respectable de cette ville.

-Papa...

-Tais toi! Je ne veux rien savoir! Tu vas suivre Kincaid, je te rejoindrais plus tard. Tu peux dire adieu a ton permis ma fille. J'ai prévenu Dean et Sam, ils t'attendent a la maison. Allez file, avant que je ne t'arrêtes!

Les larmes au yeux, je regardais une dernière fois le lieu de l'accident, mes amis et suivit le coéquipier de mon pére. Je montais devant avec lui. Marc Kincaid était un vieil ami de mon pére et il m'avait vu grandir. Il avait été très présent après le décès de ma mère, Renée. Pendant le trajet, il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur la route.

-Marc, tentai-je.

Il explosa:

-Enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Tu es la fille d'un policier, tu connais les règles par coeur! J'aurais cru que ça t' éviterai de les violer!

-Mais...

-Nous sommes arrivés! Tes frères t'attendent! Je voudrais te dire que tout va bien se passer mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu me déçois Bella.

Je détachai ma ceinture et sortit de la voiture. D'un pas incertain, je me dirigeais vers la maison. J'entrai et allai vers le salon. Dean et Sam _(=D)_, mes deux frères aînés, étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, le regard dans le vide.

-Salut les boys!

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. D'ordinaire, ils m'auraient souris, se serraient levés et m'auraient serrée dans leurs bras. Dean aurait dit une blague, Sam m'aurait ébourriffés es cheveux. Pas ce soir. Ils me regardèrent et détournèrent le regard. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Puis j'entendis un moteur. Quelques secondes aprés, mon pére entra en claquant la porte. Sa voix claqua:

-Assieds toi!

Je m'exécutai.

-Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter: terminer tes petites sorties nocturnes. A partir de maintenant, plus de permis, plus de voitures et surtout, plus de bandes de copains incapables! Tu vas, à partir de ce jour, apprendre le mot lois!

-Mais...

-File dans ta chambre! Et n'y ressort pas jusqu'a ce que je te le dise!

Horrifiée, je lançai un regard vers Dean, puis vers Sam. Rien. Alors je me levai, laissant couler mes larmes. Avant de sortir du salon, je me tournais vers mon pére et dit:

-La loi, la Police, c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi! Que t'a réputation de flic irréprochable ne soit pas tachée par les actions de ta délinquante de fille! Tout ce qui vous a importer ce soir c'est de me faire comprendre que toutes les belles promesses sur le soutien et toutes ces belles paroles sur la familles c' était du vent. Et si ça peut vour remonter le moral: Je ne regrette pas un instant!

Charlie me vrilla d'un regard incrédule et furieux.

-J'imagine que personne n'en a rien foutre du fait que je viens de perdre mon ami, finis-je en criant.

Je montai les marches en courant et rentrai dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je m'affalais sur mon lit et me mis pleurer.

Rien ne serait plus pareil dorénavant!

* * *

><p><em> Tadam!<em>

_Alors Verdict? _

_J'avoue, ce prologue a plus la tête d'un chapitre...=S Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause XD_

_Ne lésignez pas sur les Reviews =D_

_**Remerciements** aux 10 premiers Reviewers: Bellaandedwardamour ; xMariiiie ; leila ; xoxlauoxo ; JessieRobSten ; lyllou ; Grazie ; mel77130 ; Aliiice ; et __liloupovitch._

_A plus pour le 1er Chapitre._

_F.A_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello! _

_Me revoila! Entre deux paquets de mouchoirs, et trois éternuements, je poste le 1er Chapitre. J'espére qu'il vous plaira! _

_**Pour lyllou**: Le prologue se passait a Lawrence, dans L'Indiana (Fan de Supernatural oblige =D) Mais le reste de l'histoire se passera a Forks. Bisoux et encore merci pour ton Review. _

_Enjoy!_

**La course du coeur**

**Chapter 1**

_Pdv Bella. _

Un mois que Paul était mort...et que ma vie était un enfer. Relations entre père et fille? Inexistantes. Relations entre frères et soeur? Tendues voir inexistantes. Réveil matin: 6h. Je grognai, et balançai mon réveil a l'autre bout de ma chambre. En fait, de ma _nouvelle_ chambre. Aujourd'hui, je commençai une nouvelle vie, enfin toute ma famille commençait une nouvelle vie.

Mon pére s' était fait muter a Forks! Vous avez dit Forks? Non, il s'est fait muter dans le fin fond du trou du cul du monde. Non, je plaisante. C'est bien Forks. Petite ville prés de Seattle. Population: 3120 habitants. Enfin, 3124 maintenant. 360 jours de mauvais temps par an et que de la forêt. Ô joie!

Bref, je me levai, allai prendre ma douche et m'habillai. J'enfilai un jean moulant un peu déchiré aux genoux, un tee-shirt serré sous la poitrine et un peu décolleté aux manches évasées, puis j'enfilai mes bottines noires. Aprés m' être un peu maquillée et m' être coiffée, je descendis. Mon pére était dans la cuisine, un café dans une main, son journal dans l'autre. Mes deux frères étaient dans la salle en train de regarder les dessins animés. Mon pére ne leva même pas le regard mais dit:

-B'jour!

Je l'ignorai royalement. Je déjeuner vite fait et pris mon sac, en y cachant discrètement mon l phone. Oui, mon pére m'avait privé d'internet, de MSN, de voiture vu que je n'avais plus le permis, et normalement, il m'avait défendu de me servir mon téléphone de peur que je prenne contact avec mes anciens amis. Je n' étais descendu que depuis quelques minutes et j'avais déjà une folle envie de m'échapper d'ici. Je pris mon sac a nouveau et allait sortir quand la voix de mon paternel retentit:

-Tu attends tes fréres.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas piqué les clefs de la voiture de Dean. J'allais y aller a pied. Je ne tiens pas a aller au lycée avec ces deux gosses! Je préfère encore arrivé une heure en avance! Ciao!

-Be...

_Clak_.

Ca c' était moi qui venait de claquer la porte. C' était comme ça tous les jours depuis ce fameux soir. Je commençais a marcher. Quand j'étais arrivé, j'avais fait un tour en ville pour repérer les lieux. J'allais arriver un peu (beaucoup) en avance mais la situation entre mes frères, mon père et moi était trés compliquée. Bien sûre, je ne dirais pas que cette situation ne me faisait pas souffrir mais que pouvais-je y faire? Je ne leur pardonnais pas de m'avoir privé de tout, et ils ne me pardonnaient pas de leur avoir menti et d'avoir mis ma vie en danger! Une bande de moto passa prés de moi. Pas de casques, pas de protection...petits branleurs! Quelques dix minutes plus tard, les bâtiments du lycée Forks High School furent en vue. Je me stoppai. Un lycée? Ca? J'aurais plutot dit une école primaire! Bref, j'allais rejoindre la maternelle. Je me sentais toute petite, j'aurais peut-être du prendre ma poupée barbie! Je riais toute seule a mes pensées. Il n'y avait personne sur le parking, a part les motos de tout a l'heure. J'allais directos au secrétariat afin de prendre mes papiers. Mes frères se débrouilleront.

_Toc Toc_

-Entrez!

En même temps, si la personne m'avait dit "Sortez" alors que j' étais même pas rentrée, je me serais poser des questions! J'ouvris la porte et découvris la secrétaire...oups..._Le _secrétaire!

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bonjour. Je suis Isabella...

-Swan. Oui, tout le lycée t'attendait impatiemment. Alors voilà tes papiers, ta carte de lycéen, ta carte de cantine et ton emploi du temps. Et voilà la fiche de présence que...

-Je dois faire signer par tous les professeurs et a vous remettre en fin de journée. Je sais. Mais vous avait dit "Tout le lycée"?

Il fit un sourire gêné.

-Ah oui. C'est une petite ville...

-Oh je vois.

-Mais dis moi. Tu n'as pas deux frères qui se sont inscrits?

-Ah si, mais ils étaient trop occupés a regarder les dessins animés pour se dépécher. A ce soir!

Je ressortais. Je devais avouer que c' était un coup bas. Trés bas même. Plus que bas. Je terminerai sans doute en enfer! Je regardais ma montre: 7h37. Ok. encore a peu prés une demi heure avant le début des cours. Déja quelques élèves étaient arrivés...et pas mes frères. En attendant leur arrivée, je m'assis sur le muret et branchai mes écouteurs sur mon Iphone pour écouter ma musique. "_Five minutes to midnight_" du groupe Boys Like Girls retentit. J'adorais ce groupe. Je savais, en sentant la désagréable sensation qui me tarodait, que tout les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur moi. J'étais un peu leur nouveau joujou. Quand je disais que j' étais a la primaire, pire c' était la maternelle ici! Je m'attendais a tout moment a voir des filles faire de la corde a sauter. Soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention. Une voiture. Une volvo grise à la peinture métalisée et aux vitres teintées venait d'entrer sur le parking. Je portai ensuite mon attention sur les personnes qui en sortirent. Il y avait un grand baraqué brun aux yeux bleus, une mannequin blonde aux yeux marrons, une petite brune aux yeux marrons presque noirs, un blond qui avait l'air de se demandait ce qu'il foutait là et le dernier, un blond roux aux yeux verts que j'aurais qualifié de parfait.

-Tu rêves soeurette?

Manquant de faire une crise cardiaque, je rangeais vite fait bien fait mes écouteurs en priant pour que mes 2 imbédiots _(NdA: Mélange de Imbéciles et Idiots)_ de fréres pensent que j'utilisais mon Mp3. Me retournant je leur lançai:

-Alors vous avez fini de faire mumuse?

Ils me fusillérent du regard. Je répliquai:

-Oh mais faites pas cette tête là! Vous allez le revoir Gargamel!

-Trés drôle, fit Dean, sarcastique.

-Excusez moi!

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir les cinq adolescents décrits un peu plus tot devant nous.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux c'est ça?

"Quelle perspicacité" songeai-je.

-Je me présente: Alice Cullen, présidente du conseil des élèves.

C'était la petite brune aux allures de lutin qui avait parlé. Elle désigna la Blonde et dit:

-Je vous présente Rosalie, la directrice du club mode.

"Ah parce que y'a un Club Mode ici?". Elle désigna ensuite le blond coincé:

-Voici Jasper, mon homme.

Pas de distinction. Juste Jasper Homme D'Alice. Retenu.

-Voici Emmett, le capitaine de l' équipe de basket.

Ceci explique donc cela. Je n'aimerais pas vraiment être l'adversaire de ce type.

-Et Edward.

Le dernier. Il s'appelait donc Edward. Intéressant. Quoique je n'aime pas trop la manière dont il me fixe. La brunette, Alice, continua:

-Vous êtes Dean, Samuel et Isabella n'est-ce pas?

Je pris la parole, coupant ainsi Dean qui allait confirmer:

-Oui, alors le grand imbécile là c'est Dean. L'idiot du village c'est Sam. Et moi je suis juste Bella! Heureuse de vous rencontrer!

Je fis mine d'ignorer les regards noir de mes deux aînés et me concentré sur Alice qui répliqua:

-Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de trés grandes amies toutes les deux!

J'haussai un sourcil et dans ma tête, pensai "Si tu le dis!". Jasper, pour la première fois, pris la parole et dit:

-Vous êtes passés au secréteriat?

Dean répondit:

-Non, on vient tout juste d'arriver.

Je pouffai. Il m'ignora et dit:

-Sam, Bella, en piste!

Je répliquai:

-Sam en piste si il veut. Moi je bouche pas d'un poil! J'y suis déjà passée!

A ce moment là, la premiére sonnerie retentit. J'attrapai mon sac au vol et sautai du muret sur lequel je m'étais assise.

-Allez _Ciao_ les nases. Aurevoir les Cullen!

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils me répondent et partis pour mon premier cours dans mon nouveau lycée.

#

_Et voila!_

_J'espére que ce premier chapitre vous aura satisfait! _

__Normalement, le Chapitre deux n'arrivera que début Mai, car je pars en vac' du 17 Avril au 1er Mai et j'aurais pas le net...Pauvre de moi :'(_ _

_Gros Bisoux a tout le monde et A Bientot._

_Fred. _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Saluut!_

_Les vacances sont terminées. Bon ça change pas grand chose pour moi dans l'immédiat. Mais j'ai récupéré mon Internet bien aimé et en conséquence, voici le chapitre 2 qui revient du bord de la mer avec de belles couleurs! =D_

_Bonne lecture!_

**_Remerciements à aux Revieweuses du Chapitre 1: _**_Grazie ; helimoen ; Lydouille ; lyllou ; diana ; CarinaLopes17 ; erimoon ; xenarielle93 ; Aliiice **et** xMariiiie. _

_Merci beaucoup! _

_Pour erimoon:__ Si les Dean et Sam auxquels tu penses sont les deux beaux gosses de Supernatural...Alors oui, c'est bien eux! =D Bisoux._

_..._

La Course du Coeur

Chapitre 2:

Les Maths. Matière très nocive pour la santé. Le gouvernement aurait du depuis longtemps l'éradiquer du système scolaire. _(NdA: Vous êtes pas d'accord?)_

Cela faisait seulement 27 minutes et 35 secondes que j'écoutais, assise au fond de la classe, mon professeur débattre sur les probabilités. J'avais déjà une folle envie de quitter ce lycée et de retourner vite fait bien fait dans ma ville natale: Lawrence, dans l'État de l'Indiana. Mais bien sûr, j'étais convaincue que mon père n'accepterait jamais que je retourne là-bas. J'avais été formellement interdite d'y mettre a nouveau ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu. Donc en attendant, je m'ennuyais royalement en mathématiques en espérant fortement que mes frères aient plus de chance que moi…Ou beaucoup moins en l'occurrence.

Dean qui avait redoublé sa seconde était en terminale avec Sam. Jusqu'il y a encore quelques semaines, j'en étais heureuse. J'avais mes deux frères avec moi, la vie était belle. Mais maintenant, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé de n'avoir qu'un frère a mes côtés.

_Driing_

Je soupirai de soulagement et me rendis compte que j'étais partie dans mes pensées pendant plus d'une demie heure. Je rangeai mes affaires et sortit. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Et après avoir supporté une heure d'Anglais, une heure de Français, une heure de Biologie et une heure de maths, mon estomac criait famine. Arrivant dans le couloir qui menait a la Cafétéria - d'après le plan du lycée - je vis Alice Cullen et sa sœur Rosalie. Plus loin il y'avait Edward, Emmett, Jasper et a mon plus grand damne mes frères. Ils rigolaient tous ensemble. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas rit comme eux étaient en train de le faire? Je pensai tristement a mon dernier fou rire. C'était juste avant de prendre le volant pour faire la course. Et ça avait été également le dernière fois où j'avais entendu le rire de Paul. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. En réalité, ce n'était qu'il y a un mois. Je me rendis compte que depuis la mort de Paul, je n'était plus heureuse. J'étais seule. Je n'avais plus mes amis, ceux avec qui j'avais grandis. C'était injuste! On me refusait depuis cette triste soirée le droit de les voir, de leur parler et d'être avec eux. Je regardai mes frères. Pourquoi eux? Et pas moi? La colère m'envahit et je me fis violence pour ne pas aller les frapper. Ça je ne leur pardonnerait pas. Mes amis étaient a des milliers de kilomètres, et eux riaient comme si la vie était merveilleuse. Elle ne l'était pas. Je les haïssais.

-Bella!

Alice m'avait vu, et déjà elle entraînait le reste du groupe vers ma direction. Avant que j'ai pu dire quelque chose, elle commença:

-Alors Bella, cette matinée, c'était comment?

Je me forçais a répondre avec le plus de politesse possible:

-Un succès.

Pour moi-même je pensai « Si on oublie que ce lycée ressemble a une école maternelle ». Déjà le petite brunette-présidente-du-conseil-des-élèves enchaînait:

-Tu as de la chance. Tes frères ont eu une matinée atroce les pauvres! Ils sont arrivés en retard vu qu'ils devaient passer au secrétariat et le professeur Arnols est vraiment pas sympathique. Si tu as le malheur de n'avoir qu'une seconde de retard tu prends une heure de colle!

Elle jeta un regard navré a Dean et Sam. Je comprenais. Mes frères étaient collés! Avais-je dit que la vie n'était pas merveilleuse? J'avais tout faux. Elle l'était. C'est fou à quel point je prenais un pied d'enfer en sachant que la vie de mes frères pouvait être presque aussi nulle que la mienne. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je me fit une grande joie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et d'en rajouter une couche. Moqueuse, je dis:

-Que c'est pas de chance! Vous qui auriez pu arrivé en avance…Mais non. C'est certain, on ne peut pas regarder les Schtroumpfs et se préparer a aller en cours!

Dean me jeta un regard noir. Je le lui rendis bien volontiers. Même si en mon for intérieur, chaque regard noir faisait mal. C'était dans ses moments que je me rappelais la complicité qui nous liait tous les trois. Alice, inconsciente du malaise, proposa:

-Dean et Sam mangent avec nous, ça te dit de nous rejoindre?

J'allais répondre mais les mots ne sortirent pas quand je vis Emmett donner une bourrade amicale a Sam. Ils semblaient vraiment être déjà très proches. Et pour cette raison, je me mis a détester les Cullen et me fis la promesse que ce serait toujours le cas. Je n'avais rien de personnel contre eux…Leur seul crime était de s'être rapproché de Dean et Sam. Et être amie avec les Cullen signifierait que je devrais l'être avec mes frères. Plutôt mourir. Je me raclai la gorge et dit:

-Désolée mais peut-être un autre jour.

Je me tournai vers Dean et demandai:

-Tu peux me prêter les clés de ta voiture?

Il se retourna vers moi si brutalement que Rosalie et Jasper sursautèrent. Sam dit:

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non. A moins que Dean veuille que je force la portière, j'aimerais ouvrir avec les clés!

Devant leur regard j'expliquai:

-Je veux juste aller chercher la veste que j'ai oublié dedans. Ce soir je vais faire un tour après les cours. Ne t'inquiètes pas Dean, je ne vais pas te la voler ta chérie!

Incertain, il demanda du regard l'avis de son frère. Je crachai:

-Laissez c'est bon. Si j'attrape une pneumonie vous n'aurez qu'a vous consolez en vous disant que vous êtes des crétins. Si tant est que ça vous fasse quelque chose!

Je tournai les talons, me retenant de nouveau de les frapper. Quitte a mourir de faim, je préférais aller grignoter les quelques petits gâteaux qui trouvaient toujours leur place dans mon sac. Je rejoignis le muret sur lequel je m'étais posée ce matin et commençait a émietter mon gâteau. Dans mon sac, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Jetant prudemment un regard autour de moi pour être sûre qu'aucun de mes frères ne m'avaient suivie, je le pris et lut le message:

« _Salut Bell's. Comment ça se passe ta 1ere journée? Et avc ta family? G hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de toi. Tu nous manques. Vin. »_

Les larmes me montérent aux yeux. Comme à chaque fois que je recevais un message d'un de mes amis. Les sms étaient notre seul moyen de communication a présent. Et ils me manquaient tous cruellement. Je répondis:

« _Salut Vin. Ça c bien passé…D et S ont de nouveau amis. Sinn c tjrs pareil. Le lycée est minuscule. Lol. Vous me manquez aussi. Ça va vous? Gros bisoux a toute la bande. A plus. »_

Le message envoyé, je rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac après l'avoir mis en silencieux. Le vibreur était vraiment bruyant. En relevant la tête, je vis le gang des motards entourer une fille. Elle semblait terrifiée. Que ce passait-il donc?

...

_Bien...On dirait que ça ne s'arrange pas pour Dean et Sam..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience! _

_Bon courage pour ceux qui ont repris les cours ce matin. Et Profitez bien pour ceux qui ont encore une semaine de Farniente devant eux! _

_Bisoux Bisoux et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2 qui arrivera normalement Jeudi. Le temps que je le corrige. _

_F.M_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Nous sommes Jeudi, et comme promis, je vous mets le Chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les premiers chapitres._

_Et comme toujours:_

**_Remerciements a mes revieweuses: _**_helimoen ; erimoon ; mimicam ; crazy-youth ; xMariiiie ; Grazie ; zaza ; xenarielle93 ; belladu57 **et** CarinaLopes17._

**_Et aussi: _**_Lyry **pour avoir reviewer le Chapitre 1.**_

_Merci a toutes. Je vous adore!_

**La Course du Coeur.**

**Chapitre 3:**

L'adolescente - brune avec des lunettes - semblait avoir de gros ennuis. Je sautai du muret et me rapprochai, comme beaucoup d'autres, pour en savoir plus. Arrivée prés du cercle, je vis ce qui causait l'émoi du chef visiblement. La jeune fille avait reculé dans une des motos. J'entendis:

-Non mais tu pouvais pas faire attention? Tu crois que t'as le droit de rentrer dans ma moto et de t'en tirer en claquant des doigts?

Le chef eut un sourire narquois et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Il va falloir que tu payes le prix fort ma jolie…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

La fille était pétrifiée et je voyais qu'elle commençait a pleurer. Je regardais autour de moi. Personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir. Ils encourageaient même. Je secouai la tête, désolée de la mentalité de ces stupides adolescents. Je soupirai et forçait le cercle qui s'était formé pour me mettre aux cotés de la pauvre adolescente. Le silence se fit. Je dis:

-Si j'étais toi j'aurais honte d'être aussi imbécile!

-Non mais t'es qui toi?

Je répliquai:

-Moi? Je suis beaucoup plus intelligente que toi! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils pour une foutue bécane!

Le gars faillit faire une syncope. Il me fusilla du regard avant de s'exclamer:

-Une bécane? C'est pas une bécane, c'est ma moto…

Haussant les épaules, je répondis:

-Je vois pas la différence.

Je me tournais vers la jeune fille et lui demandai gentiment:

-Comment tu t'appelles?

Timide elle répondit:

-Angela.

Je lui souris. Puis me retournait a nouveau vers l'imbécile:

-Angela n'a sûrement pas fait exprès. De plus, ta moto elle est pas morte! Juste de la taule froissée! Tu vas tout de même pas nous faire une dépression pour ça si?

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends la nouvelle? Tu sais a qui tu parles là? Puis qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi des motos? Espèce de…

-Mesure tes paroles devant ma sœur, p'tit gars!

Je me tournai et vit Dean, la mâchoire serrée et le regard furibond. Puis Sam, dans le même état. Je grimaçai. « Ça va être ma fête » songeai-je. Le chef de moto, dont j'ignorais encore le nom, ricana et dit:

-Ta sœur? Oué bah ta sœur c'est une…

Dean se rapprocha. En sentant a coté de moi, Angela trembler, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle m'en rendit un timide. D'une voix froide, mon frère dit:

-Si j'étais toi je ne prononcerais pas ces mots! Un conseil: Laisse ma sœur et la fille tranquille.

Il me fit signe de le suivre. Redressant la tête, je commençais a le suivre. Puis mon frère se retourna une dernière fois vers l'abruti - appelons le comme ça - et lui balança:

-Et puis sérieux, ta moto: Tout le monde s'en fout!

Au comble de la fureur et de l'énervement, l'abruti voulut se jeter sur Dean pour le frapper. Bien que la tentation de le laisser faire me traversa, je m'interposais et, gentiment, lui donna un coup de genou très bien placé qui le fit se plier au sol en gémissant. Quelques uns rirent, d'autres compatirent. Je le regardai et lâchai:

-Pourquoi conduire une moto vous rend tous aussi cons?

Dean me regardait, partagé entre la fureur et la fierté. Tachant de ne pas y prendre garde, je prit Angela par le bras et la menait a l'écart. Elle ne tremblait plus et avait essuyer les dernières traces de ses larmes. Angela me sourit et me remercia.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je lui tendit la main et dit:

-Moi c'est Bella.

Elle serra ma main.

-Tu es nouvelle c'est ça?

J'hochai la tête. Puis je dis:

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire! Ces gars se croient tout permis parce que les autres s'écrasent devant eux.

Angela dit:

-Je sais mais…Je n'ai pas ton talent pour rembarrer les gens!

Je ris.

-Comment tu fais? T'es restée si…Décontractée alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de te frapper! Je pourrais pas!

A nouveau je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et dit:

-Mais si voyons. Une fois que je t'aurais enseigner les clés de la réussite, tu deviendras la reine de la remise-en-place-des-abrutis-de-premier-ordre! Fais moi confiance!

Angela rit. Puis dit:

-Sincèrement merci. D'habitude, personne ne se préoccupe de moi.

Je soupirai:

-Ce sont des crétins. Je suis sûre que tu es une fille géniale.

Elle me remercia du regard. Je restai songeuse quelques minutes puis lui tendit ma main a nouveau et lui demandait énergiquement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'être ma première amie?

Angela écarquilla les yeux:

-Tu…Tu veux être amie avec moi?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Bah oui. Pourquoi pas? On a qu'a passer un marché: Je t'apprend a être beaucoup beaucoup plus sûre de toi. Et en retour, tu m'apprends tout ce que je dois savoir sur cet établissement. Deal?

Elle réfléchit puis souriante elle dit:

-Deal!

Nous nous sourîmes. La voix de Sam nous ramena a la réalité:

-Bella, on voudrait de parler!

Je me tournai et vit Dean, Sam, et en retrait, les Cullen. Je sentis Angela se tendre a côté de moi. Suivant son regard, je la vis regarder Alice, qui lui jetait un regard de dédain. Je fronçais les sourcils. Angela me dit:

-Bon bah a plus Bella!

-Bye.

Elle s'en alla. Trop vite. En clair, elle fuyait la petite Cullen. Pourquoi? Décidant de lui demander quand je la reverrais, je me tournais vers mes frères et dit:

-De quoi vous voulez me parler?

Dean s'énerva:

-De quoi? Bella, dés le premier jour il faut que tu te fasses remarquer! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein?

Je répliquai:

-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Que je laisse ce pauvre crétin taper sur Angela sans rien dire comme tous les crétins de ce lycée?

Dean soupira. J'avais raison, et il le savait. Mais il était trop en colère pour l'admettre. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Sam me dit:

-Non. Mais tu n'étais pas obliger de le provoquer!

-Y'a que ça qui marche avec ce genre de type! La provoc'! Et tu le sais. Et puis d'ailleurs, Dean aussi la provoquer alors hein!

Le Dean en question soupira et lança:

-Il est temps que tu grandisses Bella!

Ne m'empêchant pas de lever les yeux au ciel cette fois je répliquai en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine:

-Dis celui qui regarde les dessins animés le matin!

-Ce n'est pas pareil, se défendit-il.

Je haussai un sourcil de façon suggestive. Il eut la bonne idée de tourner le regard. Sam prit la relève:

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'on veut dire Bella. Dean et moi on sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.

Froide je répliquai:

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je me débrouillais très bien avant que Dean n'ait la bonne idée de jouer les chevaliers.

Je ricanai et sarcastique je continuai:

-J'ai très bien remarquer que vous ne seriez pas là pour moi!

Dean se retourna d'un bond vers moi, le regard noir:

-Quand Papa va apprendre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…

-Bien sur, dépêchez vous d'aller rapporter au gentil flic que son horrible fille a décidé d'aider une adolescente!

Mon père avait gagner le poste de Shérif de Forks quand il avait demandé sa mutation. Je secouai la tête dégoûtée. Au moment où je passai a coté d'Edward, je le bousculai et renversai mon sac. Déglutissant, je me dépêchai de ramasser mes affaires en commençant par mon téléphone mais il disparut de ma main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Bella, demanda Dean d'une voix faussement calme.

Récupérant mes affaires et mon sac je me redressai en lançant un regard noir a Edward.

-Ça c'est un téléphone! Ça se voit non, répliquai-je.

Mes frères me regardèrent agacés.

-Papa t'a interdit d'en voir un.

-Tu fais toujours ce que te dis ton père, lançai-je.

Après un énième regard noir - je ne comptai plus - Dean dit:

-Confisqué.

Cette fois ci, je perdis mon flegme.

-Non! Rends le moi! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de Lawrence!

Sam me regarda tristement. Il avait toujours eu plus de cœur que Dean. Mais celui-ci dit:

-Et la faute a qui hein?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux:

-Laisse moi au moins leur dire que je ne serait plus joignable…

Dean enfonça mon portable dans sa poche de veste et dit fermement:

-Ca peut paraître cruel mais c'est pour ton bien!

Du regard j'implorai Sam du regard. Mais il détourna le regard. Je le regardai, furieuse, blessée et dégoûtée. Après avoir fusillé Dean du regard je dis:

-Très bien. Mais vous le paierez! Ça je peux vous le promettre!

Je partis, feignant d'ignorer les regards d'incompréhension des Cullen. Nom de Dieu pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils assistent à ça? Ça ne les regardait pas.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bâtiment. J'avais un cours d'histoire. Personnellement ça ne me disait pas grand-chose d'entendre un professeur débattre sur les erreurs du passé, alors que chaque jour je devais assumer les lourdes conséquences des miennes. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais sécher. Pas le premier jour. J'étais peut-être légèrement rebelle, mais pas suicidaire. Les ennuis, c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Alors je supportais vaillamment les récits historiques de mon professeur. Cependant, seulement après 10 minutes, je perdis le fil et replongeai dans mes pensées. J'avais vraiment cru que Sam allait m'aider. Je suis sûre qu'il le voulait. Je soupirai. Mon regard se porta vers le paysage a travers les fenêtres. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le gymnase un peu plus loin. Mes frères devaient y être. Ils avaient sport…

Je me redressai. Leurs affaires seraient donc dans les vestiaires. Loin de leur surveillance pas vrai? Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur mon visage. Je savais que savoir ouvrir une porte avec une épingle a cheveux aller me servir un jour…

#

_Tadam!_

_Voici la rencontre Angela/Bella. Ma petite Angela sera un personnage clé de l'histoire, fallait bien qu'elle apparaisse! =)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçues. _

_On se retrouve pour la suite, qui arrivera certainement Dimanche. _

_Gros Bisoux a toutes. Et à bientôt._

_F.M _


	5. Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Avant que vous lisiez mon chapitre, mettons un petit moment "Racontage de Life de Fred Maoué" (Moi ^^): Hier, Samedi, j'ai eu la chance d'aller voir Mozart L'Opéra Rock, au Zénith de Rouen. Et c'était super méga giga trop génial! J'ai adoré du début à la fin! Et en plus j'ai eu l'autographe de Mikelangelo Loconte..._

_Ayé..._

_Trêve de blabla. Je voudrais dire **Merci** à: Lydouille ; S ; KristenStewartFans ; Alisper ; MrsShaly (qui m'a laissé 3 reviews juste sur ce chapitre. Merci 3 fois alors) ; Virginie-de-TN ; xenarielle93 ; Galswinthe ; erimoon ; nini38 ; isabelle ; helimoen ; zaza ; Grazie ; et mimicam._

_J'ai adoré vos reviews et le nombre m'a surprise. Je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant. Alors merci beaucoup à toutes. _

_Re trêve de Blabla, la lecture n'attend pas XD_

**La Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre 4:**

Après avoir attendu cinq minutes, je levai la main et annonçai a mon prof que je me sentais mal. Ce professeur, super sympa quoique un peu naïf, m'autorisa a sortir. Et ce, sans accompagnateur. Veinarde. Une fois dans le couloir, je partis discrètement et rapidement en direction du gymnase. J'étais quasi-certaine que les vestiaires étaient verrouillés pendant les cours. J'arrivai devant la porte qui portaient l'inscription « Garçons ». Je tournai la poignée. Porte fermée. Comme je le pensai. Détachant une de mes épingles, je crochetai la serrure, tout en jetant régulièrement des regards autour de moi pour être sûre de ne pas me faire prendre. J'entendis le clic d'ouverture. J'entrai dans la pièce et refermait la porte derrière moi. Avisant toutes les affaires, je repérais celles de mes frères. Facile, seul mon frère portait un cuir marron a Forks. Rapidement je fouillait dans les poches et mit la main sur mon i Phone. Je songeai a peine quelques secondes aux conséquences. Mais je secouai la tête. Mes frères étaient nouveaux. Le vol d'affaires dans les vestiaires était courant. C'était la première fois que le bizutage m'aidait autant. D'habitude, je le trouvais méchant et sournois. Là, il était la réponse a mes prières. Je repartais tout aussi discrètement et passai par l'infirmerie. Et c'est ainsi que ni vu ni connu, j'avais récupéré mon téléphone avec pour alibi un mot de l'infirmière. Le crime parfait.

La journée se termina bientôt. Après mon cour d'histoire, j'avais eu une heure de sport. J'avais pris soin de cacher mon téléphone avant. Pas folle la guêpe. Je n'avais qu'un regret: celui de ne pas avoir été là quand mes frères avaient dû découvrir la disparition de mon téléphone.

J'avais dit Adieu a ma promenade. Les évènements de la journée me disaient que c'était mieux pour moi de rentrer avec mes frères. Ce fut de mauvaise grâce que je rejoignais le parking. Mes aînés m'attendaient, patientant prés de la voiture de Dean, une Chevrolet Impala de 1967 bleue marine. Et a leur côtés, il y avait les Cullen. Il n'y avait que Edward, Alice, et Rosalie. Je soupirai et les rejoignais. Je m'exhortais au calme. Alice me sauta presque dessus.

-Alors comment c'était?

Ne m'avait-elle pas posé la question a midi?

-Pas super j'ai l'impression, répondit-elle a ma place.

Elle continua:

-J'ai découvert que tu avais Mr Jeffries en histoire. Il adore parler. Il ne s'arrête jamais!

-J'en connais d'autre, marmonnai-je.

Elle n'entendit pas et continua:

-Par contre, il aime bien avoir le dernier mot.

Remarquant soudain mon manque d'enthousiasme, elle se calma légèrement et fit:

-Mais je en vais pas t'embêter trop longtemps hein.

-Trop aimable, marmonnai-je pour la seconde fois sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien.

J'aperçu le regard suspicieux de Dean. Il demanda:

-Cet aprèm c'était comment?

Je lui jetai un regard agacé. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi? Je répliquai, avec un faux sourire:

-Géniale. Si on oublie le fait que mes frères sont des abrutis de première!

Et un nouveau regard noir. Sam fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Sans un mot, je montai a l'arrière de la voiture. Entre mes frères qui jouaient les gardiens de prison, et cette Alice qui se croyait dans un salon de thé, j'étais servie. Le seul bon point de cette journée était ma rencontre avec Angela. Je pressentais que l'on allait devenir de grandes amies. Mes frères se décidèrent finalement a rentrer dans la voiture. Sur le chemin, aucun de nous ne pipaient mot. Puis Sam prit la parole et lança sans détour:

-Où est-il?

-Je suis censée comprendre?

J'entendis Dean soupirer et il dit:

-Ton portable. Où est-il?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais la? Serais tu atteint d'un Alzheimer précoce? Il est dans ta poche!

Perdant patience, il répliqua:

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu l'as pris!

-Tu l'as perdu, m'exclamais-je. Et tu m'accuses en plus?

Je secouai la tête.

-Et comment j'aurais fait? Je ne me suis pas approché de toi. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne fais pas de télékinésie!

Ils soupirèrent en chœur. Je savais que dés qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, ils fouilleraient mes affaires. Qu'ils cherchent. Ils ne trouveraient rien. J'avais soigneusement caché mon portable au lycée. « Ha Ha Ha. Morte de rire » Pendant le reste du trajet, ils préférèrent parler des Cullen. A l'arrière, exaspérée, je les singeai avec ma main. Trop tôt, nous arrivâmes chez nous. Mon père attendait devant la porte, sur le porche. Je déglutis malgré moi. Il avait les bras croisés. La mine fermée. J'évitai soigneusement de regarder les deux traîtres qui me servaient de frères. Quand je fus assez proche de Charlie, la gifle partit. C'était la première fois que mon père levait la main sur moi. Il dit ensuite, d'une voix calme qui le rendait plus menaçant encore:

-Si il n'y avait que moi, tu serais déjà en maison de redressement pour te remettre les idées en place. Mais j'ai promis a ta mère de veiller sur toi alors je ne la trahirais pas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard acéré pour avoir mêlé ma mère a ça.

-Mais si j'entends encore parlé de toi de quelques manière que ce soit, tu le regretteras ma fille.

Je respirais rapidement, essayant de retenir mes larmes. En courant je montai dans ma chambre. Après avoir balancer mon sac a l'autre bout de la pièce, j'allais pour mettre de la musique, quand j'entendis la voix de mon père résonner:

-C'EST MA FILLE! Je fais ce que je crois être juste!

Je me mettais discrètement sur le pallier prés de la rambarde pour écouter.

-D'accord mais c'est ma sœur. Et tu n'as pas le droit de la frapper!

-Il a raison Papa, dit Sam. C'est n'est pas une solution.

Mon pére répliqua:

-Vous voulez que le cauchemar recommence?

Il y eut un silence. Puis Sam parla a nouveau:

-Papa…

-C'est la seule façon pour qu'elle comprenne, asséna Charlie.

J'arrêtai d'écouter et retournai dans ma chambre pour aller écouter de la musique. Allongée sur le ventre sur mon lit, je ressassais mes pensées. Encore. On frappa a la porte, comme je ne répondais pas, la personne entra. Je sus directement, grâce a son parfum, que c'était Dean. Il s'assit a coté de moi sur le lit et caressa mes cheveux.

-Je suis désolé.

Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira puis dit:

-Je crois que je mérite ce silence. Mais Bella, il faut que tu comprennes. Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi, mais pour nous ça l'est tout autant. Nous aussi on aimait Lawrence, et puis…Il y'a Maman. Tu comprends?

Je gardai toujours le silence.

-S'il te plaît, fais un effort…

-Pourquoi, soufflai-je.

-Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde…

Je me redressai et le regardai.

-Dis que ce sera plus facile pour toi, pour Sam et pour Charlie. Mais certainement pas pour moi Dean. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts pour comprendre alors que vous n'avez jamais essayer de le faire pour moi!

-Que veux tu dire?

Je tentai d'expliquer:

-Aucun de vois n'a essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'aimais la vie que je menais…

-Tu croyais l'aimer mais…

-Je l'aimais, assénai-je. Ce n'étais pas que des conneries d'adolescente. C'était une passion, c'était tout un monde. Mon monde. Celui que j'avais choisi.

Dean répliqua:

-Tu as vu les risques? Comment peux tu encore défendre ça après la mort de Paul?

-Paul connaissait les risques! Je connaissais les risques. Ne croit pas qu'on est complètement stupides. On sait tous dans quoi on se lance. Paul le savait plus que quiconque.

-Regarde où ça l'a mené, dit Dean, sarcastique.

Je lui jetai un mauvais regard.

-Il est mort là où il voulait être, répliquai-je.

Dean me regarda comme si il ne me croyait pas. Pour lui, c'était impensable qu'on puisse aimer le Rodéo. Et il voyait encore moins comment on pourrait aimer mourrir en courrant. Je lui expliquai:

-Et si j'ai a choisir entre une vie longue et prudente et mourir dans 60 ans, ou une vie brève et risquée et mourir sur le circuit, je préfère mourir en faisant une course!

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Il allait dire quelque chose quand je continuai:

-Mais personne ne veut comprendre ça. Tu dis que vous êtes triste d'être partis. Je veux bien le croire. Mais dans cette histoire c'est moi qui ait le plus perdu.

J'avouai ensuite:

-J'aurais cent fois préféré aller en prison!

-Bella, s'exclama mon frére en me jetant un regard horrifié.

-Je le pense, dis-je.

Puis je soupirai. Pourquoi je perdais mon temps à essayer de leur expliquer. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne le voulaient même pas. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre! Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Dean et dit, durement:

-A partir de maintenant, ne m'adresse plus la parole.

-Bel...

-Ca t'apprendra a tenir ta langue.

Je me retournai pour ne plus le voir. Mais lui ne bougea pas.

-Sors.

Mais comme il ne bougeai toujours pas, au comble de l'énervement, je le poussais de toutes mes forces en criant:

-Dégage!

#

_Voili Voilou._

_Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que mes chapitres étaient courts. La vérité, c'est que la plupart sont déja écrit depuis un moment. Je ne me rappelle plus trop quand j'ai commencé a écrire La Course du Coeur, mais c'était il y a plus d'un an. Peut-être même deux. Ou plus. Mais quand j'ai voulu la poster et que je l'ai relu, j'ai trouver les chapitres court et mal écrit. Alors au fur et à mesure que je les poste, je les récris du mieux que je peux, tout en gardant l'histoire et le maximum de ce que j'avais déja écrit. Alors je m'excuse si ils sont encore trop court pour vous, j'essaierait de faire des efforts pour les rallonger. Malgré ça je tiens a dire que les Originaux étaient deux fois plus courts que ceux là. =S_

_Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Ce n'est toujours pas la réconciliation entre les frères et soeurs.__. Mais ça viendra. _

_Le Chapitre 5 devrait arriver Jeudi 12. (PS: Ce sera mon anniv ce jour là...)_

_=D_

_Gros bisoux a tous._

_F.M_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello!_

_Ca y'est j'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui...L'âge d'Edward XD! Et c'est aussi aujourd'hui que la suite de l'histoire arrive. lol. _

**_Pour:_**_ KristenStewartFans ; helimoen ; xenarielle93 ; Galswinthe ; Grazie ; mimicam ; Mimi81 ; Lydouille ; Virginie-de-TN ; zaza ; erimoon et leila. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise encore. Un Merci spécial a Galswinthe qui m'a souhaité mon anniv, tu feras de même a ton filleul pour moi! _

_Pour Mimi81: Il y aura bien un point de vue de Dean ou Sam, même d'Edward mais je ne les ai prévu que pour dans quelques chapitres. Aprés selon mon humeur je pourrais les mettre plus tot! Lol._

_Pour Virginie-de-TN: La version Originale comporte 57 chapitre (prologue et epilogue compris) mais comme je la réecris et que je pense changer la fin, je pense qu'il y'en aura moins. _

_Sinon pour les autres: Encore Merci de vos reviews, et de votre soutien. Ca me touche!_

_Bonne Lecture._

**La Course du Coeur.**

**Chapitre 5:**

Une semaine avait passée depuis ma prise de tête avec mes frères et mon père. Et beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Pas forcément en bien, en fait. Un jour qu'Alice était venue me parler, a force de l'entendre, mes nerfs déja à vifs - a cause d'une énième dispute avec...en réalité, je ne me rappelle pas si c'était Dean ou Sam, ou encore les deux - avaient lâchés. Je lui avait balancé ses 4 vérités. Et vous savez quoi? Ça faisait du bien! Mais de cette façon, je m'étais mise à dos Jasper. Et Edward. Non que ça me fasse quelque chose en réalité. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était la relation avec mes frères. De lien, il ne nous restait que le sang. Je savais que c'était en partie de ma faute. Je ne faisais pas vraiment d'effort pour rendre les choses faciles entre nous. Bref, je n'avais plus le droit a aucun regard, ni aucun mot. Dans un sens, ça m'allait parfaitement. Mais une part de moi en souffrait, sans le laisser jamais paraître.

Ce soir, mon père était de permanence au poste de Police. Bien que j'étais certaine que personne aurait besoin de ses services. C'était Forks ici, pas New York. Mes frères sortaient avec les Cullen Boys jusqu'à 23h, heure a laquelle ils reviendraient tous ensemble a la maison. En attendant, il était 19h et il me restait quatre heures a tuer. Habillée d'un short en jean, d'un top violet, et de grosses chaussettes de ski - j'adorais mes grosses chaussettes de ski - je traînais dans la maison. Je finis par me faire une soirée Télé. Je sortit la glace du frigo, le Nutella du placard, me mit un DVD. Je commençais par _Titanic _et enchaîner ensuite avec _Sky of Love*_.

J'étais en pleurs, enroulée dans une couverture, un bol de glace recouvert de Nutella chauffé au micro-ondes, la boîte de 150 mouchoirs a coté de moi, pratiquement vide - et dont le contenu était éparpillé sur le sol, mes genoux, le canapé et la table basse - quand j'entendis:

-Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Je me retournais d'un bond en essuyant mes larmes. Dean, Sam, Jasper, Emmett et Edward était là! C'était bien ma veine. A la hâte je pris la télécommande et éteins le lecteur Dvd. Moqueur, Sam demanda:

-Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise en mode « Déprime »?

-Je me suis pas mise en mode « Déprime ». Je me suis mise en mode « Vu que mes deux abrutis de frères ne sont pas là, j'en profite pour regarder mes films que je peux jamais regarder parce qu'ils squattent l'écran plat 22/24h »

Dean répliqua:

-Oué, bah tu pourrais passer en mode « Je libère la télé pour que mes crétins de frères puissent regarder leur match de base-ball sans avoir a supporter ma présence »?

Je répondis, hypocritement:

-Puisque c'est demander si gentiment!

Par vengeance, je leur laissai le soin de tout ranger et montai dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais les cris d'encouragement ou de désappointement des garçons qui s'étaient surement affalés devant la rediffusion d'un match de Base Ball de je-ne-sais quelle équipe. J'eus un petit sourire triste. Prenant quelque chose sous mon matelas, je me jetai sur le petit canapé placé en dessous de ma fenêtre. J'ouvris mon journal avec la clé que j'avais accroché parmi les breloques de mon bracelet. Je commençai a écrire:

« _Forks, 4 Mars 2010._

_Dear Diary, _

_Aujourd'hui c'est match de Base-Ball. Les Cullen Boys sont là. Ils sont là a regarder le match sur l'écran plat, heureux et souriant. Et je ne suis pas avec eux. Je ne suis ni heureuse, ni souriante. Mais j'essaie de montrer aux autres que je vais bien. Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de leur saleté de Pitié. _

_Je me rappelle tout le temps ce qu'était la vie avant. Avant la mort de Paul. Avant Forks. Je me rappelle le temps ou Dean, Sam et moi, on se regardait les match tous les trois. On pariait, on riait, on supportait. On se frappait aussi des fois. Surtout quand on était pas d'accord sur les scores. Ça finissait toujours en bataille, jusqu'à ce que Charlie intervienne. _

_J'ai beaucoup perdu ces temps ci. Mes amis. Lawrence*. Mon permis (XD). Mes frères. Mais pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Je n'arrive pas à regretter. Je ne regrette aucun des choix qui m'ont emmené ici, dans ce trou paumé de 3124 habitants. Je ne regrette pas ma première course. Ma première voiture customisée. Je ne regrette pas les fois où j'ai fais le mur. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir menti, c'était nécessaire. Je me voyais mal partir a 11h du soir en leur disant: Bon je vais faire du Rodeo. A demain! _

_Pourquoi s'étonnent-ils vraiment? Je n'ai pas grandi auprès d'une figure féminine qui m'aurait appris a me maquiller, à m'habiller, à flirter même. Je n'avais pas d'amies. Seulement Dean et Sam, un père qui préférait son travail a ses enfants, et toute une bande de gars plus cinglés et protecteurs les uns que les autres. Moi j'ai appris à monter un moteur, faire un virage a 180°, à crocheter les serrures et balancer des crochets du droits. _

_Ma mère répétait souvent: « Fait tes choix. Prends tes décisions. Sois heureuse et trace ta route ». _

_Je crois qu'une part d'elle aimait aussi les voitures. Moins que moi, mais...Je parie que si on était nées a la même époque, on serait devenus les meilleures amies du monde, et on aurait fait des ravages sur les pistes!_

_J'ai fais mes choix. J'ai pris mes propres décisions, et pourtant je ne suis pas heureuse. Pourquoi? Parce que les personnes qui sont censés me soutenir ne l'ont pas fait. Froideur, injures, indifférence, solitude, voila ce que je vis. _

_Mais je continue a faire croire que tout va bien. Il le faut bien. Si je laisse voir un seul instant que ce n'est pas le cas, ils se serviraient de mes faiblesses et essaieraient de me faire plier. Ils attendent que je m'excuse et que me mettent a genou en les suppliant de me pardonner. _

_Mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Jamais je ne m'excuserai de vivre ma passion, de vouloir faire vivre mes rêves. Jamais je ne m'excuserai de suivre ma route, au lieu celle qu'ils m'ont choisie. _

_Je reste fiére, et je me bats. Je survie. Et je fais chier mon monde XD_

_Parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai un espoir. Une sorte de pressentiment. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tout va bientôt changer. Et quand ça arrivera, je serais là, au premier rang. Et qui sait…je serais peut-être enfin heureuse!_

_B.S »_

Je relisais ce que j'avais écrit, puis refermait mon journal et le rangeai. J'entendis a nouveau les exclamations venant du rez de chaussé. J'allais sur le pallier et m'accoudais a la rambarde.

-Ils gagneront pas!

-Mais si, sois pas pessimiste Jazz!

-Je suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste!

Le match ne tarderait pas finir désormais. Je descendais discrètement et me cachai derrière l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon. Je les regardais. Sans leur faire savoir ma présence, je regardais la fin du match. Quand j'entendis Dean et Sam parier sur une équipe, dans ma tête, je pariais avec eux comme on le faisait avant. Et quand le match se termina, et que je remportais le pari, je souris, partagée entre la tristesse et la joie. Puis tout aussi discrètement que j'étais descendue, je remontais, sans voir que Dean s'était retourné et m'avais vu…

#

_Vos Avis?_

_*: Lawrence n'est pas une personne. C'est la ville où habitaient les Swan avant de déménager à Forks. _

_*: Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Sky of Love est un Drama Japonais. _

_Voila. _

_Prochain chapitre...Vendredi prochain. Le 20. Vous allez pouvoir patienter jusque la? Lol. _

_Sinon demain c'est un Vendredi 13: j'ai tendance a croire que ca porte malheur. Même si je ne suis pas particulièrement superstitieuse. Alors prenez vos pattes de Lapin et prenez garde a ne pas casser de miroir, ou à ne pas passer sous une échelle...Surtout si y'a un gars au dessus qui est en train de peindre. La peinture sur les fringues et les cheveux c'est pas top il parait! XD Manque de peau pour moi, la fille de l'Auto Ecole a décidé de me foutre ma premiére heure de conduite ce jour la! Si vous voyez aux JT de 20h qu'il y'a eu un énorme accident de voiture faisant plein de blessés et plein de mort a Evreux...Pensez a moi! ^^_

_Bisoux et a bientot._

_F.M_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Salut Salut!_

_Ca va bien? ... Bon tant mieux. Lol. _

_Désolée si je n'ai pas pu mettre mon chapitre hier. Je me rattrape en vous le mettant aujourd'hui. _

**_Merci à _**_angel-and-demon-twilight ; xenarielle93 ; Angele130578 ; xMariiiie ; Galswinthe ; mimicam ; leila ; emichlo ; zaza ; Virginie-de-TN et Grazie. _

_Pour Angele130578: Bon Anniversaire en retard. Et Merci. _

_Et pour les autres, Merci pour vos reviews. _

_Et comme récompense...J'ai une pitite surprise pour vous..._

**La Course du Coeur.**

**Chapitre 6:**

_Pdv Dean._

-Tu crois qu'on a fait une erreur?

Sam me regarda étrangement.

-Une erreur?

Il regarda sceptiquement nos bols.

-J'avoue que les Corn Flakes non sucrées ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs céréales au monde mais y'en avait plus avec du sucre...

Je ris légérement en poussant mon frère.

-Imbécile, je parle pas de l'achat de nos céréales!

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Bah alors de quoi tu parles?

J'inspirai avant de dire:

-Tu crois qu'on a été un peu trop dur avec Bella?

Sam me regarda un instant. Puis il soupira:

-Ça te turlupines pas vrai?

Puis il rajouta:

-J'en sais rien. C'est vrai que je m'en veux un peu...Mais dans un sens...Je sais pas, en règle général, j'évite d'y penser! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-J'ai discuté avec elle...Bella a dit des choses que j'aurais pas imaginé. Je sais pas...Je pensais que la mort de Paul lui aurait fait détester ce monde, mais...on s'est focalisé sur l'irresponsabilités de Bella...

-Mais?

-Mais je crois qu'on a pas du tout penser que Bella...Oh oublie.

Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer a Sam comment je me sentais. Depuis ma conversation avec Bella, Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir a toute cette histoire de Rodeo. A ma réaction. A notre éloignement. Et a ce que j'avais vu l'autre jour...

_Flash Back_

_-_Je parie 10 Dollars qu'ils vont perdre!

-Pff tu rigoles là? Moi je parie 10 Dollars qu'ils vont gagner!

-Pari tenue. Prépare toi à te faire taxer ton argent de poche mon gars!

Le match continua. Quand mon équipe favorite gagna - comme je l'avais prévu - je tournai machinalement la tête vers la droite avant de sourire tristement devant ma bêtise. Bella n'était pas à côté de moi pour me féliciter.

Alors que j'allais tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour réclamer mon argent _durement _gagner, j'aperçus dans l'encadrement de la porte ma soeur, qui se détournait en souriant tristement et remonter à l'étage.

_Fin Flash back_

Depuis je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser la discussion et cette vision de ma soeur en boucle dans ma tête. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal de l'avoir abandonner. Je commençais a douter sur la justesse de notre réaction envers elle.

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien, demanda soudainement Sam.

-C'est Bella, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Sam grimaça:

-Bah c'est bien pour ça que je dis ça! Elle a été pratiquement élever que par des gars alors montrer ses faiblesses c'est pas vraiment son truc...

Je grimaçais à mon tour.

-Je crois surtout que c'est une tête de mûle.

Sam rit:

-Je crois qu'on est aussi têtus qu'elle non?

-Cette histoire de guerre entre nous n'aura jamais de fin si l'un d'entre nous ne fais pas le premier pas...

_Pdv Bella._

-Eh tu m'écoutes.

-…

-Il y a un extra-terrestre dans la classe!

-Hum Hum, répondis-je distraitement.

-Je suis toute nue.

-…

-J'ai couché avec Dean!

Je répondis:

-Heureuse pour…QUOI?

Angela me regarda puis éclata de rire. Je ne fus pas longue a faire la même chose.

Angela et moi étions devenues très proches. En a peine quelques jour, l'ancienne jeune fille timide, avait fait place a une autre adolescente plus sûre d'elle. Une autre moi, à peu de choses prés. Elle était vraiment adorable et avait un très bon sens de l'humour. C'était la première fille avec laquelle je m'entendais si bien. Une première dans l'histoire d'Isabella Swan. Nous sortions de notre cour d'Italien, et j'avais passé l'heure dans mes pensées.

-Franchement, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit.

-Désolée, lui dis-je. J'étais partie ailleurs!

Angela rit:

-J'ai vu ça.

Nous rîmes a nouveau. Puis après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, je dis:

-Au fait je l'ai pas vu!

Angela ne me comprit pas. Le plus normalement du monde je dis:

-L'extra-terrestre!

Et le fou rire repartit. Il y a encore une semaine, je ne riais pas. Jamais. Plus depuis un mois. Et Angela était arrivée dans ma vie, et elle avait su ranimer ma joie. De nouveau je ressentais l'exaltation d'un fou rire qui vous pliait jusqu'au sol, et qui vous faisait pleurer de rire. Et chaque jour je la remerciais pour ça. Le fou rire n'était toujours pas fini quand nous arrivâmes au self. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournés vers nous, ébahies de voir Angela Weber se faire remarquer en compagnie de Bella Swan, la nouvelle. Essayant de dompter notre euphorie, nous nous tûmes. Mais nos regards furent attirés comme des aimants. Ça vous est déja arriver j'imagine. Vous ne devriez absolument pas rire a un certain moment, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de regarder votre complice, pour être sûr que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce qui est contradictoire, c'est que c'est une sorte d'automatisme, mais c'est aussi la seule chose a ne pas faire. Au moment où nos yeux chocolats se croisèrent, le fou rire repartit de plus belle. Nous réussîmes tout de même a prendre notre plateau et aller nous asseoir a une table, a l'écart. Comme d'habitude. Puis je vis mes frères avec les Cullen. Comme d'habitude. Je regardai Angela et lui dit:

-Attends je reviens.

Fronçant les sourcils elle demanda:

-Tu vas où?

-Demander à Dean des explications.

Devant son regard interrogateur, j'expliquai:

-C'est vrai, on ne couche pas avec ma meilleure amie sans me rendre des comptes!

Angela écarquilla les yeux.

-Non…Tu ne vas pas faire ça? C'était pour rire!

J'haussai les épaules et répliquai:

-Et alors? Lui ne le sait pas!

Je me levai en lui lançant un clin d'œil et me dirigeai vers la table où se trouvait mon frère. Emmett fut le premier a me remarquer et donna un coup de coude a Dean en me désignant du menton. Je m'approchais et dit, prenant le ton d'une personne en colère:

-Dean John Emmanuel Swan! N'as-tu pas honte?

-Pardon?

Il ne comprenait pas. On ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Souriant intérieurement je dis:

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça? Bordel Dean, de toutes les filles du lycée, il a fallu que tu jettes ton dévolu sur ma meilleure amie?

Je prenais un ton faussement affligé:

-Ma pauvre, prude, innocente petite Angela! J'ai honte d'être de ta famille!

Faisant un demi tour tragique accompagné d'un faux sanglot, je retournais a ma table. Arrivée là bas, je me mis à rire. Angela, elle, s'esclaffa.

-Je crois que tu y a été un peu fort là!

Prenant une voix penaude, parfaitement imité car je ne regrettais absolument pas, je fis:

-Oups!

Et un nouveau fou rire nous secoua. Voyant l'heure, je dis:

-J'ai un truc a faire. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Laissant mon sac sur place, je sortais du réfectoire et allais jusque qu'a mon casier. J'avais réussi a poser incognito un faux fond derrière lequel j'avais fixé le support de mon I Phone. C'était aussi un peu décoratif: Une sorte de papier-tissu rigide qui se déplier en accordéon. Un peu dans le principe d'une porte coulissante. J'aimais bien. Prenant garde a ce que personne, en particulier mes frères, ne me voit, je récupérait mon portable. J'envoyais un message a mon ami Ian.

« _Salut Ian! Comment va? Ki a gagné le match de marshmallows? C'est toi je parie! Je veux juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Jtd. »_

J'avais raconté a mes amis pourquoi je ne pouvais pas trop leur répondre. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné que mes frères aient eu les oreilles qui aient sifflés ce jour là. J'éteins mon portable et le remit sur son socle avant de replacer le faux fond. Après avoir refermé mon casier, je retourner au réfectoire. C'était comme ça chaque midi. Je prenais tous les jours cinq minutes pour envoyer un message. Je ne vis pas Dean, qui soudainement m'attrapa par le bras et me dit:

-Tu peux m'expliquer?

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. J'hésitais entre le fait de m'être fait surprendre avec mon portable, ou alors le fait de lui avoir fait une scène quant a sa soi disant relation avec Angela. Un conseil: Si vous savez pas de quoi quelqu'un parle, faites semblant de le savoir quand même.

-Et bien…Comment t'expliquer…D'abord, expliques toi d'abord! Alors?

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-il. Je ne connais même pas Angela!

Je retins un sourire satisfait. A chaque fois ça marchait. Je dis:

-Je sais. C'est juste qu'elle m'a dit un truc et…

Et a ce moment là, j'eus une méga-giga-super trop bonne idée. Je continuai:

-En fait, Angela a rêvé que…Mais de toute façon elle a dit que ça se réaliserait jamais…Tu savais toi que des ancêtres d'Angela venaient de Salem? Moi je suis sûre que c'était un rêve prémonitoire!

Voyant qu'il perdait patience, je dis:

-Bref ça te dérange si je vais au cinéma avec Angela? On prendra sa voiture pour y aller!

Il tilta:

-Voiture?

-Hum hum.

J'étais a peu prés sûre a 200 % qu'il allait trouver le moyen de m'accompagner afin d'être sur que je ne persuade pas mon amie de me laisser conduire. Il eut un sourire. Je craignit le pire. Pourquoi un sourire? Il dit:

-C'est une bonne idée! Pourquoi on irait pas tous ensemble?

Pour la deuxième fois j'étais larguée.

-Ensemble?

Une image de Sam, Dean, Angela et moi s'imposa dans ma tête. Et l'espoir de renouer peut-être un début de relation avec mes frères s'imposa également. Dean précisa:

-Oui, toi, Angela, Sam, moi et puis les Cullen!

Je baissai les yeux sous la déception. Pourquoi les Cullen devaient-ils faire partis du tableau? Aller au ciné avec eux? Pour qu'ils gâchent ma soirée? Non merci. Dean se méprit sur la signification de ma réaction et dit:

-Tu croyais quoi Bella? Que tu allais pouvoir persuader Angela de te laisser prendre le volant? Et qu'on en saurait rien?

Il rigola.

-Je te croyais plus intelligente p'tite tête!

Je fis un sourire crispé et dit:

-Tu m'appelais comme ça avant. Quand on était une famille. Tu crois pas que…

Il me coupa.

-Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de passer l'éponge?

Si vous saviez a quel point j'aurais aimé dire oui. A quel point j'aurais aimé lui dire qu'on oubliais tout et le serrer dans mes bras. Mais...J'étais stupide. Stupide et beaucoup trop fière. Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher des Cullen. Hors de question. Même si pour ça, je devais encore supporter le rejet de mes fréres.

Je reniflai, dédaigneuse. Et lui lançai:

-Tu crois pas qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça? Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué: on est plus une famille!

Je me détachai de son étreinte et repartit a l'intérieur du self, a ma table. En passant je jetai un regard hargneux aux Cullen. Si je pouvais me débarrasser d'eux! Et à nouveau, une méga-giga-super trop bonne idée traversa mon esprit. Cette journée était riche en bonnes idées, il faut croire.D'abord, mettre Angela et Dean ensemble. Une façon détournée de reprendre mon frére. Si il était le petit ami de ma meilleure amie, bah il serait obliger de me parler. Et maintenant ça! Je commencerais le programme A.C dés le lendemain. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'est le programme A.C pas vrai? Et bien c'était le programme Anti-Cullen. J'allais organiser un plan bien sadique de ma composition et me débarrasser un a un des Cullen. Arrivant a table, j'étais de nouveau de bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'Angela grimace et m'indique du menton quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai. Je jurai dans ma barbe inexistante. Alice Cullen se dirigeai d'un pas certain vers nous.

-C'est quoi ton problème? Me lança-t-elle.

-Pardon?

Elle expliqua:

-Oui. C'est quoi ton problème? L'autre fois, tu m'agresses. Tu fais tout pour nous éviter. Tu nous parles pas. Et là, tu nous lance un regard meurtrier! Donc je te demande: C'est quoi ton problème?

Mais c'est qu'elle pouvait montrer les crocs la petite Cullen. Elle voulait savoir quel était mon problème? Très bien. Je répondis - gardant mon calme, clé de toute réussite quand vous voulez avoir le dernier mot dans une prise de tête:

-Alors petit 1: Si je t'ai « agressée » l'autre jour c'est parce que tu me saoulais a parler. Vraiment tu es la seule personne de tout l'univers qui a une capacité a parler pour ne rien dire si tu veux mon avis. Et même si tu le veux pas, tant pis je te le donne! Petit 2: Si je vous évite toi et ton boys band, c'est parce que vous traînez tout le temps avec mes deux idiots de frère que je n'ai aucune envie de voir.

Bon, ça n'était pas forcément la réalité. Ce n'était pas a cause de mes frères que je n'appréciais pas les Cullen. C'était a cause des Cullen que je n'appréciais pas mes frères.

Je continuai:

-Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucune règle dans ce lycée qui nous oblige a vous côtoyer. C'est pas parce que vous êtes THE boys et THE girls que tout le monde est obligé de vous baiser les pieds! Petit 3: Je n'ai jamais eu, contrairement a quelqu'un que je connais, l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire. Si je ne vous parle pas, c'est parce que je n'ai rien a vous dire. Pourquoi je vous parlerais sinon? Pour parler météo? Vous êtes assez grand pour lever vos grosses têtes et constater par vous-même le temps qu'il fait non? Et petit 4: Je ne vous lance pas un regard meurtrier sinon vous seriez morts! Si je vous regarde méchamment c'est parce que mes frères ont pris la manie de vous traîner partout où ils vont comme un maître traîne son chien! Et vous êtes pas des chiens, vrai?

Je détaillai Alice avec une moue appeurée à la Jack Sparrow et dit:

-Enfin je l'espère pour vous!

Et j'enchaînait une dernière réplique:

-Et parce que vous avez le don de me taper sur le système et de foutre en l'air mes projets…Et sans me venter, je suis plutôt bonne quand il s'agit d'inventer des plans pour réussir a faire quelque chose des idées qui me passent par la tête!

Je repris mon souffle et finissais:

-Trêve d'explication, j'ai cours, bonne journée!

Je détournai les talons, avec Angela, laissant derrière nous une Alice Cullen pâle et pour la première fois de sa vie: muette...

#

_Alors? Ma surprise vous a plu?_

_Nous sommes entrer dans la tête de Dean...HI HI HI! _

_Trêve de bla bla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. _

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience._

_PS: Je n'ai écraser personne lors de ma conduite...XD_


	8. Avis de recherche

**_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre._**

**!AVIS DE RECHERCHE!**

**J'ai besoin de votre aide!**

**J'avais commencé a lire une fiction, mais conne comme je suis ( et Blonde en plus de ca XD) j'ai pas penser a la mettre dans mes favoris et vu que ça fait un bail, bah je l'ai pas retrouver dans mon historiques.**

**J'ai chercher mais je la retrouve pas. **

**Ce que je me souviens: _Bella vivait avec ses parents Renée et Charlie mais ils sont morts. Et leur avocat lui apprend qu'elle a été adoptée et que sa vraie mére est Esmé. Donc elle va vivre chez les Cullen mais au début (si je me rappelle bien) y'a Edward qui est méchant avec elle. On apprend ensuite que Esmé a été violé et qu'on la forcait a abandonner Bella a l'adoption. Dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai lu, Bella voulait aller en prison pour voir qui été son pére._**

**C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. **

**Si ca vous dit quelque chose, reviewer et faite moi part de vos idées.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

**Fred. **


	9. Chapitre 7

_Hello Tout le Monde!_

_Avant tout merci a celles (ou ceux on sait jamais) qui m'on aider a retrouver la fic que je trouver pas. C'était "Se Découvrir". Merci beaucoup! Maintenant, elle est dans mes favoris, plus de raison de la perdre...Encore! lol._

_Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard. Ca va faire presque deux semaines que je n'ai rien posté...Je me tape moi même! lol. _

**_Merci a mes revieweuses que j'adore: _**_Lyry ; elisa ; xmissxpixie ; Lydouille ; helimoen ; Virginie-de-TN ; MrsShaly ; xenarielle93 ; lyllou42 ; emichlo ; BellaSwan12 ; erimoon ; Grazie ; zaza ; bellassima miam ; Galswinthe et leila. _

_Pour Mrs Shaly : Merci pour tes reviews lol. Et non t'inquiétes je t'en veux pas. MDR. _

_Voili Voilou._

_Encore Désolée du retard. _

_Bonne Lecture..._

**La Course du Coeur**

**Chapitre 7:**

_Pdv Bella. _

Les cours de l'après midi étaient terminés. Enfin!

Je sortais à peine du bâtiment qu'on me pris par le bras et qu'on me traîna derrière le bâtiment en question. Je regardai mon ravisseur. Edward Cullen. Je soupirai puis éclatai:

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème? T'as été kidnappeur dans une autre vie ou quoi? Ça va pas de prendre les gens par le bras et de les emmener je sais pas où comme ça?

D'un mouvement rageur de bras, je remis ma veste en place. Le blond roux de la troupe Cullen s'était planté devant moi, les bras croisés, le regard flambant, les lèvres pincées.

-Bon j'ai pas la journée « Rambo ». Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Il ne répondit rien. Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai a partir quand sa main me retint et me remis à la place que j'avais quitté d'un mouvement brusque. Je m'exclamai, mécontente:

-Hé! Il va vraiment falloir que tu perdes cette fichue manie parce que…

-Parce que quoi? Parce que « Mademoiselle » n'aime pas qu'on la bouscule?

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi m'appelait-il « Mademoiselle? » Il se prenait pour un majordome ou quoi? Edward décroisa ses bras - musclés en passant - et s'approcha de moi pour planter son regard - vert…très beau vert toujours en passant - dans le mien. Il me balança:

-Tu n'es qu'une petite gamine pourrie gâtée!

Repensant a ma vie, je dis:

-Gâtée n'est pas exactement le mot qui convient…

Mais il me coupa en disant:

-Tu l'as fait pleurer.

-Hein?

Décidément je pigeai rien a ce qu'il me disait. On ne devait pas être sur la même longueur d'onde. Il continua:

-On n'arrive pas à la calmer. Je me demande vraiment comment une personne peut être aussi méchante!

Je captai enfin de qui il voulait parler. Intérieurement je me traitai d'idiote pour ne pas l'avoir compris plutôt.

-Ah ça y'est j'y suis. Alice joue aux malheurs de Sophie c'est ça? Bien bonjour!

L'idée d'une Alice en train de pleurer me faisait frissonner d'horreur. Incrédule et plus furieux qu'il ne l'était, il s'exclama:

-Tu t'en moques?

-De quoi? Du fait qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui balance ses 4 vérités à la figure une deuxième fois vu que la première lui avait pas suffit? Ou du fait qu'elle ait enfin compris qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde n'était pas à ses pieds?

Je ricanai, sarcastique. Puis je dis:

-Je suis pas Pom Pom girl moi. Si elle le comprend pas, c'est son problème. Pas le mien.

Il allait parler mais je le coupai:

-Tu m'as traitée de fille pourrie gâtée. Mais elle est pire que moi! Vous savez ce que vous faites là? On dirait une gamine de 4 ans qui fait un caprice et pique une colère parce que le monde n'est pas à ses pieds! Elle n'est pas Alice au pays des merveilles, faut lui faire comprendre!

-Tu ne sais rien de sa vie, asséna-t-il.

-Non, et je ne veux pas savoir!

Il me jeta un regard noir avant de dire:

-Elle a toujours été protégée. C'est comme ça dans son monde…

-Peut-être. Mais pas dans le mien!

-Et alors?

Je répliquai:

-Bah alors ça ne me concerne pas!

Il soupira et passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux - ce qui me donna envie de faire pareil…Attendez, je délire là. Je me secouai intérieurement la tête.

-Elle a été adopté il y a cinq ans par les Cullen. Quand elle est arrivée, elle était détruite. Ça a pris du temps pour qu'elle guérisse. Je ne te laisserais pas détruire son monde, aussi rose soit-il pour elle.

Il se tut puis aprés quelques secondes il reprit la parole.

-Sans doute un peu trop, admit-il.

Incrédule, je balançai:

-Un peu trop? Ouvre les yeux! Son monde: il est pas _un peu_ rose, il est carrément envahie par le décorateur personnel de Barbie! Vous la placez sur un piédestal. Au cas où toi, ou elle ne l'auraient pas remarqué…Non c'est sur elle, ne l'a pas remarqué…Elle n'est pas seule dans le monde. Chacun à son histoire et peu ont vécu un compte de fée. Ma mére est morte sous mes yeux le jour de mes six ans mais c'est pas pour ça que ma famille m'a transformée en princesse!

Lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia, je m'en allai. En apercevant Dean et Sam, tentant de calmer la petite peste avec les reste des Cullen, je décidai de rentrer a pied. Quelle journée!

Arrivée devant chez moi, je fus surprise que la voiture de mon père soit là. Il nous avait pourtant dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il rentrerait tard. Dans le couloir de l'entrée je l'appelai. Il ne me répondit pas. Je commençai a le chercher. Il n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Soudain, j'entendis le bruit d'un objet qui se brise. Instinctivement, mes yeux se levèrent vers le plafond. Je montai à l'étage. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Des rires étouffés se faisait entendre. Dont un très féminin. Mon cœur se mit à battre. J'ouvrais un peu plus la porte et me figeai devant le spectacle. En travers du lit, Charlie était allongé sur une femme et ils se bécotaient. Je retins un haut-le-cœur. Sans me voir, Charlie se redressa un peu et dit:

-Épouse moi Sally.

-Oh Charlie…Tu es sûr? Et tes enfants?

-On s'en fiche.

C'est tellement plus simple! Sally regarda mon père et répondit:

-Oui Charlie. Oui!

Non! Je me sentais pâlir. Je reculai quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le sol. Une ou deux larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. L'objet que j'avais entendu se briser était la photo de mariage de mes parents. Le verre du cadre était brisé et éparpillé en morceaux tout autour. Le visage souriant de ma mère dans sa robe immaculée me donnait envie de vomir. Comment mon père pouvait demander une autre femme en mariage sans prendre garde a cette photo? C'était comme si il envoyait valser leur histoire! Et Dean, Sam et moi.

Je refermai la porte doucement. J'allais prendre l'air sous le porche. Mon estomac se retournait dans mon ventre. Et j'avais l'impression de manquer d'oxygène. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça! C'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller. Il le fallait. J'entendis a peine le bruit de pneus écrasant le gravier.

-Bella?

Je tournai la tête, tentant de rependre mes esprits. Edward, Emmett, et mes frères étaient là. Je remarquai que ce n'était pas l'Impala de Dean, qui trônait devant la maison, mais la Volvo d'Edward.

-Où…

Je déglutis.

-Où est ta voiture Dean?

-Elle est tombée en panne. Vu qu'Edward et Emmett passaient dans le coin, ils ont proposés de nous ramener.

J'hochai la tête, prenant tout de même le temps de me féliciter moi-même d'être rentrée a pied.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'inquiètes. T'es plus pâle qu'un mort.

Il avisa la voiture de Charlie et dit:

-Tu t'es disputé avec Papa?

Repensé a mon père me fit me souvenir. La photo brisée, la demande en mariage. La nausée se fit plus forte. Mes jambes vacillèrent. Je m'assis avant d'avoir la faiblesse de m'écrouler. Les garçons se rapprochèrent. Pour détendre l'atmosphère je dis:

-Bizarre, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

Sam se rapprocha et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bell's?

Je souris. Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-il pas appeler par mon surnom, et sur un ton si gentil? Mais la seul chose que je pus sortir fus:

-Maman.

Je vis mes frères se jeter un coup d'œil. Sam s'assit a coté de moi, sur les marches, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je lui jetai un regard implorant.

-Je veux la voir!

Edward me regarda étrangement. Après ce que je lui avais dit, il avait sans doute raison. Dean s'exclama:

-Tu as bu ou quoi?

Dean et la délicatesse, ça avait toujours fait un million. Mais j'aurais apprécié qu'aujourd'hui il en fasse preuve.

-S'il te plait. Je veux voir Maman.

Je commençais a trembler. Ça m'avait secoué plus que je ne le croyait. Sam jeta un regard de détresse autour de moi, comme si la réponse a ses questions se trouvait dans le buisson d'en face.

-On va aller voir papa…

-Non! Je veux juste voir Maman!

Emmett qui ne comprenait pas très bien, et a juste titre, dit:

-Pourquoi vous ne l'emmenez pas voir sa mére?

Dean fut celui qui répondit:

-C'est impossible! Même si on le voulait!

-Pourquoi?

Cette fois ci, c'est Edward qui répondit:

-Elle est décédée.

-Ah.

Emmett se sentit con. J'imagine que tout le monde se sent ainsi après une gaffe de ce genre. Je cachai mon visage dans le cou de Sam et celui-ci me serra un peu plus contre lui. La voix d'Edward demanda a mon frère aîné:

-Tu sais ce qu'il a bien pu la mettre dans cet état la?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Dean. Elle n'a plus fait ce genre de chose depuis des années.

La voix de Sam résonna dans son torse quand il dit:

-On pourrait peut-être appelé Vin non?

-Sam! Non!

-Vin a toujours su calmer ses crises et tu le sais!

Un espoir grandissait. Dean réfléchit et jura:

-Rah…D'accord!

Sam prit son téléphone et me le tendit. Je le regardai sans oser y croire. Dean dit:

-Juste pour cette fois. Compris?

J'hochai la tête et me levai pour m'éloigner et téléphoner.

-_Vin Daniels!_

-Coucou c'est moi.

-_Bella? Oh mon dieu, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tu vas bien?_

-Non.

Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot. La voix inquiéte de Vin répondit:

-_Que se passe-t-il?_

-Mon pére…Il vient de demander a une fille de l'épouser…

-_Oh._

_-_La photo de mariage de Maman…elle était brisée au sol, et il s'en moquait…De notre avis aussi d'ailleurs!

Vin entendit sûrement la détresse dans ma voix.

-_Je prends le premier avion. _

-Non!

Je dis:

-J'ai déjà été autorisée a t'appeler…Ne leur coupons pas le bras ok?

J'entendis un soupir a l'autre bout du fil.

-_Tu es sûre?_

_-_Oui.

-_Tout va s'arranger Bella. Je suis sûr. Puis…si c'est pas le cas, j'apporterais la tronçonneuse a Forks._

Je ris. C'était une des grandes qualités de Vin. Peu importe le problème, il nous changeait les idées en un rien de temps.

-Merci Vin.

_-A ton service. _

-A plus.

Je raccrochai. Puis retourner vers le petit groupe qui m'attendait et redonner le portable a Sam.

-Alors?

-Il veut venir.

Dean qui s'était accoudé au mur perdit l'équilibre.

-T'es pas sérieuse?

-Je lui ai dit de rester chez lui. Merci Sam.

Je vis leur tête incrédules.

-Quoi? Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que tout le monde le pense!

Je jetai un coup d'œil éloquent a Edward, qui eu la décence de détourner son regard et même de rougir. Mignon…Non pas mignon!

A ce moment, mon père sortit. Un sourire aux lèvres. Et ce fut comme si je n'avais jamais parlé a Vin…

#

_Vos Avis? Suis-je pardonnée d'avoir mis autant de temps a poster? *Yeux du Chat Potté* (Ps: Plusieurs m'ont fait le coup dans les reviews...Je pique. Lol) _

_Et non, pour Edward et Bella c'est pas encore tout de suite...Va falloir être patients les amis! _

_Bon...Lundi je pars a Rouen chez ma soeur ( petit moment Racontage de Life, Ca vous dérange pas =D?) Normalement j'aurais internet mais c'est pas sur. Et le programme sera assez chargé. On va fêter la fin de 4 années de dur labeur...Enfin c'est elle qu'a trimer. Moi je fais que participer à la Fiesta! Elle rend son master! Bref, je sais pas quand je posterai. J'imagine Vendredi 3, ou Samedi 4...Au plus tard Dimanche. Promis. _

_Je souhaite Bonne Chance a toutes celles (et ceux ;) qui sont en periode d'exams ou de révision. Je croise les doigts, Je touche du bois, Je cueille des tréfles a 4 feuilles, Je vous dis Merde...Fin Bref vous l'aurez compris: QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC VOUS!_

_Tréve de Bla Bla, je vais boire ma Vodka... (Bah quoi c'est l'heure de l'apéro! )_

_Bisx._

_F.M_


	10. Chapitre 8

_Hello!_

_C'est moi que v'la! Désolée du retard mais je suis tombée malade! _

_Question: Vous avez vu le Trailer de Breaking Dawn? Moi oui, et juste 3 mots: Oh. My. God! _

_**Merci à **anaismaxie452 ; elisa ; rox-30 ; mimicam ; leila ; emichlo ; helimoen ; MrsShaly ; Lydouille ; Virginie-de-TN ; Galswinthe ; benassya ; CarinaLopes17 ; Marie, Grazie ; zaza ; Angele130578 ; xenarielle93 ; Choupi23 et BrunasseLucile._

**_Pour_**_ MrsShaly: Oui j'ai un Facebook. _

_D'ailleurs pour celles qui voudrait: Je mets le lien sur mon profil!_

**_Pour_**_ mimicam et anaismaxie452: Pour répondre a votre question, oui. C'est la passion de Bella, elle peut pas abandonner le rodeo. Mais ca sera plus tard dans l'histoire. _

_Merci de lire ma fiction et de reviewer. _

_J'espére ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Mais...Je pense que ça vous plaira =D_

_Enjoy!_

**La Course du Cœur.**

**Chapitre 8:**

_...A ce moment mon père sortit. Un sourire aux lèvres. Et ce fut comme si je n'avais jamais parlé a Vin..._

Tout a coup, ce que j'avais mangé a l'heure de déjeuner décida de faire machine arrière. Je fonçai vers les toilettes et rejetai le contenu de mon estomac. Après m'être rincé la bouche et le visage, je sortis. Une odeur envahit mes narines. Une trés bonne odeur, mais dérangeante parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là! J'allais dans la cuisine. La « fiancée » - j'eus une grimace de dégoût - de mon père était là. Comme si cette maison lui appartenait déjà. Si elle pensait s'en sortir aussi facilement cette...

-Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez dans _ma _cuisine?

Elle sourit. En plus. Puis elle dit:

-Oh tu dois être Isabella non?

Les dents serrés, je la reprenais:

-Bella.

-Tu veux une mini pizza? Je les prépare pour ce soir!

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'être polie - fallait pas abuser non plus - je dis:

-Non. Par contre je veux bien que vous fichiez le camp d'ici.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Je rajoutai:

-Maintenant.

-Isabella…(Voyant mon regard meurtrier) Bella. Ton pére m'a invité et…

-Peu importe. Ici c'est ma maison. Et ma cuisine.

Devenant même méchante je dis:

-Peut-être que mon père vous accepte mais moi vivante, jamais vous ne serez une Swan.

Je m'approchais d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes rapproché de mon père, mais il faudrait mieux pour vous que je ne cherche pas a savoir. Découvrir les secrets des autres est un de mes passe temps favoris. Alors prenez garde!

Elle pâlit. Ceci me convaincu que cette femme ne ferait jamais parti de ma famille. Elle cachait quelque chose. Et foi de moi, je trouverais quoi! Sally sortit en courant de la cuisine. Quoi de plus effrayant qu'une ado en colère? Je pris le plat de mini Pizza. Pff, j'étais sûre qu'elles n'étaient même pas mangeable!

J'entendis mon père crier le nom de la femme puis le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre. Tout à ma colère contre Edward, je n'avais sans doute pas remarqué la voiture de Sally. _Foutu Foutu Edward!_

Le plat a la main, j'allais dehors et mit les pizza pas encore cuites a la poubelle.

-Charlie, si t'aime pas ma cuisine fallait le dire, au lieu d'engager une cuisinière.

Bah quoi? Charlie ne savait pas que je savais qu'il avait demandé cette femme en mariage!

Il s'approcha de moi.

-Bella, cette femme n'est pas une cuisinière.

Trop douée au jeu de l'innocente je dis:

-Hein? Bah alors pourquoi elle était là?

-C'est la femme que je fréquente.

Des exclamations surprises retentirent. Mes frères étaient sous le choc. Ils avaient pâlis. D'après ce que je voyais ils n'avaient pas l'air de très bien prendre la nouvelle. J'adorais mes frères quand ils étaient d'accord avec moi.

-Oui et bien elle est pas prête de revenir la femme que tu fréquentes!

Charlie pâli a son tour. Je le regardais, l'insolence emplissant mon regard. Bon oui, c'est vrai j'étais une garce. _So what?_

-Qu'as-tu fait?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et fonça a sa voiture. J'entendis Dean dire ensuite:

-Je vais être malade.

-Chacun son tour, répliquai-je.

Sam me regarda, mais pas méchamment, juste...blasé. Je continuai:

-Et encore t'a pas tout vu!

Edward intervint.

-Je pense qu'on va y aller.

-Bonne idée. Aurevoir!

Cette fois ci, le regard de Sam était teinté de reproche. Je soupirai. On peux même plus se marrer maintenant? Edward et son frère partirent. J'étais désolée qu'ils aient assisté à ça.

Et puis non. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire a moi?

Mes frères et moi nous installâmes ensuite dans le salon. Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'air bien. En même temps...

-J'ai du mal à y croire, lança Dean d'une voix blanche.

Sam a son tour dit:

-Je comprends que Bella ait été perturbée.

Dean pouffa et dit:

-Sam, elle l'a toujours été non?

-Hé! Je vous permet pas, m'exclamais-je faussement vexée.

Nous rîmes tous les trois. Mon cœur se réchauffa et je souris. Cela m'avait manqué beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Comment avait-je pu me passer de rire avec eux? Vraiment?

Nous nous regardâmes, j'imagine tous les trois en train de penser la même chose.

-Au fait, commençai-je. J'ai quelque chose a vous dire. Tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivée, j'ai entendu Charlie...Il a demandé Sally en mariage!

-Quoi?

Je grimaçais. Dean s'emporta:

-Non mais j'y crois pas! Ça fait quoi? Deux semaines qu'on est là, et lui il se fiance à la première venue qui passe? C'est du n'importe quoi!

Sam répliqua:

-Mais...Il ne la connais même pas! Puis...On savait même pas qu'il voyait quelqu'un! Il se fiche de nous ou quoi?

-Totalement, dis-je. J'imagine qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

-J'y crois pas, dit Dean à nouveau.

-Moi j'y crois.

Mes frères me regardèrent.

-Depuis le soir où Paul est mort. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'en fichait en fait que j'ai fait du rodéo...Il pensait juste que ça faisait tache sur sa réputation.

Ils me regardèrent.

-Tu dois avoir raison, approuva Sam après un léger silence.

Avec un sourire fière je dis, faussement hautaine:

-Mais j'ai toujours raison!

Dean me jeta gentiment un coussin et nous rîmes encore.

-Ravis de voir qu'il y en a qui s'amuse, dit une voix.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers notre père.

J'étais à coté de Sam sur le canapé, et Dean nous rejoint. Comme avant. Moi, installée entre mes deux frères. Charlie nous jeta un regard furieux. De cette façon, nous lui avions fait comprendre que nous étions solidaires. Il n'avait plus Sam et Dean de son côté contrairement aux semaines passées. En clair, il était mal barré!

-Elle ne veut pas me parler, annonça-t-il.

Espérait-il vraiment de la compassion? Sérieusement?

Je baissai la tête, et me mordis les lèvres partagée entre la culpabilité et le rire. Je devais avouer que dans un sens j'étais fière de mon coup. C'était bas et méchant mais j'étais faite comme ça. Je défendais ce a quoi je tenais. Et je tenais à la promesse qu'avait un jour fait Charlie après la mort de ma mère. Celle de rester malheureux et seul, pleurant notre mère disparue. C'était pour lui sans doute, une promesse faite à la légère pour calmer les angoisses d'une fillette qui avait trop lu d'histoire de belle-mère horribles et cruelles. Mais même si c'était une promesse destiné a me rassurer, j'entendais qu'il la tienne. Je savais que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Rien. Pas même des menaces de pensions. Ça ne serait pas vraiment un enfer! Je serais débarrassé de Sally, des Cullen, de cette ville, et j'aurais la possibilité d'appeler qui je voudrais et mes amis pourraient venir me voir. Le rêve!

Dean me tira de mes pensées:

-Tu aurais pu nous en parler!

Charlie dit:

-Je comptais vous parler ce soir, pendant le dîner…

-Dis plutôt que tu comptais nous mettre devant le fait accompli, le coupa Sam.

Charlie soupira. Plus que mal barré en fait!

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

Dean dit:

-Au contraire, je commence a comprendre.

Il se leva. Et en plus mon frére nous la joue façon théâtrale! La Classe!

-Je croyais que tu prenais toujours les bonnes décisions. Pour Sam, pour Bella, pour moi. Mais je me rends compte que chaque décision que tu prenais, c'était pour toi!

-Non. C'est faux, se défendit mon père.

Sam répliqua:

-Oh je t'en prie Papa. Ta conduite nous le prouve. Tu voulais nous mettre devant le fait accompli parce que c'était plus simple pour toi. On n'aurait rien pu faire.

Puis il rajouta:

-Tu as interdit a Bella de conduire parce que ça t'arrangeait. C'était beaucoup trop risqué, elle aurait pu retourner a Lawrence avec son permis.

Charlie commençait a perdre son aplomb même si il essayait de garder la tête haute. Il se défendit à nouveau:

-Ce que Bella a fait est illégal.

Et alors?

Mes frères, bien décidés a revenir de mon côté, ne se laissèrent pas faire. Dean dit:

-Mais il n'y a qu'a elle que tu as enlevé le permis. Vin et les autres continuent de conduire!

-Quoi?

Je m'étais levé. Moi aussi je me la jouais théâtrale mais là c'était trop gros! J'avais toujours cru que Charlie s'en était aussi pris a leur permis de conduire. Mais j'étais la seule?

-Puis notre déménagement, continua-t-il. Ta réputation en avait pris un coup, et ici tu gagnais en grade. Shérif, le rêve non?

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Alors tout ça, tout ce que j'avais enduré ce n'était même pas à cause de moi? Mais a cause de lui? C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour une seule soirée. Je sortis en courant de la maison et m'enfonçais dans la forêt qui la bordait. Je courrais sans m'arrêter. La voix de mon frère m'appela mais j'en fis abstraction.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je courut. Mais mes muscles criaient pitié, mes poumons peinaient a avoir de l'air, mon cœur pompait a toute vitesse, et mes côtes me faisait souffrir. Je levais les yeux et aperçus un peu plus loin un grand terrain…Un terrain de cross abandonné.

A Forks?

En ressassant ce qui m'était arrivé depuis deux mois, je sentis une bouffée d'espoir. Un circuit…Ici! Une idée traversa mon esprit.

Souriante, je fis demi tour. En marchant cette fois ci. Mais quelques petits problème se glissèrent dans l'équation qui était la suivante: Marche + Fôret = Maison. Sauf qu'il manquait un ou deux facteurs. De 1: je n'avais nullement prêter attention au chemin que j'avais pris. De 2: il faisait nuit a présent, et j'étais en tee-shirt.

Je marchais. Il devait être passées 10 minutes quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Ayant vu pas mal de films d'horreur, je retins un hurlement en me retournant d'un bond.

-Toi?

Pourquoi fallait-il que je le croise partout? Un coup sadique du Destin qui avait décidé de me rendre la vie impossible? A bien y réfléchir, je pense que j'aurais préféré le bûcheron psychopathe a la tronçonneuse qui aurait eu dans l'idée de me couper en morceau, plutôt que _lui._

-Moi, répondit Edward en souriant, narquois.

Je détournai la tête, exaspérée en me retenant de grogner.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais en pleine nuit, en tee shirt et paumée dans la forêt?

-Je ne suis pas « paumée », dis-je, vexée.

Une autre voix retentit.

-Oh si tu l'es. Le sens de l'orientation n'a jamais été un de tes points forts.

Je me retournais et vit Dean. Après tout, pourquoi cela m'étonnait? Vu que les Cullen avaient tendance a suivre mes frères comme des bons toutous, si un Cullen était dans les parages, mes frères ne devaient pas être bien loin. _Élémentaire cher Watson! _

Soudain les révélations de cette soirée me revinrent. Je serrais les poings, me dirigeai vers Dean et me mit a taper son torse de toutes mes forces. Tout en commençant a pleurer. Il me laissa faire. Puis après m'être défoulé il me serra dans ses bras. Edward, derrière, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à:

-Complètement cinglée cette fille.

Je me retins de répliquer, préférant savourer l'étreinte chaude et protectrice de mon grand -frère. La vengeance serait pour plus tard. Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi un ou plusieurs Cullen devait assister a chaque fois a nos déboires familiaux? Ça devenait lassant au bout de la quatrième fois!

-Dean tu as retrouvé…Ah bah oui.

Sam venait d'arriver. A leur intention je dis:

-Désolée.

Profitez-en les gars, c'est pas demain la veille que vous entendrez a nouveau ces mots sortirent de ma bouche. Faut pas pousser Maurice a bouffer les chocos-suisses non plus hein!

-Pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir.

C'était quand même un peu ma faute. Les pauvres, ils avaient du suivre le mouvement sans rien a dire.

-Mais vous n'aviez même pas réagi! Ça m'a fait mal. Si souvent vous m'aviez dit qu'on serait toujours là les uns pour les autres.

Sam se rapprocha et dit:

-On te dois aussi des excuses. On a fait que te jeter des pierres. On t'a jugé sans chercher à comprendre. On a eu tord.

Répète...J'ai pas bien entendu là. =D

-Après tout tu est notre petite tête, termina-t-il.

-Notre petite sœur, rectifia Dean. On aurait du te protéger et te soutenir.

Sam demanda:

-On oublie?

Dean et moi répondîmes en même temps:

-On oublie.

D'une petite voix je dis:

-Câlin groupé?

Sam se rapprocha a nouveau et serra à la fois Dean et moi dans ses bras.

-Je vous retrouve enfin.

Enfin j'avais retrouvé mon équilibre. Mes frères étaient de nouveau prés de moi. Bon ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais pas prés...prés. Prés...Loin. Vous comprenez?

-Je crois que je suis de trop, dit Edward.

-Sans blague, balançais-je.

Le Câlin prit fin. Oui je pouvais me retenir de répliquai a Edward Cullen une fois, mais deux...Hors de question! Pas moyen!

-Oh fait, comment ça se fait que Edy soit la?

-Woh…Tu m'as appelé comment la, s'exclama-t-il.

Je l'ignorai. Bon pas plus de deux fois alors...

Dean expliqua:

-Sa maison est pas loin, alors il nous a refilé un coup de pouce!

Je marmonnais:

-C'est pas un coup de pouce que je lui aurais refilé moi!

Je lui fis ensuite un sourire bien hypocrite a la Bella Swan.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais…on rentre?

-Oui. Merci Edward.

Sam et Dean me regardérent d'un air de dire "A ton tour".

-Ah non, comptez pas sur moi!

Ils soupirèrent. Sam dit:

-A demain au lycée!

Ah oui c'est vrai...Le lycée!

On se séparâmes et rentrèrent chez notre nous respectif. Lui dans son arbre champignon. Et moi dans ma maison. Quand on arriva, Charlie était toujours dans le salon. Sans le moindre regard, je montai dans ma chambre.

La, si normalement j'avais mon téléphone, j'aurais appelé Angela. J'avais envie de l'appeller, et de tout lui raconter. J'avais juste besoin de parler.

Tout avais changé en une seule journée.

1: Je m'étais réconciliée avec mes frères.

2: La guerre entre moi et Edward Cullen...Pardon entre Edward Cullen et moi était déclarée.

3: Mon pére allait sacrément me détester a partir de maintenant!

Je soufflai.

J'avais vraiment besoin de parler!

#

_Verdict? _

_Ca y'est, le trio Swan est de nouveau opérationnel et bien décidé a lutter contre Dark Charlie! _

_J'espére que ce chapitre et la tournure des évènements vous aura plu. _

_De nouveau ptit moment Racontage de Life: (Pas pour vous dire que je pourrais pas poster pas d'inquiétudes.) _

_Jeudi matin je m'en vais sur le circuit des 24h du Mans. Fan de courses automobiles et pére mécanicien obligent. Je sais qu'a mon avis vous en avez rien a faire et vous devez être en train de vous dire: "Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire?"._

_J'ai juste envie de partager ça avec vous...Et qui sait: Ptetre que vous allez y aller vous aussi! _

_Bref, Dimanche soir je serais de retour et Lundi opérationnelle pour le prochain chapitre. _

_Bisoux Bisoux._

_F.M_


	11. Retard!

**_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre._**

**PARDON!**

**Je suis sincérement, et extrémement désolée du retard que j'ai pris. **

**Ca va faire bientot 3 semaines je crois que je n'ai pas fait de mises à jour et c'est IMPARDONNABLE!**

**Le probléme c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir remédier a ça tout de suite. L'histoire c'est que le chargeur de batterie de mon pc portable est complétement mort, et que malheureusement, la batterie de mon ordi est presque vide. Ce qui fait que je ne m'en sers plus en attendant d'avoir un nouveau chargeur. En attendant j'utilise le pc de secours de ma soeur (la veinarde a 2 ordi, elle) mais je n'ai pas mes chapitres dessus. =(**

**Je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre! Ni quand j'aurais mon nouveau chargeur non plus d'ailleurs -'**

**Alors je vous demande de bien vouloir avoir la gentillesse de me pardonner et d'être patients. Pour me faire pardonner je vous posterai 2 chapitres voir peut-être 3 d'un coup qui sait! **

**Mais malgré ça je pense a vous, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews précédents!**

**En espérant résoudre cette situation dans les plus brefs délais.**

**Affectueusement.**

**Fred! **


	12. Chapitre 9

_Fred est de retour...Mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! MDR_

_Aprés des semaines d'absences me revoila! Mon probléme de pc n'est toujours pas réglé mais j'ai heureusement reussi a transferer ma fiction sur ma clé usb donc je peux écrire quand je veux! Elle est pas belle la vie? _

**_Bon tout d'abord, je crois que des remerciements s'imposent: _**_edgounette ; xenarielle93 ; MrsShaly ; lyli13 ; tipiland ; Galswinthe ; zaza ; mimicam ; Mk-tenebre ; Virginiiiiiiiiiie ; Krine69 ; CarinaLopes17 ; benassya ; heliomen ; diana ; Grazie ; lovely ; emichlo ; rox-30 ; Ptitesfrimousses ; wesker101 ; anaismaxie452 ; Coconoutte ; Heart-bloom ; Elise **et** Tinga Bella._

_Je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant de Reviews. Merci Merci Merci! _

_Bon alors maintenant que les vac sont terminées...Oui je sais c'est dur...On va recommencer a poster! _

_Pour la rentrée, comme prevu: 2 chapitres! _

_Bonne Lecture! _

**La Course du Cœur.**

**Chapitre 9:**

-Arrêtes de bouger tu veux?

-Je fais ce que je peux, se plaignit Angela.

Je soupirai:

-Mais comment veux tu que je te coiffe si tu ne cesses pas de te tortiller?

Angela soupira et essaya de se tenir tranquille. J'ai bien dit "Essayer". Ce soir nous allions au cinéma. Il s'était révélé que si Angela avait choisi Dean pour me faire réagir l'autre jour après notre cour d'Italien, c'était parce qu'elle avait craqué pour lui. Et mon idée consistait a mettre mon frère avec ma meilleure amie. Cette soirée ciné allait m'y aider. Maintenant que j'étais réconcilié avec mes frères, je ne faisais plus rien pour leur mener la vie dure, mais tout pour leur facilité la vie.

-Mais et si il ne m'aime pas? Si il trouve que je ne suis pas à son goût, s'angoissa Angela.

-Tu as fini?

Elle me regarda, tracassée.

-Écoute: mon frère serait vraiment mais alors vraiment imbécile s'il ne te trouvait pas à son goût. Décidemment, Angie, tu n'apprécies pas à ta juste valeur!

Je donnais un dernier coup de peigne et dit:

-Bon ça y'es j'ai fini!

Angela me remercia. Alors que je choisissais quelques vêtements, elle me demanda:

-Alice vient?

Je soupirai.

-Oui…Je croyais qu'après mon petit numéro, elle se décommanderais. Ainsi qu'Edward et le reste des Cullen mais non! Ils sont plus tenaces que ce que je croyais!

Je fis une moue boudeuse et choisit ma tenue que j'enfilais.

-Les filles, descendez, les Cullen sont arrivés, cria Sam d'en bas.

Je soupirai. Puis une énième fois, Angela et moi nous nous admirâmes dans le miroir. Angela portait un jean, un haut décolleté - il m'avait fallu une demie heure pour la convaincre de le porter, et une autre demie heure pour la convaincre qu'il lui allait. A la place de ses lunettes, elle portait des lentilles et elle était maquillée et coiffée par mes soins. Quant à moi, j'avais mis une jupe qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, des collants - a Forks il fait pas chaud - et un haut assorti. Nous prîmes gilets et sacs et nous descendîmes. Sam nous attendait avec Dean en bas des escaliers. Quand celui-ci vit mon amie, il cligna des yeux, comme ébloui. Je souris. Mais mon sourire s'effaça quand une voix dit:

-On peut entrer?

Je me fis violence pour ne pas répondre et lui dire de rester dehors. Sam me glissa à l'oreille quand je parvins à ses côtés:

-Sois gentille.

Sur le même ton, je répliquai:

-Mais j'y peux rien si elle me tape sur le système!

Dean était toujours en train d'admirer Angela. Je dis:

-Alors comment tu l'as trouve?

-Magnifique, répondit-il sans s'en apercevoir.

Mon amie rougit. C'était un très bon début.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions devant le cinéma. Emmett dit:

-Bon. On va voir quoi?_ Destination Finale 5_?

Angela, Rosalie et Alice crièrent leur désapprobation. Les films d'horreurs ne me dérangeait pas, et ils avaient un certain avantage pour le rapprochement de Dean et Angie. Malheureusement, il ne me tentait vraiment pas. La seule blonde du groupe, j'ai nommée Rosalie, répliqua:

-Moi je pencherais plutôt pour…

Elle parcourut les affiches du regard et trouva:

-_Un jour_.

Alice sauta presque sur place et je retins de justesse ma remarque acerbe. Comme si Sam l'avait deviné, il me refila un coup de coude. Je dis:

-Moi ça me tente pas du tout. Je préfère _Captain America_!

Jasper intervint:

-Nous n'avons qu'a voter!

Je le regardais. C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. En même temps, logique avec sa petite amie qui fait les questions _et_ les réponses, ça devait être dur de pouvoir en placer une. Emmett demanda:

-Qui vote pour _Destination finale 5_?

Dean et Sam allait lever la main mais rapidement je faisais le calcul. Nous étions 9, dont seulement 4 filles. Tous les garçons voteraient pour un film d'horreur. Alors je fusillais mes frères du regard et les dissuadais de seulement songer a voter pour ce film. Comme si la chance était de mon coté, seul Edward et Emmett votèrent. Je souris. Rendre la vie impossible a Edward était aussi un de mes passe-temps favoris.

-Bon et pour _Un jour_, demanda Rosalie?

Un jour tu devrais te teindre en brune pour voir si tu serais moins conne, eus-je envie de dire mais je me retins. Ce n'étais pas cool.

Elle-même leva la main, ainsi qu'Alice et Angela. Dean leva aussi la sienne, en ne quittant pas des yeux ma meilleure amie. La raison de son vote était plus qu'évidente non? Traître. Le sort en était jeté. Chacun ne votait qu'une fois. Il ne restait donc que Sam, Jasper et moi pour _Captain America_. _Un jour_ remporta donc les suffrages. Emmett pesta:

-Pff, ma fierté masculine va en prendre un coup là!

Je soupirai. Totalement d'accord avec lui. Et en plus de me coltiner les Cullen, il fallait également que je me coltine un film à la noix. Bon soyons cler: Je n'avais rien contre les films romantiques. Je les adorais même. Mais mince on peut en voir quand on veut, y'en a partout et a la fin c'est niais non? Que les marvel bah on en trouve pas a tous les coins de rues!

Dans la salle, encore vide, je pus me débrouiller aisément afin qu'Angela se retrouve a coté de Dean. La chance ayant tourné, je me retrouvais quant à moi prés d'Edward. De mauvaise grâce, je m'installais en soufflant.

-Tu as l'air énervée, me dit Edward. Ça va?

-Non ça va pas!

Je me levai et allait m'installer, seule, a quelques rangées de là. Je pensai pouvoir être en paix mais Edward, a mon plus grand malheur, décida de me suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves?

Il semblerait bien qu'Edward ait pris pour tache de me pourrir la vie, à son tour.

-Pour commencer? Toi!

Il soupira. Il avait voulu savoir non? Je continuai:

-La présence de ta peste de sœur n'arrange pas mes nerfs, et maintenant la blonde se met aussi a m'enquiquiner avec son film a la con. Et je jure que si mon crétin de frère ne fait pas en sorte de bouger ses fesses, je hurle!

Je remarquai en terminant qu'Edward se retenait de rire. Il se foutait de ma gueule? Méchamment je demandai:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Toi.

Je le regardai d'un air de dire « Sans blague? ». Il expliqua:

-Tu sais que tu es trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves?

Je me figeai et le regardai comme s'il venait de débarquer de la planète Mars. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser Edward à avouer que j'étais « mignonne »? Ça faisait toujours plaisir, c'est vrai. Mais venant de lui, c'était un peu inquiétant. Le regardant étrangement je lui demandai:

-Tu as pris un coup sur la tête récemment? Une étagère qui t'es tombé dessus? La foudre peut-être!

Il sourit. Et répondit:

-Non, je suis sain d'esprit.

Je ne pus me retenir de pouffer. Nan serieusement c'était totalement im-po-ssible que je ne rigole pas à ça! Et c'était pas ma faute: Il me tendait carrément le baton pour que je lui tape dessus la!

-Toi? Sain d'esprit? D'où tu tiens ça?

Il perdit son sourire. Son visage se ferma. Il était mieux tout sourire que maintenant. Je me giflais ensuite d'avoir pensé ça. Sec, il dit:

-C'est si amusant de démolir les autres? Ça te tuerait pas de faire des compliments des fois!

Je détournai le regard. Amusant? Non. Mais je détestais admettre que les gens que je n'appréciait pas pouvaient avoir des bons côtés. Pour moi, il n'y avait que du négatif. Et seulement du négatif. Reprenant mon flegme, je balançai:

-Et toi? Pourquoi soudainement tu décides de m'en faire? Au cas où t'aurais pas saisi, j'essaie de mettre le plus de distance entre toi et moi parce que je peux pas te voir! J'ai pas du tout envie que tu me cours après!

Il allait répliqué, sûrement vexé, mais les lumières s'éteignirent. Je lui fis un sourire ravi, satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Le film débuta, et je me forçais a y prêter attention. Après tout, au temps profiter d'être au cinéma non?

#

_1er cadeau! Mdr_

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? _

_Sinon j'espére que vous avez tous et toutes passé de bonne vacances! Perso les miennes on été assez géniales! Même si il a pas fait super beau! _

_Je me dépéche de poster la suite!_

_Bisoux Bisoux._

_Moi! _


	13. Chapitre 10

_Et voila la suite! _

_Enjoy!_

**La Course du Cœur.**

**Chapitre 10:**

Le générique de fin défilait. Le bon point à se film était la bande originale. Les musiques me plaisaient bien. Et puis, Edy ne m'avait pas adresser la parole. Je tournai machinalement la tête vers mon voisin. Qui semblait s'être endormi. Je souris. Piquant discrètement son portable dans la poche de sa veste, je le pris en photo et rajouta en message « Les p'tits vieux se couchent tôt. C'est bien connu… ». Par esprit purement sadique, je l'envoyais a tout son répertoire. En faisant vite, j'effaçais les preuves de mon acte et rangeai le téléphone. Ni vu ni connu. Edward avait voulu la guerre, je m'en voudrais de ne pas la lui servir sur un plateau d'argent. Décidant tout de même de le réveiller, je le secouais.

-La Terre appelle Edy. Je répète: la Terre appelle Edy.

Encore endormi, mon meilleur ennemi grogna:

-Va te faire foutre.

Puis il se réveilla. Moqueuse, je dis:

-Tu as apprécié le film j'espère?

Il me regarda, puis un sourire malicieux s'étendit sur ses lè?

-Mes rêves étaient beaucoup mieux. Tu sais pourquoi?

Je fronçai les sourcils, craignant le pire. Je ne le sentais pas le coup. Mais alors pas du tout. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je le sentais mal. Il se rapprocha de moi, et dit:

-Parce que j'ai rêvé de toi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je le frappais a l'épaule, assez fortement.

-Aïe!

Il se frotta l'endroit où je l'avais tapé en me jetant un regard outré de demoiselle en détresse. Chochotte en plus de ça! Je lui souris hypocritement et me levait. Je passais au dessus de ses jambes - avais-je rêvé ou m'avait il fait un croche pied? J'allais retrouver Sam et lui sautai dans les bras.

-Sammy!

Il me réceptionna et rit.

-Promets moi que la prochaine fois, on ira voir un film bien!

-D'accord Choupette!

Je me reculai et le fusiller du regard. Je haïssais ce surnom trop « fille ». Pour me venger de lui, je répliquai:

-Merci mon p'tit Choupinet!

Lui aussi haïssais ce surnom. Emmett qui m'avait entendu éclata de rire. Puis il lança:

-On va traîner un peu? Mon p'tit Choupinet?

Je retins mon rire. De un: je n'étais pas censée collaborer avec l'ennemi. De deux: bah en fait y'a pas de 2.

Sam, lui, fusilla Emmett du regard. A ce moment, Edward arriva a notre hauteur. Je le regardais méchamment avant de lui lancer:

-Toi, reste loin de moi! T'approches pas de moi a moins de 3 kilomètres tu piges?

Dean me regarda puis s'exclama:

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Ce mec est un pervers!

Dean fronça les sourcils. Merci pour le soutien!

-Un vrai pot de colle, surenchéris-je.

Vu qu'il n'avait pas de réaction, je dis:

-Il a pas arrêter de me draguer!

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Puis tout sourire, j'ajoutai:

-Enfin, quand il était pas trop occupé a dormir!

Jasper et Sam rirent.

-On a vu ça, pouffa Angela.

J'aurais du prendre la tête déstabilisée d'Edward qui ne comprenait pas en photo. Sérieux, elle aurait valu des millions plus tard! Puis il bredouilla:

-Comment vous savez ça vous? J'étais tout en bas. Et vous, tout en haut.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui attira son attention sur moi.

-Bella?

Je me rapprochais de lui et posa négligemment mon avant bras sur son épaule.

-Tu apprendras a tes dépens, mon cher Edy…

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-il.

Ne prêtant nullement attention a ce qu'il venait de dire, je continuai:

-Je disais donc: Tu apprendras, à tes dépens, mon cher _Edy_, qu'aucun homme sur cette planète n'a le droit de me draguer sans mon autorisation.

Je m'écartai de lui et en lui faisant un clin d'œil, je dit:

-Tu savais que j'ai tendance a être sadique?

Dean s'approcha d'Edward a son tour et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors comme ça tu dragues ma petite sœur?

Je souris. Je vis Edward pâlir et déglutir. Dean le vit et il s'esclaffa. En donnant un tape dans son dos, il dit:

-T'en fais pas. Je rigole.

Puis il commença a s'éloigner puis lança, beaucoup plus sérieux:

-Ou pas!

Sam et Emmett rirent ensemble. Edward me regarda ensuite, d'un regard perçant. Je soutins son regard. A ce jeu là, je ne perdais jamais. Il soupira. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire vainqueur et rejoins mon frère pour sortir de la salle.

Nous avions décidé, cette fois d'un commun accord, d'aller un peu traîner en ville. Quelques boutiques étaient encore ouvertes et illuminaient la rue. Je marchais à coté de Sam. Derrière nous se trouvait Alice et Rosalie qui ne cessait de s'extasier sur le film. Marmonnant je dis:

-Elles ne s'arrêtent dont jamais?

Mon frère soupira et me souffla, réprobateur:

-Bella, pourquoi les détestes tu autant?

Je ne lui répondais pas. Avisant une vitrine, je m'éloignai de lui pour me rapprocher d'elle. C'était un concessionnaire automobile. J'étais surprise qu'il y en ait un dans les environs. Vu l'économie de cette ville, cela me surprendrait que ses habitants aient de quoi se payer une voiture rutilante toute neuve. Surtout venant de chez Mercedes.

J'admirais les voitures: leur peinture brillante, leur jantes éclatantes, leur pneus encore neufs, leur courbes magnifiques. Je m'imaginais au volant de l'une d'elles, fonçant sur une route, écoutant le bruit envoûtant du moteur. Mes mains eurent envie de serrer le cuir du volant, mes pieds d'enfoncer avec délectation la pédale de l'accélérateur. L'anticipation courrait déjà dans mes veines quand une voix me ramena brutalement sur terre.

-Bella? Et oh!

Je revenais à moi, la déception m'envahissant. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et la boule qui obstruait ma gorge. Décrochant avec du mal mon regard de la vitrine, je me retournais vers Edward. Lui en voulant de m'avoir tiré de l'illusion dans laquelle je m'étais réfugiée, je lui lançai:

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

Je vis à ses yeux qu'il était surpris de ma soudaine froideur. Il répondit néanmoins:

-Tu n'as pas répondu tout a l'heure. Comment se fait-il que les autres sachent que je me suis endormi?

Reprenant ma marche et ma bonne humeur, je répondis:

-J'en sais rien. Puis, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose si je te le disais de toute manière.

Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Tout de suite, c'était ma faute. Bon, ça l'était. Mais le bénéfice du doute? Il connaissait pas?

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te le dire, _Edy._

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, s'énerva-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai envie.

Et je le plantai là pour rejoindre mes frères. Je réussis a décrocher Angela de Dean et l'emmena à l'écart.

-Alors, m'enquis-je.

Jouant aussi bien l'innocente que moi - je n'aurais sans doute pas du lui donner des cours - elle fit:

-Alors quoi?

Devant mon regard, elle soupira et avoua, rosissant:

-C'était génial. Il a même essayé de prendre ma main pendant la séance.

-waouh.

Ça avait marché au-delà de mes espérances. Dean devant vraiment être amoureux pour vouloir être aussi rapide. J'étais contente.

-Au fait, dis-je, tu auras remarqué que le plan A.C est en route!

Angela dit:

-La photo c'est ça? Je l'ai vu sur l'écran de Dean.

Je souris.

-Oui! Je l'ai _malencontreusement_ envoyée a tout son répertoire.

Angela éclata de rire. Puis elle dit:

-Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Bella.

-On va leur montrer qui on est ma petite Angie. On va leur montrer!

Je jetai un coup d'œil a Edward qui était revenue devant et qui parlait avec Jasper. Je souris intérieurement. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus…

#

_Voili Voilou! _

_Alors? Verdict? _

_Petite info: Je n'ai ni vu Destination Finale 5, ni Un jour. Le seul que j'ai vu c'est Captain America et nom de Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai adoré ce film! _

_Petite info n°2: Je n'ai rien contre Un jour, ptetre je comte aller le voir. Et Destination Finale 5, lui c'est définitif je vais le voir. _

_Petite info n° 3 (Et si je présentais le JT a la place de Jean-Pierre pendant que j'y suis hein? =D ) : Le Chapitre 11 arrivera Lundi je pense...Ou avec un peu de chance Dimanche soir._

_Alors gros gros bisoux et passez un bon Week-end! _

_F.M _


	14. Chapitre 11

_Salut Salut. _

_Déja, mauvaise nouvelle: C'est la rentrée! Mdr_

_Bref, je vous mets le chapitre 11 et comme vous l'attendez j'imagine, la reaction d'Edward quand il va découvrir que Bella l'a pris en photo..._

**_Remerciements a: _**_mimicam ; Galswinthe ; emichlo ; CaRoOThePriinCess ; xenarielle93 ; Virginiiiiiiiiiiie ; **et** xmissxpixie. _

_Enjoy!_

**La Course du Cœur.**

**Chapitre 11:**

Le week-end s'en était allé pour laisser place au Lundi matin. D'habitude je haïssais les Lundi matin qui signifiaient seulement pour moi la reprise des cours. L'horreur. Mais ce matin là, j'étais excitée comme une puce des sables. J'avais hâte de voir la tête d'Edward Cullen quand il découvrirait ma petite blague vengeresse. Angela aussi avait hâte. Au téléphone - que j'avais récupéré - nous avions parler de ça pendant des heures, anticipant, prévoyant ce qui se passerait.

Angela n'aimait guère les Cullen. Surtout Alice. On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs! Celle-ci s'était toujours montrée hautaine et méprisante avec elle. Sans aucune raison. C'était un des traits de caractère que je n'aimais pas chez Alice, et qui avait très vite instaurée mon antipathie pour elle. Le plan A.C avait tout d'abord été imaginée pour elle. Mais au moment où Edward m'avait fait une scène, mes plans s'étaient tournés vers lui. J'ignorais pourquoi mais dés que je le voyais, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. De le taper, de l'enquiquiner, de lui pourrir la vie. C'était comme ça. Donc, pour l'instant, Edward serait notre cible. Ensuite, ce serait Alice. Et Rosalie. Jasper et Emmett, nous verrions. Je n'avais pas encore grand-chose contre eux pour l'instant.

Quand je descendais à la cuisine, habillée, coiffée, maquillée et prête a avoir une super journée, mes frères, eux, étaient encore en pyjama en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner - des corn flakes sans sucre parce qu'avec y'en avait plus (ps: c'est Sam qui l'a dit) - d'un air endormi. Je déjeuner moi aussi et juste après, je partais de chez moi. J'allais rapidement rejoindre le point de rendez vous qu'Angela m'avait conseillé. Ce fut elle qui me conduit au lycée. Arrivées là bas, je lui dis:

-Bon il faut trouver le meilleur endroit pour voir le spectacle!

Angela réfléchit et répondit:

-Il y a bien l'accès au toit. Mais il est fermé.

-C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

En passant devant le panneau d'affichage, je souris. La photo avait fait le tour du lycée. Certains l'avait imprimée et affichée un peu partout. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que ça prenne cette ampleur. C'était juste une photo d'Edward en train de dormir. Peut-être étais-ce dû a mon commentaire. Ou le fait qu'un populaire comme lui soit comparé a une personne âgée pouvait ébranler certains. En tout cas, ce n'était ni Angela, ni moi qui allions nous en plaindre. Ce serait encore meilleur de cette manière.

Dans le couloir, devant la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'escalier qui montait jusqu'au toit, Angela faisait le guet pendant que je crochetai la serrure.

-Et voila!

-Comment t'as fait, s'exclama Angela, les yeux exorbités.

Oui, j'avais peut-être transformée Angela en mini-moi, je ne lui avais pas appris tous les petits trucs a la Bella Swan non plus. Histoire que l'élève ne dépasse pas le maître.

-Magie!

Elle rit puis me suivit dans l'escalier. Sur le toit, je regardai ma montre. D'après les habitudes des Cullen, Angela et moi avions prévus l'arrivée d'Edy vers 7h50. Il était a peu prés 7h40.

-Encore 10 minutes à attendre, soupirais-je.

Angela répliqua:

-T'es pas patiente dis donc.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Au fait, continua-t-elle, j'ai pris ma caméra. De là où on est, on aura une vidéo d'enfer!

Après un sourire sadique, nous nous mîmes a papoter. Mon téléphone sonna soudain. L'écran indiquait le prénom de mon frère Dean. Je décrochai:

-Salut Brother!

-_Salut Sister. T'es où?_

De là où je me trouvais, je le vis, en compagnie de Sam. De loin je vis la Volvo pointer le bout de son capot. A Angela je dis:

-Il arrive. Filme.

Puis à Dean:

-Je peux pas te parler. A plus tard.

Je raccrochais. Mon frère regardait son téléphone en secouant la tête. Angela, en parfaite caméraman - ou caméragirl - dit:

-Dean Swan est exaspéré par sa sœur. Mais tout Forks High School à les yeux tournés vers notre star du jour: Edward Cullen. La Volvo s'arrête. La portière s'ouvre, il descend et…Action!

Je retins mon rire. Le spectacle était grandiose. Des élèves montraient Edward du doigt en se moquant. Ceux là étaient les plus reclus. Ceux qui n'appréciaient pas les populaires par jalousie, ou par dédain. D'autres applaudissaient. Mais la plupart rigolaient. Edward semblait figé, et sa tête reflétait l'incompréhension, la colère et la gène. Un élève s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une feuille. A peine avait il posés les yeux dessus que l'image se retrouva chiffonnée et balancée rageusement. A nouveau mon téléphone sonna, indiquant le même appelant. Angela tourna la caméra vers moi. Je décrochai:

-Dean.

-_Espèce de…_

Il ne trouva pas le mot adéquat. Je me retenais de rire. En rajoutant je dis:

-Ah non, ça c'est pas Dean.

J'ajoutai ensuite, sur un ton trés innocent:

-Comment vas-tu Edward?

-_T'es fière de toi?_

Je souris.

-Très! Je t'avais prévenu que j'avais tendance à être sadique non?

Edward serra les poings. Même de ma place, je le voyais.

_-Où es tu?_

-Loin. Très loin.

Rageur, il répliqua:

_-Attends un peu que je t'attrape!_

-Cours toujours Edy!

La chance ne semblait jamais être avec moi quand il le fallait. Edward releva la tête, par instinct ou par hasard, vers nous. Il me vit et se mit à courir.

-Le con il le fait en plus! Faut filer!

Angela éteins sa caméra et nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte. Mais déjà le bruit de pas se faisait entendre. Angela et moi réussîmes à nous coller au mur, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas et allait claquer contre l'autre coté du mur. Discrètement, Angela fila. J'allais faire de même, mais beaucoup plus suicidaire qu'elle, je fit remarquer:

-T'es vraiment mignon quand tu dors!

Edward chargea vers moi mais déjà je courrais en vitesse dans les escaliers. J'étais rapide, mais lui aussi, de plus il était animé par la rage de me tuer, et moi j'étais ralentie par mon fou rire. A la dernière marche, je la ratai et je ne dus de rester debout qu'au mur où je me rattrapai brutalement. Edward voulut se jeter sur moi mais j'esquivai et entendait derrière moi un bruit de collision. Je grimaçai alors que mon fou rire redoublait et qu'un juron qui aurait fait rougir le Pâpe sortait de la bouche de mon poursuivant. Il venait de se prendre le mur et nom de Dieu, il devait avoir mal!

Je sortais sur le parking, Angela avait déjà rejoins Dean et s'était cachée derrière. Je fis de même, mais avec Sam. Celui secoua la tête, navré d'avoir une sœur aussi gamine. Pliée en deux par la manque de souffle que j'essayais de récupérer je dis:

-A charge de revanche!

Il finit par soupirer. Et quand Edward arriva, il écarta les bras et les jambes et me fit un rempart de son corps. Vous ai-je jamais dit que j'adorais mon frère? Bien c'est le cas. Je l'adorais. Aussi essoufflé que je l'étais, ou qu'Angela l'était, mais avec une bosse en plus, Edward parla a Sam:

-Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient a ce que je tue temporairement ta sœur?

Tuer temporairement? Je regardais Angela, les yeux plissés de concentration pour comprendre. Elle me regarda. Elle avait haussé son sourcil gauche et me regarder de la même manière.

-Il est pas net, me souffla-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête, faussement navrée. Sam dit, en grimaçant, comme si il était partagé. Je soupçonnais que ce fut réellement le cas. Pour être sure qu'il reste de mon coté, je lui donnais un coup de coude bien senti dans le dos.

-Bah un peu quand même, hésita-t-il.

Comment ça, hésiter? Sympa le frérot! Puis il expliqua:

-C'est ma sœur quoi!

Je tirai la langue a Edward, par-dessus l'épaule de mon frère. Il me pointa du doigt et dit:

-Toi tu paies rien pour attendre!

Reprenant la réplique d'un dessin animé que j'avais toujours adoré je fis:

-Est-ce une menace?

-Tu le paieras, rajouta-t-il.

Les mains sur les hanches, je dis:

-Oh mais c'est une menace!

Angela pouffa. Je vis Sam esquisser un sourire. Edward grogna et parti, sûrement rejoindre sa famille qui s'était mis à l'écart. Pour une fois. Je tendis ma main a Angie.

-Tape m'en 5!

J'étais fière de mon coup. Mais j'allais devoir être sur mes gardes, car j'étais sûre qu'il chercherait à ce venger. Dans un sens, si Edy me faisait un coup pareil, nul doute que la vengeance serait terrible!

Mais contre toute attente, la matinée se passa bien. Il ne me courut même pas après. Et moi, j'étais contente. Super contente même. Peut-être qu'il allait comprendre qu'il devait rester loin de moi à présent.

Mais à l'heure du déjeuner, un mauvais nuage pointa le bout de son nez et entacha ma joie. Je découvrais, avec Angela, que loin d'avoir détruit la popularité d'Edward, mon coup s'était retourné contre moi et l'avait décuplée. Toutes les filles bavaient sur sa « gueule d'ange ». Bon c'est vrai qu'il était super mignon quand il dormait. Mais tout de même, un peu de dignité serait il trop demandé? Et certain mecs avaient assuré a Edward que devant un film pareil, ils se seraient aussi endormis. Devant le regard moqueur et le sourire vainqueur d'Edy, je gardai quand même la tête haute et lui fit un beau sourire. Histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

Angela souffla:

-Il est increvable ce type!

Oui. Pire que le groupe O-Zone!

-T'inquiètes, je compte pas rester là sans rien faire. J'ai bien l'intention d'agir.

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Angie, je tournais la tête vers la table où était ma cible et dit:

-Je crois qu'il va nous falloir un plan B!

#

_Et voila! _

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? _

_Prochain chapitre, la vengeance d'Edy? Qui sait! _

_Toutes mes condoléances a tous ceux qui ont du remettre les pieds dans l'enfer qu'est l'école. _

_Le facteur passera apporter le chapitre 12 dimanche! _

_Bisoux Bisoux._

_F.M _


	15. Chapitre 12

_Gros retard pour ce chapitre! Désolée, tapez pas moi d'accord? _

_En fait je vous réserve une pitite surprise qui je pense vous plaira..._

_Suspens..._

_A cause de ça, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire. _

_J'espére qu'il vous plaira ce chapitre. _

**_Merci aux Reviewers: _**_Heliomen ; KristenStewartFans ; Grazie ; Mk-tenebre ; mimicam ; celenia ; xenarielle93 ; xmissxpixie ; Virginiiiiiiiiiiie ; emichlo **et** Galswinthe. _

**_Pour xmissxpixie : _**_La réplique est tiré du dessin animé Dreamworks "Le Cygne et la Princesse". _

_Bon, je vous laisse a votre lecture!_

**- La Course du Coeur -**

**.Chapitre 12.**

**Pdv Edward** (_C'est la surprise...)_

Ma vie était on-ne-peut-plus parfaite avant.

C'est vrai, j'étais tranquille. La vie du lycée était paisible quoi qu'un peu perturbée par la populartité un peu envahissante de ma sœur et de mon frére. Et aussi par ces stupides lycéennes qui m'avaient carrément dédier un fan-club. N'importe quoi!

Puis ils sont arrivés. Les Swan. Et j'ai du dire adieu a ma petite vie tranquille.

Plus précisément, _elle_ est arrivée. Bella Swan. Et dés que je l'ai vu, j'ai décidé que je ferais parti de sa vie. Mais c'était avant que le diable qui se cachait en elle décide de se montrer au grand jour. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Bella nous avait pris en grippe ma famille et moi. Nous n'avions rien fait. Et je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi elle semblait autant détester ses frères…Ni pourquoi ses frères la détestait elle. Puis elle s'est embrouillé avec Alice, et je me suis mis aussi a la détester. Il fallait être fondamentalement méchant pour vouloir faire du mal aussi volontairement.

J'avoue avoir été déstabilisé quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait perdue sa mére. Etais-ce pour ça que les Swan s'étaient déclarés la guerre? J'essayais toujours de comprendre, mais en attendant, Bella s'était lié d'amitié avec Angela. Le début de la fin. Elles nous détestaient autant l'une que l'autre. Angela était plus effacée que Bella, ça se voyait, mais en a peine une semaine, la timide Angela avait laissé place a un petit démon.

Une mini Bella. Au secours!

Mais plus Bella me repoussait, plus je comprenais qu'elle essayait de se protéger, de protéger ses frères, et de protéger Angela. Et que si elle était si rebelle, c'était parce que sa vie n'avait pas été facile. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé. Et je sentais qu'elle n'était pas prés de me le dire. J'avais questionné Sam et Dean mais ils avaient évité la question. C'était un sujet tabou chez les Swan semble-t-il.

Dans un sens, je trouvais qu'il était bon pour ma sœur que quelqu'un ne soit pas a ses pieds. Bella avait raison, nous la couvions trop et je commençais a comprendre qu'Alice se comportait en peste et en enfant gatée.

Oui j'étais attirée par Bella. Mais la, c'était trop! Elle venait de m'humilier publiquement. Et je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Je ne sais pas comment me venger, elle semble inaccessible, indestructible même je dirais. Mais il fallait que je trouve. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Bella étende son pouvoir de domination sur moi, ou ma famille. Il fallait qu'on réagisse, qu'on se batte.

Vous croyez que j'exagére? Attendez de vous retrouver accroché sur tout les murs du lycée, et avec tout vos camarades se moquant de vous, et dites moi si vous n'avez pas la haine!

Je n'ai jamais rien fait a Bella. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle? Et Angela qui s'y met. Je la préférais quand elle ne causait de problème a personne et que personne ne l'a remarquait.

Je savais que Bella avait préparer son coup a l'avance, et qu'elle en était fiére. C'était une petite victoire que ce plan n'est pas fonctionné a 100% mais a ma grande surprise, elle n'avait pas faibli. Comme si ça ne la touchait pas. Cependant je savais a l'éclat meurtrier de ses prunelles chocolat qu'elle me le ferais payer. Elle voulait se venger. Moi aussi.

Je voyais Angela et Bella parlait tout en me regardant. Oups. Je crois qu'il faudrait me tenir sur mes gardes.

En attendant, il fallait que je trouve une de ses faiblesses.

Moi, Edward Cullen, je me préparais a lancer l'offensive.

**Pdv Bella** (_Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses hein? )_.

C'était plus facile a dire qu'a faire.

-J'en ai marre!

Énervée, je balançai mon cahier à idées a l'autre bout de la pièce. Les seuls plan que j'arrivais à trouver ne tenait pas la route plus de 3 secondes!

Pourquoi?

J'avais perdu toute créativité. Que m'arrivait-il? Des plans pour détruire la Petite Peste, en veux tu, en voilà! Mais dans le cas d'Edward Cullen, _niet_. _Nada. _Zéro pointé!

Cela faisait 5 jours maintenant que je cherchai ce plan B, et je n'avais même pas une ébauche de plan. Et pendant ce temps là, j'étais sûre qu'il peaufinait sa vengeance.

Il fallait que j'étouffe la rébellion dans l'œuf. Jamais je ne laisserai un Cullen prendre avantage sur moi. Plutot mourir!

Prenant la télécommande de ma chaîne hifi, je mis de la musique. Aujourd'hui, nous étions Samedi. J'étais en tenue décontractée: mon short, mon top, mes chaussettes de ski. C'était censé être un samedi sans prise de tête. Résultat: J'étais en pleine bataille avec mes neurones récalcitrants.

Charlie était au bouleau, tant mieux je ne voulais pas le voir. Et mes frères étaient dans leur chambre a faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Je ne bougeai pas, continuant de marmonner contre mon manque d'idées. Mais mes deux frères crièrent comme si ils agonisaient afin que j'aille ouvrir. Soufflant de rage, je descendis et ouvrit la porte. Edward et Emmett se trouvait devant moi. Si il n'y avait eu qu'Edward, la première chose que j'aurais faite aurait été de lui claquer la porte à la figure. Mais son frère était là. Laissant la porte ouverte, je fis demi tour et allait dans le salon. Ils me suivirent. Devant mon regard ennuyé qui disait « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? », Emmett montra sa main qui tenait une boite en plastique.

-Nouveau jeu vidéo.

En une seconde, mon intérêt se réveilla, et retomba. La dernière fois où j'avais jouer avec mes frères remonter a longtemps. Du bas des escaliers, je criai:

-Les gars c'est pour vous!

Dean cria de sa chambre:

-Dis qu'on est pas là!

De désespoir je faillit laisser tomber ma tête sur la rambarde. La discrétion ne faisait pas non plus partit des points fort de Dean. Criant à nouveau je dis:

-et si je dis les mots: nouveau, jeu et vidéo, tu te décides a descendre tes fesses et celles de mon frère?

La minute d'après, ils descendaient en courant. Sans même un regard pour moi, ils saluèrent les deux visiteurs. Tous les 4, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et mirent le jeu en route. A la même place que la première fois où je l'avais fait, je les regardais silencieusement. Un soupir triste s'échappa de moi. Je fis demi tour et remontai lentement, comme vidée de toute énergie. Je m'affalai sur mon lit et regardait le plafond d'un air morne. Ma solitude non souhaitée mais appréciée fut troublée par de léger coups sur ma porte. L'instant d'après, Sam entrait et s'installait à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

Toujours allongée, je répondis:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne vas pas?

Il soupira et s'allongea a coté de moi.

-Ma chère petite sœur, tu oublies que je sais tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

-Pas tout, contrai-je.

Il deviendrait fou si c'était le cas. Hochant la tête, il admit:

-Bon pas tout. Mais une bonne partit.

Je souris légèrement, puis tournant la tête vers lui, je dis:

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes?

Il sourit aussi et dit:

-J'espérais que tu me dirais de toi-même ce qui clochait.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira à lui. Ma tête alla se nicher d'elle-même dans le creux de son épaule. Il continua:

-Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Pas vrai?

-Je sais.

Faisant une grimace triste, je dis:

-C'est juste…On a beau dire qu'on a oublier ce qui s'est passé, je me suis rendus compte que beaucoup de choses ont quand mêmes changées. On est plus aussi proches qu'on l'était avant.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Comme les jeux vidéos, c'est ça?

Je ne répondais pas. C'était juste de la rhétorique. Sam se releva, et moi en même temps du coup, et me traîna en bas. Ils se tournèrent vers nous. Sam regarda Dean, et ils se passèrent un message muet. Mes frères et moi avions toujours eu ce lien qui faisait qu'on se comprenait d'un seul regard. Ma mère disait souvent que l'on devait avoir été des triplés dans une autre vie. Dean me regarda ensuite, il me sourit et me tendit une des manettes restantes qui traînait sur la table basse.

-Prête à les écraser?

Je souris, vraiment cette fois, et prenant la manette, je m'installait à côté de lui, les jambes ramenés contre mon ventre.

-Prête!

Edward et Emmett firent l'erreur de me sous-estimer de principe que j'étais une fille.

Bande de Machos!

Mais ils le regrettèrent vite, et durent être concentrés quand je commençais à prendre de l'avance sur eux, et mes frères. Et finalement, après que Sam, Dean et Emmett se soient fait éliminés, je gagnais contre Edward, me rendant définitivement de bonne humeur.

Prends ça Cullen!

Par contre, lui, il fulminait de s'être fait battre par une fille. Où plutôt, il fulminait de s'être fait battre par moi. Nuance. Emmett s'exclama:

-J'en reviens pas. Qui t'a appris a jouer comme ça?

En fait, j'aimais bien Emmett. Le plan A.C ne le concernerait sans doute pas en réalité. Ce grand dadet me rappelait trop Dean. Je dis:

-C'est une question d'expérience Emmett.

Je ris. Puis je m'adressai à Edward:

-Et toi, qui t'as appris a jouer?

En réponse, il me lança un regard noir. Il croyait sincérement que ça allait me faire quelque chose? Plus il était énervé, plus j'étais de bonne humeur! Aprés avoir sourit, grandement, je dis:

-Oh, tu m'en veux pour le coup de la photo encore?

Devant un autre regard noir, je dis:

-Il faut savoir pardonner Edward. C'est une vertu il parait!

Oui il paraît. Parce que moi, pardonner, c'est comme m'excuser…Faut pas trop y compter hein!

Il grogna presque et se tassa dans la canapé. Je ris.

-Edward pourquoi tu prends ça mal? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Grâce à moi, toutes les filles sont à tes pieds, et les gars te vénèrent. Ta côte de popularité a sacrément augmenté!

Ce à quoi j'essayais de remédier difficilement. Edward était beaucoup plus tenace que je ne le pensais.

-Ouais, maintenant j'ai un fan club!

Il termina, ironique:

-Super!

Je pouffai et dit:

-Qui as dit que le popularité n'avait que des avantages?

Ne trouvant rien a redire la dessus, il ne fit que me mitrailler de ses yeux émeraude étincelants de colère. Légèrement troublée, je lui offris néanmoins un magnifique sourire vainqueur. Encore une fois, j'avais eu le dernier mot. Ça devenait une habitude.

-Bon, temps mort les duellistes! Les gars, venez on monte, annonça Dean.

Je montai derrière eux mais allait dans ma chambre. Une fois sur mon lit, je ruminais ma victoire du jour.

Tout en me giflant intérieurement pour être troublée par les yeux d'Edward Cullen. Il ne devait pas avoir de bon point. Pas un seul. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à l'apprécier. Je m'étais promis de le détester.

Et puis il n'était jamais content. Je lui donnais une super popularité, il faisait la tête. Je lui donnais un fan-club, il faisait la tête.

Soudain je me redressai d'un bond sur mon lit.

-Mais bien sûr!

Pour faire en sorte qu'Edward reste loin de moi, j'avais voulu lui pourrir la vie en lui supprimant sa popularité. Je croyais qu'il y tenait.

Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Alors quoi de mieux de la faire augmenter? J'attrapais mon téléphone et appelai Angela.

-Angie, je viens de trouver le plan parfait…

#

_Verdict? _

_J'avoue que rentrer dans la tête d'Edward n'a pas été chose facile. J'ai plus l'habitude d'être dans celle de Bella. Bref, j'espére que me surprise vous a bien plus! _

_Edward va devenir démoniaque si je continue, MDR. Puis Bella change pas. A votre avis c'est quoi le plan? _

_Celui qui trouvera, ou qui sera le plus proche aura le droit aux cinq premiéres lignes du prochain chapitre. _

_Celui ci sera posté le 26, pour vous laissez le temps de chercher. _

_Petite info personnelle: Samedi 24 je vais passer le week end a visiter le chateau et les jardins de Langeais. Qui connait? (Et oui je recommence a raconter ma life. Ca me manquait! =D )_

_Allez, bisoux bisoux._

_Moi! _


	16. Chapitre 13

_Hello Everybody! _

_Ca va ti bien? _

_La derniére fois j'ai lancé un petit jeu et celle qui a gagné les premiéres lignes de ce chapitre est: **mimicam **. _

_Bravo!_

**_Pour les reviews, je remercie chaleureusement: _**_mimi94r ; erimoon ; Virginiiiiiiiiiiie ; xenarielle93 ; mimicam ; Galswinthe ; emichlo ; Mk-tenebre ; Grazie **et** tia 63. _

_Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir votre soutien et vos reviews. Merci Merci Merci!_

_J'ai une question a vous poser et je voudrais votre avis: J'ai envie de laissez l'opportunité de deviner ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre, et comme cette fois, j'offrirais les quelques premiére lignes en avant-premiére a celui ou celle qui aura trouver ou qui sera le plus proche ! Ca vous tente ou pas? _

_Deuxiémement, au lieu de laisser une date précise de quand je posterai, je vous dirai approximativement entre quand et quand je pourrais. =)_

_Et troisiémement: Qui compte aller voir - ou a déja été voir - **Identité Secrète** ? J'y vais Samedi avec deux de mes copines! _

_Voili, Voilou._

_Bonne Lecture! _

**La Course du cœur.**

**Chapitre 13:**

Pdv Bella

-Tu sais, avec ça, sa popularité va encore augmenté! Je croyais que le but du plan était de la réduire!

Je souris et finissait d'avaler mon super bon fondant au chocolat. D'ailleurs il faudrait que la mére de ma petite Angie me donne la recette!

-C'était le but, répliquai-je.

J'avalai mes derniers miettes. C'est qu'il est vraiment trés bon ce fondant au chocolat! Puis je précisai:

-Mais Edward n'aime pas vraiment le tournant que ça à pris.

Angela me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Je me défendis:

-Non, c'est pas pour l'épargner!

Ma meilleure amie soupira de soulagement et dit:

-Un instant j'ai cru que t'avais eu de la compassion pour lui.

Je la regardais,horrifiée.

-Moi? Avoir de la compassion pour ce…

Je bloquai. Sur ce quoi? Canon? Beau mec?

-Abruti, proposa Angela avec un demi sourire.

-Voilà c'est ça! Cet abruti. Et dieu sait que j'ai horreur des abrutis.

Aussi mignon soit il.

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui! C'est un Cullen. Peu importe qu'il soit le mec le plus beau que t'ai jamais croisé. Il est intouchable. C'est un Cullen. Tu piges? » Oui, je m'engueulais moi même. So what?

Je repris ma discussion avec Angela:

-Si on fait ressortir tous les mauvais cotés de sa popularité, il réduira sa popularité de lui-même.

Angela hocha la tête.

-Donc il va se détruire tout seul?

J'acquiesçai. Auto-destruction d'Edward Cullen. Ca me plait!

-Edward hait son fan club. Mais pour ces filles, lui est une star. Je vois pas pourquoi mais bon, elles sont folles alors...!

Angela comprit mon résonnement et reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Une page Internet s'affichait devant nos yeux. Quand je la vis, j'eus quand même quelques doutes et quelques remords. Je n'allais pas trop loin? Je m'obligeais à les chasser.

Sur la page, il y avait une bande avec des photos d'Edward. Et une sorte d'emploi du temps.

Avec Angela qui s'y connaissait en informatique, nous avions fait en sorte que le site de notre lycée accueille clandestinement notre page anonyme qui montrerait les déplacements d'Edward. Son fan club pourrait donc le suivre partout où il allait.

-Les filles, a table, cria la mère d'Angela.

Je grimaçai en regardant l'assiette vide de fondant qu'Angie et moi venions d'engloutir. C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de manger des fondant au chocolat a 5 minutes de manger des lasagnes!

-On arrive, cria Angela.

Mais nous parlames encore.

-J'ai toujours adoré la serie Gossip Girl, rit Angela.

Je me marrai.

-Oui sauf que nous n'allons pas dévoiler tout les vilains secrets de tout le monde, on va juste prevenir son fan club de ce qu'il fait, etc.

Angela dit:

-C'est un plan diabolique. Il va devenir cinglé!

Je sourit.

-Et?

Mon amie me regarda et me dit.

-Nan mais toi j'te jure!

-Ma chérie, je vais prendre ton exaspération pour un compliment!

-Les filles, a table!

Angela grimaça puis abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Allons-y!

Le lendemain, après mes deux heures interminables de mathématiques, je repérais Edward sur le parking.

Je soupirai.

Pourquoi avais-je eu cette satanée idée en me levant déjà?

Moi Bella Swan était sur le point de commettre un acte en total contradiction avec mes règles de vies habituelles. Ca me coûtait. Beaucoup. Très beaucoup. Enormément même. Mais il le fallait. Pour le bien de l'humanité. Non, j'exagére. Seulement pour le bien du plan A.C. Il fallait que ce soit un crime parfait.

J'allais voir Edward.

Vous commencez a piger la?

Quand j'arrivais devant lui, il me prit par les épaules - de quel droit il me touchait d'abord? - m'examina et dit, suspicieux:

-Est-ce que par hasard, tu te serais fait enlever par des extra-terrestres?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et je frissonnais. Pourtant je n'avais pas froid. Partagée entre le scepticisme dû a la question d'Edward et autre chose que je parvins pas à définir, je répondit enfin:

-Non. Je ne crois pas.

Serieusement: Vous croyez que si un extra-terrestre vous enlève, il va faire en sorte que vous vous en souveniez?

-T'es certaine?

Il me relâcha.

-Parce qu'il faut au moins ça pour que tu viennes me parler de ton plein gré! Allez avoue…Avec qui a tu parier?

Vexée, même si il n'était pas totalement dans le faux, je détournai les talons et lançai stratégiquement:

-Moi qui était venue pour faire la paix!

Voilà, vous voyez? Vous pouvez le dire que je suis tombée sur la tete! Je vous en voudrais pas.

Trois pas plus tard, Edward me rattrapait.

-Tu as dis quoi la?

Je cachais mon sourire satisfait.

-Je suis venue faire la paix avec toi.

Aie. Aie. Et re Aie. C'était dur de prononcer ces mots. Mais j'avais décidé de le faire. Autant pour mon plan, que pour Dean et Sam. Je voyais bien qu'ils tenaient vraiment a leur amitié avec Edward. Et les obliger a prendre parti était vraiment mesquin de ma part. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Alors j'avais décidé de me rapprocher un peu de lui, histoire de leur faciliter la tache. Et puis, si j'étais amie avec lui, il ne me soupçonnerait pas d'essayer de lui pourrir la vie. C'était tout bénef pour moi. Le crime parfait, vous vous rappelez?

Edward me regardait bizzaroïdement, se demandant si c'était un traquenard. C'est fou ce que ce gars est intuitif quand même!

-C'est louche. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

-Un poulet au citron. J'adore ça c'est super bon. Rajoute des pommes de terres et c'est le pied! Pourquoi?

Il me regarda agacé. Mais je vis qu'une flamme d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

-Très drôle.

Je souris.

-Bon, je veux bien te pardonner. Après tout, on est pas partis sur de bonnes bases. C'est un peu a cause de moi je l'avoue. Je n'aurais pas du t'agresser comme je l'ai fait.

Je fus scotchée. Jamais je ne m'étais attendue a ce qu'il s'excuse. Je ne pus dire un mot pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi prenait-il la faute sur lui? Qui faisait ça de nos jours?

Il me tendit la main. Soucieuse, je la prit et la serrai, frissonnant encore.

-Edward Cullen, dit-il.

Comprenant que c'était sa manière de partir sur de bonnes bases a nouveau, je repris contenance et répliquai:

-Bella Swan.

Après avoir récupéré ma main, je dis:

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de me draguer!

Il me regarda avec un superbe sourire en coin et dit:

-On verra.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Je restai a nouveau scotchée. « Superbe sourire en coin ». Mais d'où est-ce que je sortais ça moi?

-Bella!

Angela arriva en courant a ma hauteur, affolée.

-Je t'ai vue avec Cullen. Ça va?

Je souris et dit:

-Oui. J'ai fait la paix avec lui.

Elle se figea.

-Tu as fait la paix avec Edward Cullen?

Elle avait presque crié.

-Mais…T'es pas bien dans ta tête!

Je secouai la tête et dit:

-Tu connais le dicton: « Garde proche de toi tes amis, mais encore plus tes ennemis »?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard chocolat. Elle sourit ensuite.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur.

Malgré moi, une voix me soufflait qu'il y avait une autre raison. D'un coup je l'assommais. Je souris, sadique et dit:

-ça va être mieux de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce qui va être mieux?

Je me retournai et découvrit Dean, qui sous mes yeux ébahis, embrassa Angela. Je balbutiai:

-Tu…Vous…Mais…Je…

-C'est un moment à mettre dans les annales. Bella Swan qui perd ses mots, résonna le ténor d'Edward qui était mysterieusement réapparu a mes cotés.

C'est quand même vrai qu'il a un beau timbre…Non mais ça va pas dans ma tête! Faut que je me calme là!

J'allais répliquer, mais je me souvins, a temps, que j'étais en pseudo-paix avec lui. Je l'ignorais donc tout simplement et dit à Angela:

-Depuis quand?

Elle me regarda, incertaine et dit:

-Quelques jours. Depuis le Mardi qui a suivit la sortie ciné.

-Et durant ces quelques jours, tu n'as pas trouvé une seule minute pour dire que tu sortais avec mon frère?

Elle grimaça. Puis penaude, elle avoua:

-J'avais peur de ta réaction.

J'éclatai de rire. Peur de ma réaction?

-Angie, j'attends ce moment depuis la fois où tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec lui!

Mes mains allèrent d'elles mêmes se plaquer contre ma bouche. Edward, Sam et Dean regardaient Angela, puis moi, d'un air étrange.

-Oups.

Angela dut donc s'expliquer, rouge pivoine. Son nouveau chéri rit et me traita de tête en l'air. Pendant l'explication de ma meilleure amie, j'avais remarqué du coin de l'œil qu'Edward n'avais cessé de me regarder. Pendant un moment, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je restais prisonnière de leur couleur pendant quelques secondes. Mon cœur s'était accéléré. M'en rendant compte, j'avais détourné le regard vers Angela, perdue dans mes pensées. Pourquoi faisait il ça? Pourquoi je ressentais ça? Ce n'était pas possible. Je le détestais. Je voulais me débarrasser de lui. Je tirer Angela a l'écart, histoire de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sortes avec mon frère. Vraiment. Tu la meilleure belle-sœur que je pouvais rêver d'avoir!

Je la prit dans mes bras.

-Merci Bella.

-Bon, maintenant il va falloir que je case l'autre!

Elle rit.

-Au fait, tu vas faire comment avec les Cullen. Dean est ami avec eux.

Elle souffla en regardant Dean.

-Malheureusement. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Elle secoua la tête, navrée.

-Il faut que j'arrête de croire au prince charmant.

Je ris. Puis elle pâlit.

-Imagine qu'on doit faire une sortie en couple. Toi tu serais pas là! Oh misère!

Je lui dis:

-Calme toi Angie. On va trouver une solution.

Elle me regarda soudain avec un regard plissé, empli de malice. Je n'étais pas très rassurée. Angela me ressemblait beaucoup. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi sadique que moi quand il s'agissait de faire des plans foireux.

-Quoi?

Elle me regardait toujours avec cette expression.

-Mais quoi?

J'ai le droit de paniquer?

-J'ai la solution, avoua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers notre gauche.

Je suivis son regard.

-Edward?

#

_MOUHAHAH, la sadique elle s'arrête la...Ah mais oui, c'est moi! _

_Lol._

_Bref, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?_

_J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plus, et j'aimerais vos avis sur le plan des filles!_

_ Toujours petit jeu: **Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? **_

_Vous avez jusqu'au 9 Oct, minuit pour laisser vos réponses. _

_Le gagnant sera prevenu par Mail le 11 Octobre et il aura droit a son avant premiére. _

_Puis quelques jours plus tard, le chapitre sera posté. _

_Alors..._

_A VOS REVIEWS _

_Bisoux. F.M_


	17. Chapitre 14

_Salut tout le monde! _

_Ca va bien? _

_D'abord **Merci** a tout ceux qui se sont prêtés au jeu. _

_Ensuite, **tous mes remerciements à mes revieweurs:**_

_Xukette__; KristenStewartFans ; mimicam ; Mk-tenebre ; Aurore ; emichlo ; coco-des-iles ; xenarielle93 ; tia 63 ; Virginiiiiiiiiiiie ; Galswinthe ; SLGI Moony ; **et** Grazie._

**_Merci de suivre ma fiction, et d'être toujours fidéle au poste pour me laisser vos avis. Merci de vos encouragements! =D _**

_Ensuite un **BRAVO** a **Xenarielle93** qui a gagner le droit d'avoir un extrait du chapitre! _

_Voila, j'espére que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. _

_Enjoy!_

**La Course du Coeur**

**Chapitre 14:**

-J'ai la solution.

Je suivais son regard. Edward? Secouant la tête, je demandai:

-Et c'est quoi? Éviter toutes les sorties?

Elle soupira. Puis me regarda de nouveau malicieusement après avoir jeter un coup d'œil a Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle sort bien avec mon frére non?

-Non. Il suffit que tu viennes avec nous!

Je soupirai a mon tour.

-Angela, si c'est une soirée en couple, je pourrais pas venir. Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas en couple! Et j'imagine que cette peste d'Alice se fera une joie de me le faire remarquer! Quelle garce!

Elle me regarda fixement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Elle sourit encore plus. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je compris où elle voulait en venir.

-Non!

Angela hocha la tête.

-Mais t'as l'esprit tordu! T'es pas bien? C'est mon frére qui t'a contaminé?

Elle rit. Puis me dit:

-Allez, avoue que c'est une bonne idée non?

-Euh…

Je réfléchis. C'était vrai que son idée n'était pas mal. Si j'étais en couple, je pourrais être avec elle, et l'aider à faire face aux Cullen. Même si j'étais convaincue qu'elle était prête pour y arriver seule. Mais je n'étais pas en couple. Je le lui fis remarquer. Elle répliqua:

-Qu'a cela ne tienne. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Je suis certaine que dans ce lycée, il y a bien un garçon qui voudrais sortir avec toi. Un en particulier…

Elle jeta ensuite un regard vers Edward. Je le regardai. Sortir avec lui me mettrait définitivement hors de cause pour les coups du fan-club…Et ça serait un peu comme faire rentrer le loup dans la bergerie. Je me secouai. Non!

-Bella mais y un peu du tien!

Je soupirai. Hors de question que je sorte avec Edward. Ja-mais.

-Ok, j'admets que ton plan est génial!

Angela sourit.

-Mais pas avec Edward.

Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine.

-Je préfère encore me faire piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphants O.G.M poursuivis par des centaines de souris O.G.M, elle même poursuivis par des chats O.G.M qui serait poursuivis pas des chiens O.G.M qui seraient poursuivis par les gars de la fourriére!

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est fou le talent que tu as pour faire en sorte qu'un éléphant soit poursuivi par des gars de la fourriére!

-Mais non, c'est pas l'éléphant qui est poursuivi par les gars de la fourriére!

Angela contra:

-Bah si, parce que si tu regardes bien: d'un coté, tu as les éléphants, et de l'autre, les gars de la fourriére. Peu importe qu'eux poursuivent des chiens, qui poursuivent des chats, qui poursuivent des souris…au final, ils poursuivent les éléphants!

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pas faux.

Nous nous tûmes puis Angela me frappa.

-Mais Aieuh! Pourquoi tu me tapes?

-Tu as éssayé de changer de sujet!

Je secouai la tête.

-Non Mademoiselle Webber. J'ai changé de sujet.

-Bah non puisqu'on en parle encore!

-Parler de quoi? On parle d'éléphant O.G.M.

Elle fronça les sourcils a son tour. Perdue.

-Mais…

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Isabella Marie Swan!

J'éclatai de rire. Angela, elle, marmonna:

-Nom d'un chien, je cours pas, je galope!

-Tu te teléportes, moi je dirais!

Elle rit, puis au bout de cinq minutes, elle reprit son sérieux.

-D'accord. Pas Edward. Mais alors qui?

Je soupirai.

-Tu lacheras pas l'affaire hein?

Elle secoua les épaules.

-Eh, mon plan est parfait!

Je répliquai:

-Pas si parfait que ça vu qu'il consiste a me faire sortir avec Edward ennemi-numéro-un Cullen!

Angela contra:

-Rectification: Il consiste a te faire sortir avec Edward frére-de-l 'ennemi-numéro-un-Alice-Cullen Cullen!

-Ca fait beaucoup de Cullen non?

-Bella, je me ferais pas avoir une troisième fois!

Angela me fusillait gentilment du regard. Je dis:

-Et puis d'abord je croyais qu'on le détestait. Qu'il soit Edward ennemi-numéro-un Cullen ou Edward frére-de-l 'ennemi-numéro-un-Alice-Cullen Cullen!

Angela acquiesça et expliqua:

-Oui c'est a peu prés le cas mais…au début ce plan était pour Alice non? On s'est p'tetre emporté plus loin qu'il le fallait. Puis a part protéger sa sœur, c'est tout ce qu'il a fait!

Elle avait raison. Je le savais. C'était de la que venait ces incertitudes. Mais j'étais censé avoir raison. Même quand j'avais tord. Surtout si j'avais tord!

Je fit une moue boudeuse et marmonnai:

-Oué mais même!

Angela rit:

-Allez Bella…Accepte! En plus t'a déjà accepté d'être amie avec lui!

-Pour le plan, Angie. Pour le plan!

Angela me regarda:

-Bah la aussi c'est pour le plan, Bella!

-Même pas vrai.

-Oh la la, ça se voit que t'as grandi avec des mecs toi. Qu'est-ce que t'es mauvaise perdante!

Je lui tirai la langue.

-Je ne sortirai pas avec Edward. N'y compte même pas!

-Mais…

-Ja-mais!

Angela soupira. Mais je voyais qu'elle était déçue. Je mettais de l'eau dans mon vin.

-Bon, je vais y réfléchir. On a du temps, on est pas obligé de prendre une décision de suite. Ok?

Elle me sourit, contente.

-Tu es génial Bella!

-Eh, j'ai pas dit oui!

-Ca ne serait tardé!

Elle repartit vers le groupe. Je secouai la tete.

Le soir, mes frères me tombèrent dessus.

-Alors comme ça, petite sœur, tu es amie avec Edward Cullen!

Je grimaçai. Ce satané abruti n'avait pas su tenir sa langue hein!

-Mouai.

J'étais un peu occupée avec mes devoirs la. Pas besoin d'en rajouter avec Edward-je-suis-ami-avec-Bella-Swan-et-alors-qu'est-ce-que-ça-peut-nous-faire?

-C'est un bon gars, dit Sam.

Je le regardai, incrédule.

Est-ce qu'il vient de dire ce qu'il vient de dire?

Je l'imitai:

-C'est un bon gars?

Je reprenai ma voix pour poursuivre.

-On dirait Papa!

Sam se renfrogna.

-Non mais sérieusement. Un ado de 18 ans ne dit pas ça! Un mec génial! D'accord. Un super pote! D'accord. Mais un « bon gars » Pitié!

Dean rit.

-Alors comme ça, tu trouves qu'Edward est un mec génial et un super pote?

Je me figeai.

-Quoi? Mais ça va pas la tete? D'ou tu tiens une connerie aussi énorme?

-Tu viens de la dire, lança Sam, pour se venger.

Je restai bouche bée.

-Dégagez, fis-je en souriant.

Dean rit et s'allongea a coté de moi, lui aussi sur le ventre.

-Tu bosses sur quoi?

-T'es d'la police?

Il rit. Puis écarta les pans de sa chemise a carreau qui laissa voir un tee short blanc ou était marqué en noir: F.B.I

Je laissai lourdement tombé ma tête sur mon bouquin de maths.

-Et merde!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Histoire.

Dean, sceptique lut mon livre:

-A sur Pi = 3,45 sur B. C'est de l'histoire ça?

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement.

-Bah oui.

Je sourit.

-En fait c'est moins décourageant de dire que c'est de l'histoire.

Il pouffa.

-Bref, je suis content que tes relations se soient améliorés avec Edward. Comme l'a dit Sam « C'est un bon gars »!

Dean aussi se foutait de la tronche de Sam, qui lui balança un coussin.

-Sam, protestai-je.

-Quoi?

-Mon coussin quoi!, Fais-y gaffe un peu s'teuplait!

Dean me chatouilla, légèrement.

-Vous savez, j'aime pas particulièrement Edward. Ni sa famille. Mais vous vous les appréciez. Alors…je vais faire un effort.

-C'est gentil, dit Sam.

Dean m'embrassa sur le front puis dit:

-Bon on te laisse faire ton histoire!

Ils sortirent.

Un « bon gars »

-N'importe quoi!

Je me remettai au travail quand mon portable sonna. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire que depuis que je m'étais réconciliée avec Dean et Sam, j'avais récupérer mon téléphone, mon ordi et tout? Bon, je n'avais pas récupérer mon permis. Sam et Dean ne voulaient pas. Ils avaient peur. Et bon, ils avaient p'tetre pas tord. J'avais découvert que le circuit de cross abandonné, avait été fermé pour la simple et bonne raison que la portion de route nationale qui le desservait avait été fermée. Donc ce qui voulait dire que plus personne n'allait par la. Ce n'est vraiment le terrain de cross qui me plaisait, parce que soyons francs: un terrain de cross pour faire du Rodéo, bah c'est pas trop top quand même! Surtout pour les amortisseurs!

Par contre cette portion de route fermée, ça c'était chouette! J'étais quasi sure que les flics ne passaient pas par la. Pourquoi le feraient-ils d'ailleurs?

Je décrochai:

-Allo?

-_Alors, t'a réfléchi? _

Je soupirai.

-Euh…Ca fait genre quoi…1h30 qu'on ne s'est pas vu?

-_Oui mais toi qui sait monter des plans sado-diaboliques en 5 min, tu peux bien prendre une décision en 1h30...Et en fait, ça fait 1h45. Donc tu as eu le temps! _

-Angela…

-_Nan mais rends toi compte Copine, en seulement un quart d'heure, tu pourrais monter 3 plans sado-diaboliques! _

-Angie…

-_Et puis allez quoi, c'est pas comme si Edward était super moche, super béte et super collant! _

Est-ce qu'elle va me laisser en placer une ou pas? Comme dernier recours, je sifflai violemment dans mon téléphone, a l'autre bout, Angela cria:

-_Non mais ça va pas la tête! Tu m'a bousillé l'oreille! _

-De un: Non, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi!

-_Mais…_

-De deux: mes plans sado-diaboliques t'emmerdent.

-_Oh…_

-Et de trois: Si! Edward est super collant!

-_Oué, _dit elle, _parce que si tu m'avais dit qu'il était super moche et super bête, je t'aurais demander ce que t'avais fumé! _

Je soupirai.

-Angela, pourquoi tu veux tellement me voir sortir avec Edward? Je veux dire, je ne l'apprécie même pas!

J'entendis son soupir.

-_Je sais pas…Je me suis dit que c'était p'tetre une bonne idée. Et puis, imagine la tête d'Alice si tu sortais avec son frére. Elle ferait une crise cardiaque!_

Je souris a l'idée mais dit:

-C'est vrai. Mais prétendre être ami avec une personne, n'est déjà pas cool, et je le fais moins pour le plan que pour mes frères. Et prétendre aimer une personne alors que tu te sers de lui juste pour se débarrasser du monstre d'égoisme qui lui sert de petite sœur, ça c'est horrible! Je n'aimerais pas qu'il me fasse ça, pour essayer d'atteindre mes frères.

Elle se tut.

-_C'est vrai. Mais Edward a bien dit que tu lui plaisait non?_

-Angela, arrêtes, il ne fait ça que parce qu'il sait que ça me fait sortir de mes gonds! Et puis je dois aussi me tenir sur mes gardes avec lui, il a promis de se venger. Et si Edwards a le même caractère a la noix de sa sœur, j'imagine le gros plan bien sadique a la Cullen qu'il doit etre en train de me pondre!

Angela éclata de rire puis dit:

-_T'es pas parano par hasard?_

-Même pas. J'ai de l'expérience c'est tout. Bon, je dois raccrocher, j'ai mes devoirs a finir.

-_Dak. Moi aussi. A demain Bella._

-Bye Angie.

Mon portable retomba sur mes oreillers. Puis sur mon pc, qui était juste a coté, prés de mes bouquins, j'allais sur notre site: fan-club d' et affichait la page. Les photos d'Edward apparurent sous mes yeux. Je remarquai qu'en le voyant, mon cœur accéléra. «C'est pas comme si Edward était super moche » avait dit Angela. C'est vrai qu'il était beau. Et quand il souriait, j'avais remarqué que ses yeux étaient plus clairs.

-Bella?

D'un coup de souris, je réduisais la page. Et me retournant, envoyant sans faire exprés mes feuilles au sol.

-Quoi?

-Ca te dit une Pizza pour ce soir?

J'acquiesçai, le cœur battant.

-Parfait.

-Fromage?

-Peu importe. Tu veux de l'argent?

Sam sourit puis secoua la tete:

-Non on te la paye.

-En quel honneur, demandai-je, surprise.

-Tu es copine avec Edward.

Je bloquai puis balançai:

-Si je deviens amie avec Alice, vous me payez quoi? Un yacht?

-Faut p'tetre pas exagéré non plus, s'exclama-t-il.

-Faut au moins ça, pour que je puisse la supporter!

Il rit.

-Va faire tes devoirs!

Il referma ma porte. Je secouai la tête en souriant. Puis je tournai les yeux vers mon pc, ou s'affichait maintenant mon fond d'écran, un panel de photos de voitures. Puis je soupirai.

...

-Tu oses m'abandonner? Fausse amie!

Angela rit. Je ris aussi.

-Je dois déposer ça dans le casier de mon prof. On se rejoint après la haut?

-A toute.

Elle tourna a l'intersection du couloir. Quant a moi je continuait mon chemin. Ils ne restaient que un ou deux élèves dans les couloirs. Plus loin, j'en vis un, qui faisait le code pour ouvrir son casier. Je me stoppais, et pesait le pour et le contre. Je fis a moitié demi tour, puis me stoppais a nouveau. Je le regardais, prit une grande inspiration, et avançai. Je déglutis avant de lancer comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors, dis moi, ta vengeance contre ma personne avance bien?

Un sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne me regarde.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais partager mon plan avec toi?

-Aaah, ça veux dire que tu as un plan. Dis moi tout.

Il me regarda.

-Et tu crois que je vais te le dire?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Bah c'est tout le temps ce que les méchants font. Ils expliquent toujours leur plan de super méchant diabolique au gentil avec les détails et tout. Comme ça pendant ce temps là, le gentil, lui il a le temps de mettre au point un plan de super gentil intelligent pour sauver le monde.

Edward fronça les sourcils, agacé et amusé. Comme toujours.

-Et pourquoi je serais le méchant, demanda-t-il.

Je relevai le menton et souriait et dit:

-Parce que j'ai définitivement trop de charme pour être la méchante!

Il me regarda et je cru l'entendre dire:

-Je veux bien te croire.

Mais je devais surement avoir rêvé. Puis il dit plus haut:

-hum…Enfin bref, il faut croire que je suis plus intelligent que les méchants dont tu parles. Je ne dirais rien.

Je souris et commençai a marcher. Il fit pareil. Je lançai:

-En fait tu n'as rien c'est ça?

-Faux.

-Bien sur.

Je souris. Je l'entendis soupirai. Je ris. A ce moment, deux élèves qui se courraient après débarquèrent et me bousculèrent sans prendre garde. Je bousculai Edwards a mon tour qui laissa tomber ses bouquins par terre. Des feuilles s'éparpillèrent au sol.

-Ca va, me demanda-t-il.

-Je vais survivre. Et toi?

-Je vais survivre, sourit-il.

Nous nous baissâmes ensuite et je commençais a l'aider a ramasser les papiers. Je ramassai une photo tandis qu'il rangeait ses cahiers dans son sac. L'image représentait une magnifique femme aux cheveux long et au regard doux. Elle était assise sur une couverture dans l'herbe, entourée par un panier de pique nique, et blotti contre elle, un petit enfant, pas très âgé, souriait a l'objectif tout en tenant dans sa petite main, une méche de cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Qui est-ce, demandai-je.

Je vis le visage d'Edward se fermer quelque peu.

-Elisabeth...Ma mére.

Je le regardai, surprise.

-Alors cet enfant c'est toi?

Je regardai à nouveau l'image.

-Elle était trés belle.

Edward sourit.

-C'est vrai. C'est l'une des plus belles femmes de ma connaissance, dit-il en plongeant dans mon regard.

Troublée, je décidai de lui rendre la photo. Je me raclai la gorge.

-Bien…Euh…Angela doit m'attendre. A plus.

Je me relevai mais Edward m'interpella:

-Bella?

-Quoi?

-Je...

Il referma la bouche. Puis secoua la tête.

-Non rien. Bonne soirée.

Il partit dans le sens opposé. Bien que je sachais qu'il ne m'entendrais pas, je dis:

-Au revo ir.

Mon téléphone sonna:

-_Et je suis sur le parking, je veux t'emmener quelque part. Tu viens? _

_-_Pour aller ou?

-_Arrêtes de poser des questions. Viens._

-Mais Angie…

-_T'inquiétes c'est régler. Alors magne._

-J'arrives Dean.

Il raccrocha. Je soupirai, puis regardai a nouveau l'endroit ou avait disparu Edward.

Pourquoi me sentais-je si déçue?

_#_

_Tadam!_

_Alors, ca vous a plu? _

_Ptit moment racontage de life: J'ai été voir Identité Secrete : et il était trop bien. Le seul hic c'est que dans Twilight, tellement que Jacob n'a pas son tee-shirt, c'est plus facile de compter les fois ou il l'a. Et la, bah on compte les fois ou Nathan ne l'a pas. Et c'est pas beaucoup, malheureusement! Sinon a part les hormones décues d'une ado, le film était génial. J'aimerais qu'il fasse une suite. _

_Deuxiéme petit moment racontage de life: Je vais au Parc Asterix! _

_Le truc qu'a méga rien a voir avec l'histoire mais bon. =D_

_Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre, la question sera: _

**_Qu'est-ce que Dean réserve a Bella?_**

_Date de limite de réponse: Lundi 24 Octobre, minuit. _

_A gagner: Un extrait du Chapitre 15. _

_Le gagnant recevra cet extrait par message privé dans la journée du 26. _

_Et comme d'habitude, le chapitre sera posté deux trois jours aprés. _

**_A VOS REVIEWS LES AMIS! ET BONNE CHANCE_**

_Votre dévouée, _

_Fred Maoué _


	18. Chapitre 15

_Hi!_

_J'espére que vous avez passer de bonne vacances et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure. _

_Je suis désolée pour le retard j'ai eu un week end de dingue, suivi d'une semaine de dingue et d'un nouveau week end de dingue. Bref!_

_Et la semaine ne va pas etre mieux parce J-3! Dans 3 jours, Twilight 4: Révélation Chapitre 1 sort au cinéma! *crise d'hysterie* _

_Je me rapelle encore du temps ou il restait 140 jours a mon calendrier! _

_TROP HATE! _

_..._

**_Merci à:_**

_-helimoen_

_-L-Or-x (qui est arrivé exaequo avec Mk-tenebre. Malheureusement, je ne savais ou te joindre pour t'envoyer ton extrait)_

_-crazybells_

_-Yuuri81_

_-coco-des-iles_

_-Xukette_

_-bellardtwilight_

_-**Mk-tenebre** (qui est notre grand gagnant du chapitre! **Félicitations!**)_

_-KristenStewartFans_

_-mimicam_

_-Galswinthe_

_-emichlo_

_-Grazie_

_-xenarielle93_

_Voila. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! _

_J'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

_Enjoy!_

**La Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre: 15**

**Pdv Edward**

-Ca va fiston, demanda mon pére.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

Esmé me regarda et dit, gentiment:

-Tu es dans la lune. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je la regardais, sans rien dire. Je repensais a Bella, et a notre discussion. C'était sans conteste, la première fois que nous nous parlions gentiment, sincèrement, sans accroc ni moqueries. Et pendant un moment, j'avais eu le sentiment que je pourrais tout partager avec elle. Même des choses que je n'aurais partager avec personne. J'avais adoré ce sentiment. Et j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de lui dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas pu en fait. J'avais eu peur qu'en lui confiant ça, elle se moque, ou redevienne cette Bella qui faisait tout pour rendre ma vie impossible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

Puis je repensais a ma mére. Elle me manquait. C'était indéniable. Malgré ça, je remerciais le destin d'avoir mis sur ma route une femme comme Esmé. Je me levai, et passant derrière elle, je me penchais sur le fauteuil et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou en posant ma joue contre la sienne. Je la sentis sursauter, surprise de mon geste. Je senti aussi le regard également surpris de mon pére adoptif peser sur moi. Je respirais le parfum d'Esmé.

-Je t'aime Maman.

Je sentis son sourire, ainsi que ses larmes. C'était la première fois que je lui disais que je l'aimais depuis qu'elle m'avait recueilli. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais eu le besoin de lui dire. Elle se retourna dans mes bras et me serra contre elle. Je souris, puis l'embrassais sur la joue.

-Je vais faire mes devoirs.

C'était étrange, mais ce soir, ma tristesse quotidienne de vivre sans mes parents, semblait disparaître. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais plus léger. Et j'aimais ça.

**Pdv Bella**

Edward et moi, dans ma tête, étions carrément sur des planètes opposées. Même des galaxies opposées. On avait rien en commun et ce n'était pas prés de changer.

Mais pourtant, tout a l'heure, j'avais pris conscience que le destin avait fait en sorte que nous partagions quelque chose. Jusque la, j'avais oublié le fait qu'Edward avait lui aussi perdu sa mére. Même si il avait aussi trouvé Esmé. Et après avoir pris conscience de ça, je ne savais pas trop comment me sentir. Proche de lui, parce que nous avions vécu la même chose. Ou etre en rogne contre lui du fait que malgré cette tragédie, il vivait chaque jour avec l'amour d'une mére. Chose dont j'avais été privé il y a 10 ans.

J'étais perdue. De plus, je me sentais vulnérable. Parce que me rapprocher d'Edward, c'était comme le laisser entrer dans mon monde. Et ça: hors de question.

-Redescend sur terre soeurette!

-Quoi?

-T'as pas dit un mot depuis que t'es montée dans la voiture. Et ça c'est pas normal.

Je souris, puis bougeai sur mon siége pour me tournait vers lui.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ou est-ce que tu m'emmenais! Alors? C'est ou? Dans un endroit secret pour me tuer?

Dean rit.

-Je crois que tu regardes trop de film.

-Même pas vrai!

Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Bon peut-être un peu. Mais c'est toi qui m'avait condamné a une cure de film d'horreur quand j'avais 10 ans pour, et la je cite: me préparer au monde reel.

Dean rit.

-Bah quoi?

Je me moquai:

-Oui c'est sur que des zombies qui te dévorent, des enfants possédés pas des démons assoiffés de sang ça représente bien le monde réel.

Il rit encore. J'observai la route autour de moi pour essayer de me repérer.

-Non sérieusement, où on va?

Dean me répondit:

-C'est une surprise.

-Moi j'aime pas les surprises.

Mon frére répliqua:

-Je suis quasi sur que c'est un de tes rêves!

Un des mes rêves? Mes rêves se contentaient de me faire espérer revoir ma mére. Donc j'imaginais tristement que ce n'allait pas être ça. Et aussi me faire croire que j'allais retrouver ma vie d'avant: amis, rodeo, rire. Comme si c'était possible. Sachant la boule dans ma gorge, je dis:

-Moi je me méfie de mes rêves depuis que j'ai rêvé que Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson et le président Kennedy trinquaient a la santé de Obhama avec de la Salsepareille.

Dean me regarda, inquiet, sceptique et amusé.

-Tu fais des rêves bizarres, toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi t'as bien rêver que les Powers Rangers adoptaient un Pokémon!

-Vu comme ça, grommela-t-il.

Je ris puis revint a la charge.

-Non sérieusement, ou tu m'emmenes.

Il soupira et indiqua le pare brise du menton. Je regardai.

-Les Docks de Port Angeles?

Je m'écriai:

-Alors j'avais raison! Tu vas te débarrasser de moi! Tu m'as ammené pour me noyer ou me foutre dans un container pour me laisser dépérir de faim et on retrouvera mon corps dans quelques semaines lorsque des Qualaloum-pour-rien me retrouveront!

Je pleurait tragiquement.

-T'es pas bien, se moqua-t-il.

Puis il demanda:

-Oh fait…C'est quoi des Qualaloum-pour-rien?

-Les habitants de Qualaloumpour!

Il acquiesça puis la voiture ralentit. Prés d'un container.

-Non sérieux, tu vas pas me tuer hein?

Dean pouffa et secoua la tête.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Tu vas me tuer c'est ça, me lamentai-je.

-T'arretes tes bêtises oui! Ferme les yeux!

Je croisai les bras.

-J'ai pas confiance, tu vas me tuer!

Dean, exaspéré, sortit un foulard et me le mit, de force.

-Naaan, je suis trop jeune pour mourir!

Il riait.

-Alors je vais mourir, et en plus tu te marres!

Alors ça! Faux frére. Je savais qu'il complotait contre moi depuis longtemps. Je suis même quasi-sure qu'il avait comploté avec mon chat, quand j'étais petite. C'était certain. Ce chat était bizarre, il restait a te fixé en se léchant les babines et en te regardant d'un air sournois. Je comprenais pourquoi j'avais trouvé qu'il ressemblait a mon frére. Ils étaient de méche!

J'entendis Dean sortir de l'Impala, puis ouvrir ma portière.

-Ca sera douloureux?

A nouveau il soupira.

-Bella, tu sais très bien que je vais pas te tuer! Comment je ferais face a Angela après?

Je m'offusquai:

-Alors je vais rester envie juste parce que t'auras peur de la vengeance d'Angela? Tu me blesses la!

Même sans le voir, je savais qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il me prit par le bras, et me fit descendre. Je fis style que je paniquais:

-Penses a mes enfants!

Dean répliqua:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'a pas d'enfants!

-Qui sait, un jour peut-être!

Il soupira, une énième fois. J'avais arrêté de compter.

Soudain, je sentis une autre personne prés de moi. Je pensai d'abord a Sam, mais ce n'était pas son parfum. Malgré ça, il m'était familier. Dean me lâcha et je commençai a paniquer vraiment. Les mains de l'inconnu remontèrent sur ma tête, et le bandeau me fut retiré. Je n'ouvrais cependant pas les yeux. Puis il parla:

-Détends toi Bell's, on va pas te tuer!

Sous la surprise, mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il était la. Devant moi. Impossible, je devais rêver. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps tellement il était prés. A chaque fois que je respirais, c'est son parfum que je sentais.

-Dis moi que je ne rêve pas…

Il rit.

-Tu crois que si tu rêvais de moi, ton frére serait la?

Je me tournai vers Dean, qui, par respect, s'était posté en retrait. Il acquiesça. Alors je sautai dans les bras de mon ami.

-Ian! T'es la!

Il me serra contre lui. Le meilleur des mes amis, celui a qui je confiais tout.

-Je n'arrive pas a y croire…Comment…

Ian regarda Dean par dessus ma tête. Oui Ian était grand.

-Dean a fait des concessions, j'imagine.

Je me retournai vers Dean.

-C'est toi?

Il haussa les épaules. Les larmes aux yeux je le remerciais.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait réfléchir, annonça-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Edward, dit-il. Je sais que tu ne le supportes pas, mais pourtant, pour nous, tu est devenue amie avec lui. Je ne supportes pas vraiment tes amis, mais toi tu ne peux pas vivre sans eux.

J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, dis-je.

Dean fit un geste qui me surpris. Il eut un sourire, puis s'approcha du container prés de moi. Ian dit:

-Je crois qu'il peut encore t'impressionner.

-Comment ça? Dean expliqua.

-J'ai parlé a Sam, et Ian. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu puisses aller ou tu veux.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste franc. Et moi je restais bouche bée devant ce qui apparut devant mes yeux. Ian souffla a mon oreille.

-Surprise!

J'étais totalement incapable de dire un mot. Je me pinçai…Aïe! Ah bah non, je ne rêve pas.

-Alors elle te plait?

Je déglutis.

-Si…Si elle me plait?

Je m'approchais doucement, et la caressais de bout des doigts.

-Elle…Elle est magnifique!

Devant moi, dans ce container, luisant de la faible clarté des lumières des Docks, et de la lune, se trouvait une BMW serie 1 coupé bleu nuit métallisée. Ian sortit quelque chose de sa poche, puis me le lança. Les clés. Dean expliqua:

-Elle est pour toi. Je veux juste que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Les larmes aux yeux, de bonheur mais aussi de déception, je dis:

-J'imagine que la condition est de ne pas courir…

Dean inspira puis s'approcha de moi. Il mit ses mains sur mes joues, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je veux juste que tu me promettes de faire attention. Je ne veux pas que ta vie se termine comme celle de Paul.

J'allais dire quelque chose mais il me coupa, ému.

-Tu es ma petite sœur Bella. Ca veut dire que tu es la femme de ma vie. Ni Sam, ni moi ne serions capable de vivre sans toi. Le monde sans ton enthousiasme, sans tes conspirations, sans ton rire, sans toi, sera totalement dénué de vie. Alors pour moi, pour Sam, pour Angela aussi, sois prudente. J'ai compris, a voir ces photos de voitures partout dans ta chambre, sur tes cahiers, ton ordi, a ton enthousiasme super sérieux quand on regarde Fast and Furious, que personne sur cette planéte ne sera jamais capable de te faire abandonner. On ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es. Et tu es pilote alors…Je te demande juste de faire attention. D'accord?

J'éclait en sanglots et agrippai mon frére.

-Merci Dean. Milles fois. Je te le promets. Je serais prudente, je te le promets.

Il me serra contre lui, et je l'entendis renifler. Puis il se détacha en séchant discrètement ses larmes.

-Allez, va faire un tour.

Je le regardai, incertaine.

-Allez, file!

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je me mordis les lévres d'excitation. Je déverrouillais les portières, puis montai. Je savourai le crissement du cuir quand je m'installais. J'attachai ma ceinture. Puis je mis le moteur en marche, son ronronnement se répercuta et résonna sur les parois du container. Je serrais le volant dans mes mains, et mes yeux se fermèrent. J'appréciai. Ian et Dean étaient sortis. Je passais la première, puis manoeuvrait pour sortir la voiture. Après ça, Dean frappa au carreau. Après que je l'eus ouvert, il se pencha vers l'interieur et dit:

-Je rentre a la maison.

J'acquiesçai.

-Et Ian, demandais-je.

-Il va aller a son hotel. Tiens, tu pourra la ranger. Sam a payer les 6 premiers mois de loyer.

Je regardais l'adresse sur le papier que mon frére me tendait.

-Un garage?

Je connaissais cette adresse. A Forks, il y avait un endroit empli de garage a louer. Quelques uns les utilisaient comme garde meuble, certains assez fous comme studio, mais la plupart, mettait leur voiture. De fonction, ou personnel.

-Charlie ne saura rien!

Il me fit un clin d'œil, puis après m'avoir salué, s'éloigna. Il parlait avec Ian. Quant a moi, je remontai ma vitre. J'admirai encore une fois l'interieur de ma voiture puis pensai a allumer les phares. Après les derniers réglages, j'étais prête.

-Allons y ma belle!

Je fonçai…

**Pdv Dean:**

Mon frère et moi arrivions au lycée. Je me garai a coté de la Volvo d'Edward.

-Salut les gars, nous salua-t-il.

Puis son visage se teinta d'étonnement.

-Bah…Elle est ou votre sœur?

Angela qui arrivait a ce moment là, poursuivit:

-C'est vrai ça, elle est ou ma copine?

Sam et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil. Puis le bruit d'un moteur nous parvint. Sam, souriant, lança:

-Elle arrive!

Je ne tournai pas la tête quand je l'entendis arrivait prés de nous, ni quand elle se gara a coté de mon Impala. Je me contentai de sourire. La portière claqua, le verrouillage se fit entendre, puis Bella apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je souris encore plus. Et me posai une question: Depuis quand Bella n'avait pas sourit aussi sincèrement et joyeusement, avec des étoiles plein les yeux?

Trop longtemps, fut la seule réponse que je trouvai.

-Salut les amis! C'est une belle journée hein?

Angela regarda Bella.

-Tu as une voiture?

-Ouiii, sauta Bella de joie. Mes grands frères que j'adore plus que tout au monde me l'ont offerte!

Elle regarda sa voiture puis dit:

-Ma petite merveille est belle hein?

-Elle est super, dit Angela.

Je vis Edward regarder Bella d'un œil…En fait je savais pas trop comment il la regardai. Mais son regard me troubla. Parce que c'était sur ma sœur qu'il le posait. Bella sortit une carte de sa poche.

-Tadam!

Son permis. Je secouai presque imperceptiblement la tete. Elle l'avait exhibé toute la soirée d'hier!

Emmett demanda, naivement:

-Tu viens seulement d'apprendre a conduire?

Sam, Bella et moi, rimes de bon cœur. Ma petite sœur dit:

-Il est comique hein?

Les Cullen ainsi qu'Angela nous regardaient. Ce pourrait-il que Bella n'aie parlé de rien a Angie? Si non, je pense qu'elle allait bientôt y remédier. Edward dit:

-Magnifique ta voiture.

-Parfaite, contredit Bella, gentiment.

Edward la regarda et acquesçia, tout en la fixant. Je crus même voir ma sœur rougir. Oula, qu'est-ce qui se passait entre ses deux la?

Je regardai machinalement Sam qui fronçait aussi les sourcils et qui me rendit mon regard. Lui aussi s'interrogeait. Puis Angela dit:

-Bon bah j'imagine que cette journée est aussi parfaite que la voiture!

Sam sourit puis dit:

-Il manque encore une chose, et cette journée sera définitivement parfaite.

-Hein, dit Bella.

Un autre moteur rugit pas loin. Et ma sœur s'exclama:

-Il a fait ça?

Je ris.

-Surprise, dis-je.

Et le sourire de Bella, me convainquit enfin que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je me rappelai ma discussion avec Ian.

_**Flash Back **_

_Je regardai ma sœur partir. Inquiet. Je sentis le regard de Ian sur moi. _

_-Il ne lui arrivera rien. _

_-Comment peut-tu le savoir? _

_Il regarda l'endroit ou Bella avait disparue. _

_-Parce que ta sœur ne fera rien qui puisse la priver a nouveau de la joie de pouvoir conduire. Crois moi! _

_J'acquiesçai. Mais pourtant, mes incertitudes n'étaient pas vaincus. _

_-Tu sais, dis-je. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Bella a choisi ce monde. Pourquoi est-ce que ne s'est pas passionnée de danse a la place. _

_Ian garda le silence puis expliqua._

_-Si ça peut te réconforter. Bella n'a pas vraiment choisi ce monde. Disons, qu'elle est tombée dedans, et qu'elle n'a plus était capable de le laisser partir après ça. _

_Puis il ajouta:_

_-Un jour, il faudrait que tu viennes la voir courir. _

_Je secouai la tête._

_-Rien que de savoir qu'elle fait du rodeo me rend dingue. Le voir, je crois que c'est au dessus de mes forces. _

_-Je crois plutôt que de la voir te ferait réaliser que ta sœur est vraiment douée. Elle sait prendre des risques tout en étant prudente. C'est ce qui fait sa force. _

_Je méditai ça. Mais exposai:_

_-C'est qu'elle prenne des risques qui me pose problème. J'ai peur pour elle. _

_-Moi aussi. _

_Je me tournai vers lui, surpris._

_-Bella est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours Dean. Et outre ça, elle est elle même. Tu dois savoir mieux que n'importe qui que Bella dégage cette impression de force. Mais tu sais aussi que c'est cette impression qui nous donne envie de la protéger. Des fois, j'aurais aussi aimé qu'elle renonce. _

_-Mais tu n'a pas essayé de la convaincre, accusai-je._

_Ian me regarda puis dit:_

_-Non. Parce que je l'aime. Et que si je l'avais fait, elle aurait été en sécurité, mais un jour ou l'autre, elle m'en aurait voulu et ça nous aurait séparé. Et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me croies quand je dis que tu as fait le bon choix. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Bella me fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller le rejoindre. Ian avait raison. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que Bella me haïsse un jour.

Alors je souris.

_#_

_Hihihi! Alors? Contents?_

_J'espére vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura comblé! Je me suis bien marrer pour l'écriture! _

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience! _

_Et comme chaque semaine, voici la question a 1 millions d'euros..._

**_Quelle sera la reaction d'Edward face a Ian? _**

**_Vous avez jusqu'au Samedi 12 Novembre minuit pour tenter votre chance et peut-être gagner un extrait du Chapitre 16!_**

**_Alors laissez libre cours a votre imagination!_**

_ A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Votre dévouée, _

_Fred Maoué! _


	19. Chapitre 16

****_Saluuuuut!_

_ON EST LE 16 NOVEEEEEMBRE! *cours partout* _

_J'arrive pas a y croire! On est le 16 Novembre, aujourd'hui, Twilight 4 sort! Troooooop Conteeeente!_

_Et pour fêter ça, je vous offre le Chapitre 16!_

_Hi Hi: Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est le 16 novembre, et que je poste le Chapitre 16 ... MDR!_

_Pas fait exprés._

_Bref. _

_**Remerciements à :**_

_helimoen_

_bellardtwilight_

_crazybells_

_aligin_

_Rosabell's_

_KristenStewartFans_

_Rosabella01_

_Galswinthe_

_Virginiiiiiiiiiiie _

_WillySo_

_emichlo_

_L-Or-x_

_xenarielle93_

_Xukette_

_Mk-tenebre_

_Grazie_

_Yuuri81_

_mimicam_

_****mmccg_

_**Merci encore et toujours de votre soutien et de vos encouragements! **_

_Cette semaine c'est a **Rosabell's **que nous offrons nos applaudissement! _

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

_Encore Bravo! _

_#_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse découvrir..._

**La Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre 16**

**Pdv Bella**

Que s'était il donc passé?

Cette journée avait très bien commencé non? Alors ou est-ce que ça avait foirer?

D'abord, j'étais venu au lycée avec ma voiture…_Ma voiture_! C'est pas géniale ça?

Et ensuite, j'avais eu la surprise de voir Ian venir au lycée! Il avait reussir a se faire inscrire pour une durée indéterminé de façon a ce que « son niveau scolaire ne pâtisse pas de son absence. » Encore un cadeau de mes frères, mon meilleur ami a Forks!

**Flash Back**

-Bon bah j'imagine que la journée est aussi parfaite que le voiture, dit Angela.

Sam sourit et dit:

-Il manque une chose et cette journée sera définitivement parfaite.

Je n'avais pas tout a fait compris de quoi il parlait, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un moteur que je connaissais par cœur. Mon frére avait raison, c'était une journée parfaite. J'allai voir Ian qui descendait et lui sauter dans les bras.

-Le lycée a Forks hein? Tu sais que c'est pas Lawrence?

Ici, pas de poker avec les surveillants pendant la récré, pas de poignée de main avec le directeur, et pas de « journée des professeurs. » Ian fit une moue boudeuse.

-Alors on fait quoi a Forks?

Je réfléchis et dit:

-On cherche une piste!

Ses yeux se vrillèrent directement aux miens.

-Vraiment?

J'acquiesçai, souriante.

-Oui.

Il demanda:

-Et les recherches sont fructueuses?

-On ne peut plus fructueuses mon ami!

Il eut un sourire diabolique.

-Interessant.

Ian nous entraîna vers le groupe qui se constituait des Cullen, de mes frères et d'Angela.

-Vraiment intéressant, répéta-t-il.

Je savais qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Et en vue du sourire qu'il avait, je sentai que je n'allais pas être déçue.

Dean serra la main de Ian, suivit de Sam. Malgré ça, je les vis se defier du regard. Je donnai un leger coup de coude a Ian, qui soupira. Je me tournai vers les autres et dit:

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Ian Halder.

Je présentai un par un les Cullen.

-Voici Emmett.

Ils se saluérent.

-Bienvenu a Forks. Tu aime le basket?

Ian répondit:

-Ca dépend si je joue avec des loosers ou avec des gagnants!

J'eus peur qu'Emmett se vexe. Puis il haussa les épaules et dit:

-On est arrivé 2eme au championnat d'Olympic!

Ian sourit. Dans notre monde, être deuxième signifiait être le premier perdant. Mon ami tandis sa main et dit:

-La défense est comment?

Emmett rit. Le contact était passé. Je continuai:

-Jasper.

Le blondinet d'Alice serra sa main et dit:

-Tu viens de Lawrence c'est ça?

-Et oui!

-Forks te plait, demanda Jasper.

Ian me regarda avec un sourire puis dit:

-C'est cool!

Deuxiéme soupir de soulagement.

-Je te présente ensuite Rosalie. C'est la petite amie d'Emmett.

Elle le jaugea un instant. Ian fit pareil et ne fut pas démonté le moin du monde. Ce geste eut au moins le mérite de lui faire gagner le respect de Rosalie.

-Et voici Alice.

Celle ci sauta sur l'occasion.

-Bienvenu a Forks Ian. Je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves donc si t'a besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'a penser a moi. D'ailleurs, si tu veux je peux te faire visiter le lycée.

Ian, toujours aussi décontract, lança:

-Ah oui. Alice. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Merci mais je pense que Bella va se dévouer. Belli?

Je souriai et lançai:

-Avec plaisir Ian!

Angela cacha son rire derrière une toue feinte. Alice me jeta un regard peu amène, qui ne récolta comme réponse qu'un autre sourire.

-Et voici Edward.

Ian sourit. Je lui avait aussi parlé d'Edward…Et il savait ce que même Angela ne savait pas. Et ce que j'imagine, je ne m'avouai pas à moi même. Edward jeta un regard noir a Ian et dit, sèchement:

-Les cours vont commencer.

Puis il partit. Je le regardai partir. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

-Oh euh…Bah…

Je me reprenais et dit:

-Et voici Angela.

Ian dit:

-La mini moi! Ravie de te rencontrer.

Angela me regarda d'un air de dire « La mini moi ça veux dire quoi? » J'haussai les épaules.

-Moi aussi. J'aimerais dire que Bella m'a parlait de toi mais…

Ian rit.

-Ne t''inquiéte pas. J'imagine qu'elle va le faire bientôt. Alors il paraît que tu as reussi a conquérir le cœur de Dean non?

Angela rougit.

-Je te félicite! Bien des cœurs ont été brisé a cause de lui!

Dean intervint, nerveux.

-Edwards a raison, les cours commence.

Angela le regarda.

-Quelque chose a dire Dean?

Mon frére tenta:

-On y va?

J'éclatai de rire.

-Bon on vous laisse.

Je riai encore quand on arriva prés du secréteriat.

**Fin Flash Back**

Je soupirai. J'étais contente qu'ils se soient _a peu prés _tous bien entendu. Ian avait reussi a conquérir Angela, puis Emmett et Jasper. Même Rosalie j'imagine. Bon Alice c'est une autre histoire mais bon on s'en fout. Par contre la réaction d'Edward elle…

**Flash Back **

Je riai encore quand on arriva prés du secréteriat. Au loin, je vis Edwards a son casier. Je me tournai vers mon ami.

-Euh…tu peux te débrouiller sans moi?

Il lorgna un instant derrière moi puis acquiesça.

-A plus.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers ma cible.

-Salut!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ce ton si sec.

-Euh…Tu…Tu voulais me dire quoi hier au fait?

Edward s'adoucit. Il ouvrait la bouche mais se rétracta et repris ses distance. Il claqua son casier.

-Rien du tout, répondit il toujours aussi aimable.

Il s'éloigna, comme ça. Je le rattrapai.

-Je te comprends pas, lui dis-je. Je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant.

Il eut un sourire que je ne parvins pas a déchiffrer. Amer? Ironique? Froid? Triste? Puis il lança:

-Je veux pas être ami avec toi Bella.

Puis il tourna les talons définitivement.

**Fin Flash Back **

J'avouai que j'avais été totalement perdu pour le reste de la journée. Quel mouche l'avait piqué ça, c'était un mystère!

Mais j'étais idiote non?

J'avais cru a quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Non, pas le Père Noël je vous rassure. Hier soir, dans le lycée, je croyais qu'Edward…Non en fait c'était pas Edward le véritable problème c'était moi! J'avais cru que _moi_ j'étais prête a devenir véritablement amie avec lui. Sans arrière pensées…Bon sans trop d'arrière pensées. Je sais pas, j'avais cru que tout compte fait il était pas comme sa sœur.

Mais je crois que je me suis gouré sur toute la ligne. Je crois même que je me suis fait prendre a mon propre jeu. « Garde prés de toi tes amis, mais encore plus tes ennemis. » Bah bien sur…

**Flash Back**

-Alors t'as reussi a parler a Edward, demanda Angela.

-Non. Je crois qu'il a pris soin de m'éviter toute la journée. Il est même pas venu en Bio cette après midi!

Angela était surprise.

-Carrément?

J'acquiesçai.

-J'sais pas ce qui lui prend. C'est p'tetre les Corn-Flakes.

Angela me regarda.

-Les Corn-Flakes?

-Sans sucre. Ca a du lui monter a la tête. Serieusement moi aussi je suis énervé quand je vais faire mes courses. Ca fait trois semaines que y'a plus de Corn-Flakes sucrés, je commence a être en manque moi! P'tetre que lui c'est pareil?

Je me tus puis dit:

-Ou alors ces Chocapics étaient périmés! Parce qu'Edward est plus du style a mangé des Chocapics!

Angela dit:

-Oué…Tu devrais écrire un bouquin: « Les hommes et les céréales: une histoire de style! »

Je me marrai.

-C'est une idée.

Je blaguai mais cette histoire m'inquiétait quand même. A quoi jouait Edward hein? Ouais, pas de réponse. Ca doit être cool des fois d'être télépathe non?

On sortait du bâtiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit Angela.

Je relevai les yeux et vit qu'il y avait tout un attroupement autour de quelque chose. Quand je vis l'Impala de Dean tout prés. Mon cœur se mit a cogner dans ma poitrine. Alors que je sentait le Dragon de la colère commencer a renifler, et celui de la panique a trembler. Oui, j'ai des Dragons en moi!

Je m'approchais et le groupe me laissa passer. En rigolant. Je m'approchais. Le Dragon cracha sa colère.

Ma voiture. Ma nouvelle voiture. Ma belle voiture.

Et le truc qui clochait, et qui énervait mes Dragons intérieurs - oui chez moi c'est pas des démons, c'est des dragons - et me faisait serrer les poings. C'étaient les graffitis qui s'étalaient.

Angela eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que des larmes de rages me piquaient les yeux.

Je vis une inscription. Elle me donna des envies de meurtre, et de suicide.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je te l'avais promis non? »

Le seul mot qui me vint a l'esprit c'est:

Edward.

Je me tournai et le vit, plus loin, prés de sa voiture. Alice avait un sourire fier prés de lui. Et Edward? Il me regardait. Son putain de sourire en coin accroché a ses lévres. Rageuse j'allais le voir.

-T'es fier de ton coup j'imagine.

Edward, froid mais content, dit:

-Je te l'ai dit non? Je suis plus intelligent que tes méchants de romans!

J'inspirai pour me calmer. Dégoûtée. C'était ce que j'étais en ce moment. En plus d'être un boule de feu prête a exploser. Mais je reussis a garder mon calme. Il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Pas encore.

-Je me suis trompée a ton sujet, avouai-je.

Il fut surpris.

-J'avais reussi a me dire que finalement t'étais pas comme ta sœur…

-Hey, s'agita celle ci.

-Oh toi Cruella on t'a pas sonné!

Elle fut bouche bée. Je continuai:

-Que tu valais mieux qu'elle. Que toi t'avais des valeurs tout compte fait.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupai.

-Mais t'es pas comme ta sœur. En fait t'es pire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Je voyais que mes propos le blesser. Il était déconcerté.

-Alice n'a jamais prétendu être mon amie, elle!

Edward ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, mais a nouveau je le coupai.

-Elle a jamais tenté de se faire passer pour autre chose qu'une petite fille pourrie gatée et capricieuse!

Je rigolais amèrement.

-Et moi qui me sentait mal de ne pas t'avoir laisser une chance.

Puis je l'applaudis. Il sursauta.

-Je te félicite Edward. T'as reussi a trouver un de mes points faible. Ma voiture. Bravo!

Il reussit a dire.

-Je ne t'ai fait que ce que toi tu m'as fait…

-Non tu te trompes! Parce que j'aime vraiment ma voiture. C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux que m'ont fait mes frères, et tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'elle représente pour moi et pour eux. Tu as vraiment touché a quelque chose d'important pour moi. En quoi ce que je t'ai fait est semblable hein? Tu te venges parce que j'ai touché a ta popularité! Mais t'y tiens même pas! Tu détestes être populaire Edward! Tu hais ton fan club! Tu as tout ça en horreur! Mais t'a jamais eu le courage de l'admettre!

Je ne remarquai qu'il y avait plein de monde autour de nous que quand des exclamations fusèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? » « Il veut pas être populaire? » « C'est quoi cette histoire? »

Il les regarda. Puis moi a nouveau.

-On a un point en commun cela dit.

-Lequel?

Sa voix tremblait. Peu importe.

-Moi non plus je veux pas être amie avec toi Cullen!

Il tressaillit. Je me détournai mais je revint et lui donner un magistrale coup de genou dans le ventre.

-Une dernière chose: Même pas en rêve tu t'approches encore de ma caisse!

Et je me détournai…

**Fin Flash Back**

Au moins un bon point: J'étais ressorti vainqueur de cette manche. Et Edward avait été mis K.O

Je soupirai a nouveau. Quelle crétine j'étais sérieusement!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as a soupirer comme ça Bella, s'enerva Charlie.

Je retins la réplique acerbe qui me vint et me reconcentré sur le diner.

En plus d'une journée merdique au lycée, il fallait que la soirée soit pareil…si ce n'est pire!

**Flash Back**

-Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer!

-J'espére que tu ne parles pas de moi, dit Sam en arrivant.

J'étais aux garages, et je lavai ma voiture. Heureusement pour la survie d'Edward, ses conneries ne laisserait pas de marque sur la peinture. Il aurait vraiment été mort si ça avait été le cas.

Je jetai un regard énervé a Sam.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé.

Je ne répondit pas, mais continuai a lessiver ma voiture.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas toi qui devrait dire ces mots, t'es au courant?

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-C'est pas de sa part que je le dis. C'est pour toi.

Je le regardais.

-Et bah, même si tu l'avoueras jamais, t'a quand même bien aimé être copine avec lui!

Je soupirai. Énervée parce que je m'étais fait avoir. Moi! Et énervée parce que Sam avait raison. J'avais aimé être amie avec Edward, pour le peu de temps que ça avait duré.

-Je m'en remettrai! C'est pas important.

-Elle va s'en sortir, se moqua-t-il ensuite en jetant un coup d'œil a ma BMW.

Je rit.

-Les pronostics sont assez satisfaisant!

Après l'avoir lavée, et essuyée, je la rentrai dans le garage et le refermai. Sam me ramena a la maison. Mais quand nous arrivions, Dean était assis sur les marches du perron. Visiblement pas de bonne humeur.

-Ca va pas?

Il annonça de but en blanc.

-Elle est là!

Je demandai:

-De qui?

-Sally, dit il.

Put…

**Fin Flash Back**

Et je devais maintenant supporter un dîner en compagnie de mon pére et de sa put…copine.

C'était vraiment une journée merdique.

-Alors Bella, comment ça se passe le lycée, demanda-t-elle.

-Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous répondre? Si?

Son regard se détourna instinctivement. Elle a au moins de l'instinct de survie, c'est déjà ça!

-Bella, commença Charlie, énervé.

Sally l'arrêta d'un geste sur le bras.

-Il faut lui laisser du temps Charlie.

-Du temps de quoi! Même dans 10 ans, jamais je serais d'accord pour que vous épousiez mon pére! Qu'est-ce que vous pigez pas dans ça? Vous ferez pas parti de notre famille!

Je jetai ma serviette dans mon assiette, et montai dans ma chambre.

J'en ai marre de cette journée!

Mes yeux croisèrent subitement les feuilles éparpiller sur mon bureau. Les idées du plan A.C. Je lisais: « Auto-destruction d'Edward. »

Puis je soupirai a nouveau. Mon portable en mains, je passai un coup de fil.

-Angie. Ca te dit une sortie ce soir? Il faut qu'on parle…

_#_

_Tadam!_

_Tapez pas moi hein! _

_J'ai trouvé que c'était trop facile le rapprochement entre Edward et Bella alors...Mon grain de sable sadique s'est permi de s'en mêler! Vilain Edward non? _

_Au fait: KristenStewartFans, Et oui, Ian ressemble a un beau vampire brun..MDR _

_Bon bah voila! _

_J'oubliais: _

__**QUESTION :**

**"Il faut qu'on parle..."**

**De quoi Bella veut parler a Angela? **

**Dernier délai: 22 Novembre, minuit. **

**LAISSEZ PARLER VOTRE IMAGINATION**

****XoXo, Votre Dévouée

Fred M.

Ps: Et on souhaite une bonne lune de miel a Edward et Bella...


	20. Chapitre 17

****_Salut les gens! _

_Ici Fred Maoué! LOL_

_Alors déja je tiens a vous dire que votre auteur préféré (moi ^^) a été interné pour cause d'hysterie contagieuse! Et ouii, j'ai été voir Révélation au cinéma et voila le resultat! Alors comme en plus j'ai été le voir 2 fois! Y'a plus rien a faire, je me suis fait capturer par les p'tits hommes blanc! _

_Mais pas de panique! Je les ai soudoyés avec des Dragibus, et du coup jpeux continuer d'écrire! _

_Elle est pas belle la vie? _

_Non sans déc, ce 4eme opus de la saga est MEGA GIGA SUPER Géniallissime! Trop bien! Et ca me tue de devoir attendre un an pour voir la suite! _

_Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai vraiment adoré! Je me suis marrer, j'ai pleurer, j'ai broyé la main de ma copine parce que y'avait du suspens...MDR_

_Enfin voila._

_Tréves de Blabla, voici le moment que vous attendez tous..._

_Les Remerciements!_

_**Merci Merci Beaucoup à:**_

_Maya (=D)_

_Delphine94_

_KristenStewartFans_

_Cokorico_

_Misslapy_

_Galswinthe_

_xenarielle93_

_mmccg_

_Virginiiiiiiiiiiie_

_emichlo_

_zaza_

_xmissxpixie_

_coco-des-iles_

_Mk-tenebre_

_Grazie_

_**et**_

_Rosabella01_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien sans faille!_

_**Et un grand BRAVO a :**_

_xenarielle93_

_**qui a gagner l'extrait. **_

_Et voici donc le chapitre 17! _

_Bonne Lecture et on se retrouve en bas! _

**La**** Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre 17:**

**Pdv Edward **

Je sentai leur regard sur moi pendant le repas. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir ce que leur regard disait.

Esmé et Carlisle étaient déçus de mon comportement. Emmett s'était fait une joie de leur expliquer comment j'avais bousillé la nouvelle voiture de Bella, et comment en retour, Bella m'avait bousillé, moi. Esmé avait baissé la tête, et Carlisle m'avait regardé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

Emmett, qui s'était attaché a Bella, ou plutôt a son caractère de feu, avait bien pris soin de me faire comprendre que j'avais merdé. Il était le seul qui s'était marré après que Bella m'eut mis K.O.

Jasper n'avait rien dit, mais son regard était désapprobateur. Mais bien sur, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa chérie, il avait préféré ne rien dire.

Rosalie avait été totalement indifférente, vu que ce ne concernait ni Emmett, ni la mode, ni elle.

Alice, d'abord avait sauté de joie en voyant ma vengeance, puis m'avait ensuite pété une crise et me faisait maintenant la tête. Selon elle je l'avait trahie. Comment ça, je ne voulais pas être populaire? C'était passible de peine de mort pour elle.

Dean avait failli m'en foutre une, et seule Angela l'avait retenu.

Je repoussai mon assiette et montais dans ma chambre.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris?

Je n'arrêtai pas de me repasser la journée en boucle et je n'arrivai pas a comprendre pourquoi j'avais autant merdé.

Tout allait bien non? J'avais été plus qu'heureux quand Bella était arrivé et que j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas fait marche arrière. Elle était souriante, gentille et aimable. Et si…pétillante. Jamais je ne l'avais vu être aussi joyeuse depuis son arrivée. Elle était magnifique. Et sa joie avait encore grandi quand ce…gars était arrivé. Ce Ian. Ian…qui avait serrer Bella contre lui, qui avait posé ses levres sur sa peau, qui avait respirer son parfum…

J'envoyai valser rageusement la pile de livres qui étaient sur mon bureau. Je savais exactement ou j'avais dérapé. Dés qu'il était arrivé. J'en avais voulu a Ian d'être prés de Bella. J'en avais voulu a Bella d'être autant proche de lui alors qu'elle me repoussait. J'avais été…jaloux. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais de la jalousie.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Le pire étant que je m'en voulais horriblement de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais tout ruiné. Tout ce que j'avais eu du mal a avoir, j'avais tout a refaire. Si ce n'est plus.

Ce que Bella avait dit tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison. Je ne tenais pas a ma popularité.

Je soupirai. J'étais blessé ce que Bella avait dit.

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas être amie avec toi Cullen »

Mais moi je veux être ami avec elle! J'en aurais pleurer de frustration.

Je connaissais Bella…

Sa vengeance allait être terrible. J'eus un frisson.

**Pdv Bella**

-Alors de quoi tu voulais parler?

Angela et moi étions sorties pour marcher. La rue était seulement éclairé par les lampadaires de la ville.

-Du plan AC.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. Puis énergiquement elle dit:

-Bon, ok. T'a prévu quoi? Le pendre par les oreilles? Lui jeter une harde de harpies a la figure? L'écraser avec un éléphant O.G.M? Le noyer sous une tonne de Chocapics?

Je souris légèrement.

-On laisse tomber.

Mon amie se stoppa.

-Attends…Quoi?

Elle me regardait, anxieuse.

-J'ai cru que t'avais dit qu'on laissait tomber?

J'haussai les épaules.

-A quoi ça sert de continuer? Je vais me venger, ensuite il se vengera a son tour, j'aurais a nouveau envie de me venger, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

-Mais…Tu vas laisser passer ce qu'il a fait? Bella!

-Le plan c'était de l'autodétruire non?

Elle acquiesça.

-Et bien c'est fait. Mes frères ne lui pardonneront pas aisément de m'avoir fait un coup pareil. Alice ne lui pardonnera définitivement pas l'aveu que j'ai fait. Et je suis quasi sur que les pimbêches qui lui court après ne lui pardonneront pas non plus.

Angela dit:

-Alors quoi? On va le laisser impuni? Et Alice on abandonne aussi?

-Alice? Bien sur que non! Elle on va la détruire! Quand on en aura fini avec elle, y'aura un écran qui apparaîtra avec un énorme Game Over sanglant d'inscrit dessus!

Angela éclata de rire et dit:

-Je crois que Dean ta contaminé…Tu joues trop au jeux video!

Je pris une voix serieuse et dit:

-De quoi tu parles petite…C'est moi qui lui est tout appris!

Elle me regarda les yeux grand ouvert.

-Serieusement?

J'éclatai de rire.

-En partie seulement!

Angela rit.

-Quel autre faculté me caches tu encore?

Je me stoppai. Et repensai a ce que Ian avait dit. « J'imagine qu'elle va bientôt te parler »

-Bella?

-Ah oui désolée. Non, je suis juste…moi!

Angela rit et prit ma main.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, crois moi!

Puis elle me demanda:

-Du coup…Le site, on en fait quoi?

Je réfléchis.

-On va le fermer. Ça ne nous servira pas a grand-chose.

Angela pianota sur son téléphone.

-Et pour Alice?

-Il nous faut un plan…

Je soupirai discrètement.

J'adore Angela. Non sérieusement, j'adorais ma copine. J'adorais aussi Dean. Je les adorais encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Par contre…y'a une chose que j'aimais pas particulièrement. Le midi, avec les Cullen. Et oui, moi, je mange le midi a la table des Cullen. Pourquoi? Bah, je mange avec Angela, Angela mange avec Dean, Dean mange avec Sam, et Sam mange a la table des Cullen. C'est un cercle vicieux. Et Angela n'aimait pas plus la situation que moi, mais elle se sacrifiait. Pour Dean. Et je me sacrifiais. Pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui était pire. L'ambiance, qui s'était amélioré grace a ma nouvelle amitié avec Edward, avait dégringolé aussi vite que la température un matin d'hiver. Meme Alice se taisait. C'était glacial. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il avait essayé de me parler ce matin, je l'avais juste ignoré. Dean et Angela parlait a voix basse, de choses qui n'appartenaient qu'a eux. Sam faisait se combattre deux pauvres brocolis dans son assiette. Et moi…Bah je chantais « Hakuna Matata » dans ma tête.

-Salut pomme d'amour, dit une voix.

Je souris sans lever la tête.

-Il est obsolète ton surnom Halder!

Ian rit. Comme toutes les chaises étaient prises, je me levai. Ian s'assit, et je me réinstallé sur ses genoux. Il piqua un brocolis dans mon assiette, et le grignota. Tout le monde le regardait. Je pouffai. Il haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin.

-Fous la paix a mes chéris, sorcière!

Je rit.

-T'inquiètes, je te les laisse. Oh fait, toi et moi, ce soir…

Ian me mordit dans le cou en prenant exprés une voix rauque.

-J'aime quand tu dis ça!

Dean s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

-Quoi?

Sam avait la bouche ouverte. Je ris. Ian regarda autour de moi et un sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres. Je le tapai son bras posé sur mes cuisses. Il reprit un brocolis. Je continuai:

-Non sérieusement faut que je t'emmène voir quelque chose.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

-Ah oui?

J'acquiesçai, mutine.

-Yep! Ca pourrait t'intéresser.

Je croisai le regard de Dean sur moi. Il était réticent, inquiet mais résigné. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant en secouant la tête. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Non, je ne courrais pas ce soir. Soudain Alice brisa le silence qui s'était instauré de nouveau.

-Au fait, j'ai décidé qu'on ferait une soirée couple! Tous les couple sont invités. Ceux qui sont seuls bah…

Elle me regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Je soutins son regard. Puis croisai ensuite celui d'Angela qui m'adressa un regard de détresse. Puis elle regarda Edward avant de soupirer. Ce n'était plus possible. Je caressai distraitement la nuque de Ian quand je me bloquai. Je le regardais. Puis regardai Angela, qui avait remarqué le coup d'œil. Elle me lança un regard du genre « Est-ce qu'on pense a la même chose? » Je regardai encore Ian. Il fronça les sourcils. J'inspirai pour avoir du courage et dit:

-C'est cool. On fera quoi?

Alice s'étouffa.

-On? Euh…t'es pas invité!

Angela, souriante dit:

-Je croyais que t'avais dit que tous les couples étaient invités!

Alice sourit:

-Oui mais Bella n'est pas en couple!

Dean dit:

-Oui…Non elle l'est pas.

Je le regardais et dit:

-Je voulais que ce soit un secret mais…Et bien on est tous réuni alors…

Je regardai Ian qui ne comprenait pas.

-Il est temps de leur dire tu crois pas « Chéri »?

-De quoi…

Je tirais sur ses cheveux sur sa nuque en le regardant fixement.

-Euh…Exact.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

-Exact. Euh…Bella et moi on est ensemble.

Seul moi entendit le « apparemment » qu'il chuchota.

Alice faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

-Depuis quand, s'exclama Sam.

-Quelques temps maintenant, dis-je. On voulait garder ça pour nous, de peur que toi et Dean le preniez mal mais…Maintenant que Ian est la, que je le vois tous les jours, je peux pas faire semblant.

Ian sourit, avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Oui…Bella et moi on est très…fusionnel. C'est la…passion!

Je m'étouffait.

-Ca va mon ange, dit il hypocritement.

-Très bien mon sucre d'orge!

Je le regardais, satisfaite. Angela pouffait discrètement. Soudain, la voix froide d'Edward claqua:

-Excusez moi.

Il se leva brusquement et partit de la cafet. Je soupirai. Bah quoi? Alice nous regardait, avec un regard noir. Angela en rajouta une couche.

-Mais c'est trop géniale! Pas vrai Alice, on va bien s'amuser!

Mâchoire serrée, elle répondit:

-Chouette!

Ian se racla la gorge et dit avec un sourire charmeur:

-Je voudrais parler a ma « brioche d'amour »…La passion sans doute!

Il se leva avec moi sur lui et dés que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, il me tira hors de la cantine. Il me tira dans la première remise ouverte, et j'eus a peine le temps de voir Edward au détour d'un couloir. Une fois la porte fermée, il se tourna vers moi, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Tu m'expliques mon cœur?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Désolée de t'avoir impliqué la dedans! Mais…

Je débitai le reste a toute vitesse.

-Mais je pouvais pas laisser Angela faire face au démon incarné toute seule! Alors on avait eu l'idée de me mettre en couple, et Angela au début voulait que ce soit Edward, mais bien entendu avec la crise qu'il a pété hier, bah c'est pas possible! Alors on était la, en train de parler de leur soirée en couple, et je pouvais pas demander a Sam, parce que c'est mon frère et que c'est illégal, et que même si c'était légal bah c'est mon frère tu vois! Alors t'étais la, toi, et…J'ai paniqué voila.

Je reprenais ma respiration.

-Tu m'en veux?

A ma plus grande surprise, mon meilleur ami éclata de rire.

-Alors celle la…

- « Celle la » t'entends!

-De quoi tu te plains la naine! T'a un petit ami sexy, intelligent…

-Vantard!

Il sourit.

-Ça aussi!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Alors tu acceptes?

Ian me regarda. Il sourit.

-Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une corvée de sortir avec moi!

Ian secoua la tête et m'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est un honneur au contraire!

Je souris et me blottit contre lui. Puis il me dit:

-Tu es sure de toi?

-Je ne veux pas abandonner Angela.

Il me repoussa et avec un sourire en coin il dit:

-T'es sure que tu fais ça seulement pour Angela?

Je grognai.

-Contente toi d'être mon petit ami.

-Tu vas devoir m'embrasser…

Je soufflai:

-Ce serait pas la première fois.

C'était vrai. Ian et moi nous étions déjà embrassés plusieurs fois. C'était lui mon premier baiser.

-Devant tes frères.

Je soupirai.

-Et bien…Je suis une adolescente, et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai un petit ami sexy, intelligent…

Il rit quand je ne terminai pas.

-Et devant Edward.

Je grognai.

-Et?

Il soupira.

-Si t'es sure de toi.

J'acquiesçai.

Après avoir mis les choses au clair, nous ressortîmes. Je consultai ma montre.

-Je dois passer voir quelqu'un. A toute.

J'allais partir quand il m'arrêta par le poignet.

-Tu pars sans m'embrasser?

-Ian, y'a…

Il rit.

-T'es toute rouge. Va falloir que tu travailles ça!

Je lui marchai sur le pied et partit. Je rejoins la salle qui servait au conseil des élèves. Je frappai a la porte.

-Oui?

-Nina?

Une jeune fille brune se retourna vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire.

-Salut. J'ai entendu que tu te présentais toujours aux élections de la présidence du conseil a chaque trimestre mais qu'Alice gagnait toujours pas vrai?

Elle soupira et dit:

-C'est ça. Et tu es…

-Bella, et je peux t'aider…

#

_Tadam!_

_Verdict? _

_Applaudissement? Ou battes de baseball en métal qui font mal? _

_MDR. _

_J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plus. _

__**LA QUESTION A 2 MILLIONS DE...DRAGIBUS (C'est la crise avec l'EURO)**

**Quel est le plan diabolique d'Angela et Bella contre Alice? **

**Cloture des propositions: Dimanche 4 Décembre, minuit. **

**Bonne Chance! **

****Votre Dévouée,

Fred Maoué.


	21. Chapitre 18

****_Hello Everybody! _

_Comment ca ti bien tout le monde? _

_Et voila le mois de Décembre est entamé, et c'est bientot Noel! _

_Alors ..._

_**Remerciements a **  
><em>

****_ti_f

_Ophelie_

_zaza_

_NanaFreezy_

_lyllou42_

_ fatoulette_

_ emelyne_

_ KristenStewartFans_

_ xenarielle93_

_ nin_

_ aurore_

_ mimicam_

_ mmccg_

_ misslapy_

_ coco-des-îles_

_ Virginiiiiiiiiiiie_

_ Mk-tenebre_

_ crazybells_

_ Sabrinabella_

_ Grazie_

_ emichlo_

_ Maya_

__**et**

_ Galswinthe _

_merci beaucoup pour votre soutien! _

_Cette semaine c'est a **NanaFreezy **d'avoir les félicitations! _

_Bon je vous laisse lire le Chapitre._

_Enjoy._

_**! On se retrouve aprés le chapitre !**  
><em>

**La Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre 18: **

**Pdv Edward **

La vie est injuste. Pire qu'injuste. Je dirais même sadique. Quoi! C'est vrai? Non? C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais tuer personne…Bon d'accord peut-être 3 ou 4 araignées mais vous aussi! Vous aussi! Alors pourquoi Dieu, ou les Parques, ou le destin, ou n'importe quelle instance supérieur me punit ainsi? Hein? Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était devenir ami avec elle! Me rapprocher d'elle! Et lui démontrer par a+b que j'étais pas un mauvais type! Mais la…Bah j'avais tout foirer! Mais quand je dis que j'avais tout foirer, c'est que j'avais tout foirer. Parce que je n'étais plus ami avec elle, et qu'a cause de ça, comment lui montrer que j'étais sérieux? Parce que j'étais sérieux!

Sérieusement amoureux d'elle!

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, j'avais tout fichu par terre par jalousie, et si j'étais jaloux c'est parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

C'était prévisible, elle est si…tellement…Vous voyez ce que je veux dire!

Tout ce que je voulais, et que je désire encore, c'est découvrir ce qui se cache derrière la façade arrogante et sarcastique. Parce qu'elle n'est pas seulement ça. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais elle se dévoile beaucoup de par son attitude avec Angela et ses frères. Et j'aimerais qu'elle ait cette attitude avec moi.

Mais Bella préfère me briser le cœur avec ce stupide Ian avec sa stupide voiture et ses stupides yeux perçants. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce naze?

Une voix sadique venu du tréfonds de mon subconscient, me dit: « Elle »

Non, je vous jure j'ai envie de me frapper des fois. J'ai tout fichu par terre.

Il faut que je me fasse pardonner.

**Pdv Bella **

Le plan était en marche.

Ma petite Alice, fais ton testament!

Après les cours, Alice demanda a ce que toute la bande aille faire un tour. En clair, elle voulait en savoir plus sur Ian. Alice restait Alice. Alors nous allâmes nous poser sur un vieux terrain de skateboard abandonné. C'est fou les endroits abandonnés qu'il y a Forks. Un jour c'est carrément la ville qui sera abandonnée. Bref, nous nous posions, moi évidemment dans les bras de Ian. Et même si il n'était pas vraiment mon petit ami, dans ses bras, je m'étais toujours senti bien. Ils étaient chaud et protecteurs. Comme ceux de mes frères mais avec un truc en plus. C'étaient les bras de Ian. Tout court. Edward était venu, et semblait plus calme. Mais son regard ne cessait de revenir sans cesse sur moi. Je l'ignorais. Alice ouvrit les hostilités la première.

-Alors Ian, je t'ai jamais vu a Forks. Tu viens d'où?

Ian, poli, répondit:

-De Lawrence.

Rosalie, blonde, demanda:

-C'est ou ça?

Je répliquai du tac au tac:

-En Indiana. Tu connais ou bien?

Rosalie haussa les épaules, indifférente a mon sarcasme. Pas grand-chose la touchait de toute manière. C'était marrant. Ian dit:

-Les Swan et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour!

Moi, ainsi que mes frères lâchèrent un rire nerveux qui passa comme une lettre a la poste…Non mauvais exemple. Les lettre avec la poste, ça se paume. Puis Emmett demanda:

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?

A cette question Dean et Sam nous regardèrent, visiblement en train de se dire « oui depuis quand » et a la pression des bras de Ian autour de moi, lui se disait la même chose. Je balançai:

-Huit mois a peu prés.

Ian prit la suite, maintenant qu'il savait.

-Oui, après ma fête d'anniversaire.

Sam et Dean soufflèrent. Ils étaient perdus. Et ils étaient déçus, j'imagine, que je leur ai cachés ça. Jasper dit:

-Vous formez un joli couple!

Je rougis. Alice continua:

-J'ai remarqué que t'avais une sacré voiture. C'est quoi?

Je soupirai et lançai:

-Une Ford Mustang Gt 500 Cabriolet!

Je me retins de balancer un "idiote". C'était pas sa faute si elle y connaissait rien en voiture…Mais quand même.

Emmett dit:

-Waouh! Mais je te voyais plus voiture de collection comme Dean.

Je souris. Ian lança désinvolte:

-Touché mais j'ai préféré laisser la Mustang Shelby de 67 au garage. Je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. On sait jamais ce que les imbéciles ont en tête.

Je vis Edward déglutir et je sus que Ian l'avait regardé.

Ian 1. Edward 0.

Je souris. Puis en rajoutai une couche en disant:

-Encore heureux que je me sois pas ramenée avec la Camaro…

Jasper dit:

-T'a une Camaro?

Il parlait beaucoup aujourd'hui lui. Est-ce par hasard la domination d'Alice commençait-elle a faiblir? Emmett demanda, excité:

-Genre une Camaro comme dans Transformers?

Je ris et dit:

-Non, la mienne est une de collection. C'est une Camaro SS de 1969! Noire et Blanche.

Alice, sceptique, lança:

-T'a une voiture de collection…Toi?

-Pourquoi ça te défrise?

Elle répliqua:

-Mais…T'es une fille!

-Waouh, et il t'a fallu combien d'années d'étude pour découvrir ça?

Elle ferma la bouche. Hallelujah!

Bella on compte plus. Alice 0.

Angela dit:

-Ouais c'est une fille, et en plus c'est la reine du jeu vidéo!

Je lançai un regard a Edward, qui en avait fait les frais. Malheureusement, il me regardait aussi et nos regards se croisèrent. Je restai prisonnière de ses yeux émeraude. Ils étaient désolés. Je détournai le regard, je ne voulais pas de ses excuses. Cependant, un jour ou l'autre, je devrais bien avoir une conversation avec lui. Tout le monde était mal a l'aise de l'ambiance. Tout le monde sauf Ian. Évidemment.

-Et tu fais quoi dans la vie, demanda Jasper a celui-ci.

Ian expliqua a la bande qu'il travaillait dans un garage a Lawrence et qu'il allait bientôt commencer une formation de mécanique sportive.

Sam dit:

-Tu veux pas être pilote? Tu serais p'tetre excellent.

Ian rit, moi aussi. Dean également.

-C'est clair, rajoutai-je. Tu serais le meilleur.

Je penchai ma tête en arrière afin de le voir. Il baissa son visage pour me regarder et avec un sourire, il dit:

-Je crois que j'arriverais en second.

Je souris. Et me remit a ma place.

Nous parlâmes encore pendant une heure, quand je fis remarquer a Ian que j'avais quelque chose a lui montrer. Alors le groupe se sépara.

Ian roulait tranquillement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer!

-Haha, c'est un secret!

Puis je me tus et dit:

-T'aimes pas vraiment Edward pas vrai?

-Non. Ce type a failli flinguer ta BM!

Je soupirai.

-Je sais. Mais…A part ça?

Ian soupira.

-Non. C'est vrai. Je l'aime pas. Mais c'est pas lui.

-Comment ça, demandai-je.

-C'est un mec. Et je me méfie de tous les hommes qui t'approches. C'est tout. Et j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Hein?

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait. Ian soupira.

-Je sais que tu peux pas saquer sa sœur. Et aussi qu'il t'a fait un sale coup. Mais je suis pas aveugle. Je te connais Bell's.

Je regardai la route.

-Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Ian rit.

-Mais bien sur. Bella, si c'était n'importe qui, qui avait touché a ta voiture, il serait déjà mort et enterré.

Je croisai mes mains sur mes genoux.

-C'est un ami de mes frères.

-Alice aussi, mais tu t'apprêtes quand même a ruiner sa popularité.

Je répliquai:

-C'est pas vraiment ce qui va se passer. On ne vas pas ruiner sa popularité, on va juste la faire passer au second plan.

Ian demanda:

-Nina Gilbrev?

Je souris, et dit:

-C'est Top Secret, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations.

Ian secoua la tête, en soufflant. Puis il dit:

-Non sans blague, Bella t'en pinces pour ce type! Admets le!

Je me bloquai.

-Mais n'importe quoi! Arrêtes de raconter des conneries, et gares toi! On est arrivés!

Ian s'exécuta en se moquant de moi. Puis on descendit de voiture.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'as a me montrer? Une route?

Je passai mon bras par-dessous le sien.

-Pas n'importe quel route! Une portion de nationale abandonnée. J'ai fait le tour, y'a assez surface pour faire un demi tour épingle.

Ian observa la piste.

-Ça a pas l'air mal. Les alentours sont bien dégagés mais pas visibles. Y'aurais de la place pour un rassemblement. Et peut-être même un ou deux run.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dit?

Je le regardai, attendant la réponse.

-Ce qu'en j'en dit?

Ian se baissa, caressa la route du bout des doigts, et lança en regardant devant lui:

-Je dis que les Drivers vont reprendre du service.

Je criai de joie et lui sautait dessus.

-Merci Merci Merci!

C'était génial!

-Et vous savez pas quoi, lança Emmett en arrivant a la table, ce midi.

-Nan quoi, demanda Edward.

-Y'a une vente de charité qui a été organisé par le conseil pour l'équipe de Basket!

Angela et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil. Alice s'exclama:

-Quoi? Mais…J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça!

Emmett lança:

-Non parce que c'est pas toi. C'est Nina! Elle a directement demandé au secrétariat, et avec l'appui du coach, le directeur a accepté! Avec l'argent de la vente, le lycée va acheter des nouveaux équipements pour nous! C'est pas géniale!

Alice partit en furie en disant:

-Elle va m'entendre celle la!

Je dis:

-C'est super sympa de sa part!

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

-Les élections pour la présidence trimestrielle du Conseil des Élèves sont dans trois semaines. C'est la course c'est tout!

Angela dit:

-Et Alice elle fait quoi d'habitude pour gagner?

Rosalie répondit:

-Elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire le mieux. Elle se fait des amis.

J'acquiesçai et repensai a ma conversation avec Angela.

**Flash Back **

-Et pour Alice?

-Il nous faut un plan.

Angela réfléchit.

-Oui mais lequel?

Je dis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Alice déteste le plus…a part moi?

Angela rit puis répondit:

-La tout de suite je te dirais: Moi. Euh…Le Club d'Échecs…Et Nina.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qui est Nina, demandai-je.

Angela s'assit sur un banc et expliqua:

-Nina Gilbrev. Elle est arrivée il y'a deux trois ans après la mort de ses parents je crois. Dans son ancien lycée, elle était pom pom girl, mais quand elle est arrivée, elle a juste décidé de faire parti du Conseil. Au début Alice a rien eu contre elle. Mais Nina a vite été appréciée. Elle a gagné les élections du premier trimestre ou elle était la. Alice était furieuse. Et depuis, c'est elle qui gagne a chaque fois. Pourtant, tout le monde trouve que Nina conviendrait mieux.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle est sympa. Si elle fait partie du Conseil, c'est parce qu'elle adore l'organisation des activités. C'est pas pour la popularité qu'elle fait ça.

-Ok. Donc Alice déteste Nina. Et qu'est-ce qu'Alice aime?

Angela dit:

-Jasper? La popularité? Et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Je ris.

-Pauvre Jasper. Il a l'air pourtant sympa. Bon, alors Alice déteste Nina et aime la popularité. Nous avons le crime et l'alibi!

Angela sourit.

-Donc faut que Nina gagne les élections.

-Oui. Mais mieux! Il faut comprendre pourquoi alors que le lycée préfère Nina, c'est Alice qui gagne.

Angela dit:

-Tu crois qu'elle triche?

-Reste a le prouver.

Angela se releva.

-On va se lancer dans quoi? Une opération « Esprit Criminel »?

Je ris.

-Pourquoi pas.

Puis, plus sérieuse, je rajoutai:

-Bon ça va être serré. On va jouer sur deux fronts. Le premier: faire en sorte que Nina gagne en popularité. Trois esprit combinés valent mieux qu'un seul. Et le deuxième: mener l'enquête.

Angela dit:

-J'ai un super bon appareil photo!

-Alors en piste Agent Morgan!

Elle rit.

**Fin Flash back **

Emmett reprit:

-C'est trop bien! Imagine, qui dit nouveaux équipements, dit meilleurs entraînement! On aura plus de chance de gagner l'Olympic Championship!

Je souris. Emmett et le basket! J'étais quasi sure que son rêve de carrière serait de jouer en pro. J'étais plutôt pour les Pacers de l'Indiana. Logique.

-Dis moi Emmett, commencai-je, ça te dirait la NBA comme projet professionnel?

Il me regarda.

-Et comment que ça me dirait! Mais les recruteurs a Forks c'est pas top, j'aurais une chance que si notre équipe gagne a l'OC! La bas y'a quelque recruteurs.

-C'est quoi l'équipe qui t'intéresse le plus?

Emmett regarda Rosalie qui sourit - tiens elle sait faire? - puis dit:

-Les Trails Blazers m'intéressent. C'est le plus prés pour moi!

Ian dit:

-C'est vrai que depuis que les Supersonics de Seattle ont été délocalisés en Oklahoma, y'a plus d'équipe pro dans l'Etat de Washington!

Emmett haussa les épaules, fataliste. Angela demanda:

-C'est quoi les Trails Blazers?

-L'équipe Pro de Portland, répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça, sans comprendre vraiment. Puis Ian dit:

-Y'a aussi les Warriors. Ou les Lakers. La Californie c'est pas si loin que ça.

Emmett dit:

-C'est pas faux. En tout cas c'est sur que même si je les adore, j'irais pas jouer avec les Bobcats!

Je ris.

-C'est sur c'est pas la porte a coté. Et en plus c'est même pas la même conférence!

A nouveau Angela intervint:

-Conférence?

-Subdivision de la NBA. Y'a la conférence Ouest et la conférence Est.

A nouveau elle acquiesça sans comprendre. Dean, intervint, taquin:

-Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais une pro de la NBA toi!

Je répliquai, en rigolant:

-Attends Dean c'est obligé. De 1: Ian m'a obligé a regarder tous les matchs des Pacers. De 2: Je suis une One Tree Hillienne!

-Une quoi, demanda Sam, paumé.

Angela rit et répliqua du tac au tac:

-Fan des Frères Scott!

-Ah les filles!

-Eh! T'es bien content quand j'arrive a tenir une conversation de mecs! Parce que sinon, tu devrais te parler a toi-même et tu finirais par devenir dingue.

Dean me tira la langue. Je rit. Emmett dit:

-En tout cas, moi chui toujours partant pour parler Basket et NBA!

Je ris.

-En tout cas, je vais croiser les doigts pour toi. Et quand tu joueras en NBA, t'a intérêt a penser a moi pour les pass VIP!

Emmett, Ian, et moi éclatèrent de rire. Angela dit:

-Tu t'y connais en voiture, t'es la reine des jeux vidéo et une pro de la NBA, y'a encore quelque chose que tu me caches?

Je me crispai légèrement et dit:

-Qui sait?

Elle rit, tandis que je jetai un coup d'œil a Ian.

Je devais parler a Angela de mon secret. J'avais confiance en elle.

-Bon et sinon, demanda Sam, y'a pas quelqu'un qu'a soif. Nan parce que vous parlez vous parlez…Moi quand je parle, et que je parle, bah ça me donne soif!

J'éclatai de rire.

-Super remarque Sammy!

Il rit. Puis Dean pensa a demander:

-Oh fait Em, c'est quoi qu'ils vont vendre a ton truc de Charité?

Emmett rit. Un rire inquiétant.

-Ceux qui voudront être vendus!

Rosalie se retourna.

-Quoi?

-Oui! Le Conseil demande des volontaires. Une journée entière a gagner. C'est une vente aux enchères. Toutes les ventes commenceront a 10 dollars!

Ian dit:

-Ça serait pas normal que l'Équipe de Basket se présente?

-Si. On était inscrits d'office. Mais d'autres peuvent s'inscrire.

Angela me regarda avec un sourire sadique et mima avec ses lèvres « Alice ». C'est vrai qu'Alice prêterait un câble si on se vendait. Je me redressai et m'exclamai joyeusement:

-J'en suis!

Angela répliqua:

-Moi aussi!

-Quoi? Hors de question, s'exclama Dean.

-Pourquoi?

Nous avions parlés en même temps.

-Parce que toi, t'es ma petite sœur, et hors de question qu'un ado pervers a l'esprit lubrique pose ses mains sur toi. Et toi parce que t'es ma petite amie…et hors de question qu'un ado pervers a l'esprit lubrique pose ses mains sur toi.

Je ris.

-Et bah t'auras qu'a acheter Angela. Et Ian m'achètera.

Il se rembrunit. Emmett s'exclama:

-Alors c'est dit!

Et oui, Angela et moi allions nous vendre. On est pas nettes, hein?

#

_Verdict? _

_J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plus et j'attend vos reactions avec impatience! _

_**GRAND JEU DE FRED **_

_QUI VA ""ACHETER"" BELLA? _

_UN EXTRAIT DU CHAPITRE 19 A GAGNER! _

_Date de cloture: 14 Decembre._

_BONNE CHANCE! _

_On se retrouve bientot pour le chapitre 19!_

_Bisoux._

_F.M _


	22. Chapitre 19

_Hello Tout le Monde! _

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

___**Petite mise à jour du 31 Septembre:**_

_**J'avais promis d'envoyer les extraits pour le 24 sauf qu'avec les fêtes de Noël, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ècrire entiérement le chapitre 20! **_

_**Je suis vraiment dèsolée pour le retard occasionè! **_

**_Je finirait d'ėcrire le chapitre et posterai les 2 extraits "cadeaux de Noël" dés que possible!_**

**_SUR CE, JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE ANNÈE 2012 et un joyeux Noël en retard. _**

**_Fin de transmission =) _**

**_F.M_**

_Alors, il parait que c'est les vacances! Contents? _

_=D_

_Bref me revoila avec le chapitre 19 taaaant attendu! _

_Cette semaine, un grand **BRAVO **a Kriistal qui a remporté l'extrait du Chapitre. _

_**Et aussi un grand merci à :**_

_Renaitre-pour-mieux-vivre-96_

_laulau83_

_Rosabell's_

_KristenStewartFans_

_caroline_

_mimicam_

_Mk-tenebre_

_xenarielle93_

_Maya_

_anna-cool_

_Aurianne_

_CarinaLopes17_

_coco-des-iles_

_bebedemamour_

_lyraparledor_

_NanaFreezy_

_Galswinthe_

**_Kriistal_**

_ebecquereau_

_misslapy_

_fatoulette_

_Virginiiiiiiiiiiie _

_angel-and-demon-twilight_

_mmccg_

_leila_

_Angele130578_

_Rosabella01_

_emichlo_

_tinga bella_

_Cloums_

_**et**_

_Grazie_

_**pour leurs reviews laissé sur ce chapitre. **_

_**Je n'en ai jamais eu autant, et ca ma fait vraiment plaisir alors MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI!**_

_Je vous laisse lire mon chapitre, et **N'oubliez pas, on se retrouve aprés. Avec une surprise cette semaine! **_

_Enjoy!_

**La Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre 19:**

**Pdv Bella**

« _Bonjour a tous, il est 7h du matin et nous sommes… »_

-Au moment ou tu fermes ta gueule, Saleté de Reveil, grognais-je en l'envoyant valser contre le mur le plus proche.

Il se tut. Il mourut.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux a moitié fermés, le menton levé pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, je regardais mon réveil.

-Et de 7.

Puis je criais.

-Charlie! Il me faut un nouveau réveil!

D'en bas j'entendis un juron. J'avais décidé de reparler a mon père, juste pour avoir l'immense plaisir de faire de sa vie un enfer. Si bien qu'il regrettait maintenant l'époque pas si lointaine où je ne lui parlais pas du tout.

Je tentais d'apercevoir l'heure sur mon horloge mural.

Et je réfléchissais.

Pourquoi est-ce que quand on a les yeux a moitié fermés par le sommeil, on a toujours ce foutu réflexe de lever le menton? Comme si on allait y voir plus clair? C'est idiot! En plus généralement, on a toujours la bouche ouverte, et on a l'air…Comment dire? Con?

Je finis par abandonner. Et reposai ma tête sur mon oreiller. A ce moment, ma porte s'ouvrit et Sam passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-On se lève!

-Oui, oui, grommelai-je en m'enfonçant sous la couette.

Je rajoutai ensuite:

-Juste 5 minutes.

Je fermai les yeux. Juste pour 5 minutes…

-BELLA, IL EST 8 HEURES TU FOUS QUOI BORDEL!

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me retrouvai d'un seul coup assise sur mon lit. Je regardais ma montre - vous aussi vous avez remarqué que j'ai l'heure partout? Le réveil, l'horloge, la montre, le portable aussi - qui indiquait 8h07.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me grattai la tête.

-Y'a un truc qui cloche…

Mes yeux s'élargirent.

-Oh Merde!

Je me levai d'un bond. Manque de chance, mes pieds s'enroulèrent dans la couette et je m'étalai comme une crêpe sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

-Aie…

Je me relevai tout aussi vite et filai a ma chaise, là où je posai mes vêtements du lendemain…Qui n'étaient pas la!

-Zut, Zut, Zut!

J'avais oublié. J'ouvris mon armoire et attrapai le premier jean et le premier pull qui me tombai sous la main, avant de les enfilés.

Je pris mon sac, heureusement déjà prés - lui! - et descendit les marches 4 par 4...Ou plutôt, descendit les 8 premières marches, 4 par 4 avant de louper la 9eme et d'atterrir en bas en ayant survoler douloureusement les 7 restantes. Je m'étalai - encore une fois - comme une crêpe - encore une fois - au sol.

-Re aïe…

Je relevai la tête pour voir Charlie, Dean et Sam qui me regardait étrangement.

-Quoi?

Sam pouffa avant de dire:

-Euh…Cool ta tenue!

Je me redressai pour voir un bout de tissu blanc coloré de taches vertes qui en réalité étaient la représentations des Tortues Ninja, dépasser de l'échancrure de mon pull. A mes pieds, c'était pareil.

Alors, affolée, je remontai 2 par 2 les marches. Manque de chance - encore! - je loupai la 15eme et finit…comme une crêpe, étalée sur le pallier.

-Mais euh…

Je me relevai, une troisième fois, tout en jurant de tuer Dean qui se bidonnait d'en bas. Je filai dans ma chambre, me déshabillai pour enlever mon pyjama et pour renfiler mon jean et mon pull. Cette fois, je passais rapidement devant le miroir pour m'admirer.

-Miroir, Miroir qui est la plus belle?, me demandais-je.

Je pris une voix plus aigue et dit:

-Vous êtes la plus belle, mais Alice vous dépasse!

Je me regardai et secouai la tête, tout en frissonnant.

-Non mais je vais pas bien moi!

Je redescendait les marches - sans casse cette fois - et allait dans la cuisine ou j'attrapai au vol la tasse de café fumante que mon père portait a sa bouche. Il grogna. Je la bus d'une traite et la lui rendis. Je sortais tout aussi rapidement de la cuisine, ou malheureusement, mon petit doigt de pied se prit le montant du plan de travail.

-MAIS AÏEUUH!

Je sautillais difficilement jusqu'au meuble d'entrée où j'enfilai mes bottes par-dessus mon jean.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…Raaah Merde!

Je m'étais trompée de pied. Sam, mort de rire, derrière moi me dit:

-T'es passée sous une échelle récemment?

-M.D.R, fis-je, ironique.

J'enfilai ensuite ma veste en cuir. Je regardais ma montre. 8h25.

-Euh a quelle heure je commence les cours?

Dean, toujours autant bidonné, répondit:

-8h30?

Je jurai dans mon inexistante moustache, et ouvrit la porte a la volée. J'ouvris la voiture de Dean et montai dedans. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus les têtes, beaucoup moins rieuses, de mes frères. Non mais ils croyaient quoi? Que j'allais démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues? Que j'allais foncer a toute allure?

Mais ils sont barges. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire a moi d'arriver en retard en Maths? J'étais pressée…

Je me stoppai et fronçai les sourcils.

-Tiens c'est vrai ça…Pourquoi je suis pressée?

Je soupirai. Y'as pas de raison. Alors je me détendis. Puis je me rendis compte d'un truc. Pourquoi Diable étais-je grimpée dans la voiture de mon frère?

Ma tête alla taper le volant. Je soupirai et sortait. Sur le porche, Sam et Dean se retenaient de rire. Je les ignoraient royalement et me mis a marcher. Je passai prendre ma voiture puis j'allais au lycée. 8h45 a l'horloge de ma BM. Le parking était vide d'élèves. Je soupirai a nouveau. J'avais plus de 10 minutes de retard, mon prof ne m'accepteraient pas en cours. Soucieuse de ne pas me prendre une heure de colle - c'était emmerdant - je passai au secrétariat. Josh, le secrétaire, me vit et dit:

-Tu es en retard!

-Non sans rire!

Il me regarda, avec un sourire. Ce type était sympa.

-Excuse?

-Euh…Panne de Réveil?

Je lui fis un sourire. Lui me regarda avec un sourcil haussé comme pour dire « T'en a pas une de plus crédible? »

Je m'exclamai:

-Non mais c'est vrai hein! Je vous jure! Mon réveil a rendu l'âme ce matin!

Toujours avec la même tête, il me regarda. Cette fois ci, son regard me disait « Ça fait la septième fois qu'il rend l'âme! »

J'expliquai innocemment:

-Que voulez vous? Mon réveil est croisé avec un chat! Il a 9 vies! Demain il sera comme neuf!

J'ajoutai:

-Ou presque!

Josh me regarda, son stylo en main. Toujours sans rien dire. Je dis, d'un air de gamine:

-C'est pas ma faute! Je suis passée sous une échelle dans ma vie antérieure et a cause du décalage horaire la poisse arrive que maintenant. Je me suis prit les pieds dans ma couette, je me suis habillée par-dessus mon pyjama, je suis tomber dans les escaliers, je suis retombée dans les escaliers - oui parce que je les avais remontés - une deuxième fois, je me suis tapé le petit doigt de pied dans un meuble de la cuisine, j'ai mis mes chaussures a l'envers et je suis montée dans une voiture qu'était même pas a moi! Pfiou! Alors ça vaut bien un petit mot gentil non?

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire. Le secrétaire finit par rire et inscrivit quelque chose sur le papier puis me le tendis. Je lut.

« S'est cogné la tête vraiment fort avant de s'endormir et est un peu désorientée. Soyez sympa! »

J'ouvris les yeux, sous le choc. J'entendis son rire puis il dit:

-La permanence t'attend!

Je pris le mot et sortit. Alors celle la si je m'attendais! Il est vraiment cool ce type! Mais j'imagine déjà la tête du surveillant quand il verra l'excuse! En marchant dans le couloir, j'envoyais un texto a Angela.

« **C'est une journée merdique. Je vais en permanence. Et tu croiras jamais l'excuse que j'ai. =D** »

J'arrivais dans la salle de permanence et tendit mon mot au surveillant. Il lut, écarquilla les yeux, me regarda, puis éclata de rire. Il me tendit le papier sans un mot et m'indiqua la salle du regard avant de se rassoir et de reprendre son magasine. J'allais tout au fond et m'installai. Je ne pris même pas la peine de sortir mes affaires, ici, en permanence, rare étaient les élèves qui en profitaient pour bosser. J'étais pas de ceux la. Je m'affalai dans mon siége, et, écouteurs dans les oreilles, je mis ma musique en marche. _Promise_ du groupe A.N JELL me parvint. Mais comme au bout de cinq minutes je commençais a m'embêter, je sortis une feuille blanche et un crayon a papier et dessinais. L'heure passa au fur et a mesure que ma feuille se noircissait. Enfin la fin de l'heure sonna. Je soupirais de soulagement, et mis mon dessin a la poubelle en passant. Le garder ne servait a rien, j'en avais déjà des dizaines semblables a celui la a la maison. Je retrouvais Angela.

-Dis moi tout.

Elle fut morte de rire quand je lui racontais mes prouesses du matin et lui montrais le mot de Josh. Je finit par rire avec elle.

-Ah non mais toi alors!

-Bon, si j'allais commencer ma journée hein?

Elle rit.

...

L'heure de midi sonna. J'étais arrivée la première et j'étais dans mes pensées.

-On rêve?

Je relevai la tête et vit Ian. Je lui sourit. Il dit:

-J'ai appris que tu étais en retard ce matin? On ne s'est pas réveillée?

Je ris.

-J'étais crevée.

Il me sourit et s'assit a coté de moi en prenant soin de poser son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise.

-T'as bien dormi?

Je vis son regard inquiet.

-Étonnamment tu sais, oui.

Il acquiesça. Cette nuit, lui et moi avions été sur la piste pour tester ma voiture, et aussi faire quelques essais. Je m'étais soudain senti plus vivante. J'étais a ma place tout simplement. Sauf qu'il y avait eu un petit accroc a ce bonheur. Lors de mon premier essai, je n'avais pas pu exécuter mon demi tour. J'avais la main sur le frein a main, mais au dernier moment, j'avais juste pilé. Dans ma tête, j'avais entendu un coup de frein, une collision et une explosion. Paul avait loupé son virage. C'était toujours resté un mystère pour moi. Il était le pro des virages. C'est lui qui avait appris a faire un demi tour épingle aux Drivers. Et dans un simple virage, il s'était tué. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi le Destin avait choisi d'être si ironique. J'avais fini par me dire qu'a force de faire des virages dangereux et compliqué, cela avait rendu les plus simples, trop simple justement, et Paul avait baissé sa garde. Une première. De trop malheureusement.

-Et Choupinette! T'es parti loin!

Je souris.

-Désolée.

-Tu veux en parler?

Son bras était maintenant sur mon épaule.

-Non ça va.

Puis j'ajoutai après quelque instants.

-C'est juste que…J'en sais rien. Ça m'a fait quelque chose. J'ai eu peur. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, même pour mon premier rodéo. Et j'en sais rien, ça m'a déstabilisée.

Ian acquiesça, compréhensif.

-Tu sais…Quand j'ai repris le volant, la première fois après sa mort, j'ai fait exactement comme toi. C'était un simple virage qui se présentait mais j'ai pilé net dans la ligne droite. C'est arrivé aussi a Vin et aux autres.

La mâchoire de Ian se serra, et il continua.

-C'est comme…J'en sais trop rien. Une sorte d'hommage. Après tout, c'est lui qui nous a appris ça, je pense qu'inconsciemment, on s'est dit que sans lui, ça serait plus pareil.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et ma propre mâchoire se serra dans l'intention vaine de les retenir.

-Je pense pas qu'on est eu vraiment peur. On sait ce qu'on fait. Je pense juste qu'on a du pensés que faire ça, alors qu'il n'était pas la, c'était le trahir.

Ian serra son poing, qui était sur la table. Il inspira.

-C'est sur que les demi tours épingle ne seront jamais plus pareils.

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mais je ris.

-Il nous tuerait si il nous entendait.

Mon sourire s'effaça.

-Mais c'est vrai que…J'avais jamais pensé a ça mais…Je sais pas comment je vais me sentir quand on sera tous réunis. Pour moi c'est un peu irréel! On est partis tellement vite de Lawrence que…

Je soufflais.

-Dés fois je me dis qu'il n'est rien arrivé. Que son téléphone ne fonctionne juste plus où qu'il est juste trop occupé pour me répondre.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent.

-J'ai peur que quand on sera tous réunis, la réalité me tombe dessus. Je vais vraiment devoir accepté qu'il ne soit plus la!

Ian me prit dans ses bras.

-Il me manque, avoua-t-il.

Ces paroles avaient énormément de poids. Ian était fort, et qu'il avoue ça, en pleurant sur mon épaule, ça me faisait vraiment quelque chose. Paul n'était vraiment plus la. Je lâchais un sanglot involontaire et Ian me serra plus fort.

-Ça va?

Rosalie nous sortit de nos pensées. Je sursautai et me détournais pour essuyer rapidement mes larmes. Ian toussa, nerveusement. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se montrer faible. Heureusement, Alice n'était pas dans les parages. Ni Edward. Mais Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi qu'Angela et mes frères oui. Les deux Cullen nous regardaient, curieux et soucieux. Angela me regardait, sans comprendre. Sam et Dean, eux, avait un air triste. Ils savaient que le seul évènement triste qui nous liait, Ian et moi, était la mort de notre ami. Sam fut le premier a parler d'autre chose une fois que tous furent installés pour manger. Et soudain, alors que je croisai le regard inquiet de ma meilleure amie, j'eus envie de tout lui raconter. Et peu importe si elle le prenait mal. Je voulais me confier. A quelqu'un. Et pas a mon journal qui n'était pas en mesure de m'offrir du réconfort. Edward arriva en compagnie de Jasper. Dean demanda:

-Elle est ou Alice?

-Au Conseil. Fallait qu'elle voit un truc, répondit Jasper.

Je vis qu'Edward me regardait, sourcils froncés. Puis il regarda aussi Ian de la même façon. Et je savais pourquoi. Nous avions tous les deux les yeux rouges. J'enfouie la tête dans le cou de mon pseudo petit ami et il referma son bras autour de moi. Je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux. J'adorais quand on faisait ça. Ma mère passait des heures a le faire pour m'endormir. Je lui soufflais de façon a ce que seul lui puisse entendre:

-Je vais parler a Angela.

Je l'entendis inspirer puis il reposa sa fourchette et enfouie sa propre tête dans mon cou.

-Quand?

Je passai mon bras libre autour de son cou et dit:

-Tout de suite.

Ian soupira.

-Ça va aller, demandai-je.

-C'est bon Bell's.

Je me reculai et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser. Affectueusement. Ce n'était ni pour rendre jaloux Edward, ni pour faire enrager Alice qui n'était pas la. C'était juste pour nous réconforter. J'avais besoin de sa tendresse, et il avait besoin de la mienne. On se sépara et je me levai. J'attrapai la main d'Angela et lui dis:

-Il faut que je te parle Angie.

Elle me regarda, et en voyant mon air sérieux elle acquiesça et se leva. Je croisai le regard de Dean qui avait cherché le mien. En passant prés de lui, je me penchai et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Je lui soufflais:

-Désolée.

Sa main caressa mon avant bras et il tourna la tête pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

-T'inquiètes pas petite sœur, j'ai compris.

Je me séparai de mon frère et partit de la cafeteria avec ma meilleure amie.

-Est-ce que ça va, me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses a dire. On va sur le toit?

Angela hocha positivement la tête.

J'allais tout lui dire.

...

-Tu sors?

J'acquiesçai pour répondre a mon père. Il ne dit rien. De toute manière, si il me disait quelque chose, il savait qu'il perdrait. J'enfilai mon manteau et sortit, seulement avec mon portable, et mes clés de voiture au cas où. J'avais 100 dollars sur moi. C'était toujours le minimum que j'emmenais. C'était risqué. Mais utile. Je passai par la forêt, en restant sur les sentiers battus. Je marchais doucement, musique dans les oreilles. Des fois, je me demandais l'utilité d'avoir un Mp3 vu que je branchai toujours les écouteurs sur mon téléphone. Je marchai pendant plusieurs minutes en étant perdue dans mes pensées…

**Flash Back**

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

J'inspirai et fit quelque pas vers le bord.

-Je sais pas si Dean t'a parlé de la raison qui nous a poussé a venir a Forks.

Angela dit:

-Il m'a juste dit la même chose que toi. Que votre famille avait besoin de changer d'air.

-C'est a cause de moi en fait.

Angela fronça les sourcils.

-C'est toi qui a voulu déménager?

Je secouai la tête, et posai mes fesses sur le bord du toit. Dos au vide.

-Bon…Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer tout bien alors pardon si je m'embrouille d'accord?

Elle acquiesça. Je cherchai quoi dire.

-Ca aurait été plus simple si j'avais pu te montrer de quoi je suis capable mais Dean ne me pardonnerait pas.

Je soupirai.

-Tu te rappelles que mes frères et moi on était limite morts de rire quand Emmett a suggérait que je venais juste d'apprendre a conduire?

Angela acquiesça.

-Oui. On s'est tous posé des questions.

-Je veux bien te croire. Bien sur j'ai eu mon permis a mes 16 ans, comme tout le monde mais ça faisait au moins trois ans que j'avais pris le volant pour la première fois.

Mon amie me regarda, surprise.

-Hein?

-En fait mon parrain nous a appris dés qu'on a eu 13 ans. C'était marrant. On évité de conduire sur les routes où y'avait du monde bien sur.

Angela sourit.

-Dans une petite ville comme Lawrence, tout le monde faisait ça.

Je cherchai comment enchaîner. Je trouvai seulement l'idée de parler de Ian.

-Ian, je le connais depuis toujours en fait. Sa mère était très amie avec la mienne. Le courant est jamais vraiment passé entre les garçons mais lui et moi, a partir du moment où on s'est trouvé, on s'est plus lâché. Ian lui a pris le volant a l'age de 5 ans.

Angela sursauta, je continuais.

-Son père était pilote. Il faisait monté Ian sur ses genoux, lui avait le volant et son père les pédales. C'est-ce que son grand-père avait fait aussi. Enfin bref, Ian était ami avec d'autres gamins, que Dean et Sam n'appréciait pas non plus. Par contre moi, je les adorais. On avait pas le même age, et j'étais la plus petite. Vincent est le plus âgé de notre bande. Puis y'a Mitch, Simon, Ian, moi et…

Je buttais. Et ma gorge se noua.

-Et?

Je regardais au loin.

-Paul. Il avait le même âge que Ian.

Angela fronça les sourcils.

-Avait?

J'acquiesçai difficilement.

-Il a été tué dans un accident y'a quelques mois. Et on était tous la.

Mon amie me prit la main. Son regard était brillant de larmes. Comme le mien.

-Sans ça les Swan ne serait pas venu a Forks.

-Comment ça?

-C'est cette nuit la que mon père et mes frères ont découvert que j'étais…

Je jetai un coup d'œil anxieux a Angela et lachai:

-Pilote de Rodéo.

Elle se figea a mes côtés.

-Du Rodéo? Attends…Rodéo comme courses de rues illégales?

J'acquiesçai. Désolée.

-Oui. Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai suivi les gars un soir. Ils ne m'avaient jamais dit qu'ils étaient pilotes. Vin a pété un câble quand il m'a vu.

Je rit.

-Ils espérait tous me tenir a l'écart. J'étais l'une des leurs mais…Je restais une fille, et j'étais aussi la fille du chef.

Angela dit plus qu'elle ne demanda:

-Mais t'en a fait qu'a ta tête.

-Exact. On a passés un accord. Ils me laissaient faire une course, si je gagnais, je restais. Si je perdais, ça s'arrêtait la.

-Tu as gagné donc, dit-elle.

Je rit.

-Oui! T'aurais vu leur tête. Première course, et je gagnais. J'avais ça dans le sang. C'est comme ça que je suis devenue une Drivers.

Angela demanda:

-C'est quoi?

-Notre groupe de pilote. On est une légende des circuits. Personne ne nous a jamais battu. Vin est un peu notre chef. Mais c'est moi la Leader. C'est pas pour me venter ni quoi que ce soit, c'est juste un fait.

Je repris mon sérieux.

-Je faisait une course avec Paul ce soir là. J'étais première. Et puis, Paul a loupé son virage…

J'inspirai et fermai les yeux. La voix tremblante, je continuai:

-Il s'est pris un mur et la voiture a explosé sous l'impact.

Amèrement, j'expliquai:

-Nos circuits sont bourrés de protoxyde d'azote. Et d'électronique. Y'a eu un court circuit.

Des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues.

-La police a été prévenu en même temps que les pompiers. On étais tous trop choqués pour avoir l'idée de fuir alors on s'est fait prendre. La nouvelle s'est répandue. Alors on est partis.

J'essayais de ne pas pleurer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. Sincèrement.

J'acquiesçai.

-Mes frères et mon père m'ont tourné le dos. Je leur en ai voulu autant qu'ils m'en voulaient.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu les détestais tant au début.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a réconciliés?

-Dean et Sam ont finis par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été cons, et j'ai consenti a m'excuser.

-Et Ian? Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec tes frères. Pourtant tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient pas accrochés tous les trois?

**Fin Flash Back**

Je lui avait expliqué pourquoi Ian était la. Elle avait paru surprise et un peu choquée que je lui annonce que je n'arrêtais pas les courses. J'avais eu peur, mais je pense qu'Angela me comprenait mieux que personne. Elle ne m'avait pas rejeté. Mais m'avait demandé un peu de temps pour digérer. J'avais confiance en elle. Et si elle décidé que c'était trop, alors tant pis. Je ne lui en voudrais pas.

Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me tournai.

-Quoi, demandai-je froidement, après avoir reconnu la personne.

Edward me regarda, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit de nouveau pour dire:

-Je me promenais et je t'ai vu alors…

Je soupirai, agacée, tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire.

-J'aimerais te parler, avoua-t-il enfin.

J'eus un rire nerveux et sarcastique impulsif.

-Toi? Tu veux qu'on parle? Tu plaisantes?

Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. J'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches. Pourquoi ce foutu geste me faisait autant toujours de l'effet? Agreuh!

-Bella, je suis désolé…

Je le coupai.

-Je veux pas entendre tes excuses. Je veux pas te parler. Tu as pigé? Toi et moi, t'oublies.

-On a réussi a être amis pourtant…

-Oui, mais c'était la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Et je compte pas refaire la même erreur deux fois de suite.

Je me détournais.

-S'il te plait, laisse moi une chance!

Sa voix était suppliante. Je me stoppai mais sans me retourner je dis:

-Je t'en ai laissé une! Tu l'as foiré. Je n'accordes jamais de deuxième chance.

Je repris ma marche, et cette fois il ne me suivit plus. Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce que fou cette boule dans ma gorge?

Je secouai la tête. C'était sûrement parce que j'avais peur de la réaction d'Angela. Oui, c'était ça.

...

-Je continu de penser que c'est pas une bonne idée!

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tout en me maquillant. Angela lança:

-Dis Chéri, si t'arrêter de te répéter et que t'allait t'installer hein?

Dean maugréa dans sa barbe et sortit. Sam me regarda:

-Bella?

-Quoi?

-Tu es sure que…

-Dehors, le coupai-je.

Angela rit. Je souris. Tout allait bien. « Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et rien ne viendra nous séparer. » Elle m'avait accepté. C'était bientôt a notre tour de passer. Emmett avait été vendu 1450 dollars. Et c'était Rosalie qui avait déboursé. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de voir une pom pom girl s'accrocher a Emmett durant tout un samedi.

-Tu crois que Dean va payé combien pour toi, riais-je.

Elle me regarda et dit:

-Ce gros bêta a intérêt a y mettre le pris où son samedi risque de lui coûter la vie!

J'éclatai de rire. Mutine elle lança:

-Et Ian? Il va mettre combien?

-J'en sais rien! Il a des fonds illimités!

Nous rigolions. Puis Angela fut annoncé. Je l'encourageai en riant. Je restais pas loin. J'étais la dernière a passé. Nina présidait la vente, et Alice était absente. Et a part Angela et moi, aucun autre élève ne s'était présenté pour participer. L'équipe de basket avait remporté un vif succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mais j'avais appris ceci. La population de Forks était une bande de 1: Fauchés. Et de 2: Coincés.

J'entendis des applaudissements puis la voix de Nina au micro retentit:

-Adjugé a Dean Swan pour la somme de 945 dollars.

J'éclatai de rire toute seule. Dean allait devoir se serrer la ceinture un mois ou deux vu la somme. Charlie ne lui refilait que 100 dollars d'argent de poche par mois. Il avait du demander beaucoup d'avance. Et j'espérai pour lui que cette somme suffisait a Angie.

Je calmai mon fou rire et ce fut a moi de monter sur scène. J'avais mis une robe bleu nuit recouverte de dentelle noire. Elle était bustier, moulante, et m'arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Mes jambes étaient a l'air et je portais des talons. On me siffla. Je repérais le garçon, un obsédé pervers inconnu, et lui envoyait un baiser et un clin d'œil. Nina sourit et dit:

-Les enchères sont ouvertes et débutent a 100 dollars.

Des gamins de Forks enchérirent sur moi. Avec leurs faibles moyens. C'est-à-dire 150 dollars. Et encore. Au bout de cinq minutes, la voix de Ian, supérieure, s'éleva dans la salle.

-1500 dollars!

Des murmures enflèrent dans la salle tandis que je me retenais de pouffer. Dean et Sam regardaient Ian, les yeux exorbités. Angela tapa le bras de Dean et dit:

-Tu vois! Regarde combien compte Bella pour lui! Idiot!

Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, mais c'était pas difficile a comprendre en voyant la tête toute penaude de mon grand frère.

Nina intervint:

-1500 dollars pour Ian Halder. Quelqu'un d'autre?

J'étais satisfaite, mais au moment ou Nina entamait le décompte, une voix, que je ne voulais pas entendre, retentit:

-1700 dollars!

Je faillit m'étouffer. Je fusillai Edward du regard. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait? Heureusement Ian monta le prix. Cependant, il regardait Edward avec un regard insistant. Je haïssais ce regard. Cet abruti de Cullen et mon meilleur ami se battirent pour moi quelques minutes. Tout le monde parlait entre eux. Les enchères avaient dépassés les 2000 dollars. Puis soudain la voix d'Edward s'éleva:

-2590 dollars!

Je déglutis. Puis tournait mon regard vers Ian. Pourquoi ne disait il rien?

Nina parla:

-2590 dollars une fois.

Ian me regarda. Je lui fis signe de parler.

-2590 dollars deux fois.

Je suppliai mon pseudo petit ami du regard. Il me regarda et me fit un sourire d'excuse. Quoi? Hein?

-2590 dollars trois fois. Adjugé a Edward Cullen pour la somme de 2590 dollars.

Je pâlis.

J'allais devoir passer tout un samedi avec Edward Cullen.

Putain de…

#

_Tadam! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit! =D_

_Voila, Angela connait le secret de Bella, et Edward...Bah lui doit faire son testament! Au cas où!_

_J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plus, autant que j'ai pris du plaisir a l'écrire! Surtout le passage ou Bella arrête pas de se casser la figure! J'étais morte de rire devant mon écran. _

_J'attends vos avis! _

_**PS: VU QUE C'EST BIENTOT NOËL! **_

_**QUESTION: Comment va se dérouler la journée entre Edward et Bella?**_

****_A GAGNER: suspens..._

_**DEUX**** EXTRAITS!**_

_C'est mon cadeau de Noel pour vous remercier de votre soutien! _

_L'extrait sera envoya par PM au gagnant le **24 Décembre** !_

_=D_

_Bisoux a tous, et bonnes fêtes de Noel et de fin d'Années!_

_Ps2: Moi je passe le jour de l'An a Center Parcs! Et vous? _

_xoxo._

_F.M (Lutin Provisoire du Pere Noel) _


	23. Chapitre 20

****_BONNE ANNEE ! _

_Bon j'ai quoi...3 semaines de retard, mais je me fais pardonner avec le chapitre 20! Et oui il est enfin là! Et il vous prie de l'excuser de son retard mais il est resté coincé a la piscine de Center Parcs aux Hauts Bruyéres! J'ai du aller le rechercher, il s'accrochait a la riviere sauvage..Et c'est qu'il en a de la force! ^^'_

_Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, je suis sincérement désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai eu du mal a écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais totalement dérivé de la 1ere version que j'avais écrite de cette histoire (ce qui n'est pas un mal) et mon inspiration était restée a la piscine également! _

_Bref, Fred Maoué est de retour, pas pour vous jouer de mauvais tours, mais pour vous offrir ce que vous attendiez avec impatience..._

_HA, je le dirais pas! _

_Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais **REMERCIER**:_

_LMF'Ines_

_supersweet97_

_Maya_

_Virginiiiiiiiiiiie_

_.fr_

_Aurianne_

_emichlo_

_Luce I_

_Kriistal_

_frimousse30_

_bellardtwilight_

_mmccg_

_Grazie_

_Galswinthe_

_Mk-tenebre_

_Rosabella01_

_Rosabell's_

_Sabrinabella_

_xenarielle93_

_Merci Merci Merci_

_Et **BRAVO** a **Rosabella01** qui a gagner le cadeau de Noel de Fred Maoué. 2 extraits - qui ont été longs a venir. Le pére Noel était coincé dans les bouchons! _

_Bon chapitre a toutes et a tous! _

_**! **__**A APRES LE CHAPITRE !**_

_### _

**La Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre 20: **

**Pdv Bella**

Je m'étais changer en vitesse afin de retrouver « feu » mon meilleur ami. Enfin, il n'était pas encore « feu » mais il allait bientôt l'être!

Je le retrouvais et le traînait a l'écart. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil, je le frappai aussi fort que je pouvais dans l'estomac. Il ouvrait la bouche mais je le coupai:

-Et ne t'avises même pas de te plaindre! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris espèce d'abruti! Hein? C'était quoi ça! Pourquoi t'a laissé ce crétin de Cullen remporter la partie?

-Bella, tenta-t-il.

-Mais merde Ian, a cause de toi je vais devoir passer toute une journée avec ce sale type! Sache que tu vas me le payer ce coup là! Non mais j'y crois pas! Et Dean et Sam, tu y as pensé hein? Tu crois pas qu'ils vont se poser des questions? Quel genre de petit ami laisse un autre avoir sa copine?

Ian réussit a en placer une.

-Tu n'as qu'a annuler! Désistes toi!

Je le fusillai du regard. Même si ça ne semblait pas vraiment le perturber plus que ça.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Ian sourit, de son air de vainqueur. J'avais une de ces envies de le frapper, là maintenant! Puis il dit, plus sérieusement:

-Bella, écoute moi juste cinq minutes, s'il te plait.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, toujours aussi furieuse.

-Toi et Edward, vous devez vous parler!

-Bah tiens!

-J'ai raison, et tu le sais. Vous devez mettre les choses a plat.

-C'est lui que je vais foutre a plat, lançai-je. Et ce sera de ta faute!

Ian sourit.

-C'est a cause de ça que je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. T'as fait semblant de pas piger l'autre jour, mais je sais très bien que tu m'as compris. Si c'était n'importe qui, tu lui en aurais fait baver un max et tu serais passé a autre chose après l'avoir mis K.O. Mais cette fois, t'en est incapable!

-Il a flingué ma voiture! Et toi-même t'a voulu le tuer pour ça!

-Et est-ce que je l'ai fait? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'aime pas Edward! Même si ça t'amuses de te voiler la face, tu tiens à lui, et c'est pour ça que t'arrives pas à lui pardonner!

Je haussai le menton.

-N'importe quoi! C'est du délire! Ce type, c'est rien pour moi! Ok?

Ian prit mes mains et les serra.

-Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella. Je te connais même mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Et tu le sais.

Je soupirai.

-Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. T'a beau faire la dure, celle qui n'est touché par rien du tout, on sait tous les deux que c'est tout le contraire. Tu es sensible, et quand tu donnes ton affection a quelqu'un, c'est parce que tu lui fait confiance. Et c'est pour ça que quand quelqu'un que tu aimes te blesse, tu as toujours beaucoup de mal a lui pardonner cette erreur. Parce que tu avais confiance en lui, et qu'il ta trahi.

J'ouvrais la bouche mais il dit:

-Ne dis pas le contraire. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Pourquoi crois tu que tu en a tellement voulu a tes frères hein? Dis moi.

Je soupirais. Ce foutu mec avait toujours la bonne tactique pour faire s'envoler ma colère. Je le déteste.

-Dis moi, insista-il.

Je soupirai et lançai:

-Parce que…C'est Dean et Sam et que…Je sais pas ce sont mes frères et…

Je me bloquai. Ian sourit.

-Tu vois?

Je dit néanmoins:

-Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais je n'aime pas Edward. Je ne tiens pas à lui, ni a son amitié, ni a rien qui vienne de lui!

-T'as pourtant était amie avec lui non?

Je répliquai:

-Pour le plan. Et rien d'autre!

Ian leva les yeux au ciel.

-Voile toi la face si ça te chante, finit-il par dire. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, Samedi, il va falloir que vous parliez.

-Jamais!

-On verra!

Et il partit.

-Je te déteste!

Il haussa les épaules sans se retourner. Je grognai. Ian se trompait. Sur toute la ligne. Je. N'aimais. Pas. Edward. Point final!

De nouveau rageuse, je rejoignis Angela, et était prés de Dean et Sam.

-Bah dis donc, ma petite sœur vaut 2590 Dollars! Qui l'aurait cru hein, se moqua Dean.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, sifflai-je. Mais alors, vraiment pas!

J'arrachai presque mon sac des mains de Sam et balançai:

-Je vais faire un tour.

-Euh…en voiture, demanda Dean, en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Non en snowboard, ironisai-je.

Angela me jeta un coup d'œil compatissant. Je lui souris et partit. Sur le parking du lycée, il y avait encore quelques élèves. Peu importe. J'étais tellement énervée que quand je montai dans ma voiture, j'avais déjà démarré le moteur alors que ma portière n'était même pas fermé. Je m'attachai d'un geste colérique et passai brutalement la marche arrière pour sortir de ma place de parking. Je reculai si brusquement que mes pneus crissèrent sur le goudron du parking. Je démarrai tout aussi brutalement après avoir réenclenché la marche avant. Je partis. Dés que je pus, je pris la voie rapide, puis l'autoroute. A cette heure, il n'y avait presque personne. Je fonçai a toute vitesse sans me soucier des appels de phares et des coup de klaxons outragés des automobilistes que je dépassai rapidement. Je poussai jusqu'à Olympic, d'ici a ce que je revienne a Forks, j'espérais que le long trajet aller retour m'aurait calmé. Je ralentis bien évidemment quand j'arrivais en ville. Cependant ma conduite restait sèche et nerveuse. J'allais devoir remettre de l'essence avant de partir. Je prenais la direction de la plage et me garai. Une bourrasque d'air froid s'engouffra dans la voiture quand j'ouvris ma portière et je frissonnai. Je laissai mon sac sous mon siége et sortit. Je pensai naturellement a verrouiller la voiture et allais me promener.

Demain, j'allais devoir passer tout une journée avec Edward.

AGREUH!

Non mais je vous jure! Ian allait entendre parler du pays pendant loooongtemps!

Et si Cullen croyait sincèrement qu'il allait pouvoir me parler tranquille, comme si de rien n'était, tout ça parce qu'il avait déboursé 2500 dollars pour moi, il se trompait lourdement. Moi, on ne m'achète pas. Bon, peut-être que si, mais là c'était pour la bonne cause! Non mais!

Et puis Ian se prend pour qui? Dr Phil? Freud? Mon psy ou je sais pas quoi? De quoi je me mêle!

Et puis comment je vais expliqué a mes frères que mon « petit ami » a laissé gagner un autre mec? Est-ce qu'il a pensé a ça ou pas? Non. Il n'y a pas pensé sinon on n'en serait pas là! Et puis, c'est pas on! C'est moi! Moi toute seule, qui se retrouve dans les emmerdes! Obligée de passer toute une journée avec Edward sans possibilités de reculer!

Je shootai dans un galet.

Tout ça c'était la faute d'Alice! Si c'était pas une garce, jamais je voudrais que Nina gagne les élections! Et pas d'élections, pas de vente de charité. Pas de vente de charité, pas de vente de moi. Pas de vente de moi, pas d'Edward qui m'achète. Pas d'Edward qui m'achète…Bah pas d'Edward qui m'achète.

Une autre bourrasque de vent me fit frissonner. Je regardais ma montre. Il était temps de rentrer. Je remontai dans ma voiture, et je repartis. Sauf que je n'étais pas calmée. Ni quand je reprenais la route, ni quand j'arrivais chez moi. Mes frères étaient tous les deux dans le salon, et je les entendis pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement quand je pénétrais a l'interieur.

-Tu es rentré.

-Impossible, ironisai-je.

Sam grimaça.

-Tu n'es toujours pas calmée a ce que je vois.

Je le fusillais du regard. Dean lança:

-Oh risque de t'énerver d'avantage…Ian et toi…Vous êtes pas vraiment ensemble hein?

Je me figeai. Ian, t'es mort. Sam dit:

-On connaît Ian. En fait on connaît la famille Halder, ils sont nés avec le mot « fierté » d'inscrit sur le front.

-Et?

-Et? C'est simple, si toi et Ian sortiez réellement ensemble, jamais il n'aurait laissé Edward gagner. Surtout qu'on sait très bien qu'il a les moyens de monter vraiment, mais alors vraiment plus haut que 2590 Dollars!

Je soupirai.

-Je sais. On sort pas vraiment ensemble…

Dean s'exclama:

-A la bonne heure! Je me disais aussi que tu nous en aurais parlé!

Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

-Désolée.

Sam demanda:

-Bon, alors tu sors pas avec Ian…Dans ce cas, aurait-tu l'amabilité de nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous fais croire le contraire?

-Oh bah…Euh…L'explication c'est que…Bah…

Je jetai un coup d'œil a ma montre.

-Waouh vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est?

Je baillai faussement.

-Oh je suis crevée. Bon bah bonne nuit!

-Bella!

Je montai quatre a quatre les marches et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'envoyais un texto a Ian.

« **Mec t'es un homme mort!** »

J'éteignais mon téléphone et le balançai rageusement sur mon bureau. Rageusement, je pris mes vêtements pour la nuit, et filait sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaud détendit mes muscles crispées et eut l'effet escompté. Je restai plus longtemps que nécessaire en sachant qu'une fois dans mon lit, ma colère et ma frustration reviendraient. Quand, a cause de la chaleur et de la buée, la salle de bain devint irrespirable, je sortis de la douche et me séchai. J'enroulai mes cheveux dans une serviette et enfilai mon pyjama, qui ne se résumait qu'a un caleçon et un top. Pour ne pas être surprise par la fraîcheur quand je sortirais dans ma chambre, j'enfilai également un peignoir en coton gris. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'essayais de rester détendu et brancher donc mon mp3. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je mis Clair de Lune de Debussy en route. Les notes m'occupèrent l'esprit pendant que, assise a ma coiffeuse, je démêlai lentement mes cheveux humides. Ceci fait, je finissais de bien les essorer. Je jetai un coup d'œil a ma table de chevet, avant de me souvenir que je n'avais plus de réveil. Il devait être prés d'une heure du matin. Je finis par me résigner et allai me coucher. Comme on dit, demain est un autre jour. Même si demain était aujourd'hui.

La mélodie de mon portable me tira de mon sommeil. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement sur le plafond. Immédiatement, je soupirai. Dans 1 heure, je serais en compagnie de cet abruti d'Edward Cullen.

A reculons je sortais de l'étreinte chaude de ma couette. Et je pestai. Tous les jours, sans exception ma couette jouait les égoïste et les possessive. Et ce matin, alors que j'aurais tué père et mère…surtout mon père en fait, pour pouvoir rester au lit, ma couette me foutait dehors. Garce! Je m'habillai simplement. Un jean, avec un haut bleu. Et descendait déjeuner. Je tombai sur Dean, qui, la tête dans le brouillard, mangeait d'un air morne ses céréales. Je jetai un coup d'œil au paquet et soupirai.

-Sérieux je sais que c'est la crise, mais ils pourrait recommencer la production de Corn Flakes sucrés! Ils vont finir par nous filer une indigestion!

Dean sourit, toujours endormi, et dit:

-Ils peuvent pas, tout leur fric passe dans la production d'avocats!

Je m'installai, et a contre cœur, versai les céréales dans mon bol.

-Moi, j'aime pas les avocats. Ils défendent toujours les méchants.

-Je parlais des légumes!

J'haussai les épaules.

-Ouais, bah eux aussi je les aime pas!

Dean rit. Je souris aussi.

-Alors, t'as prévu quoi avec Angie, demandai-je.

-Rien qui ne sois convenable pour tes chastes oreilles, soeurette!

Mutine je dis:

-Oh tant pis, elle me racontera toute manière!

Dean s'étouffa avec un corn flakes et, innocente, je lui frottai le dos.

-Est-ce que ça va? T'a l'air choqué?

Il me regarda, incertain.

-Elle…

Il déglutit.

-Elle te raconte…tout?

-Bien sur. Absolument…tout!

J'éclatai de rire devant sa tête.

-Respire Dean, je plaisante. Elle ne donne jamais de détails!

Il me fusilla du regard, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je finissais de manger mes céréales et rinçai mon bol avant de le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Oh fait, dit mon frère au moment ou je sortais de la cuisine, Edward…

Je me tendis. Dean inspira mais continua.

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il passerait te chercher ici.

Je soupirai et fit un mouvement de tête pour montrer que j'avais compris et retournai dans ma chambre. Je pris mon portable et vit que Ian avait répondu a mon message d'hier soir.

« **Fais pas ta tête de mule. J'ai raison, tu le sais alors mets-y du tiens.** »

Je répondis:

« **Dans tes rêves!** »

Je l'entendais déjà soupirer d'ici. Il était 8h30, et Edward allait passer vers 9h. Pour éviter de tourner en rond, j'allumais ma chaîne hifi mais ne la mis pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Sam qui dormait a coté. Je m'installais sur le divan sous ma fenêtre afin de guetter l'arrivée de la Volvo. Je pris mon cahier a dessin et griffonnai les croquis d'une voiture. A défaut d'être pilote, plus tard, je pourrais toujours soit devenir diabolique, soir designer. Quoique diabolique, je l'étais déjà. Mais je repensais a Ian. Lui pouvait devenir pilote, si il s'en donnait les moyens. Nous savions tous que nous ne pourrions pas nous reposer sur les courses de rues éternellement pour subvenir a nos besoins. Il allait un jour falloir se poser. Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore. Mais c'était sur que Ian, malgré sa passion pour la mécanique, ne pourrait pas se contenter de toucher a des voitures de sport et de ne pas les conduire. Il était fait pour le pilotage, pas pour le bricolage. Je terminai les derniers coup de crayons de mon nouveau chef d'œuvre quand j'entendis les gravillons crier a l'écrasement. Oui, oui des gravillons ça crie. Et même très fort! Surtout quand ils sont écrasés par un stupide conducteur de Volvo. Je soupirais. La torture commençait. J'enfilai mes bottines sans talons par-dessus mon jean, comme toujours, et prit mon manteau et mon sac a la main. J'arrivais en bas. Mon frère, étaient déjà partie alors j'ouvrais la porte a Edward.

-Bonjour, dit il souriant.

Je l'ignorais et enfilait mon blouson. Cependant il ne se laissa pas décourager et demanda, toujours souriant:

-Alors qu'on prévu Angie et ton frère?

Je me figeai. Est-ce qu'il avait osé? Je le regardai. Faussement calme je demandai:

-Est-ce que tu viens d'appeler _ma _meilleure amie par un surnom que _je_ lui ai trouvé sans avoir demandé l'autorisation?

Je le vis déglutir.

-Euh non…Non…Désolé.

Il changea de sujet.

-Tu es prête?

J'haussai les épaules. Puis je sortis en verrouillant derrière moi. Edward me surpris en ouvrant ma portière pour moi. Il se la jouait gentleman en plus de ça? A vrai dire les mecs gentlemen que j'avais déjà rencontré je pouvais toujours les compté sur les doigts d'une seule main. Même mes frères ne faisaient pas ça. Ça me plaisait…enfin bon, quelle fille saine d'esprit n'apprécie pas un peu de galanterie hein? Mais même si j'appréciai, je levai le menton et lançai:

-Y'a écrit « impotente » sur mon front?

Edward se défendit:

-Non…Esmé a tenu a nous éduquer dans les règles de la galanterie…

-Oh et elle t'a aussi appris a taguer des voitures j'imagine!

Il baissa les yeux et je montai. Il referma la porte derrière moi en soupirant. Je dissimulai mon sourire quand il monta derrière le volant. Je me collai prés de la porte discrètement, tout l'habitacle sentait…Edward. Celui-ci mit le moteur en marche et je me détendit. Il m'était littéralement impossible d'être tendue alors que partout autour de moi il y avait les vibrations d'un moteur. Je demandai:

-Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui? Après tout, je suis a ton entière disposition! Mais je te préviens, je mors!

Edward me regarda et tout en reportant son regard sur la route qui s'étendait devant nous, je crus l'entendre dire:

-Je veux bien te croire!

Puis a voix normale il dit:

-Et si tu te laissais surprendre?

-Oh un peu comme quand j'ai débarqué sur le parking pour voir ma voiture recouverte de tags? Une surprise comme ça tu veux dire?

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Son regard resta obstinément fixé devant lui. D'une voix triste, il dit:

-Je suis…

-Si tu dis que t'es désolé je saute de la voiture en marche c'est clair, lançai-je.

Il se tut. Puis il dit:

-Tu aimes le bowling?

Il avait retrouvé son entrain. Non mais il est aussi increvable que sa sœur!

-Oui j'aime bien.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil et dit:

-Chouette!

Je tournai mon regard vers ma fenêtre. Pour combler le silence pesant, il mit en route sa radio. Je me concentrai sur la musique pour éviter de penser a qui était a coté de moi. Je réagis quand Clair de Lune passa. Mais Edward tendit le bras et changea de musique. Décidée a le faire chier, je la remis et le défiai du regard. Il me regarda, surpris.

-Tu aimes Debussy?

-Et alors ça te décoiffe…Toute façon t'inquiètes, on verra pas la différence, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil a sa tignasse cuivre désordonnée.

Est-ce qu'elle le serait encore plus si je passais ma main dedans? Je me mordis la langue pour penser a ça! Mais il répondit a ma question en passant lui-même sa main dedans, je me mordis la lèvre. Il me regarda a nouveau.

-Je suis juste…La dernière fille avec laquelle je suis sortie m'a traité subtilement de ringard avant de mettre du rock!

Je soupirai.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le rock? Y'a des bon classiques tu sais! Queen, Bon Jovi! Et ta copine a raison, c'est ringard le classique. Et alors? Tu vis pas pour ce que les gens pensent de toi si? T'es pas un mouton!

Edward acquiesça.

-Tu as raison.

-Contente que tu l'admettes enfin!

Il rit. J'inspirai et dit, plus froidement:

-Bon tais toi que je profite de la musique!

Edward se retendit. Si il croit qu'il va m'amadouer avec du classique…Ok, j'adore mais quand même!

Nous ne prononcions plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare sur le parking du bowling. Nous étions un samedi matin, il n'y avait personne. A l'accueil, nous primes nos chaussures.

-Quel pointure, demanda l'homme qui se tenait la.

-37, répondis-je.

Edward me lança un regard.

-Quoi?

-T'as des petits pieds.

-On t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait prendre une taille en dessous en chaussures de bowling?

Il répliqua:

-Si. Mais n'empêche.

Je ne répondis pas et allait m'asseoir afin d'enfiler mes souliers. Nous donnions nos chaussures et allâmes sur les pistes.

-Honneurs aux dames!

Je regardai l'écran et vit que j'étais la première a jouer. J'allais choisir ma boule et une fois ceci fait, je jouai. Je renversai 9 quilles. Edward hocha la tête, impressionné.

-Bravo! La chance du débutant!

-La chance du débutant? Edy, je joue au bowling depuis mes 12 ans, alors la chance du débutant tu te la garde pour toi!

Il grimaça.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler Edy!

-Et?

Je le regardai, insolente. Il abandonna. Je souris, narquoise. Puis je lançai mon deuxième coup. Je touchai la boule. Fière je me tournais vers lui.

-Voyons voir ce que tu vaux, Cullen!

Edward me regarda et dit:

-Viens pas pleurer ensuite!

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il joua. Strike! Je répliquai:

-Bien. Mais si au prochain coup tu te tapes une gouttière ça te donnera rien!

Il me regarda. Je l'ignorai et jouais. 8 quilles. Et le tire d'après, une. J'étais tout de même satisfaite. Edward se mit en place. Au moment ou il lâchait la boule, j'éternuai. Je vis qu'il sursauta, surpris, et la boule partit dans la gouttière vers le milieu du chemin. Je pouffai. Il se tourna vers moi, furieux.

-Tu as triché!

-J'ai éternué, m'offusquai-je. Qu'est-ce tu veux, je suis allergique a ton odeur!

Edward répliqua:

-Elle ne t'a pourtant pas bien dérangé dans la voiture!

-Bon, alors c'est ton jeu qui me file des allergies!

-J'aurais bien joué si t'avais pas triché!

-C'est pas de la triche, ce sont des allergies!

Nous nous défiâmes du regard. Il céda le premier.

-Vas y, toi qui joue si bien!

Je lui fit la grimace et jouai. Strike.

-Attention Bella, dit il tout en prenant sa boule. Ça serait bête que ton allergie te gâche un strike!

Il joua a son tour. 7 boules, suivit de 2. Pas mal. Ce fut a mon tour, au moment où je lâchai ma boule, je la retins et a juste titre car Edward fut pris d'une mystérieuse quinte de toux. Je souris et lançai:

-T'es allergique a quoi toi? A ta connerie?

Il grogna dans mon dos. Je lançai ma boule et fit tomber 9 quilles. Je lâchai un cri de joie, puis je dansai la danse de la victoire en me déhanchant et en faisant un cercle horizontal avec mes bras devant moi. Je me stoppai quand il éclata de rire. Sans que je le veuille je ris aussi. Avant de me reprendre.

-Va battre ça!

Il était presque midi quand je gagnai la deuxième partie. Comme la première.

-AND THE WINNER IS…MOIII! I am the champion! I am the champion!

Edward rit a nouveau malgré sa défaite. Nous allions récupérer nos chaussures. L'employé demanda:

-Vous avez bien joué?

-Oui Monsieur, annonçai-je gaiement. Je l'ai massacré!

Edward soupira et me lança:

-Tu as triché!

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lançai a l'homme, tout en remettant mes bottes.

-Il est mauvais joueur!

L'homme rit. Puis lança:

-En tout cas vous formez un beau couple tous les deux!

Je trébuchai et me rattrapai sur Edward.

-Euh…On est pas…Laissez tomber! Bonne journée!

Nous sortîmes.

-Bon, allons manger.

-Où as-tu prévu de manger, demandai-je.

J'essayais de ne pas montrer que ce qu'avait dit l'employé du bowling me touchait. Moi et lui? Ensemble? La blague!

-Y'a un petit resto pas loin, on peut y aller a pied. Tu connais peut-être la _Bella Italia_?

Je le regardais.

-Dean a emmené Angela une fois. Elle a dit que c'était pas mal!

Il sourit, toujours avec entrain.

-Alors allons -y!

Je ne sais pas si ce fut inconscient ou non, mais il plaça sa main dans mon dos pour me guider. Il n'appuyait pas ni rien, mais j'avais l'impression que sa main pesait des tonnes sur mon dos et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas désagréable. Cependant je me dégageai d'un mouvement brusque. Il s'excusa. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au restaurant. La serveuse nous mena dans une alcôve assez intime vers le fond du restaurant. Gêné, Edward lança:

-Ma mère a tenu à ce que je fasse les choses bien.

-Et tu fais toujours ce que te dit ta mère?

Kovu! Voila! Si jamais je n'avais plus envie d'écouter Edward, je pourrais toujours me chanter Hakuna Matata dans la tête! Croyez moi, ça marche. Je m'assis.

-Au fait, c'est moi qui paye, annonça-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Y'a marqué « fauchée » a coté d'impotente c'est ça?

Edward soupira puis lança, assez sec:

-Tu peux pas juste apprécié la galanterie?

Je le fusillai du regard et prit brusquement le menu. Je repéré le plat le plus cher et le commandais. Il me jeta un regard excédé mais amusé et commanda la même chose.

-C'est mieux, se moqua-t-il.

A mon avis il commençait a en avoir marre de mes pics incessants. So what? Le repas se passa bien, excepté avec cette serveuse blonde qui avait un décolleté dans lequel j'avais envie de vider mon coca glacé juste parce qu'elle m'énervait a faire de l'œil a Edward. Elle était en manque ou quoi? Je la fusillai du regard, sous le regard amusé et victorieux d'Edward -que j'ignorais royalement - tout en imaginant prendre les rajouts de cette blondasse et la pendre avec. Elle pouvait pas faire son bouleau sans passer pour une péripatéticienne? Un peu de déontologie tout de même! Merde! Après le restaurant, il était déjà 14h. Il ne nous restait que deux heures a passer ensemble. J'étais énervée sans savoir pourquoi. Et ça m'énervait encore plus. Alors que nous marchions, je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en me jetant un coup d'œil anxieux.

-Bella?

-Quoi?

Il hésita puis dit:

-Écoute…Je…

-Ne vas pas par là, le coupai-je en accélérant le pas.

Sa main arrêta mon bras.

-Si. Ça fait deux semaines que tu m'ignores, ou que tu me parles méchamment…J'ai déconné…

Je me dégageai. Nous étions arrivés sur le parking du bowling ou Edward avait laissé la Volvo.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre!

Soudain il me prit par les épaules brusquement tout en me retournant vers lui. La première chose que j'aperçu furent ses deux prunelles vertes émeraude étincelantes de colère et de frustration. Je compris que je l'avais poussé a bout. Je sais que j'aurais pu facilement me libéré de son emprise, mais je restais bloquée. Il me jeta au visage:

-Deux semaines Bella! Deux semaines de torture! Tu crois pas que j'ai suffisamment payé? Est-ce tu sais ce que ça m'a fait de te voir toujours collée a ce type? Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai eu envie de l'écarter de toi juste parce qu'il avait le droit de te prendre dans ses bras! Deux semaines a supporter de vous voir vous embrasser et jouer les amoureux transis! J'en peux plus Bella! Oui, je suis un connard! Oui j'ai fait une énorme connerie, et il ne s'est pas passé un jour depuis sans que je le regrette! Alors ça suffit maintenant, je deviens fou tu comprends! J'en peux plus! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses? On ne refait pas le passé! Alors je t'en prie cesse de me torturer. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir un jour être a la place de Ian, mais laisse moi te prouver que je peux être ton ami. Une dernière chance, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Au début il avait crié, puis au fur et a mesure, sa prise c'était desserré et ses mains étaient venu encadré mes joues dans un geste désespéré et sa voix avait diminué d'intensité jusqu'à devenir faible et suppliante. Et moi, j'étais scotchée. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer s'ancraient dans mon esprit. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine et j'étais sur qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

-Tu…

Je déglutis.

-Tu as touché a quelque chose d'important pour moi. Cette voiture a une signification particulière dont tu ne te doutes pas.

-Alors expliques moi, souffla-t-il.

Je me libérai. Ian avait raison. Je dis:

-Cette voiture c'est le signe que mes frères m'acceptent comme je suis. C'est le signe que…je peux leur faire confiance. Qu'ils ne me trahiront pas. Qu'ils ne trahiront pas Ian. Ça veut dire qu'ils m'offrent le soutien que j'ai toujours voulu. Ça signifie que…Dean et Sam sont la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et toi, tu as touché a ça. C'est comme si tu avais touché a mes frères. Et t'a juste fait ça pourquoi? La vengeance?

-Non.

Je le regardai. Il dit:

-C'était pas pour me venger. Au début…Mais, j'ai vu Ian. Je suis devenu dingue. J'ai fait ça par jalousie. C'est con. Mais c'est ça.

Je soupirais. Puis Edward dit:

-Au fait…Tu as dit que ta seule famille était Dean et Sam…Et ton père?

Je détournai les yeux.

-Mon père ne nous a jamais vraiment aimés. Même quand ma mère était la, il avait toujours cette distance par rapport a nous. Dés fois, je me disais qu'il en voulait même a Dean. Puis un jour, ça a été a moi qu'il en a voulu.

Edward me regarda et demanda doucement:

-Pourquoi?

Je le regardais dans les yeux et avouai mon plus grand secret:

-Parce que j'ai tué ma mère.

…

###

_CHOC!_

_Alors ce chapitre? A la hauteur de vos espérances? *yeux plein d'espoir* _

_J'attends vos avis avec Impatience! _

_**GRAND JEU DE FRED**_

_Un extrait du chapitre 21 a gagner_

_**QUESTION:: A votre avis, comment est morte Renée? **_

_****Date de cloture: 22 JANVIER _

_Extrait envoyé: 24 JANVIER_

_Chapitre Posté: 26 JANVIER_

_###_

_Bisoux Bisoux _

_La présidente de FRED MAOUE ENTERTAINMENT_


	24. Chapitre 21

_Hello Everyone! _

_Prêts pour le chapitre 21? _

_Lol_

_**REMERCIEMENTS A :**_

_modigou29_

_crazybells_

_Sabrinabella_

_BellaSwan12_

_CarinaLopes17_

_Zaza_

_souriceaux_

_Xukette_

_erikadeath_

_mmccg_

_Virginiiiiiiiiiie_

_Rosabella01_

_celenia_

_Angele130578_

_bellaeva_

_Mk-tenebre_

_Kriistal_

_Mlle Cullen Swan _

_stessy_

_supersweet97_

_Galswinthe_

_mimicam_

_KristenStewartFans_

_bab15_

_xenarielle93_

_frimousse30_

_Kris-S-Bella_

_LFM'Ines_

_Charlene_

_Krocroll_

_Rosabell's_

_emichlo_

_et_

_twilight-et-the-vampire_

_**pour les reviews =D**_

**La Course du Cœur**

**Chapitre 21**

**###**

**Pdv Bella**

Je rentrai chez moi dans un état second. Comment avais-je pu? Faire ça? Lui dire ça? Pourquoi ma langue n'avait elle pas pu s'arrêter? Ce qui s'était passé ce jour là était la plus grande tragédie de toute ma vie, ma plus grande douleur, ma plus grande culpabilité. Chose que je n'avais jamais pu partager avec mes frères. Et je lui avait tout balancé. Tout. Dans les moindres détails. Je l'avais laissé me réconforter. Edward m'avait dit des paroles réconfortantes que j'avais entendu tellement de fois de la bouche de Dean et Sam, des paroles que je ne voulais pas entendre. Mais je l'avais laissé me les dire, et pire, je l'avais laissé me prendre dans ses bras.

Edward Cullen.

Et j'avais été dans ses bras. Et c'était bon. Et c'était différent. Différent de toutes les étreintes que j'avais alors connues jusque la. Ce n'était pas comme avec Dean, qui me donnait l'impression d'être minuscule mais protégée. Ce n'était pas comme avec Sam, qui me donnait l'impression d'être respectée et écoutée. Ce n'était pas comme Ian, qui me donnait l'impression d'être un trésor inestimable et désirée. Quand j'étais dans les bras d'Edward quelques minutes plus tôt, j'avais eu l'impression que Dean, Sam et Ian me serraient dans leurs bras en même temps. J'avais eu l'impression d'être protégée, écoutée et désirée. D'être…a ma place. Et ça me dérangeait a un point inimaginable. Mais quand je dis inimaginable, c'étais même un euphémisme.

-Bella? Tu es déjà rentrée?

Sam me regardait, en attendant. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Au lieu de répondre, je m'approchais de mon frère et passait mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête sur son torse. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi.

-Eh…Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Edward t'a fait quelque chose?

Je secouais la tête, tandis que mes larmes recommençaient lentement a couler. Sam s'inquiéta quand il sentit les larmes imprégner son tee shirt.

-Bella? Je t'en prie, dis moi ce qui se passe!

Sa voix était tendue. Je reniflais puis avouai:

-Je lui ai parlé de Maman.

J'imaginais sa tête incrédule. Moi, qui détestait Edward, qui ne parlait de ma mére qu'avec mes frères, avait parlé de ça avec lui. Oui, j'imaginais très bien sa tête.

-Pourquoi, demanda Sam.

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Il s'est excusé, je lui ai expliquer pourquoi je lui en voulais et…Charlie et sa rancœur est venu sur le tapis, et Maman a suivit.

Mon frère me repoussa quelque peu pour pouvoir me regarder.

-Ça va?

J'inspirai et lançai:

-Non. Pas trop. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris!

Je m'énervais.

-Non mais sérieusement? Je me suis retrouvée là a m'épancher sur mes problèmes alors qu'il voulait juste que je lui pardonne! C'est de sa faute tout ça! Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas l'entendre s'excuser! Et puis il n'avait qu'a pas gribouiller sur ma voiture par jalousie d'abord!

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, quoi? Jalousie?

Je soupirai.

-Décidemment je parle beaucoup trop aujourd'hui.

Sam me fixa, en attendant une réponse.

-Edward a…pété un plomb, dirons nous, et a subtilement dit…Non c'était pas du tout subtil en fait, que…Il avait tagué ma voiture non par pour se venger mais parce qu'il était jaloux…de…Ian. C'était sa déclaration d'amour qui était subtile!

-Attends, quoi? Déclaration d'amour?

Je le regardais, excédée.

-Bah quoi! Je suis paumé!

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le canapé et lui racontait. Quand le récit se termina, mon frère - qui était censé être de mon côté en passant - éclata de rire. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Ravie de voir que ça t'amuses, lançai-je glaciale.

Il se calma et me jeta un regard navré.

-Bell's, je suis désolé. C'est juste…Est-ce que tu te rends compte? Edward…qui voudrait sortir avec toi…

Il s'arrêta et demanda:

-Tu comptes lui dire que Ian n'est pas ton vrai petit ami?

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Bah quoi? Edward est libre, tu es libre…Et a ce qu'on dit il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Il se marra encore. Je lui balançai:

-Si j'avais eu besoin de conseils aussi idiot, j'aurais été voir Dean!

-C'est vrai, excuse moi. Bon alors…tu lui as pardonné ou pas?

Je soupirai.

-J'en sais rien. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

-Ce n'est déjà pas un non!

Je répliquai:

-Et si je lui pardonne hein, de quoi j'aurais l'air si il me trahit a nouveau? Dis moi!

Sam prit ma main et annonça:

-Et si il ne le fait pas? Il pourrait te surprendre!

-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé de bien dans ta vie a chaque fois que tu t'es laissé surprendre?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. La dernière fois qu'il avait été surpris par la vie, c'était quand il avait eu un appel de Charlie qui leur annonçait que je faisais du rodéo!

-La vie c'est comme une course, il faut savoir anticiper le prochain virage ou tu fini dans le décor!

C'est une leçon que Paul avait durement apprise. Sam soupira:

-Bella, la vie ça n'est pas un rodéo.

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais fait de run que tu dis ça.

Il soupira a nouveau, mais ne rajouta rien. Puis il dit:

-Donne une chance a Edward.

-Mais comment je pourrais être amie avec lui si je ne peux pas lui faire confiance!

-Alors apprend a avoir confiance en lui!

Je répliquai:

-Mais comment?

-De la même manière que tu as su faire confiance a Angela au premier coup d'œil!

Je soupirai.

-Mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance…Elle ne m'a jamais trahie!

Sam me regarda et objecta:

-Angela t'a donné des raisons de te dire que tu avais eu raison de lui faire confiance. Mais elle ne t'a jamais donné des raison pour que tu lui fasses confiance. Ça lui été déjà acquis avant qu'elle ne devienne ta meilleure amie!

Il eut un petit sourire, puis ajouta:

-Si tu n'avais pas pris en grippe les Cullen - pour je ne sais quelle raison - en particulier Alice, et si Edward ne l'avait pas défendue, que ce serait il passé?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Moi je te le dis. Tu serais devenue amie avec lui. Peut-être même plus. Parce que tu es comme ça. Tu fais généralement confiance instinctivement, sans doute aux mauvaises personnes, mais c'est comme ça. Essaie juste d'oublier que tu le prends pour une tête de turc!

Je soupirai puis après un temps, je dis:

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde essaie de me faire la morale en ce moment?

Sam sourit, indulgent, et dit:

-Peut-être que tu as tendance a perdre ton chemin par moment.

Je soupirai. Sam m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et monta dans sa chambre. Je montai bientôt dans la mienne, et me réinstallai sous ma fenêtre. Je repensais a Edward, a l'impuissance que j'avais lu dans ses yeux, a ses paroles. «Tu crois pas que j'ai suffisamment payé? ». Vraiment? « Oui j'ai fait une énorme connerie, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je le regrette ». Regrettait-il vraiment comme il le disait? « On ne refait pas le passé! »

Je me bloquai. Combien de fois avais-je voulu le changer? Combien de fois avais-je réécris ses moments de ma vie qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme je le voulais? Ce dernier rodéo fatal? Combien de nuit mes rêves l'avait transformé en nuit grandiose? Avant que le réveil ne me rattrape brutalement. Ce sixième anniversaire funeste? Combien de nuit avais-je souhaité de sentir encore l'étreinte chaleureuse et maternelle des bras de ma mère autour de moi? Avant que les souvenirs ne viennent prendre mes rêves et les remplacer en cauchemar, malheureusement réels?

_Flash Back_

-Maman!

-Oui mon cœur?

-Pour ce soir, j'aimerais que tu fasses le gâteau a la poire de grand-mère!

Ma mère me regarda, bienveillante et dit:

-Ma chérie, ton père est déjà passé prendre ton gâteau a la fraise a la boulangerie ce matin. Je te le ferais samedi, promis.

Je fis une moue boudeuse.

-Mais j'en veux pas de gâteau a la fraise moi! Je veux le gâteau a la poire de grand-mère!

Ma mère me gronda:

-Ne sois pas capricieuse Bella. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça!

Je baissai la tête.

-Pardon.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'elle ne me prenne sur ses genoux.

-Ma puce, tu sais que je n'aime pas te gronder.

-Je sais.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front. Je tentai:

-Mais…c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui…Et Dean et Sam m'ont dit que j'étais la reine du jour. Aujourd'hui je peux avoir ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas?

Renée, faussement en colère avait sermonné:

-Et bien tes frères devraient réfléchir avant de te mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête!

Puis elle soupira:

-Très bien.

Je la regardais, plein d'espoir.

-Je vais avoir mon gâteau?

Ma mère sourit.

-Tu n'as qu'a aller jouer avec Ian. Je dois passer a l'épicerie, chercher quelques ingrédients. Et n'en profite pas pour te gaver de sucrerie!

-Maman t'es la meilleure maman du monde!

Elle rit.

-File!

-Je t'aime!

Je courus rejoindre mon ami dans le jardin voisin.

-Salut Ian! Devine quoi! Maman va me faire mon gâteau préféré!

Ian sourit.

-Et que dirait tu de jouer a ton jeu préféré?

Nous jouâmes pendant une heure a la princesse et au chevalier. Nous étions en train de nous demander ce qui pourrait faire office de Dragon, quand je vis du haut de la côte la voiture de Maman.

-Maman est revenue!

Je m'approchais de la route tout en restant sur le trottoir comme mes parents m'avaient appris. Je fis coucou a ma mère. Mon sourire se fana quand la voiture ne s'arrêta pas et passa a toute vitesse devant moi, dans la descente. La voiture continua, encore, jusqu'au carrefour en bas de la rue au moment même ou un autre pick up venait de la droite. La voiture de Maman ne s'arrêta pas et tamponna l'autre véhicule. Je criai:

-Maman!

La mére de Ian, alertée par mes cris, sortit de la maison en courant et jeta un coup d'œil a l'accident.

-Oh mon Dieu, les enfants, entrez dans la maison. Ian appelle les secours.

Je ne bougeai pas.

-Bella, fais ce que je dis, s'il te plait.

Je me débattais.

-Maman!

_Fin Flash Back_

« On ne refait pas le passé »

Si seulement…Mais Edward avait raison. Même si on le souhaitait plus que tout, on ne changeait pas le passé, pas plus que le futur. Je soupirai. Est-ce que mon frère avait raison? Est-ce que j'avais perdu mon chemin? Et si Edward s'était lui aussi perdu? Comme on dit, l'erreur est humaine non?

Je soupirai a nouveau.

Que faire?

**Pdv Edward **

« Parce que j'ai tué ma mère »

Je regardai Bella, abasourdi.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Je la regardai, son regard était triste, mais sincère. C'était vrai. Elle ne mentait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Bella soupira et s'assit, sur le capot de ma voiture, se poussant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche mon pare brise. Je la fixai un instant. A un autre moment, je l'aurais envoyé se faire voir pour oser un tel geste. Mais pas la. Cependant, Bella dut sentir ma désapprobation. Elle dit:

-Tu serais mal avisé de dire quelque chose non?

Je la tuais du regard. Elle savait que je regrettais. Elle expliqua:

-C'était pas un reproche. Je faisais juste une remarque de propriétaire a propriétaire. Si ça t'énerve de me voir assise la - alors qu'en passant ça ne fait rien - devine ce que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant l'état de ma peinture.

Puis elle dit:

-Ian a eu des exigences pour ma voiture. La peinture est spéciale. Tague ta voiture avec ce que tu as utilisé, et on verra ce qu'il en reste.

J'acquiesçai, c'était de bonne grâce. Elle me regarda, puis tapota mon capot a coté d'elle.

-Allez, pose tes fesses.

En soupirant, je me glissai a coté d'elle.

-C'était le jour de mes six ans, commença-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Ma mère avait prévu un fraisier pour mon dîner d'anniversaire. Mais je voulais a tout prix le gâteau que faisait ma grand-mère. Maman adorait le cuisiner, et j'adorais en manger. J'ai insisté, jusqu'à ce que ma mère cède. Alors le temps qu'elle aille chercher les ingrédients qui lui manquaient, je suis allé jouer chez Ian. C'était mon voisin. Une heure après j'ai vu maman revenir. Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée…On habitait dans une rue montante a sens unique. On partait en descente et on revenait en montée. Plus tard on nous a dit que les freins avaient lâchés.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

-J'ai vu la voiture continuer…Et tamponner une autre au carrefour.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle remontait ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-On nous a dit qu'elle est morte sur le coup. Qu'elle n'a pas souffert.

Elle me regarda.

-Mais c'est stupide hein? Parce que…Elle a du se voir mourir. Savoir que…C'était la fin. Elle a du…Avoir peur non?

Bella détourna le regard.

-C'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Si jamais je n'avais pas été capricieuse…Si je m'étais contenté d'un fraisier - j'adore les fraisier - au lieu…Elle ne serait pas sortie…Elle serait encore la. Et peut-être que tout serait différent. Avec…Charlie.

Bella, rajouta:

-C'est fou d'aimer autant les voitures…alors qu'elles m'ont pris tant de choses. Ma mére, mon ami…Et même mon père. Si seulement…

-Chuut.

Je la ramenais contre moi. J'avais un jour souhaité que Bella me montre un peu plus sa vulnérabilité…Je le regrettais aujourd'hui. Bella ne devrait jamais pleurer. Jamais. Mais j'étais tout de même égoïstement heureux en cet instant, car même si elle pleurait, ce qui ne me plaisait pas, elle était dans mes bras. Sa tête était posé sur _mon_ torse, ses mains accrochées a _mon_ tee shirt, et c'étaient _mes _bras qui la serraient.

-Bella…Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas tué ta mére Bella…Et ceux qui pensent le contraire ont tord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Mes parents sont aussi morts dans un accident de voiture. J'étais aussi présent. J'étais turbulent, on revenait d'une fête foraine et je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je criais. Ma mère s'est détachée pour se tourner vers moi et tenter de me calmer. Mon père a tourner la tête vers nous juste une seconde…Il n'as pas vu le virage. On a tapés contre le trottoir et la voiture a fait des tonneaux. Ma mére est morte sur le coup, mon pére a eu moins de chance.

-Et toi, demanda-t-elle toujours en pleurant, et je sus qu'elle pleurait aussi pour moi.

-Moi je n'ai rien eu, en sécurité dans mon siége auto. J'étais plus petit que toi, mais en grandissant, je me suis sentit responsable. Si j'étais resté calme, peut-être que ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Je n'arrivais pas a parler de mes parents, je me détestais et je me sentais coupable. Mais avec le temps, Esmé et Carlisle m'ont fait comprendre que rien n'était de ma faute.

Je caressai les cheveux de Bella et dit:

-Parfois les choses tournent mal, on ne sait pas pourquoi, on ne peut pas le prévoir, mais ça arrive. Mais on doit avancer. Ta mère n'est pas morte a cause de toi, elle n'a juste pas eu de chance. Tout comme mes parents n'en ont pas eu. C'est comme ça. Un jour j'espère que penseras comme moi.

Elle ne dit rien. Mais je continuai a la bercer.

-Ca ne marchera pas…Si t'essaie de me réconforter pour que je te pardonne…

-Je ne le fais pas pour ça. Crois moi.

Je soupirai.

-Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être ton ami…

-Tu ne le pensais pas?

Je décidai de jouer le tout pour le tout.

-Si.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

-Pardon?

Du pouce, j'effaçais les dernières traces de larmes.

-Je ne veux pas être ton ami…Je veux être beaucoup plus. Mais…je me contenterai de n'être que ton ami…Même juste une connaissance…Ou juste ton partenaire de biologie, je serais ce que tu veux que je sois, tant que tu me laisses faire partie de ta vie.

-Je ne sais pas…

**Pdv Bella**

-Hé salut Choupinette!

Je tournai la tête vers Ian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la, m'étonnai-je.

Ian s'assit devant moi sur le divan sous la fenêtre.

-Sam m'a demandé de passé.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon ami expliqua:

-Il m'a dit que tu avais parlé de Renée a Edward. Ça m'a surpris.

-Bienvenu au club.

Ian sourit.

-Tu veux en parler?

-De quoi? De mon pétage de plomb sentimental avec _Edward_?

Il rit.

-Tu sais, quand je disais que vous deviez parler, je parlais plutôt de régler vos problémes.

Ironique je lançai:

-N'importe quel psy te dira qu'il faut remonter a l'enfance pour régler ses problèmes. J'ai éviter de payer 50$ pour ça. C'est ti pas beau?

Il soupira.

-Et il a reagi comment?

-Comme une personne normalement constitué! Il m'a réconforté.

Ian me regarda.

-Il t'a réconforté? Genre comme moi je te réconforte?

Je pensais au baiser a la cantine.

-Non. Pas a ce point.

-Alors?

Je baissais les yeux.

-Il m'a pris dans ses bras.

Ian sourit.

-Ah. Et il est encore en vie?

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Bella, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'admets pas que tu es attirée par lui?

-Je...

Je soupirai.

-Ca sert a rien de me défendre, t'es convaincu que je l'aime bien!

-Parce que c'est le cas et qu'il faut juste que tu l'admettes! Mais bon, d'accord. Pour l'instant, j'abandonne. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas lui laisser sa chance?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Il me regarda.

-Non mais quoi? C'est vrai! Et puis c'est Edward Cullen!

-Et?

-Bah...

Ian soupira.

-Bon arrêtes un peu de te ressortir les mêmes excuses tout le temps! Bella, toutes les raisons que tu me sors pour te convaincre de ne pas être amie avec Edward a nouveau, tu les a quand même mises de côtés quand t'a décidé d'être amie avec lui la premiére fois non?

-Je...

-Et bah tu fais pareil. Et toutes les raison que t'avaient pour être amie avec lui, bah tu les ressors. Parce que si je me rappelle bien, tu t'es rapproché d'Edward pour ne pas que tes frères ait à choisir entre leur ami et toi. Et tu crois pas que c'est ce qui se passe là?

Je me taisais.

-Bell's je t'aime...Mais t'a tendance a être un peu trop rancunière...Et pas pour les bonnes raisons!

Je soupirai. Puis m'énervai:

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde arrête pas de me dire qu'Edward mérite une deuxième chance! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour la mériter?

-Est-ce que tu lui as laissé une chance de faire quelque chose pour te le prouver?

J'ouvrais la bouche mais la refermais.

-Je ne laisse pas de deuxième chance.

Ian contra:

-Tu en a offert une a tes frères pourtant!

Je le fusillais du regard.

-Tu es venu pourquoi déjà?

Ian secoua la tête.

-Parce que je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi!

-Et bah non tu vois!

La machoire de Ian se serra. Il détestait cette partie de moi.

-Bien, dit-il la voix froide. Quand t'en aura marre de jouer les petites capricieuses, tu sais où me joindre.

Je me bloquai. « Ne sois pas capricieuse Bella. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. »

-Attends, demandai-je doucement.

Il s'arrêta. Les larmes montantes je dis:

-Désolée...J'ai fait passer mes nerfs sur toi...Je sais pas...

Ian se retourna puis soupira. Il se rapprocha puis me prit dans ses bras.

-Allez, c'est bon.

Il nous mena vers le lit, et nous nous allongeâmes. Ian dit, doucement:

-Tu as peur.

C'était pas une question.

-D'être vulnérable. De montrer que tu es faible.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent.

-Angela...t'a permis de te montrer forte pour la faire sortir de son ignorance. Mais Edward est différent...Il est fort. Suffisamment pour abattre tes barrières. C'est pour ça que tu le repousses si fort...Mais Bella...Si tu l'a laissé te prendre dans ses bras, si tu lui as parlé de Renée, c'est que tu l'as déjà accepté dans ta vie. Même Angela ne connait pas cet épisode de ta vie. Alors arrête de combattre pour rien! Garde tes forces pour Alice!

Je ris a travers mes larmes. Puis je demandai:

-Et si jamais il est comme sa soeur?

-Bella...

Je soupirai. Puis demandai:

-Et si...

-Et si tu n'envisageait pas le pire pour une fois, hein?

Je souris.

-Peut-être.

J'attendais puis dit:

-Edward...tu crois qu'il...Non laisse tomber.

-Dis moi.

J'inspirai et demandai:

-Tu crois que Edward pourrait...être am...attiré par moi?

Ian se tut puis dit:

-Tu veux entendre la version qui te plaira, ou ce que je crois être vrai?

-S'il te plait.

Ian avoua:

-Je crois qu'Edward veut que tu fasses partie de sa vie. Je crois qu'il n'est pas insensible. Et je crois que tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Je ne dis rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Pour rien. Et puis tu me vois sortir avec quelqu'un?

Je ris. Ian ne dit rien. Je finis par m'endormir.

**Pdv Ian**

Je regardais Bella dormir. Ma gorge se noua. Ma petite Bella avait grandi. Edward allait me l'enlever. Je le savais. Et le pire c'était que je ne pouvais même pas y faire quoi que ce soit. Edward était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pouvais pas trouver comme pretexte que c'était un salaud. Je soupirai. Bella se rapprochait inexorablement d'Edward, il lui plaisait même si elle ne l'admettrai jamais. Elle lui avait parler de Renée. J'en était surpris, tout Lawrence avait été au courant du drame qu'avait connu la famille Swan. Mais ici, pour qu'on sache ce qui était arrivé a Mme Swan, il fallait que quelqu'un en parle. Charlie n'en parlait jamais. Ce jour la, il avait perdu sa femme, et a vrai dire sa fille. Je n'avais jamais compris comment il avait pu rendre Bella responsable. Comme si cette journée n'avait pas été suffisamment été dure.

_Flash Back_

-Maman est revenue, s'exclama Bella joyeusement.

Elle se précipita sur le trottoir pour faire coucou a Renée. Je me rapprochais d'elle. Mais la voiture ne s'arrêta pas. Je me demandai pourquoi Renée continuait sa route. Mes yeux suivirent du regard le véhicule, et s'écarquillèrent quand la collision eut lieu.

-Maman, cria Bella, horrifiée.

Ma mére sortit de la maison. Et vit l'accident. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche. Puis elle nous regarda.

-Oh mon dieu, les enfants, entrez dans la maison.

Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ian appelle les secours.

Mon père m'avait montré quoi faire. Mais je restais la, regardant Bella qui était figée. Ma mére s'approcha d'elle.

-Bella fait ce que je dis, s'il te plait.

Mais Bella se mit a se débattre afin de courir vers le lieu de la collision. Elle était agile, et ma mére bouleversée. Bella se libéra et partit en courant. Instinctivement, je courrus aprés elle.

-Ian, cria ma mère.

Bella bouscula les personnes qui s'était regroupés et s'approcha de la voiture mais une personne, la retint.

-Non ma petite!

-Maman!

-Bella, l'appelai-je.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras alors que les sirènes des policiers se faisaient entendre. Des policiers, pas des secouristes. Et je pensai au fait que je n'avais pas fait ce que ma mére demandait.

_Fin Flash Back._

Je me rappellai des policiers qui nous éloignaient, de Kincaid qui était la, de mes parents qui s'étaient occupés de nous. Puis j'avais été gardé par d'autres personnes, avec Dean et Sam et Bella. Les parents étaient rentrés, la mine éteinte. Ma mére pleurait. C'était la premiére fois que je l'entendais pleurer. C'était ma mère qui nous avait annoncés, en choisissant ses mots, ce qui s'était passé. Nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre que Renée était morte, mais nous savions tous que nous la reverrions jamais. Bella avait été la plus touchée, elle avait couru vers la seule personne qui pouvait la consoler, son père. Et je me rapellerais toujours que celui ci l'avait repoussé en la mettant d'office dans les bras de Katherine, ma mère. Mon père, Davis, avait apostrophé Charlie. Il avait regardé Bella, les yeux emplis de douleur mais de rancoeur, et avait secoué la tête. Ce jour la, Bella ancra dans sa tête le fait que son père détestait les meurtriers, qu'il la détestait, donc qu'elle avait tué sa mére. Jamais elle n'avait sorti cette idée de sa tête. Jamais. Et Bella, la petite princesse, avait dit adieu a son enfance insouciante, en même temps qu'a sa mére. J'espérais sincérement qu'un jour, Bella comprendrait qu'elle n'était en rien responsable. Je l'espérais vraiment.

**Pdv Edward**

Je rentrai chez moi, et tombai sur Emmett et Rosalie qui enlevaient leur manteaux.

-Alors votre rendez vous, demandai-je.

Rosalie sourit.

-C'était parfait. Emmett s'est dépassé. Mais j'ignore si c'est a l'idée d'avoir un rendez vous avez moi, ou du fait que bientôt son équipe de basket aura plus de materiel!

Emmett dit:

-Tu me blesses, chérie...

Rosalie rit puis se tourna vers moi.

-Et toi? Toujours en un seul morceau?

J'acquiesçai. Même si j'avais laissé un bout de mon coeur en chemin.

-Oui. Etonnament, ca aurait pu être bien pire.

Emmett rit:

-Mais ca aurait pu être mieux non?

Je soupirai. Est-ce que ça aurait pu être mieux? Sans doute. Mais meilleur? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être meilleur que sentir le corps de Bella contre le mien et de pouvoir respirer son parfum? Je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Mon frére me regarda et dit:

-Dis donc _Edy_ tu m'as l'air bien content.

Je le fusillai du regard. Et montai dans ma chambre. Sur mon bureau, mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo de mes parents, souriant.

_Flash back_

_-_S'il te plait, Edward, arrête de crier, demanda ma mére.

Je continuais d'hurler. Je voulais retourner a la fête foraine. Il faisait déjà nuit. Mon père soupira.

-C'était une bonne idée de l'emmener a la foire!

Ma mére soupira également.

-Il est juste épuisé. Il s'est tellement amusé aujourd'hui!

Je criais plus fort.

-Toujours aussi sentimentale Lise!

-Comme si tu n'était pas exactement pareil Ted!

Je criai toujours. Ma mére se détacha et se tourna vers moi afin de me consoler. Sa main douce prit la mienne.

-Allez mon bébé, calme toi. Chut, maman est la mon coeur.

-Elisabeth, ratache toi s'il te plait.

Mais comme je pleurai encore ma mère ne bougea pas.

-Chut allez...

Je vis mon père tourner la tête vers nous. Juste une seconde. La voiture tapa contre quelque chose. Sous le choc je m'arrêtai de pleurer, me faisant balloter de toute part. Quand la voiture s'arrêta de bouger, elle était sur le côté. Je sanglotai et mes yeux se tournérent vers ma mère, elle avait les yeux fermés. Puis j'entendis mon père gémir.

_Fin Flash Back._

Je m'étais dit longtemps que j'étais responsable. Mais c'était faux. Parce que j'étais un enfant, que ma mère n'aurait pas du se détacher, mon père n'aurait pas du faire retomber sa viligence, il faisait nuit, la visibilité n'était pas bonne, même si j'avais été calme, ça aurait pu se passer de la même maniére. Tout comme la mére de Bella, ca aurait pu se passer exactement pareil. Les freins avaient lachés. A n'importe quel moment, cette défaillance technique aurait pu lui couter la vie.

Je décidai de me changer les idées et allai prendre une douche. Quand je ressortait, mon téléphone sonnait. En train d'enrouler ma serviette autour de ma taille, je ne verifiais pas l'appelant.

-Allo?

_-Hum...Salut! _

Je me figeai en entendant la voix de Bella.

-Salut, dis-je incertain.

-_Je...te dérange? _

Elle semblait gênée.

-Non, m'empressai-je de dire. Non, pas du tout.

Je me demandai ce que Bella pouvait avoir a me dire. Et ou elle avait eu mon numéro. Bella dut sentir mes interrogations.

-_Euh...Sam m'a donné ton numéro. Je...Est-ce que tu aurais 5 minutes? Je...Je voudrais te parler._

-Oui bien sur, de quoi?

Elle se tut avant de répondre:

-_De toi. _

**###**

_Alors? Est-ce que je dois faire mon testament?_

J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plus!

_**GRAND JEU DE FRED**_

_**Est-ce que Bella va laisser une chance a Edward?**_

_**Date de cloture: Vendredi 09 Fevrier.**_

_**Bonne chance!**_


	25. Fredanya Entertainment Présente

_Hello Everybody_

_Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie! _

_Mais ce ci n'est pas un chapitre._

_Mais en parlant de chapitre, je poste ce petit message INFO pour vous prévenir que j'ai un nouveau projet en route. _

_A vrai dire l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis...Waouh, je m'en rappelle pas en fait. Longtemps. _

_C'est également un Edward/Bella et aussi un All Human! Je ne sais pas encore si ce projet va voir le jour mais en gros voivi l'idée: _

_Résumé:_

_Isabella Marie Swan, dite Bella, a tout pour être heureuse. Elle a 23 ans et une vie parfaite: Elle a un bouleau qu'elle adore, des amis géniaux, un fils de ans adorable, Alex, et s'apprête a se marier avec son fiancé Ryann (ce n'est pas une faute de frappe y'a bien deux n) Peters, le père de son fils. Oui, Bella a tout pour être heureuse...si ce n'est qu'en réalité, elle en l'est pas du tout. Parce que Ryann, en plus de n'être jamais présent ni pour elle, ni pour son fils, a plusieurs maîtresse: sa secrétaire et la Course Automobile. Après une énième promesse trahie, Bella décide d'annuler les fiançailles. C'est a cette époque de sa vie qu'elle va rencontre Edward Cullen, jeune patron de Label de 25 ans, qui va enfin lui rappeler ce que veut dire le mot aimer, l'expression être aimée, et surtout, il va rappeler a Alex ce qu'est un père. _

_Voila! _

_Cette, je l'espère, petite merveille - une production de FREDANYA ENTERTAINMENT - portera le doux nom de : YOU REMIND ME WHAT HAPPINNESS IS. _

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? _

_Bisoux Bisoux. _

_é_


	26. Chapitre 22

****_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Pas de faux espoirs cette fois! C'est bien le Chapitre 22 qui arrive avec le nez tout rouge parce qu'il fait froid! Il aurait du arriver hier, mais il a eu du mal a venir vu que y'avait 20 cm de neige devant sa porte quand il s'est réveillé! ^^_

_**REMERCIEMENTS pour les review **_

_****frimousse30_

_CarinaLopes17_

_Mlle Cullen-Sawn_

_LFM'Ines_

_emichlo_

_Zaza_

_KristenStewartFans_

_Mk-tenebre_

_Grazie_

_Galswinthe_

_modigou29_

_supersweet97_

_mmccg_

_bellardtwilight_

_Virginiiiiiiiiiie_

_bellaeva_

_Xukette_

_**! UN GRAND MERCI SPECIAL A : frimousse30 QUI A LAISSE LE 400eme REVIEW SUR LA COURSE DU COEUR ! **  
><em>

_Et un BRAVO a LFM'Ines pour avoir gagner l'extrait. _

****_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

**La Course du Coeur**

**Chapitre 22**

**###**

**Pdv Bella**

Je garai ma voiture sur le parking du lycée. C'est fou comme on peut détester le lundi matin. Je descendai de la voiture avant de la verouiller et allai rejoindre plus loin la petite troupe. En arrivant je fis un gros calin a ma Angie.

-Copiiine!

Angela me serra aussi contre elle. Dean dit:

-Ca va, ça ne fait que deux jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vu.

-Autant dire une éternité!

Je ris puis dit:

-T'es jaloux Dean-Frérot!

Je le serrai aussi dans mes bras, puis embrassai Sam sur la joue. J'embrassai Ian, qui sa fierté retrouvé, prit soin de marquer son territoire en m'embrassant longuement. Je levai les yeux au ciel aprés qu'il m'eut libéré. Puis, surprenant tout le monde, je fis la bise a Edward.

-Alors ton film?

-Passionant. Et le tien?

-Chiant.

Il me sourit. Quand je tournai la tête, tout le monde nous regardait, surpris. Puis Dean et Sam sourirent.

-C'est cool que ce soit plus la guerre froide entre vous, je commençais a me les geler moi!, lança Dean.

Je pouffai. J'avais fait le bon choix.

_Flash Back_

Je tournai en rond dans ma chambre aprés que Ian soit parti. Devais-je accorder une chance a Edward? Ian avait raison, je m'étais convaincue qu'Edward était le méchant de l'histoire, et je m'étais bloquée. Mais j'avais été amie avec lui une fois non? Je si tout ce qu'Edward avait dit était vrai? Si il avait vraiment fait ça a cause d'une jalousie mal contrôlée?

J'attrapai mon Iphone et fit défiler mon répertoire jusqu'a ce que Edward Cullen apparaisse.

Etais-je vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça? J'inspirais et composais le numéro. Je priai pour qu'il ne décroche pas. Mais au moment où j'allais raccrocher, sa voix se fit entendre:

_-Allo?_

Et merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Hum...

Au secours.

-Salut.

Je levai les yeux. Salut? Waouh, quelle éloquence! Un vrai politicien! Sa voix semblait aussi paumée que la mienne quand il répondit:

-_Salut._

Bon, je dis quoi maintenant. Allez Bella, passer un coup de fil ce n'est pas insurmontable, tu l'as déja fait. Souviens toi...Ah oui.

-Je te dérange?

Bravo! Ah vraiment! Du grand art! T'a pas trouvé mieux? Parle lui de la météo pendant que tu y es! Je soupirai.

-_Non! Non pas du tout! _

Je m'expliquai aprés un certain temps.

-Euh...Sam m'a donné ton numéro.

Oh le mensonge! Tu l'avais déja! Oui, bon j'allais pas lui dire que je l'avais piqué dans le téléphone de Sam pour être sure de l'avoir. Ca ferait trop...désespérée. Bon, d'accord, je l'étais quand même un peu. Mais chut!

-Je...

On respire, on se calme.

-Est-ce que tu aurais 5 min?

Tu veux dire 5 minutes de plus? Non parce que ça fait déja 5 minutes que lui tiens la jambe avec tes "Euh...Je...".

-Je...

Qu'est-ce que je disais?

-Je voudrais te parler, dis-je.

_-Oui bien sûr, de quoi? _

Ok. On se calmpe, on inspire. Et on balance.

-De toi.

Ca y'est c'est balancé. Edward mit un certain temps pour répondre.

-_Je t'écoute. _

Je m'assis sur mon lit.

-Euh...

Je soupirai et me tapai le front avec un coussin. Pathéthique. Vraiment pathéthique.

-Tu crois que...Tes parents te laisserait sortir?

-_Pourquoi?_

-Au téléphone, c'est pas trop...Bref, ça serait mieux qu'on soit face à face.

Est-ce que j'ai dis ça?

_-Oh...D'accord. Tu..veux qu'on se retrouve où? _

Je réfléchis.

-Tu te souviens tu terrain de skate abandonné?

_-Oui. Dans combien de temps? _

-Je pars de chez moi. Viens dés que tu peux. J'ai toute la nuit devant moi.

Je raccrochai. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment un autre rendez vous avec Edward? Dans la même journée? Je suis devenue dingue, y'a pas a dire.

Je soupirai. Et enfilai mon manteau et mon écharpe. Je laissai un mot sur ma porte. C'était un système qu'on avait pris, laissez des messages sur nos portes, côté couloir. Charlie risquer de pêter une crise mais mes frères se chargeront de le calmer. Je mis les écouteurs sur mon téléphone, et mit de la musique. Il me fallait 20 minutes a pied pour aller au terrain.

C'était étrange. J'appréhendais cette discussion, mais en même temps j'étais excitée. Comme si j'allais accomplir une bonne chose. Je marchais depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand des phares éclairèrent la route, mon premier réflexe: serrer les poings dans mes poches et paniquer. Encore plus quand la voiture s'arrêta prés de moi, je tournai machinalement la tête. Et soupirai de soulagement en reconnaissant la Volvo. La vitre avant passagère s'ouvrit. Je me penchai, les mains toujours dans les poches.

-Je t'emmène?

J'acquiesçai et montai. L'habitacle était chauffé et la difference de température me fit frissoner.

-Merci.

-De rien, dit Edward, un peu crispé.

Durant le reste du trajet, aucun de nous ne parlâmes. Puis il se gara sur le parking du terrain. Nous étions les seuls. Edward ouvrait sa portiére mais l'air froid qui s'engouffra dans la voiture me fit dire:

-Et si on restait a l'interieur?

Il acquiesça et referma sa portière. Je tendis le bras vers le haut et allumai le plafonnier. Aprés un silence pesant, Edward prit la parole:

-Alors, tu voulais parler?

Je le regardai. Et acquiesçai. Avant de parler, je pouvais faire marche arriére. Mais est-ce que j'en avais envie?

Pas vraiment.

J'avais peur qu'Edward me fasse encore un coup comme celui de ma voiture, mais outre ça...C'était fatiguant d'en vouloir a quelqu'un non? Et entre mon père, Sally et Alice, je piochais déja suffisament dans mes reserves de caféine. Je lançai directement:

-C'est d'accord!

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

-D'accord de quoi?

Je me tournai sur le siége, il fit pareil.

-Tu m'as demandé plusieurs fois de te donner une seconde chance.

Il acquiesça

-Je te l'accorde.

Edward se bloqua.

-Pardon?

-Je...

-Oui j'ai compris mais...

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-C'est vrai? Tu ne me fais pas une blague? Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis de nouveau?

Je rit.

-Eh doucement!

Il se calma.

-Oui c'est vrai!

Il ouvrait la bouche mais je le coupai:

-Mais attention: Reste éloigné de ma voiture.

Il rit. Je le regardais, est-ce que c'était l'éclairage du plafonnier où bien ses yeux étaient plus brillants? Je secouai la tête. Edward dit:

-Pas de probléme.

Il me regarda ensuite serieusement:

-Merci Bella.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Remercie Ian. Il a été de bons conseils.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux:

-Ouais...Ian...

_Flash Back_

Ian dit:

-T'as pas peur pour ta voiture?

Edward se tendit prés de moi. Je répliquai:

-Non on a conclu un accord, il y touche pas.

-Et en échange?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Sam rit et dit:

-Tu sais Bella, dans un accord, les deux partis ont des conditions. Edward c'est de ne pas s'approcher de ta voiture. Et toi?

Je regardais ailleurs. Edward rit. J'expliquai:

-Bah en fait j'ai parlé de mes conditions, mais pas des siennes.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-T'as des réclamations Cullen?

Il réfléchit.

-Oula, un tas. Je vais faire une liste et je te la donne a la pause!

Je m'exclamai:

-Oh ça va pas des tonnes non plus! J'ai pas autant de défauts que ça!

Edward me regarda et dit:

-Et modeste en plus de ça!

Je le bousculai. Oui j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix.

Samedi soir, nous avions longuement parlé, a l'abri du froid dans sa voiture. Et quand il m'avait déposé chez moi, et que j'étais rentrée dans la maison, j'avais eu cette sensation d'engouement et de satisfaction. Et je l'avais encore. J'en déduisais donc que j'aimais vraiment être amie avec Edward Cullen. Je souris. Dimanche, nous ne nous étions pas vu, mais avions échangé nos adresses de messagerie instantanée. J'avais presque été impatiente de venir au lycée. Oui, presque, parce que ça restait le lycée un lundi matin. Donc non, on était pas impatiente de venir.

-Bon, et sinon Angela, Samedi c'était comment?

Elle sourit en regardant Dean.

-Pas mal. Ça aurait pu être mieux, mais c'était bien.

Dean prit une mine outrée.

-Pas mal? Bien? Euh...C'était le meilleur rendez vous du siècle!

Je ris. Edward lança:

-Emmett et Rosalie je pense, ne seront pas d'accord avec ça!

-Oh ça va monsieur je me fais battre au bowling par une fille!

Je pouffai. Edward me regarda:

-Désolée, mais je pouvais pas garder cette victoire magnifique pour moi, il fallait que je partage!

Edward eut un sourire en coin et dit:

-Tu leur a dit aussi que tu avais triché?

-Je n'ai pas triché! J'ai éternué!

-Mouais, bizarrement au moment où je lançai la boule!

Je répliquai:

-Le karma.

-Moi je dis plutôt que c'était de la triche.

-Le Karma, insistai-je.

Il me regarda et dit:

-De la triche.

-Non c'était le Karma!

-Non...

-STOP, nous coupa Dean.

Ils rirent alors que Edward et moi nous jetions un regard noir. Comme si nous n'étions pas là, Dean et Sam se mirent a parler.

-Je sais pas si je préférais quand ils étaient en froid, ou maintenant, dit Dean.

-Oui, renchérit Sam. Moi je suis assez mitigé. Ian?

-Pareil les gars.

-Eh, m'offusquai-je. Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez dans la vie! Bon, Angie, vient, nous on va aller parler entre filles, parce que les mecs, leurs conversations elles sont nulles!

Elle rit et me suivit. Nous allions en cours de...Horreur...Philosophie. Je peux vous demander a quoi sert la Philosophie? Bon, à part à philosopher?

Bah moi j'ai la réponse. A rien. Ça ne sert a rien. Sérieusement, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre entourage qui est devenu philosophe professionnel?

Pendant l'heure, Angela me passa une feuille.

_Alors comme ça, toi et Cullen vous êtes de nouveaux amis? _

_Je lus et sourit. Puis répondit:_

_**Tu crois que c'est une erreur? **_

Je lui retendis la feuille. Elle fit semblant de prendre des notes pendant quelques secondes puis écrit. Je lus:

_Non, du tout. C'est vrai que ça commençait a peser. Edward me faisait de la peine..._

_**Mais? **_

Elle sourit puis répondit a son tour:

_Et bien...A quoi Ian te sert maintenant? Parce que il était un peu le remplaçant de Edward non? _

Je soupirai. Et repensai a ce que Edward avait laissé entendre. Si les choses avaient été différentes. Serais-je sortie avec lui?

_**Non. Parce que si je dois sortir avec Edward, ce ne sera pas pour jouer et enrager Alice...Bon, ça ne sera pas que pour faire enrager Alice. =D. Et puis, la sortie avec Alice n'est pas encore passé...**_

Je vis Angela froncer les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensé a ça hein. Mais je fus surprise quand elle me rendit la feuille. Son froncement de sourcils était du à:

_Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Edward et toi a part votre réconciliation? _

Je fronçai les sourcils a mon tour.

_**Pourquoi tu demandes ça? **_

_Tu as dit « Si je dois sortir avec Edward ». Vendredi encore, tu aurais limite crié: De toute manière jamais je ne sortirais avec lui. Et la, tu l'envisages carrément en fait...Et ne dis pas le contraire! _

Je me figeai. Les yeux sur la feuille. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention a ce détail.

« Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai eu envie de l'écarter de toi juste parce qu'il avait le droit de te prendre dans ses bras! Deux semaines a supporter de vous voir vous embrasser et jouer les amoureux transis ». « Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir être un jour à la place de Ian ». « Je ne veux pas être ton ami...je veux être beaucoup plus...Mais je me contenterai de n'être que ton ami...Je serais ce que tu veux que je sois, tant que tu me laisses faire partie de ta vie ».

Angela me donna un coup de coude. Je lui sourit et répondit:

_**Je ne dis pas que je veux sortir avec lui. C'est...Edward a...quelque peu laisser entendre samedi qu'être mon ami lui conviendrait, a défaut d'avoir plus. Je pense que ça a du me perturber. **_

Angela s'étouffa avec sa salive quand elle lut mon mot. Elle me regarda, effarée, puis écrit.

_Edward veut sortir avec toi? Oh Mon Dieu...Alors j'avais raison depuis le début! Tu vois il ne disait pas que tu étais mignonne juste pour te faire enrager! =D_

Je soupirai.

« Je crois qu'Edward veut que tu fasses partie de sa vie. Je crois qu'il n'est pas insensible. Et que tu ne l'es pas non plus. »

Je répondit:

_**Peut-être. Mais tu nous vois ensemble? **_

Angela écrivit et me tendit le mot au moment où la sonnerie se faisait entendre. Elle rangea ses affaires et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

Je lut.

_Oui. _

Au déjeuner, nous retrouvions les Cullen aux complet a la table. Angela, me regarda et je lui tirai la langue. Je m'assis a côté de Ian, comme tous les midi, mais cette fois ci, Edward prit la place de l'autre côté. Alice nous lorgna, bouche bée. Emmett dit:

-Je suis trop de bonne humeur!

-Pourquoi, demanda Jasper.

Ça m'étonnait toujours qu'il parle lui.

-Parce que la vente a tellement bien marché que l'équipement va pouvoir être acheté dés la semaine prochaine.

J'eus soudain le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

-Oh Seigneur!

Angela s'était exclamée en même temps que moi. On se levait en trombe et partions en courant. Arrivée a la porte, je fis demi tour et revenait vers eux. Je me rattrapai sur le dossier de la chaise de mon nouvel ami.

-Bon appétit. Et...On a un truc a faire et...Bon appétit.

Je repartais aussi vite rejoindre Angela, et nous nous dépêchions d'aller au bureau du Conseil.

-Salut Nina. Ça va?

-Salut les filles, ça roule?

Angela dit:

-C'est a toi qui faut demander ça. Ça a rouler avec la vente non?

Nina sourit.

-Oui, merci pour l'idée. Mais...vous êtes sures que ça suffira?

Je sourit.

-Pas forcément. Mais l'étape 2, t'aidera assurément.

-Et quelle est l'étape 2?

Angela sourit.

-Et bien, on s'est assuré les votes de l'équipe de basket. Qu'est-ce qui vient après?

Nina réfléchit:

-Euh...Les Chearleaders?

Je tapai dans mes mains.

-Chouette!

-Oui mais...comment?

-Alors ça ma petite Nina...J'ai une idée.

-Et quelle idée?

-Ça c'est un mystère! Dont nous ne pouvons parlé ici. Ça te dit de venir a la maison ce week end? Bella?

J'acquiesçai.

-Tu vas voir, les parents d'Angela sont parfaits!

Nina sourit.

-Je vais voir.

Je sourit.

-Ah bah je vous cherchai.

Ian entra dans la pièce. Nina dit:

-Oh bonjour...

-Salut. Tu es Nina non?

-Oui.

Je vis Nina rougir. Je regardai Ian. Il fixait Nina. Je fronçai les sourcils. Angela me regarda de la même manière.

-Bon bah a Samedi soir chez Angela alors.

Nina acquiesça distraitement tout en restant le regard accroché a Ian.

-Nous on y va, Ian?

-Ouais...A tout a l'heure.

Nous sortions de la pièce, et ma meilleure amie pouffa distraitement.

-Est-ce que Ian vient juste de me...snober?

Angela me regarda. Je dis:

-Attends, Ian ne m'a jamais snobée! Jamais!

Cette fois ci, elle me regarda, mi amusée, mi inquiète.

-Euh...Vous êtes pas vraiment ensemble...

Je la coupai:

-C'est pas question de ça...C'est...Ian ne m'a jamais ignorée pour une autre fille! Non mais c'est impensable!

Angela éclata de rire.

-Quoi?

-Bella...est-ce que tu serais jalouse de Nina?

-Pff, bien sur que non.

Angela rit. Et elle riait encore quand nous retournions a table. Je me rassis prés de Edward. Et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Angela dit:

-Allez Bella.

Je croisai le regard de Edward, inquisiteur.

-C'est bon.

Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un texto.

**T'as déjà séché les cours? **

Quelques secondes après, je vis Edward prendre son portable. Et quelques secondes encore après, le mien vibra.

**A quoi tu penses?**

Je souris et envoyait:

**a ton karma. **

Je le vis sourire a nouveau.

-Seulement si tu promets de ne pas tricher.

Je soupirai, faussement.

-Tu me navres vraiment!

Il rit. Je me levai et dit a la table:

-J'ai oublié mes cours dans mon casier je vais les chercher. A plus.

Je fis discrètement un clin d'œil à Edward et partit. Au lieu d'aller vers mon casier, je pris la direction de la sortie, et allait attendre mon nouvel ami prés de ma voiture. Parce que hors de question que je la laisse sur le parking toute seule. Bon Edward allait monter dedans, mais il ne s'approcherait pas de ma peinture sans que mes yeux ne soient fixés sur lui. Au bout de 7 min, il me rejoint. Il fut surpris quand il comprit que nous allions prendre ma voiture.

-Je croyais et je cite « Même pas en rêve tu t'approches encore de ma caisse! ».

Je ris.

-On va faire un avenant au contrat. Tu ne t'approches pas de ma voiture quand je ne suis pas la pour garder un œil sur toi. Ça te va?

Edward fit mine de réfléchir, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Deal.

J'acquiesçai et lançai:

-Allez grimpe Cullen...Oh et fait attention a mes bas de caisse avec tes pompes.

Il monta et referma sa portière, sans la claquer. Y'a que moi qui a le droit de claquer mes portières. Il dit:

-T'es pire qu'un mec!

Je répliquai:

-T'as pas idée!

Je m'attachai et mit le moteur en marche. Mon portable vibra:

**Doux est le bruit de ton moteur, mais pourrais-je savoir où tu t'en vas comme ça? **

Je soupirai et répondit:

**J'ai rendez vous avec le Karma si tu veux savoir. Embrasses Nina de ma part...**

Je mis mon portable sur silencieux, et démarrais. Avec Edward dans la voiture, je devais respecter les limitations de vitesse. Ennuyant. Edward discuta:

-T'a un problème avec Ian?

Je le regardais une seconde.

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi tu réponds pas à ses messages?

Je ris.

-Outre le fait que je suis en train de conduire tu veux dire?

Bon d'accord, c'était une fausse excuse. Je savais conduire et regarder mon portable. Edward accepta cette réponse. Mais répliqua:

-Pourquoi t'as eu envie de sécher tout a coup?

-Hum...Peut-être parce que je ne l'avais pas fait depuis mon arrivée? Je ne suis pas un cancre, mais pas non plus une élève modèle. Et puis quoi? Le lycée n'est plus obligatoire après 16 ans.

Edward sourit.

-Vu comme ça. Mais tu t'inquiètes pas pour les examens, où les contrôles?

-Tu sais Edward, je me suis toujours dit que notre avenir ne dépendait pas de notre réussite scolaire.

Edward me regarda, sourcils froncés, et dit:

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...Attends...C'est pas toi qui a dit ça!

je le regardais avec un sourire en coin. Il continua:

-C'est un des jumeaux Weasley dans Harry Potter!

Je haussai les épaules.

-Quelle importance que ce soit Fred ou Moi? Le résultat est le même tu sais.

Je ris en voyant sa tête. Il la secoua et dit, avec un sourire:

-Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer!

Avec un autre sourire en coin, je dis:

-Tu sais quoi Edward, je me suis dit exactement la même chose!

Il se bloqua puis dit:

-Tu vas toutes me les sortir ou quoi?

J'éclatai de rire.

-Quoi, t'aimes pas Harry Potter?

-Si, j'adore. Mais...Sérieux, tu connais quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui placerai des répliques d'Harry Potter dans une conversation?

-A part moi...Euh...Si.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qui?

Je souris.

-A ton avis? Qui d'autre que Harry Potter peut placer une réplique d'Harry Potter dans une conversation?

Edward se tapa la tête contre l'appui-tête. Je ris de nouveau. Nous fûmes coincés dans un bouchon. Je soupirai. Edward dit:

-Bon et bien je crois que nous sommes coincés tous les deux non?

J'ironisai:

-Tu crois?

En avisant l'accotement qui se trouvait la, je déboitai et m'y garais avant de couper le moteur. Edward me regarda:

-Qu'est-ce tu fais?

-J'ai horreur des bouchons. Alors je vais attendre que ca se débouche avant de repartir.

-Pourquoi?

J'expliquai:

-Pour le bien de mon moteur!

Il me regarda mais ne dit rien.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, on va poireauter pendant des heures sur le bas côté de la route?

-Edward, on aurait poireauter pendant des heures de toute manière. Il y a un bouchon!

Il soupira.

-Et on fait quoi?

-Tu n'as qu'a faire tes devoirs!

Il soupira mais prit quand même son bouquin. J'attrapais des feuilles et me mit a dessiner. Je remarquai que le silence n'était pas pesant du tout. Au bout de dix minutes, Edward demanda:

-Dis moi...Tu as eu envie de sécher...Mais pourquoi avec moi?

Je me stoppai de dessiner mais ne levai pas les yeux. Oui, pourquoi avec lui? J'aurais pu partir toute seule.

-Je...

Je me stoppai et dit finalement:

-Parce que j'étais sure que toi tu ne me snoberai pas.

Edward me regarda et affirma:

-Jamais.

**###**

****_J'attends vos avis avec impatience! _

_Petite Info: j'ai commencé a écrire "You remind me what happinness is". Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, l'écriture de cette histoire ne me fera nullement laisser tomber "La Course du Coeur" pour autant. Je posterai YRMWHI moins souvent. _

_**QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE? **_

_Date de cloture: 12 Février._

_Le Chapitre sera surement posté pour le 14...Tiens mais y'a pas un truc important ce jour la? Comme la St Valentin? _

_=D_

_Allez, a vos clavier! _

_F.M_


	27. Chapitre 23

_Salut tout le monde et bonne Saint Valentin en ce 14 février 2012! _

_**Merci pour les reviews laissé par: **_

_xenarielle93 _

_Sabrinabella _

_supersweet97 _

_Zaza_

_frimousse30 _

_KristenStewartFans _

_ANONYMOUS_

_Rosabella01 _

_bellaeva _

_emichlo _

_fanfanfan de fictions_

_Galswinthe _

_mimicam _

_Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie _

_Mlle Cullen-Sawn _

_mmccg _

_CarinaLopes17 _

_Xukette _

_Grazie _

_LFM'Ines _

_love-lov-Edward _

_Mk-tenebre _

_modigou29 _

_J'espére que vous aimerez le chapitre, qui s'annonce plein de surprises..._

**La Course du Coeur**

**Chapitre 23**

**###**

**Pdv Bella**

-Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça?

Edward me regarda et dit:

-Pourquoi je le ferais, hein?

J'haussais les épaules. Il ajouta:

-Je me suis trop battu pour retrouver ton amitié.

J'acquiesçai et reprit mon dessin. Edward brisa de nouveau le silence qui s'était installé.

-C'est Ian n'est-ce pas?

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

-Pardon?

Edward me regarda.

-Celui qui t'a snobé. C'est Ian non?

-Je...Il...C'est pas grand chose.

-Pour toi oui, sinon tu n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de t'éloigner.

Je regardais Edward et soupirai.

-Possible.

Je dit:

-Tu vas sans doute penser que c'est incroyablement égoiste et superficiel, mais...Je connais Ian depuis toujours et aujourd'hui, pour la premiére fois, il m'a zappé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait parce que...Je suis le centre de son monde. Je veux dire, on a notre propre monde tous les deux. Ian a toujours fait passer le reste aprés moi, et la...je suis resté en arriére.

Amere, je riais:

-Je suis pas du genre a rester en arriére.

Edward dit:

-Je suis sur que tu n'as pas a t'en faire. Ian et toi êtes ensemble aprés tout.

Songeuse je dis:

-C'est peut-être bien ça le problème...

-Quoi?

Je tournai la tête vers mon passager.

-Non rien, je me parlais a moi même.

Le silence se réinstalla. Cette fois ci, Edward ne le brisa pas. Mais mon portable s'en chargea. Je soupirai et attrapais l'engin que j'avais mis dans le porte gobelet entre les siéges. Mes yeux se postèrent sur le message qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

**"Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexée. Tu m'en veux?"**

Je souris devant le message d'Angela. Et je lui répondit:

**"Bien sur que non. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a vexée. Et tu avais raison. J'étais jalouse de Nina. C'est stupide, mais que veux tu. On peut se voir aprés les cours? Il faut que je te parle."**

Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

**"Dis moi où et quand et je serais là. Bisoux"**

Je ne lui répondais pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas la réponse moi même. Je me contentai de sourire et de poser mon portable a l'endroit où il était déja. J'aimais Angela pour ça, toujours là pour moi, sans poser la moindre question. Je remarquai ensuite que déja 30 minutes étaient déja passées depuis que nous étions arrêtés. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et jetai un coup d'oeil au trafic. Il était plus fluide. Assez pour moi. Je fermais mon carnet et le balançai derriére avec mon manteau, et ratachai ma ceinture. Edward sortit le nez de son bouquin d'économie et me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de regarder par ma fenêtre. Il comprit et rangea son livre dans son sac et se rattacha lui même. Je remettais le moteur en marche et jetai un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur. Un conducteur, sympatique, se mit sur la file de gauche pour me laisser déboiter et m'inserrer. Je le remerciais d'un coup d'appel de phare.

-Oh fait Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Je t'en prie.

Il indiqua l'écran sur la console.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

J'appuyais sur le bouton de marche et l'écran s'illumina et afficha différentes données.

-Euh...qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mon ordinateur de bord.

Il acquiesça.

-Ah ok je vois...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-En fait non.

Je ris.

-J'aime savoir ce qui se passe dans ma voiture.

L'écran étant tactile, je manoeuvrai directement en appuyant dessus. Des chiffres apparurent.

-Là ce sont les températures. Température du moteur, des pneus, enfin bref tout ça. Tu vois, toutes les jauges sont vertes, ca signifie que tout est ok. Quand elle virent aux jaunes, je vérifie que tout va bien. Et si c'est rouge, je m'arrêtes de rouler immédiatement.

Je fis une autre manipulation.

-Moins utile mais que j'adore: le mp3.

Il sourit. Et montra quelque chose a l'écran:

-Et cette rubrique?

-C'est l'électronique de ma voiture. Calculateurs en particulier. Tu as ça aussi dans la volvo, c'est juste que moi je préfère savoir tout ce qui se passe. Il y a aussi le réseau gps et satellite. J'ai aussi des cartes.

Et tout un tas d'autres choses, mais qui concernaient la course.

-Waouh. Je suis impressionée. Je ne savais pas que les fabricants équipaient leur voiture a un tel point de nos jours.

-C'est Ian qui me l'a rajouté. Ce n'est pas d'origine, expliquai-je.

-Ok.

Il reporta son attention sur la route.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, dis-je.

Son regard se tourna vers moi.

-Qui?

Toujours en regardant la route, je dis:

-Ian.

Edward se renfrogna puis demanda:

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

J'expliquai:

-Dés que je parle de lui, tu as tendance a abréger la conversation. Je me trompe?

Il soupira.

-Pas vraiment. Tu as raison...C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas c'est...Bon je le ne porte pas vraiment dans mon coeur mais...

-Il ne t'inspires pas confiance, en déduis-je.

Il resta la bouche ouverte pendant une seconde, avant de la refermer et d'admettre.

-C'est vrai.

Edward me jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil anxieux, surement en train d'appréhendre ma réaction. Je m'empressai de le rassurer:

-Je ne vais pas m'énerver.

Je souris en coin.

-Ian fait cet effet a beaucoup de monde. Et ce depuis que nous sommes tous petits. Tu as même du être étonné si tu as remarquer la tension entre mes frères et lui.

Il acquiesça.

-Mes fréres et Ian, leur entente n'est que trés récente. Juste depuis que Ian est ici en fait. Depuis toujours je jongle entre eux.

Edward demanda:

-Tu n'as pas essayé de les faire devenir amis?

Je secouai la tête.

-Bien sur que non. Ils ne le voulaient pas. C'était leur choix.

J'ajoutai:

-Tu dois accepter les gens pour ce qu'ils sont, et pas pour ce que tu voudrais qu'ils soient. Pourquoi crois tu que je haïsse autant ta soeur? Par plaisir?

Edward soupira.

-Alors pourquoi n'accepte tu pas ma soeur comme elle est?

Je fit mine de réfléchir:

-Hum...Parce que c'est une égoïste superficielle qui se moque royalement de qui sont vraiment les personnes? Ouais, je crois que c'est a cause de ça.

Il soupira a nouveau.

-D'accord. Et Rosalie?

-Hum... C'est pas vraiment contre elle en fait. C'est...Elle est hautaine et froide, mais je suis certaine que c'est sa maniére de se protéger. Je peux comprendre. C'est juste qu'elle agit parfois comme Alice. C'est rare, mais quand ça arrive, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler que c'est sa soeur.

J'ajoutai:

-Et avant que tu poses la question, je n'ai rien contre Jasper, et j'adore Emmett.

Edward médita quelques instants et dit:

-Et moi?

-Toi quoi?

Il sourit puis demanda:

-Pourquoi tu m'as tant détesté au début?

Je respirais et avouais:

-Tu m'as fait te détester aprés m'avoir "agressée" en fin de journée. Le jour où j'ai remis Alice à sa place. Tu m'as jugé sans me connaître. Tu es parti du principe que tout le monde a part toi et tes fréres et soeurs, avaient eu une belle vie.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand je dis, le regard sur la route pour ne pas croiser le sien:

-Tu vois...quand ma mère est morte, Ian et mes fréres se sont mis a me couver...a me gâter. Ils étaient sans cesse a l'affut de mes moindres désirs. J'avais besoin d'attention, et surtout j'avais besoin d'être entourée, alors j'adorais ça. Encore maintenant j'adore ça. Et puis un jour je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais mise a penser que je méritais tout ce qu'ils m'offraient. Que moi je le méritais et pas les autres. Je me suis reposé sur le drame que j'avais vécu pour me donner des excuses afin d'être choyée. Ca n'as pas durer longtemps, j'ai tout de suite détester cette partie de moi que leurs attention faisait naître. J'ai fait la part des choses. Ils pouvaient trés bien continuer d'être auprés de moi, m'entourer de cadeau et d'amour...mais en aucun cas ils ne devaient passer tout mes caprices comme ils le faisaient.

Je souris.

-C'est pour ça. J'aurais pu devenir comme Alice, si je ne détestais pas autant ce que je devenais. J'imagine que je serais devenue exactement pareille en grandissant. C'est pour ça que je la déteste, et que je t'ai détesté aussi.

Edward resta songeur quelques instants.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça de cette maniére.

-Je sais. Et crois moi ou non, mais j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, Alice arrêtera de regarder dans son miroir pour savoir si elle est toujours la plus belle et qu'elle se rendra compte de tout le mal qu'elle fait autour d'elle.

Il acquiesça. Puis reprit:

-Toujours en parlant de moi...

Je ris.

-J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi...Tu m'as repoussé avec archanement. Pourquoi?

-Je te détestais.

-Et?

Je soupirai:

-Et il n'y rien de plus a dire. Quand je déteste quelqu'un, c'est a fond. Crois moi, ça a été dur d'accepter que tu aies des bons côtés. Pour moi tu étais un...abruti fini. Et c'était tout.

Il me jeta un regard outré.

-Quoi? T'as voulu savoir! Assume un peu!

Il secoua ensuite la tête en soupirant.

-La premiére fois..quand on est devenus amis...C'était pour tes fréres.

J'acquiesçai.

-Hum. Même si on s'étaient réconciliés, c'était toujours un peu tendu. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'y mette du mien. Et puis ça les faisait aussi un peu culpabiliser d'avoir été aussi cons.

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

-Dis Bella...

-Oui, répondis-je alors que je m'engageais sur le parking du bowling.

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi toi et tes fréres vous détestiez autant?

J'arrêtai le moteur et serrai le frein à main. Je répondit:

-Un jour peut-être tu le saura.

Je croyais qu'il allait répliquer, mais il acquiesça.

Nous descendîmes du véhicule et aprés avoir parcourut le parking, nous mettions les pieds dans le bowling. Ce n'était pas l'employé de la derniére fois, aujourd'hui c'était une employée, qui fit de l'oeil a Edward dés qu'il apparut dans son champ de vision. Est-ce que c'est moi où aucune fille ne connait le mot "déontologie" dans cette ville?

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Je répliquai:

-Nous donner des chaussures? A moins que l'on ne joue pieds nus?

Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil curieux.

-Euh...Oui, oui bien sur...Je...

-44 et 37, rajoutai-je aec un faux sourire.

Elle se retourna pour chercher les chaussures qu'elles posa devant nous. Toujours avec un sourire hypocrite, je pris les chaussures en disant:

-Merci!

J'allais m'asseoir sur un banc et Edward me rejoignit.

-La pauvre...qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Rien, sa tête me revient pas, simplement.

Edward eut un sourire en coin et répliqua:

-Bizarre, la dernière fois, la tête de l'employé avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça.

Je dis:

-Exactement, parce que sa tête m'inspirait confiance, il était professionnel! Alors que elle, non mais regarde la...Ça se voit qu'elle est pas du tout...

Je me tus, coupai par les lèvres chaudes de Edward sur ma joue. A mon oreille, il dit:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, il n'y a que toi qui hante mes pensées.

Puis il se leva et alla rendre ses chaussures. Je restai la, le cœur battant et les idées embrouillées.

-Bella, tu viens?

Je tournai le regard vers lui, et vit qu'il me regardait, satisfait et souriant. On aurait dit...On aurait dit le Edward agaçant mais ô combien attirant d'avant, celui a qui je n'avais pas donné la permission de me dragué, ni encore moins celle de m'embrasser. Cet Edward qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds, celui que j'étais prête a sacrifier pour le bien de la mission AC – tome 1: Alice! Cet Edward que je n'avais pas vu depuis...depuis ce fameux jour dans le couloir où avait eu lieu notre premier vrai rapprochement. Cet Edward qui était de retour...Et pourtant, ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas pareil. Ou bien étais-ce moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'aurais du m'énerver. Être agacée par sa suffisance qu'il affichait ainsi que sa manie de me draguer alors que je le repoussais. Mais tout ce que je ressentais c'était...mon cœur, qui battait si fortement dans ma poitrine, et cet envie de lui dire de recommencer. La trace de ses lèvres sur ma joue me brulait, et pourtant, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je déglutis et inspirai difficilement. Pourquoi me mettais-je dans cet état? J'avais déjà embrassé Ian, en vrai et beaucoup plus passionnément, et jamais je n'avais été aussi...

-Bella?

-Hein?

-Tu comptes jouer ou bien?

Je me secouais la tête, et finit rapidement de lasser mes chaussures. Nous allions ensuite sur les pistes.

-Bon, dit Edward. Cette fois, pas de triche.

Cette fois ci, je répliquai:

-C'est bizarre, tes lèvres bougent mais la seule chose que j'entends c'est: « Bla bla bla ».

Edward rit.

-Bon, Monsieur mauvais joueur, le perdant commence!

-Ah non, honneur aux dames.

Je souris, diabolique.

-De un, je ne suis pas une dame. De deux, lève les yeux et apprend a lire.

Edward leva les yeux et soupira. C'était son nom qui était en premier. J'ajoutai:

-Tu vois, aucun professionnalisme!

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et saisit sa boule.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir...

**Pdv Dean **

-A quoi tu penses, me demanda Sam. Aux cornflakes de ce matin qui ne sont pas passés?

Je ris. Il ajouta:

-T'as bien raison, non sérieux, il va falloir investir dans d'autres céréales, parce que si ça continue, ça va pas pouvoir continuer. C'est la dèche de sucre Frérot, et moi, j'aime le sucre! je vais finir en dépression nerveuse!

J'éclatais de rire.

-Crétin!

Sam rit aussi, fier de sa connerie.

-Je ne pensais pas a ça. Je pensais a Bella.

-Pourquoi?

Je m'assis sur le muret du lycée.

-Bah au fait qu'elle soit partie avec Edward.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Bah quoi? Ils sont amis maintenant non?

Je dis:

-Bien sur. Je suis super content. Mais c'est pas à ça que je pensais. Pourquoi elle est pas partie avec Angie? Ou Ian? Pourquoi avec Edward?

Sam s'assit a côté de moi.

-J'en sais rien, elle avait peut-être besoin...Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Pourquoi elle aurait besoin de Edward? Le manque de sucre me fait dire trop de conneries.

-Bref, avant que le manque de sucre ne grille complètement ton cerveau minuscule...J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe. Je m'inquiète un peu.

-Je sais, dit mon frère, soudainement plus sérieux.

Je le regardais.

-Moi je m'inquiète pas vraiment, je me pose juste pas mal de questions. Elle ne sort pas avec Ian, alors je me demande ce qui va se passer avec Edward. Je les trouve bizarre tous les deux.

-Bizarre, demandai-je.

-Oui, non...Pas vraiment bizarre bizarre, mais bizarre bizarre. Tu vois?

Je regardais Sam, amusé.

-Pas vraiment non.

Il rit.

-Je veux dire, t'as pas remarqué leurs regards. Je peux pas dire pour Edward, mais Bella, c'est sur que je l'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un, un mec en particulier, avec ce regard. Et Edward...J'en sais rien, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se regardent, j'ai l'impression que l'air est plus...

-Lourd?

Il se tut et dit:

-Ouais.

Nous nous jetâmes un coup d'oeil.

-Tu crois que...

-Non, assurai-je. C'est impossible...Hein?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être pas...Angela t'a dit quelque chose?

Je secouai la tête.

-J'évite de m'immiscer dans leurs histoires a toutes les deux. Elles ont leur monde, c'est dingue!

Sam rajouta:

-Comme Bella et Ian?

-Je crois même que c'est pire.

Nous restions songeur un instant. Puis je dis:

-Edward est un type bien.

Sam soupira:

-Ian aussi Dean.

Je soupirai:

-Ouais mais ils sortent pas ensemble!

Sam rit:

-Non c'est sur. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Ian et Bella ont leur façon d'être, façon d'être qu'on a jamais compris, et si un jour il se passe quelque chose entre Edward et Bella, je suis pas sur que Edward pourrait accepter ça.

Je répliquai:

-Il le devra. Si il veut pas la perdre.

Sam acquiesça, songeur.

-Et Ian, si il se passe un truc, tu crois qu'il réagira comment?

-Bella lui appartiens pas. Il aura pas de raisons de réagir.

Sam soupira, je savais qu'il me trouvait borné. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'avais jamais apprécié la manière dont Ian tournait autour de Bella. Leur relation ne m'avait jamais plut. C'était pas normal qu'ils soient si proche l'un de l'autre et qu'ils ne soient que des amis. Ils agissaient parfois comme un couple, et ça leur était complètement naturel. Ça m'inquiétait toujours parce que Bella semblait être le centre du monde de Ian, et inversement.

Je soupirai. Sam dit:

-Voyons ce qui va se passer. On se fait peut-être des idées pour rien.

-Ouais, peut-être.

**Pdv Bella**

-Yes! J'ai gagné! Encore!

De nouveau je faisais la danse de la joie.

-Allez, la tu peux pas dire que j'ai tricher!

Edward rit. Je rajoutai:

-Allez Edward, prosternes toi devant ma puissance!

Il rit et inclina le cou.

-Je me prosterne, je me prosterne.

Boudeuse, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-C'est nul, tu te prosternes pas assez bas!

Edward se défendit:

-Hey, j'ai ma fierté.

Je pouffai:

-Et tu peux me dire où était passé ta fierté de mâle dominant pendant que je te mettais une raclé au bowling, deux fois de suite?

Edward me regarda.

-Partie en vacances?, proposais-je. Je m'en doutais.

Edward fit une moue sadique et se jeta sur moi, il se mit a me chatouiller. Alors que je me débattais, je glissais sur le sol, et entraînait Edward dans ma chute. Il tendit ses avant-bras pour ne pas s'écrouler de tout son poids sur moi.

-Tu n'as...

Ses mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres alors que nos regards se croisaient. Profondément. Nos visages se rapprochaient, lentement mais inexorablement, quand une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le moment. Je clignais des yeux, hébétée. Edward s'écarta et s'assit par terre. Il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.

-Allô?..Avec Bella...Ok...Déjà?..Très bien, a tout a l'heure.

Il raccrocha puis me regarda, sans savoir pourquoi je détournai le regard.

-C'était Emmett. Il faudrait rentrer.

J'acquiesçais.

-Allons y, dis-je.

En gentleman, Edward m'aida a me relever. J'inspirai et retrouvais mon calme. Après avoir repris nos propres chaussures, nous retournions a la voiture. Durant le trajet, il garda obstinément le regard sur la route. N'étant pas moi même sure de vouloir parler, je ne brisai pas le silence.

Il était aux alentours de 6 heures quand nous passions le panneau de la ville de Forks.

-Je te dépose où?

-Au lycée, ça ira, répondit il.

La route étant en ligne droite, je bloquai le volant en appuyant ma cuisse dessus, et écrit un message a Angela, tout en jetant des coup d'œil fréquents sur le chemin. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil.

**« C'est possible qu'on se retrouve sur le toit? Je suis au lycée dans 5 min. Je t'attendrais. »**

Je posais le téléphone sur mes genoux, et reprit le volant en main. Edward dit:

-Tu sais que c'est risqué de faire ça?

Je dis:

-Serais-tu en train de douter de mes capacités de conductrice?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver si tu ne fais pas...

-Crois moi je le sais très bien, le coupai-je plus froidement que je le voulais.

Edward acquiesça.

-Fais comme tu veux.

-Okay, quoi? T'a pas tiré un mot de tout le trajet!

Il soupira.

-Désolé.

-C'est bon, acceptai-je.

Après quelques secondes, je dis:

-Je sais pas si on te la déjà dit mais, moi je le fais. Tu es lunatique Edward.

-Hein?

-Je te jure que si. Tu peux être super sympa, et la seconde d'après tirer une tronche de 4 mètres de long.

Edward dit:

-Non, on ne me l'a jamais dit.

Je ris.

-Alors on aura pas oser.

Il me regarda, puis sourit.

-Tu vois?

Il rit cette fois.

-Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu vrai.

-Oui oui, un peu vrai, le taquinai-je.

Edward admit:

-Très bien. Tu as raison.

-Je le savais.

Il rit encore.

Nous arrivions au lycée. La Jeep d'Emmett était la.

-Bon, dit Edward. Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-Tu me remercies? Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé sur le parking du bowling?

Il rit.

-La politesse tu connais?

Je souris.

-A demain, dis-je.

-Salut.

Il sortis de la voiture et je le suivais des yeux alors qu'il rejoignais son frère. J'attrapais mon téléphone et ma veste, et sortis a mon tour de la voiture, que je verrouillais. J'enfilais ma veste, et c'est a ce moment que mon téléphone sonna.

-Yep Angie?

-_Tu es au lycée? _

-Oui, je viens d'arriver.

Angela dit:

-_Oki. J'arrive dans 2 minutes. _

_-_Je serais là-haut. A tout de suite.

Je raccrochais et remarquai du coin de l'oeil que les garçons étaient toujours là. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiments, qui était fermé. Je pris la clé que j'avais dans ma poche. J'avais peut-être un peu piqué la clé du bâtiment dans le bureau des surveillants une fois, et un petit peu fait une copie. Bref, j'entrai et ouvrit l'accès au toit.

-Coucou, dit mon amie en arrivant.

-Déjà là, m'étonnais-je.

Elle sourit et nous montions.

-Bon alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi?

-De Ian, avouai-je.

Angela s'étonna:

-Ah bon. Pourquoi?

Je me levai de l'endroit où nous nous étions assises, et regardais au loin.

-Je vais rompre avec lui.

Après un instant, elle s'exclama:

-Pardon? Mais pourquoi?

Je soupirai. Pourquoi? Pour plein de raisons.

-Parce que...Tu vas surement trouvé que je m'emballe, mais...

Je soufflais.

-Ian ne m'avait jamais zappée pour une autre fille. Pourtant ca fait longtemps que je vois un tas de femmes faire parti de sa vie, mais jamais elles ne m'ont éclipsé comme Nina l'a fait tout a l'heure.

-Tu crois à un coup de foudre?

Je haussai les épaules.

-En tout cas, elle lui plait assez pour qu'il me snobe.

Angela sourit.

-Alors c'est ça...

-De quoi, demandais-je.

-Je pensais que tu étais jalouse de Nina parce que tu avais des sentiments pour Ian, et que je t'avais vexée. Mais tu as été jalouse de Nina, parce que toi et lui avez toujours été seuls tous les deux hein? Y'a pas eu un seul homme, ou une seule femme qui est entré dans votre monde a tous les deux.

Je regardais Angela.

-Comment as-tu compris ça?

Mon amie passa un bras autour de mes épaules et dit:

-Je te connais Bella. C'est tout. Je te connais même mieux que je ne me connais moi même.

Je lui souris. Puis elle dit:

-C'est pour ça que tu repousses Edward si ardemment? A cause de Ian?

-En partie, avouais-je.

Angela me serra contre elle.

-Et l'autre partie?

J'avouais timidement.

-Ça me fait peur.

-Peur? Pourquoi?

-Parce que...C'est nouveau. Il me déstabilise.

Angela sourit.

-Quoi?

-Non rien.

Je me tournai vers elle.

-Quoi?

Elle sourit et dit:

-Il te plaît!

J'ouvrais la bouche, prête a protester, mais la refermai. Elle s'extasia.

-Edward te plaît!

-La ferme!

Elle rit.

-Nom de Dieu, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de te faire avouer qu'il te plait! Et la, j'ai réussi!

Je finit par sourire.

-Comme tu l'as dit un jour, c'est pas comme si Edward était super bête, et super moche.

-Ha Ha, tu vois! Il te plait depuis le début, hein, avoue!

-Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de ma vodka. Tu as de la vodka sur toi?

-Nope.

-Et bah voilà, souriais-je.

Elle rit. Puis elle se rassit et dit:

-Comment tu vas faire?

-Comment je vais faire quoi, demandai-je en me rasseyant prés d'elle.

-Bah pour Ian. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?

Je répondis:

-Ian sait déjà qu'Edward ne m'est pas indifférent. Il le savait bien avant de venir a Forks. Bref, il va comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. Après tout il savait que c'était en partie pour rendre Edward jaloux que je suis sortie avec lui.

Angela acquiesça.

-Et tu crois qu'il va réagir comment? Ian.

Je grimaçai.

-Aucune idée. Ça m'inquiète un peu.

-Pourquoi?

-Euh...Tu as vu comment j'ai réagi juste parce qu'il a un peu trop regardée Nina?

Angela grimaça à son tour.

-Ouais, vu comme ça.

Je souris.

-Bon, arrêtons de parler de malheur. On a une garce a détruire. Quoi de beau?

Angela dit:

-Bon, j'ai mené ma petite enquête sur Alice. Pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui gagne? Simple, elle achète ses voix.

-Hein?

-Oui, dit Angela. C'est un peu un système de chantage. Par exemple, cette année elle va concentrer ses efforts sur les pom pom girls, vu qu'elle est déjà sûre d'avoir perdu celle de l'équipe de basket.

Je souris.

-Elle va s'en prendre a la reine des abeilles.

Je précisai:

-La capitaine?

-Exact. Imaginons que la capitaine sort avec un des joueurs, mais qu'Alice ait la preuve qu'elle ait une aventure avec un autre.

Je dit:

-Donc, elle va la faire chanter?

-Oui. Un truc du genre: Assures toi que tes petites copines votent pour moi, ou tu peux dire adieu a ta réputation.

Je secouais la tête.

-Cette fille est une psychopathe!

-Oui, il faudrait faire en sorte qu'Alice n'ait plus le moindre moyen de pression. Ça touche aussi les élèves du journal.

-La où elle est sure d'avoir le plus de voix. Donc elle fait pression sur le comité, les pom pom girls et le journal. C'est ça?

-Oui.

Je réfléchis.

-Donc en clair, il faut piquer ses preuves?

Angela acquiesça.

-Le truc c'est de savoir comment.

Je réfléchis.

-J'ai une idée...C'est audacieux...mais faisable.

-Racontes...

...

Je passai, après avoir quitté Angela, a l'hôtel où logeait Ian.

-Salut beau gosse!

Il sourit et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer.

-Tu me fais plus la gueule alors?

Je souris.

-Je ne te faisais pas la tête.

-A peine, se moqua-t-il.

Je m'assis sur le lit.

-Alors comme ça, Nina t'a tapé dans l'œil hein?

Ian me regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, lança-t-il sur la défensive.

Je souris.

-T'as été incapable de la quitter des yeux.

Il grogna.

-Et je suis sure que tu lui plait. Elle a littéralement bugué!

Ian leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en face de moi.

-Non mais je t'assure...

-Arrêtes.

Je me tut.

-T'essaie de me dire quoi là?

Je baissais les yeux.

-Désolée, pour ce midi.

Ian dit:

-C'est bon, j'ai parlé avec Angela. Elle m'a expliqué que je t'avais zappé et que tu avais été blessée.

Je haussai les épaules. Ian continua:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Il n'y a pas de place pour les autres que toi.

Je me figeai tout d'abord en me rappelant les paroles d'Edward. Puis je saisis la perche. Je me levai et allait m'asseoir sur les genoux de Ian.

-Je sais.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais ça ne devrait pas.

D'un coup il me regarda. J'expliquai:

-Je t'aime Ian. Tu es une partie de moi, et rien au monde ne changera jamais ça. Tu es celui qui a construit mon monde.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis toujours, on a vécu tous les deux dans notre bulle sans jamais laisser entrer qui que ce soit. Ni mes frères, ni Vin et les autres. Et encore moins une petite amie, ou un petit ami. On a repoussé tout le monde hors de notre vie. Tu sais tout de moi, et je sais tout de moi, et si jamais je venais a te perdre, jamais je ne serais capable de surmonter ça.

Ses yeux se firent triste, alors qu'il comprenait doucement ce que j'allais lui dire.

-Mais aujourd'hui, après t'avoir vu avec Nina, après avoir passé du temps avec Edward, j'ai compris qu'il était temps qu'on ouvre les portes.

Mes yeux devinrent humides, et sa mâchoire se serra.

-Bella...

-Il faut qu'on apprenne a laisser entrer quelqu'un dans nos vies.

Ian me regarda, triste mais résigné.

-Je savais que ça arriverait.

Ma vue s'embrouilla, et mes lèvres tremblèrent. Ian caressa ma joue, et dit, dans un souffle:

-A la minute où j'ai vu Edward, j'ai su que j'allais te perdre.

Je secouai la tête et mes larmes coulèrent.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre Ian. Jamais ça n'arrivera.

Il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment je vais pouvoir te partager hein? Dis moi comment.

Je dis, pleurant:

-Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je sache comment faire moi.

Ian laissa aussi couler ses larmes et me dit:

-Tu sais que je le tuerais...Si jamais il te fait du mal.

Je souris à travers mes larmes.

-Et tu sais que aucune fille ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi.

Ian me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu seras toujours ma maison Ian.

Son corps trembla, ou bien étais-ce le mien.

-Et toi tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie, ma Bella.

Je le serrais plus fort, et sanglotais.

...

-Est-ce que ça va, petite soeur, demanda Dean en passant la tête a travers l'entrebâillement de ma porte.

J'acquiesçai.

-Ça ira.

Dean entra et s'assit sur le lit.

-Ca fait bizarre de grandir hein?

-Ouais, dis-je. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

Je détournai le regard, la gorge nouée.

-Je sais que c'était la chose a faire...mais c'était si facile d'être que tous les deux.

Dean m'embrassa sur le front alors que je refoulais mes larmes.

-Tu sais Bella, Ian et toi ce n'est pas terminé tu sais? Il sera toujours celui vers qui tu accourras, et tu seras toujours la seule a ses yeux. Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je sais, je dramatise!

Il rit.

-Un petit peu.

J'inspirais et changeais de sujet.

-Où est Sam?

-A la bibliothèque pour un devoir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-L'intello de la famille!

Dean répliqua:

-Fallait bien qu'il y en ait un!

Je ris. Et dit:

-T'avais pas une douche a prendre?

Mon frère rit et dit:

-Ok, je dégage. Méchante!

Avant qu'il passe le pas de la porte, je l'interpellai:

-Et Dean?

-Oui?

Je souris.

-Je t'aime.

Dean eut un sourire et dit:

-Moi aussi je m'aime!

Et il sortit, je souris en secouant la tête.

Je me replongeai dans mon dessin. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis frapper. Je descendis et aller ouvrir la porte, pour découvrir Edward.

-Bonsoir, dit-il.

-Oui, bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Edward semblait agité.

-Tu vas bien?

Il acquiesça et commença:

-Tu sais, je suis rentré chez moi et j'étais prêt a faire mes devoirs, mais...Au lieu de ça je me suis mis a tourner en rond dans ma chambre a en user le parquet. J'ai passé un super aprem avec toi aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pas réussir a me sortir de l'esprit quelque chose. Tu vois, je sais que c'est complètement imbécile et stupide parce que je suis sûr qu'après ça tu vas me giffler, et que tu es avec Ian, et que tu veux simplement être mon amie, et je...je respecte ça hein, va pas croire que j'en ai rien a faire, mais tu vois, tu es tout le temps dans ma tête, et tout a l'heure, j'ai béni mon portable d'avoir sonné a ce moment là, parce que sinon j'aurais fait un truc qu'aurait tout gaché.

-Euh...

-Mais depuis je me repasse la scène en boucle encore et encore, et tout ce que je me dis, c'est que...j'avais une chance tu vois, et j'ai été un putain de trouillard. Et oui parce qu'en plus d'être lunatique je suis aussi un sacré trouillard, mais enfin...Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...

Il me regarda dans les yeux et se rapprocha de moi, très prés.

-Tout ça pour dire que je vais t'embrasser Bella Swan, et qu'il faut que tu m'en empêches, maintenant.

Troublée, et choquée, je ne fis rien, sinon le fixer. Alors Edward prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, et posa ses lèvres sur miennes...

###

_Tadam! __Alors? Satisfaits ou pas? _

_J'attends vos avis, vos claques, ou vos bouquets de fleurs avec impatience! _

_Et en attendant: _

_**Comment va réagir Bella dans le chapitre 24? **_

_Réponses acceptées jusqu'au 21 Fevrier. _

_ Bisoux Bisoux._

_F.M_


	28. AVIS

**AVIS**

******Hello tout le monde. **

**Bon comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai toujours pas posté le chapitre 23. **

**Désolée.**

**A vrai dire, j'adore ce chapitre, même moi je l'attends avec impatience, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal a l'écrire. **

**En fait -SPOILERS- ce chapitre va porté sur le rapprochement d'Edward et Bella. **

**Sauf qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas du tout la tête a écrire des moments où nos deux héros se rapprochent, s'avouent leurs sentiments, etc. **

**Bref.**

**La derniére semaine d'Avril, je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines, durant lesquelles je n'aurais pas le net. **

**Alors je pense que quand je n'aurais rien a faire, j'écrirais le chapitre, a tête reposée. **

**Je déteste faire des pauses, mais j'estime que vous méritez mieux qu'un chapitre baclé et mal écrit. **

**Alors je préfère prendre mon temps. **

**Merci de votre compréhension. **

**Fred Maoué. **

**#**


	29. Chapitre 24

_Ho la la la la, je suis vraiment beaucoup beaucoup en retard pour ce chapitre, mais le voila enfin! Pfiou! En fait j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire, mais enfin, il est terminé. _

_Je sais que j'avais dit que je le posterais en revenant des vacances, mais a vrai dire j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire durant mes deux semaines. Et aprés, bah pas vraiment non plus. Toutes mes excuses. _

_J'espère que malgré le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, ce chapitre vous plaira! _

_Et aussi un **Grand Merci **à :_

_wilightfan_

_SaskiaMariusCamille76_

_Sundae M_

_the dreamer_

_MiisTatoo_

_twilight-et-the-vampire_

_Nenette1712_

_mimicam_

_wesker101_

_helimoen_

_lyllou42_

_aussidagility_

_KristenStewartFans_

_Xukette_

_xenarielle93_

_Sabrinabella_

_bellardtwilight_

_Maya_

_LFM'Ines_

_crazybell's_

_Yuuri81_

_emichlo_

_supersweet97_

_bellaeva_

_clemoune_

_Zaza_

_Virginiiiiiiiiiie_

_bab15_

_Galswinthe_

_mlca66_

_Rosabella01_

_Grazie_

_love-lov-Edward_

_Mk-tenebre_

_LBG_

_mmccg_

_modigou29_

_CarinaLopes17_

_x_

_8-Laura-8_

_elchep_

_edwardbellaamour_

_vinnouche_

_et _

_Caro_

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien malgré le retard. _

_Bref voila la Chapitre..._

**#**

**La Course du Coeur**

**Chapitre 24:**

**Pdv Bella**

Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Je ne bougeai pas, incapable de réaliser que Edward m'embrassait. Je mettais mes mains sur ses poignets mais je ne le repoussais pas. On resta immobile durant quelques secondes, avant que je me rende compte que mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Puis, doucement, mes lèvres bougèrent contre les siennes, et le baiser s'approfondit. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de lui. Nos corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Une de ses mains quitta ma joue et se posa sur ma taille. Edward finit par se reculer. Nous nous regardâmes un instant. Lui, incertain. Moi...Je ne savais pas.

J'avais le souffle rapide, le cœur battant et les pensées incohérentes. Puis la réalité me frappa.

J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen.

Puis je réalisai. Non.

Edward Cullen m'avait embrassé.

Il l'avait fait! Une fois que ces mots furent imprégnés dans mon esprit, j'eus un seul réflexe.

Je le giflai.

Et sans un autre mot, je rentrai dans ma maison et claquai la porte avant de m'y adosser. Je soufflai en tentant de me calmer. Oh mon Dieu! Il m'avait embrassée, je ne l'avais pas repoussé, on s'était embrassés et je l'avais giflé.

Ma main alla toucher mes lèvres.

Rapidement, j'ouvrais de nouveau la porte, et me précipitai dehors. Edward, qui avait commencé a se retourner vers sa voiture, se retourna vers moi en entendant la porte. Sans le contrôler, je me jetai contre Edward et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou avant de reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit directement au baiser. Par manque de souffle, nous nous séparions. Edward me regarda, et allez savoir pourquoi, je le giflai de nouveau avant de me précipitai vers la porte. Mais cette fois ci, il saisit mon bras avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'atteindre l'entrée. Edward me retourna vers lui, la joue gauche rougit, et s'exclama:

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!

Je me débattais.

-Lâche moi!

Edward me lâcha puis fit un pas en arrière. Il baissa les yeux et dit:

-Tu as raison...

Une moue amère apparut sur son visage. Il ajouta:

-Je n'aurais pas du. Je savais que j'allais tout gâcher. On dirait que je ne sais faire que ça...Tout gâcher. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû me donner une chance.

-Edward...

-Non laisse. Je t'ai dit que je me contenterais d'être ton ami...Et regarde où on en est. Je t'ai embrassée. Je ne veux pas être le genre de type qui s'intéresse a la petite amie des autres. Et je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas être la fille qui trompe son petit copain. Et ce soir, il se trouve qu'on est tous le deux ce qu'on ne veux pas être, et c'est a cause de moi.

Ne supportant plus d'entendre ce qu'il disait...vu que c'étaient des conneries monstrueuses, je décidai de ne pas jouer avec lui plus longtemps.

-Edward...

-Je vais m'en aller.

Je m'énervai:

-Est-ce que tu pourrais être un homme cinq minutes et me regarder dans les yeux?

Il obéit. Surpris.

-Voila. C'est mieux.

Je soupirai et continuai, calme:

-Edward, arrêtes de te torturer d'accord? A vrai dire, je suis plutôt fière de t'avoir laissé une chance. Bon, je me connais, je nierais avoir dit ça si jamais on me demande mais...Si j'ai mis si longtemps pour t'accepter de nouveau, c'est parce que je cherchais toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginable pour te repousser. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'étaient de bonnes raisons, alors que ce n'était rien de plus que des excuses bidon! La vérité c'était que j'avais la trouille! Ça a l'air idiot dit comme ça mais j'avais une peur bleue de toi, de...De ce que tu faisais ressortir en moi. Et surtout...de ce que tu me faisais ressentir.

Edward me regardait, écoutant mes paroles, incrédules et anxieux. Je continuai:

-Alors j'ai tout fait pour me cacher.

Je fis un pas vers Edward.

-Ian a une très grande place dans mon cœur...

Edward regarda ailleurs. J'inspirai avant d'annoncer:

-Mais pas en tant que petit ami.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

Je me détournai et allai m'asseoir sur les marches du perron.

-Je ne sors pas avec Ian. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui. Il a été ma porte de sortie.

Edward vint s'asseoir a côté de moi.

-Tu as fais semblant?

-A moitié. Ça serait compliqué a t'expliquer.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas?

Je le regardais. Puis secouai la tête.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas...

Edward secoua la tête.

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Les mystères de Bella Swan.

Je le regardais, puis détournai le regard. Après un silence de quelques minutes, qui me parurent durer une éternité, j'entendis la voix d'Edward:

-Est-ce...Est-ce que tu me laisseras une chance?

Je sentais tout l'espoir qu'il entretenait. Coupable, je baissais la tête, sachant que j'allais sans doute le faire souffrir. Je soufflais:

-Non...

Il soupira, a coté de moi. Puis il se leva, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il s'énerva légèrement:

-Je ne te comprends pas! Vraiment! Tu n'es plus avec Ian, tu dis que tu as des sentiments pour moi! Alors pourquoi?

J'expliquais:

-Ce que j'ai dit, ou avouer ne change rien a la situation! On ne peut pas être tous les deux! Tu...Tu ne connais de moi que la partie émergée de l'iceberg! Tu l'as dit toi même non? Les mystères de Bella Swan ». Tu n'as aucune espèce d'idée de ce que je peux cacher!

Edward répliqua:

-Je sais que tu as des secrets, je suis pas idiot! Mais peu importe!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu es près a vivre ça! N'avoir qu'une partie de moi, sans jamais être sur que tu auras un jour la deuxième!

Edward s'approcha de moi.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage?

-Non, tu n'en a aucune idée, affirmais-je.

Il soupira, puis me dit:

-Bella. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Je sais que je ne comprendrais certainement jamais cette relation avec Ian. Je sais que je ne saurais jamais ce qui vous a si rapprochées avec Angela. Je sais aussi que c'est ta meilleure amie, et que tu partageras avec elle tout ce que tu ne partageras pas avec moi. Je sais également que je serais toujours a la traine, tu te confieras toujours a tes frères, a Angela, a Ian, mais a moi jamais. Je m'en doute bien.

Je déglutis.

-Et je sais aussi que tu attendras toujours le premier faux pas de ma part pour m'envoyer bouler! Mais...Je m'en moque, et je saurais l'accepter, parce que tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi! Je...Bella, je suis...

-Non, le coupais-je. Ne le dis pas. Je t'en prie, ne le dis pas. Pas ce soir, pas tout de suite...Pas encore.

Il acquiesça.

-Laisse moi une chance Bella.

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu fais une erreur Edward. Parce que tout ce qu'on va réussir a se faire, c'est a se blesser tous les deux!

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur les lévres d'Edward. Il répliqua:

-Tu préfères passer le reste de ta vie a te demander ce que ça aurait pu donner? Ou prendre le risque, et voir ce qui arrivera? Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets!

Je gémis, exaspérée:

-C'est pas le moment de faire de la philosophie Cullen!

Edward compris qu'il était en train de gagner. Il s'approcha, et tendrement, m'embrassa de nouveau. Il se recula. Je soufflais:

-Tu n'es pas fair-play du tout!

Il sourit.

-Je n'ai jamais promis que je le serais.

-C'est de la triche, rétorquai-je.

Il m'embrassa encore, et se pencha a mon oreille. Sa voix amusée retentit:

-Non...Le karma!

Sa proximité me troublait. J'avais du mal a garder les idées clair.

-Tu es un chieur!

Il sourit.

-Donne moi une chance.

Je contrais:

-Ça tournera à la tragédie.

-Si pouvoir t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras est une tragédie, alors soit!

-Il recommence, grognais-je.

Edward rit doucement contre moi, puis il répéta:

-Donne moi une chance.

Je contrais a nouveau, cependant avec moins de conviction:

-Je hais ta sœur!

-On en parlera pas.

Je soupirais.

-Ta sœur me hais, tentais-je.

Edward sentit la victoire.

-Elle n'aura pas son mot a dire!

-Edward, grognais-je.

Edward m'embrassa encore. Nan mais pourquoi je le laissais faire aussi?

-Donne moi une chance, répéta-t-il.

Je me plaignais:

-Je suis a cours d'arguments!

Il allait m'embrasser quand je le repoussais.

-Fais le fier, mais t'es en période probatoire hein!

-Peu importe, sourit-il.

Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui l'embrassa. Ses mains sur ma taille me pressèrent contre lui et j'enroulais les miennes autour de sa nuque.

-Je dois rêver là non?

Je me séparais d'Edward et me tournais vers ma droite. Mon frère Sam était la, en train de nous fixer, incrédule, la bouche ouverte.

-Sam...

-Euh...Vous...Je me suis cogné la tête récemment?

-Euh...Je crois pas.

-Je crois que oui, et maintenant j'ai des hallucinations. Attendez!

Il ferma fortement les yeux et dit:

-1...2...3.

Il est rouvrit et nous fixa de nouveau.

-Bah merde!

Il laissa tomber son sac.

-Ma sœur...

Il sembla comprendre quelque chose et pâlit.

-Ma petite sœur...

Sam regarda Edward et fit une moue mécontente.

-Tu embrassais _ma petite sœur?_

Edward déglutit a côté de moi.

-Ma petite sœur! Nan mais j'y crois pas!

Bêtement, Edward répliqua:

-Elle a déjà embrasser Ian!

Sam eut un sourire sarcastique et lança, ironique:

-Sauf que je doute que tes intentions soit aussi chastes que celles de Ian!

Edward rougit. Moi aussi.

-Non mais j'y crois pas, continua Sam. Ma petite sœur...avec Edward! EDWARD quoi! Le truc le plus logique du monde! Puis d'abord...POURQUOI diable vous étiez en train de vous embrasser?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Celui ci me regarda de la même manière. Trouillard!

-Alors j'attends une réponse!

Edward commença, peu sur:

-Et bien...Il se trouve, par le plus grand des hasards que...je suis venu ici pour...et par un concours de circonstances...il est arrivé que...

Je soupirai et prit la relève.

-Bon Sam, ne pète pas une crise d'accord, mais Edward et moi sommes ensemble.

-Quoi, s'exclama Sam. Vous quoi?

-Bon, Edward n'est qu'en période probatoire!

-En quoi?

Sam semblait ne rien comprendre. Je le comprenais. Edward et moi ensemble? Tout le monde aurait la même réaction que lui. C'était décourageant. Mon frère nous regarda, puis dit:

-Laissez moi une minute. Toi il me pointa du doigt tu as accepté de sortir avec lui il pointa Edward du doigt comme ça il claqua des doigts tout simplement?

J'acquiesçai prudemment. Puis soudain, mon frère s'exclama:

-Je le savais! J'en étais sûr!

Edward et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil interloqué. Sam continua:

-Je le savais hein! Dean voulait pas me croire mais moi j'ai l'œil! C'était trop flagrant! Dés que vous étiez a 2 mètres l'un de l'autre on aurait dit que la température montait de 15 degrés d'un coup, pfiou, comme ça! Et puis des regards pénétrant en veux tu en voilà hein!

Je soupirais. Bon, ça ne serait peut-être pas si difficile...

-Mais attendez!

Sam regarda Edward, les yeux exorbités:

-Quand ta famille va savoir que tu sors avec Bella, qu'est-ce que ta sœur dira? Tu y as pensé?

Et comme si soudain mon frère se rendait compte d'autre chose, il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

-Oh mon dieu...Et Ian?

Il jeta un coup d'œil a Edward puis a moi d'un air entendu, et dit:

-Vous...Tous les deux...Alors que toi et lui...

Je le coupai:

-Edward sait qu'on est pas ensemble.

Mon frère soupira de soulagement.

-Ah bah tant mieux, sérieux le rôle de l'ami qui à a choisir entre sa sœur et son meilleur pote c'est pas pour moi!

Puis il me regarda, curieux et sérieux.

-Alors toi et Ian...Qu'est-ce que vous devenez?

Bien sur je me revis quelques heures plutôt, annonçant a Ian que notre bulle éclatait ici. J'avais fait la bonne chose, mais c'était trop récent pour que je ne ressente pas de nouveau la plaie de mon cœur s'ouvrir. En permettant a notre bulle a tous le deux de laisser entrer d'autres personnes, je laissai partir le cocon sécurisant et tendre que nous nous étions construit après la mort de ma mère. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas si Edward en valait le risque, et surtout, j'avais cette impression de froid qui m'étreignait. J'avais l'impression d'être un oisillon qu'on forçait a quitter son nid. Et même être avec Edward, alors que j'étais contente de ça, n'effaçait pas la boule dans ma gorge.

Ian me manquait déjà.

C'était ridicule et pourtant c'était comme ça. Mes yeux me piquèrent et je les clignais dans l'espoir désespéré de ne pas me mettre a pleurer. Sam le vit. Il me connaissait bien. Sur son visage se peignit une expression inquiète. Il ne dit rien devant Edward, qui lui n'avait rien remarqué, parce qu'il regardait Sam, inquiet, et surtout parce qu'il ne connaissait pas notre lien a Ian et moi. Alors je fis la réponse la plus simple.

-Nous sommes amis.

Si mon frère s'inquiéta de cette réponse qui ne nous ressemblait pas, il n'en montra rien.

-Bon bah c'est cool.

Il se tourna vers Edward:

-Et au fait, je t'adore Edward, mais si jamais tu fais du mal a _ma petite soeur_...

Le visage de Sam se ferma dans une expression inquiétante.

-T'es mort.

Puis, guilleret, il rentra dans la maison en lançant sur un ton paternaliste:

-Traine pas trop longtemps dehors petite soeur, y'a école demain!

Nous soupirâmes a l'unisson avec Edward dés que la porte d'entrée fut refermée.

-Bien...ça aurait pu être pire non? Tenta Edward.

-Oui. Ça aurait pu. Si tu veux plus compliqué, va donc prévenir Dean!

Edward pâlit.

-Quel courage, ironisai-je. Toi qui semblait prêt a tout pour moi il y a dix minutes, tu n'as pas le courage d'affronter mes frères.

Mon petit ami Waouh, qu'est-ce que ca fait bizarre de dire ça me regarda.

-Pardon...Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir affronter Sam si tôt. Je pensais avoir toute la nuit pour pouvoir m'y préparer et trouver ce que j'allais dire a tes frères. J'ai été pris de cour.

-Allez ça va je te pardonne.

Je souris.

-Mais je te signale que demain, on va devoir affronter Dean, Angela, ton faux frère qui m'aime bien, ton autre faux frère qui bof lui toute manière il dira rien alors, ta fausse soeur qui m'aime pas beaucoup et ton autre fausse soeur qui elle m'aime pas du tout!

Edward acquiesça.

-Et Ian.

Je détournai les yeux, et déglutis. Edward cette fois, remarqua mon trouble.

-Tu regrettes?

J'ouvrais la bouche mais ne put articuler un mot. Comment lui dire de vive voix que la réponse était oui », sans le blesser?

Mais il comprit a mon hésitation, et son visage se teinta de peine. Je prit sa main et tentait d'expliquer:

-Pas d'avoir accepté de sortir avec toi. Je te le jure.

-Alors que regrettes tu, demanda-t-il, rassénéré.

Je soupirais.

-C'est compliqué.

Comme toujours. Edward lança, doucement:

-Il suffirait que tu me l'expliques.

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Mais je peux tout comprendre, contra Edward. S'il te plaît?

Je fermai les yeux, en espérant que quand je les rouvrirais, cette discussion aura disparu. Mais non, quand je les rouvris, Edward attendait toujours.

-Je...

Je secouais la tête.

-Même après plus de dix ans, mes frères n'ont jamais réussi a comprendre. Tu penses réellement pouvoir le faire?

Je détournai le regard.

-Laisse tomber.

Je ne regardai pas Edward. A vrai dire je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. Je savais, au fond, que ce n'était pas seulement par peur que Edward ne comprenne pas...Je n'étais pas prête a partager Ian avec Edward. Peut-être qu'un jour viendrait, où je partagerais avec lui tout mes secrets. Mais pas maintenant. Et il devrait me laisser le temps. Sinon, ce serait tant pis pour lui.

Je sentis une caresse sur ma joue. Je regardai Edward.

-Un jour Bella, tu auras confiance en moi.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour le contredire mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de le faire.

-Je vais rentrer. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je tombe sur Dean ce soir.

Je souris.

-Il te massacrerais, assurai-je.

-Tu comprends donc pourquoi je m'en vais dés maintenant.

Je ris.

-Oui.

Il m'embrassa. Encore. Nous nous séparâmes.

-Veux tu que je passe te chercher demain matin, me demanda Edward.

Je secouai la tête.

-Merci, mais je prends ma voiture.

Il soupira, faussement exaspéré.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas apprécier un peu de galanterie?

-Mais j'apprécie, riais-je. N'empêche que je prends tout de même ma voiture.

Je l'embrassais pour couper court a toute tentative.

-Bonne nuit, lui soufflais-je.

Je me détournais, et rentrais dans la maison. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis la Volvo démarrer. Je soupirai, adossée comme plutôt a la porte d'entrée.

Je sortais avec Edward Cullen.

Waouh. Si on m'avait dit ça la semaine dernière, je me serais taper un fou rire, tellement l'idée était ridicule.

Je sortais avec Edward Cullen...

Mince, et en plus c'était même pas un rêve. Comment le savoir en fait? Aïe...Bon bah non c'est pas un rêve.

Je sortais avec Edward Cullen!

Je levais la tête pour tomber sur le regard amusé de Sam, qui était dans l'embrasure du salon.

-No comment!

Il rit. Puis je soupirais de nouveau, et allait me blottir contre lui. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me serrer contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Lui demandai-je.

Sam répondit:

-Tu grandis, j'imagine.

Je soupirais.

-Pourquoi?

Sam rit.

-Alors ça Peter Pan, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

Je souris, puis relevais la tête. Aprés un silence, Sam fit une moue hésitante puis dit :

-Que s'est il passé ?

Je compris tout de suite qu'il parlait de Ian. Je soupirais.

-Je grandis. Je sais que lui et moi on a été tellement proche qu'on a plus ou moins mit le reste du monde a l'écart. Et...j'ai compris, difficilement, qu'il serait peut-être mieux, pour nous deux, qu'on...laisse un peu plus d'espace aux autres.

J'inspirais doucement.

-Bref la journée n'a pas été évidente.

Sam me frotta tendrement le dos.

-Et Edward ?

Je souris un peu.

-C'est la surprise du jour. Mais...J'ai un peu peur. De ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je suis avec Edward, mais je peux pas partager tout avec lui, et j'aurais envie d'être avec Ian et...Je suis pas sur qu'Edward accepte ça. Et je veux pas le blesser, mais laisser tomber Ian...

-Tu ne laisses pas tomber ma puce, me rassura Sam.

Je levais un regard incertain vers mon frère et dit :

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si depuis que je suis partie de chez lui ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, et me serra contre lui.

-Tu as toujours suivit ton chemin, qui d'habitude se trouvait être le même que Ian. Aujourd'hui vos routes s'éloignent un peu, mais c'est temporaire. Quoi qu'il se passe, il sera toujours là pour toi, plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Et puis, Ian est toujours ici non ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Edward ne prends pas la place de Ian dans ton cœur. Ne le pense pas. Ian c'est Ian, et Edward est différent. C'est...comme si ton cœur s'agrandissait pour laisser la place a Edward. Faut juste que ça se tasse.

Je pouffais.

-Oui sûrement.

Sam sourit, fier de m'avoir remonté le moral.

-J'ai raison c'est tout.

-Bien sur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis l'embrassais sur la jour.

-Bon, je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit. Rêve bien de ton cher et tendre !

Je rougis.

-Crétin.

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents puis me salua de la main. Je souris et montai dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit après avoir attrapé mon carnet.

« _Dear Diary, _

_Je sors avec Edward Cullen. Ouais je sais c'est bizarre. Lui, mon ennemi. Comme on dit, de la haine a l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Je ne pourrais même pas dire quand est-ce que ce pas a été franchi. Mais je ne regrette pas. La seule chose que je regrette c'est qu'on n'est pas du même monde, et que je ne sais pas si ils peuvent s'accorder. Est-ce qu'Edward serait aussi indulgent qu'Angela ? Est-ce qu'il pourra comprendre ? Si jamais je me confie a lui ? Mais si je ne lui dit rien, ce n'est pas non plus un mensonge, si ? On a tous un jardin secret. Et je décidai que la course était ce jardin secret ? Edward n'aurait jamais besoin de le savoir, et ça resterait notre secret a Ian et moi, quelque chose que même Edward ne pourrait pas envahir. _

_Ha la la, tout est si compliqué. Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ? Hein ? Un peu de facilité dans ce bas monde, est-ce trop demandé ? _

_Mais n'empêche. Moi, Isabella Swan, j'ai un petit ami. Et je peux toujours pas saquer sa sœur. Ça va créer des tensions non ? Oh et puis aprés tout, qu'est-ce que serait la vie sans un peu de sensations fortes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Alice est la sœur de mon petit ami qu'elle va commencer a m'impressionner. Et qu'Edward ne pense pas que ça va m'empêcher de la détruire. Mouhahaha, non mais y'a pas marqué ange sur mon front. Non, Alice Cullen va tomber, et moi je vais être celle qui va la pousser. Sadique moi ? »_

Je souris. Oui ma petite Alice, tu tomberas bientôt dans le terrier du lapin.

#

_Tadaaaaa_

_Alors...Verdict? _

_Bon il est pas aussi long que je l'aurais voulu mais, sinon vous l'auriez pas eu avant...Pfiou, une éternité! _

_Voili Voila. _

_Pour cette fois, pas de jeu. _

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chap, faut que je l'écrive d'abord. Hi Hi. _

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu en route. _

_Bisoux Bisoux. _

_Fred Maoué._

_PS: Petit moment racontage de life, j'ai 18 ans! Et pour mon anniv, bah j'ai été a Disney et c'était troooop bien. Serieux, le ROCK'N ROLLER, d'enfer hein! Bon bah...HAKUNA MATATA les amis. _


	30. Chapitre 25

_#_

**_Hello tout le monde._**

_Je tiens d'abord a m'excuser sincèrement d'avoir mis autant de temps a écrire ce chapitre. ( Plus de 6 mois en réalité! ) Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est le manque de temps, aussi d'inspiration je dois dire, et le découragement. J'avais presque finit d'écrire le chapitre fin Septembre mais un bug de mon pc alors que j'écrivais a tout effacé! J'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas enregistrer au fur et a mesure du coup j'avais perdu la moitié du chapitre. Et il m'a fallu quelques mois en plus pour retrouver le courage de réecrire a nouveau ce que j'avais déja écrit. _

_Et ensuite je tiens a remercier les quelques uns qui ont continué de laisser des reviews pour me demander la suite. Ca motive quand même de voir qu'aprés tout ce temps, il y'a quelques lecteurs fidèles! ^^_

_Et bien sur je remercie aussi ceux qui ont reviewer le chapitre 24 à sa sortie tel que:_

_**modigou29**  
><em>

_**love-lov-Edward**_

_**bellardtwilight**_

_**Lisa1905**_

_**Mk-tenebre**_

_**Galswinthe**_

_**emichlo**_

_**mimicam**_

_**mlca66**_

_**SaskiaMariusCamille76**_

_**CarinaLopes17**_

_**Grazie**_

_**Fraulein Takoor**_

_**LFM'Ines**_

_**lisouarras**_

_**chokapikchoco**_

_**aussidagility**_

_**Mlle Cullen-Swan**_

_**Salopette**_

_**bellaeva**_

_**xenarielle93**_

_**twilight-et-the-vampire**_

_**caroline**_

_**PixieWave26530**_

_**Maya**_

_**Lilo03**_

_**cristalle**_

_**Guest**_

_**lorelie15**_

_**moi moi et moi**_

_**ilda-63**_

_Merci beaucoup!_

_Enfin maintenant le chapitre est terminé et je vous laisse de ce pas en profiter. _

_Ah oui une dernière chose:_

**! BONNE ANNEE 2013 A TOUS !**

**#**

**La Course du Cœur. **

**Chapitre 25**

**#**

Pdv Bella

Le matin et mon réveil m'apportèrent une meilleur vision des choses et le recul nécessaire pour me rendre compte que j'étais complètement désaxée.

Je sortais avec Edward.

Mais nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me prendre?

De un, j'avais « rompu » avec Ian. Et je sortais maintenant avec Edward. Le monde tourne a l'envers. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Sérieusement?

Que Cullen soit mon petit ami, passe encore mais…En vrai? Officiellement, pour Alice, et pour les Cullen, et pour tout le monde entier, j'étais la petite amie de Ian Halder. Et la, aujourd'hui, tout de suite maintenant, j'allais devoir arriver au lycée avec comme seul but, annoncer a ce même monde entier, que j'étais le petite amie de Edward Cullen. Y'a comme un hic non?

Comment je suis censée faire passer ça? Comment? Aidez moi parce que je patauge sérieusement!

Où peut-être…

Non. Ca n'allait pas du tout plaire a Edward ça.

Bof. C'est pas comme si je m'étais déjà préoccupée de ce qu'il pensait auparavant.

J'attrapai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et lui envoyer un SMS.

« _Bonjour. J'ai réfléchi et je pense que c'est mieux si on garde « nous » pour nous pendant quelques temps. Je suis désolée._ »

J'envoyais. C'est sur, ça n'allait pas lui plaire. D'ailleurs 30 secondes plus tard, mon portable sonnait.

-Oui?

-_Pourquoi? _

-Bonjour a toi aussi chéri. Tu as bien dormi, ironisai-je.

J'entendis Edward soupirer a l'autre bout du fil.

-_Tu veux peut-être que je te raconte mes rêves aussi? Bella…Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent? _

Ce fut a mon tour de soupirer. Et de répondre:

-Edward ce n'est pas contre toi, ni parce que je regrette mais…pour Forks, hier je sortais avec Ian. Je ne peux décemment pas être ta petite amie aujourd'hui. Réfléchis.

-_On s'en moque…_

-Toi peut-être. Mais pas moi. Parce que tu sais ce que les gens vont dire…Bon je sais que ça m'importe peu d'habitude mais…J'ai pas envie qu'ils salissent ça…Ni eux, ni ta sœur.

Nouveau soupir de l'autre côté.

-_Je comprends. Mais ne me demande pas de te regarder embrasser Ian, ni de te voir dans ses bras. _

Je répliquai.

-Je suis d'accord. Pour la première partie du moins.

-_Bella…_

-Ian est mon meilleur ami Edward. C'est sur qu'on se fera des câlins. Que je passerais du temps seule avec lui. Ce n'est pas notre relation qui changera ça tu sais?

Edward se tut un instant.

-_Pardon. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. On fera comme tu as dis. _

-Merci Edward. J'apprécie. Vraiment.

Après un instant, il reprit, d'une voix plus légère.

-_Sinon tu as bien dormi? _

-Comme un bébé.

Des coups furent frappés a ma porte. Dean entra.

-Déjà réveillée Belli?

-Yep, répondis-je en écartant mon téléphone.

Dean le vit.

-C'est qui?

Je répondais.

-Euh…Edward.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Si tôt?

Je replaçais mes cheveux en arrière.

-Ouais…ça te surprend? On est amis non?

-Pas faux. Bon pitchoune, tu déjeunes quand?

-J'arrive. Laisse moi 5 minutes.

Dean acquiesça et sortit. Je repris ma conversation.

-_Sam n'a pas cafté? _

_-_J'imagine qu'ils ne se sont pas croisés. Et puis peu importe, eux ont le droit de savoir, et Angela aussi.

-_C'est déjà un début. Bon je vais faire comme toi. On se retrouve au lycée? _

_-_Tout a fait. A tout a l'heure.

Je raccrochais. Bon Edward: Fait. J'envoyais ensuite un SMS a Angela.

« _Peut-on se retrouver sur le toit avant les cours? J'ai un tas de trucs a te dire. »_

Bien sur, comme je m'y attendais, elle fut d'accord.

Je me levai, et traversai le couloir en direction de la chambre de mon autre frère. Je frappais avant d'entrer. Il était en jean, torse nu, prêt a mettre son polo.

-Voyeuse, se moqua-t-il.

-J'ai vu pire, rigolai-je.

Oui, je frappais aux chambres de mes frères depuis que j'avais découvert Sam, a poil, en serviette. Pas qu'il n'était pas beau a reluquer, mais…Pitié, c'était mon frère!

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Belli?

-Hum…Ouais…Tu sais, Edward et moi, bah…Tu pourrais, le garder pour toi? Pour quelques temps? Je veux dire, je vais en parler a Dean, et à Angela mais…Je voudrais pas que les Cullen…Enfin avec Ian et tout…

Sam acquiesça.

-T'inquiètes pas j'ai compris. J'imagine mal Alice bien réagir.

Je ris.

-Non ça c'est certain. Le soleil se lèvera a l'Ouest avant qu'Alice approuve ma relation avec Edward.

Sam rit:

-Et encore, je pense que nous aurons plus de chance de voir le Jugement Dernier!

-Merci Sammy.

Je ressortais pour aller m'habiller, puis descendit prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tout en versant le café dans ma tasse, je lus le nouveau message d'Edward.

« _Tu ne veux toujours pas que je passe te chercher j'imagine. »_

Je souris.

_« Désolée mais non. Tu as un problème avec ma voiture? »_

Je beurrais ma tartine quand j'eus la réponse.

« _Non bien sur que non. Mais toi tu sembles avoir un problème avec la mienne. »_

C'est sur que vu comme ça. Je ris. Dean releva la tête, observa mon portable, puis moi.

-Encore Edward?

Rougissant, je reposais vite fait mon portable.

-Euh…Oui.

-Bah dis donc, tu m'as l'air de pas pouvoir t'en passer!

-C'est faux!, protestai-je véhémente.

Puis:

-Il voulait m'emmener au lycée. On débattait sur lequel de nous avait un problème avec le voiture de l'autre.

Dean sourit, puis farfouilla dans ses céréales avec sa cuillère. D'un ton compatissant je dis:

-Dean, mon frère, je sais que c'est une décision dure a prendre mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps?

Dean baissa les yeux.

-Je peux pas m'y résoudre! C'est trop dure! Comment je vais faire sans eux?

Je prit sa main.

-Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Sam et moi aussi avons du faire face a ce choix terrible, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Nous t'aiderons a traverser cette épreuve.

Dean soupira, puis dit:

-Tu as sans doute raison. C'est décidé, ce soir, j'irais en chercher d'autre!

J'acquiesçai:

-Je viendrais avec toi.

Mon frère, plein d'espoir, ce tourna vers moi:

-Tu ferais ça? Vraiment?

-Oui. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner!. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous les retrouverons.

Dean triste fut d'accord.

-Oui, un jour peut-être.

Un peu déprimé, il continua de manger son petit déjeuner.

« _Ton silence est éloquent! »_

Je répondis:

_« Idiot! J'étais en train d'essayer de convaincre Dean de changer de céréales à son tour. Il peut plus s'entêter a manger des Cornflakes sans sucre. Il faut que ça change. »_

Je voyais de là, Edward lever les yeux aux ciel. Bah quoi! C'est vraiment dur comme sacrifice! Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur mon frére.

-Au fait Dean…Hier soir, Edward est passé a la maison, juste avant que Sam rentre.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?

Je me raclai la gorge.

-Et bien, euh…Il est venu…se déclarer? Et euh…

-Edward est amoureux de toi? Waouh, sans blague, ironisa Dean.

Je soupirais.

-Eh! Un peu de respect!

Je secouais la tête.

-Tout ça pour dire que…Edward et moi sortons ensemble.

Dean ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire puis éclata de rire.

-Toi? Et lui? J'adore ton sens de l'humour Bella! Combien même Edward te demanderais de sortir avec lui, tu accepterais jamais! Bien tenté, j'avoue c'est marrant.

Je me frappai le front, et jetai ensuite un regard implorant a Sam qui venait d'arriver. Celui ci haussa les yeux au ciel, puis dit a notre aîné.

-Quand je suis rentré, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser!

Dean fit l'aller retour entra Sam et moi, puis dit:

-Vous me faites pas une blague tous les deux? Bella, t'étais sérieuse à l'instant? Toi et Edward?

Grimaçant, je confirmais. Il me fixa.

-Sérieux?

J'acquiesçai. Dean se figea un instant, puis éclata de rire:

-Et bah enfin! Je croyais que ça prendrait des années! Felicitations petite sœur, ton premier n'amoureux!

Je grognais.

-Ca va j'ai pas trois ans non plus!

Avec un grand sourire hypocrite, il dit:

-Mais tu auras toujours trois ans dans mon petit cœur Bella chérie!

-Va te faire voir, soupirais-je, replongeant mon nez dans mes céréales.

Après le petit déjeuner, qui s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, il fut temps pour moi de partir, afin de passer a mon garage prendre ma voiture. J'appréhendai tout de même le moment où je reverrais Edward, entouré de ses frères et sœurs. Et a vrai dire, ma fierté appréhendait le moment ou je devrais avouer a Angela qu'elle avait raison pour Edward et moi depuis le début.

Elle serait invivable après ça.

Je le pensais toujours quand je la retrouvais sur le toit de notre lycée - en ayant pris soin de ne pas être vue par Edward (oui je sais, je suis lâche). Elle m'attendait, prête a entendre ce que j'avais a lui dire.

J'aurais pu lui parler de Ian aussi. J'aurais sûrement dût a vrai dire. C'était ma meilleure amie. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je lui annonçais seulement qu'Edward et moi étions un couple.

Nom d'un chien, ça me paraissait toujours aussi insensé!

Angela cria de joie. Littéralement. Je veux dire, je suis même sûre que les élèves en bas ont du se demander ce qui se passait.

Elle me sauta dans les bras en m'écrasant contre elle, heureuse et fière.

-Alors j'avais raison! Je le savais! Et toi qui disait « Jamais »! Tu as vu! C'est qui la meilleure?

Son enthousiasme fut contagieux. Je me mis a rire.

-C'est toi, c'est toi!

Elle sourit.

-Comment ça s'est passé? Je veux dire…Comment?!

Je m'assis par terre, le dos calé contre le rebord.

-Il a débarqué hier soir. Il a parlé … Bon a vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qu'il disait, il parlait tellement vite.

Angela pouffa. Je continuais:

-Puis il m'a demandé de le repousser ou sinon il m'embrassait. J'étais tellement scotchée que je n'ai rien fait…

-Il t'a embrassée!

Je souris.

-Yep.

-Et?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Je l'ai giflé.

Angela écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu…l'as giflé?

J'acquiesçais.

-Et après?

Je dis:

-Je suis rentrée dans ma maison. Et trois secondes plus tard, je me jetais sur lui pour l'embrasser!

Alors qu'Angela me regardait, surprise. Je rougis et me cachait derrière mes mains.

-Le pire c'est qu'après ça je l'ai encore giflé!

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien!, me défendis-je.

Nous rîmes quelques minutes.

-Après on a pu parlé et…Même si j'étais plus que réticente, il m'a convaincue de lui laisser sa chance. Et voilà!

Elle sourit, puis, après un instant de réflexion, demanda:

-Qui est au courant?

-Toi. Et mes frères.

Mon amie fronça les sourcils.

-Et pas Ian?

Ce courant d'air froid qui me glaçait a chaque fois que je pensais ou parlait de Ian depuis la veille refit surface. Je me sentis frissonner sous ma veste. Je tachais de ne rien montrer et dis, de ma voix la plus assurée:

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

Angela acquiesça. Puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil a sa montre, elle me dit:

-Nous devrions redescendre.

-Oui.

Arrivée en bas, j'arrêtais de penser a Ian quand je vis Edward qui me souriait. Sans le vouloir, je souris aussi et le rejoignais. Il y avait seulement Jasper et Alice avec lui. Comme si de rien n'était, je fis la bise a Edward. Je sentis sa main, discrètement, caresser ma hanche. Je souris et me reculai. En discutant, j'appris que nous mangerions sans Angela et Alice. Nous avions des heures décalées, et elles mangeraient avant nous. Je me sentis désolée pour Angela. J'espérais qu'elle s'en sortirait.

Après cette touche tragique, chacun rejoint sa classe. Juste avant que mon premier cours commence, je reçus un texto d'Edward.

« _On mange ensemble ce midi? »_

Je souris.

« _Comme tous les midis! XD »_

Après un instant, mon portable vibra.

« _Tu sais ce que je voulais dire! »_

Oui. Et alors? Je répondis:

« _Tu ne songes pas sérieusement a ce qu'on mange tous les deux? Parce que ce serait vraiment contraire au principe de garder notre relation secréte, bah secréte. Tu sais. »_

Je sentais qu'Edward aurait du mal. Et puis quoi, nous mangions déjà tous les deux tous les midis. Bon, ok, pas en tête à tête mais quand même! Imaginons un seul instant que je dise oui, bonjour la tête d'Alice si elle voyait ça. Et même alors que aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas parmi nous au déjeuner, je suis sûre que ses espions, c'est à dire les chearleaders et autres petites poufs du lycée, se feraient une joie de lui dire: « Au fait Alice, tu sais pas quoi, on a vu ton frère avec Isabella Swan au déjeuner, ils étaient tous seuls… » Non, merci. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre la petite saleté de voix nasillarde d'Alice Cullen me hurler dans les oreilles de rester loin de son frère. Pas aujourd'hui. Jamais. La réponse d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées apocalyptiques.

« _Vrai. Désolé. Un jour peut-être. »_

Comment faisait-il pour toujours réussir à me faire culpabiliser? Je soupirai et lui répondis:

_« On aura qu'a aller manger tous les deux quelque part a Port Angeles mercredi. Ca te dit? »_

Le cours avait débuté mais a vrai dire, je m'en fichais. De plus, je n'étais pas la seule a ne pas y prêter attention. Seuls un quart des élèves écouter. Et encore, ils ne faisaient qu'écouter. Pas de prises de notes. Non, non, non.

_« Tu le promets? :)__»_

Je souris.

« _Oui. »_

Après ça il laissa tomber. Préférant sans doute partir sur une victoire. Et moi, je me mettais, sans grand enthousiasme toutefois, a écouter le cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était l'heure du déjeuner, et a vrai dire, j'ignorais si j'avais hâte ou non de me retrouver à la cafétéria. J'appris par un texto de Dean que Emmett et Rosalie ne se joindrait pas à nous. Emmett avait un entraînement de dernière minute sur l'heure du déjeuner et Rosalie préférait aller le regarder dans les gradins avec un sandwich et une mine de supportrice. Jasper non plus ne viendrait pas. Par amour pour Alice, Jasper avait décidé de sécher son dernier cours de la matinée pour manger avec elle. De ce fait, il allait passer cette heure ci en retenue pour récupérer celle qu'il avait snobé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire! Je vous jure!

Du coup nous allions nous retrouver a quatre. Dean, Sam, Edward et moi. Et soudain je me demandais où était passée la dernière personne du groupe. Ian. Je ne l'avais pas vu du matin, et a vrai dire, je ne l'avais plus vu depuis notre dernière rencontre. Est-ce qu'il allait être la? J'angoissais a l'idée que oui. J'avais vraiment envie de le voir, mais comment allions nous nous comporter désormais?

Je me mettais vraiment à paniquer quand j'arrivais au self. De suite je repérais la table où mes frères et Edward patientaient.

Aucune trace de Ian.

A croire qu'il m'évitait.

Je secouai la tête. Non, jamais mon meilleur ami ne pourrait m'ignorer. Jamais. Pas vrai?

J'allais commencer a rejoindre mes frères et accessoirement mon petit-ami, quand l'entrée extérieure de la cantine laissa entrer Ian, qui arrivait. Je restais bouche bée. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus, les rendant encore plus pénétrants. Son sommeil n'avait pas du être de tout repos. Et soudain, en le regardant, lui si fatigué, je me sentis coupable d'avoir passer une bonne nuit. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux me transpercèrent le cœur. Ils étaient si tristes. Les miens avaient-ils étaient semblables aux siens lorsque j'étais revenue chez moi? Étaient-ils ainsi a chaque fois que je pensais à lui?

Mon réflexe premier fut d'aller le voir. Mais je sentis soudain, enfin, le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il me fixait, depuis que Ian était entré. Depuis combien de temps en fait?

La bonne chose, du moins celle qui aurait du me venir en premier, naturellement, aurait été de retrouver Edward. Comme convenu. Mais je me retrouvais dans la situation délicate de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Il était clair que je devais choisir. Je pouvais soit aller vers Ian, soit aller vers Edward. Je devais choisir entre mon meilleur ami, qui avait toujours été là et qui, je le savais, le serait toujours. Et entre mon petit-ami, qui, et ça aussi je le savais, ne comprendrait sûrement jamais celle que j'étais. Toujours le même débat. Mais le pire pour moi, qui était plantée dans la cantine, c'était que je sentais au fond de moi que mon choix était dors et déjà fait. Et qu'avec tout ça, il serait toujours le même. Peu importe mes sentiments grandissant jour après jour pour Edward, qui ouvrait devant moi des portes dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je savais que je finirai toujours par retrouver Ian. Comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je l'avais toujours suivit. Dans ses idées de jeux rocambolesques de notre enfance. Dans le rodéo. Je m'étais accrochée a lui. Et je me rendais compte, peut-être trop tard après la nuit d'hier, que je n'étais pas du tout prête a m'en détacher. Non. Aucune histoire d'amour au monde ne me ferait abandonner mon meilleur ami.

Et pourtant une voix en moi me souffla que je l'avais déjà fait. Je pensais faire la bonne chose. Pour une fois. Ne pas penser a moi. Mais voilà que maintenant, je regrettais d'avoir voulu être responsable. Je me sentis alors d'avantage coupable.

Mon regard naviguait entre Ian et Edward. Lui, qui savait sans doute ce qui se passait en moi, sans toutefois savoir que j'avais abandonné Ian pour lui. Lui, qui m'appelait silencieusement. Me suppliant de lui donner une raison de croire en ce nous qu'il semblait vouloir tant construire. Et Ian, qui me regardait, attendant. Tout simplement que je me décide enfin. Je regardais Edward. Je devais aller vers lui mais..

Je vis Ian tourner les talons et sortir du self.

Non!

Je m'excusais mentalement auprès d'Edward, et courrais après Ian. Je le rattrapais sur le parking.

-Attends!

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il semblait surpris de me voir le suivre.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler? Demandais-je.

Il me regarda puis finit par acquiescer. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc non loin de sa voiture. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux, et le regard fixé devant lui, sur un point imaginaire et lointain. Et Ian me sembla aussi lointain que ce point qu'il regardait. La seule chose que je trouvais à dire, alors que je voulais lui en dire tellement d'autre, fut:

-Tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin.

Il ne cilla même pas. J'en vint à douter qu'il m'eut entendue. Je m'apprêtais a me répéter quand il soupira.

-J'avais des choses à faire.

-Oh.

Je regardais autour de moi. Un silence pesant s'installa. Je le brisais après quelques instants.

-Je…Edward m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

Là aussi, j'aurais pu croire qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue, ou écouter en fait, si ce n'était la soudaine raideur de ses épaules et le serrement de ses mâchoires. Comme il ne disait toujours rien, s'obstinant a regarder ce point imaginaire. Je continuais:

-Et, j'ai dit oui.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur Ian, que j'entendis quand même sa respiration se couper. Puis il respira et lança, presque froidement, toujours aussi distant:

-Bien.

Je fermai les yeux. Je jouais avec mes doigts maladroitement. Quand je rouvrais mes yeux, il me regardait.

Dans ma tête, je m'imaginais toutes les choses qu'il pouvait me dire. Qu'il m'en voulait, qu'il était en colère, un million de choses mais parmi elles, il n'y avait pas ce qu'il me dit:

-Je pars.

Ce fut au tour de ma respiration de se bloquer dans ma gorge tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise et, d'horreur.

-Quoi?

Il se redressa pour se tourner vers moi. Cette fois son regard était plus doux, mais toujours lointain.

-Tu as Edward maintenant et…

Paniquée je lançais:

-C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier c'est ça? Je suis désolée, en fait ça comptait pas!

-Bella…

Je m'accrochais à sa manche.

-C'est vrai Ian, ça comptait pas!

Je sentais les larmes arriver. Ian soupira, triste puis dit:

-Bella. Ce n'est pas a cause de ça. En y réfléchissant bien, tu n'avais pas totalement tord. C'est bien que tu sois avec Edward. Ça m'embête de dire ça mais il a l'air de tenir a toi.

-Ian, tentais-je.

-Je ne peux pas Bella. J'ai envie d'être heureux pour toi. Il faut que je sois heureux pour toi. Mais, être ici, vous voir tous les deux…Je commence a comprendre pourquoi tes frères m'ont toujours un peu détesté d'autant t'accaparer.

Il eut un sourire amer, et prit mon visage en coupe.

-Bella, je ne peux pas te partager.

Je lançais, perdue:

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as poussée dans ses bras!

-Faire ce qu'il faut n'est pas toujours facile tu sais.

-Reste…

Il secoua la tête.

-Ca va aller. On a déjà été séparés. On s'en est sortis. Et toi tu auras Edward pour te distraire.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, malgré mes tentatives pour les retenir. Ian les essuya du pouce.

-Ne pleure pas, supplia-t-il.

Je déglutis et demandais:

-Et toi, tu auras qui pour te distraire?

Il sourit, même si son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Les copains, la mécanique, les rodéos. Tu vois, tout ira bien.

-Je pourrais toujours pleurer que tu partirais quand même hein?

Il me regarda.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de pleurer Swan!

Je souris.

-Et si je partais avec toi?

Ian secoua la tête, et ses yeux me supplièrent de ne pas faire ça. J'aurais aimé lui faciliter la tâche mais la, tout de suite, je ne pouvais pas.

-Sois raisonnable. Tu as retrouvé tes frères. Tu as trouvé Edward. Et Angela.

Je regardais le bâtiment derrière moi, coupée en deux. Ian caressa ma joue.

-Quand?

Ian baissa les yeux et dit:

-Demain matin.

Je restais bouche bée, choquée.

-Si tôt?

Il acquiesça. Je ravalai la coulée de larmes qui venait. Puis je dis, faussement joyeuse:

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ian fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien c'est notre dernière journée ensemble. Je compte bien la passer avec toi, et la nuit aussi. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute.

Ian me regarda, et me sourit, tendrement et indulgent. Mais il secoua la tête.

-Non Bella.

-Quoi non?

-On ne va pas rendre ça plus dramatique que ça ne l'est déjà. Tu vas retourner en cours, et ce soir, tu resteras chez toi.

-Mais…

-Je te le demande. S'il te plait.

Je laissais échapper un sanglot involontaire.

-Tu me diras au moins au revoir hein?

Après un instant il répondit, fatalement:

-Non.

Je me levai d'un bond, en colère:

-Alors quoi, on va se quitter la tout de suite, comme si tu ne partais pas et qu'on allait se voir demain en cours et tous les jours qui suivront?!

Il se leva également.

-Très bien, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que ça va être plus facile si on passe la journée ensemble! Dis le moi!

J'ouvrais la bouche mais il me coupa:

-Si on fait ça, tu ne pourras pas me laisser m'en aller, et je n'aurais pas la force de partir! Bella, c'est le mieux a faire. C'est a mon tour d'être responsable.

Craquant je lui sautais dans les bras et me mit a pleurer. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je paniquai.

-Non, pas maintenant!

-Bella, s'il te plait.

J'essayais de retrouver mon calme, difficilement, puis j'essuyais mes larmes, tentant de retenir celles qui voulaient les remplacer. En voyant tout a coup combien c'était dur aussi pour Ian qui se retenait de pleurer lui aussi, je décidais de prendre mon courage a deux mains, et de lui offrir la sortie qu'il attendait de moi. Je relevais la tête et dit:

-J'ai cours d'histoire. Je dois retrouver Angela. Tu as quoi comme cours?

Je soufflais, tenant de ne pas craquer. Ian, me remercia du regard, et dit, presque joyeux:

-Maths. Tu sais comment j'adore cette matière!

Je fis semblant de rire.

-Bon j'y vais. Ne sois pas en retard, lui lançais-je.

Il acquiesça.

-Bonne après-midi Bella.

Sa voix soudainement plus grave me fit comprendre que son « Bonne après-midi » était en réalité notre Adieu. Je serrais les poings aussi fort que je pouvais, et avec un faux sourire, je dis:

-Bonne après-midi Ian.

Et après un dernier regard, je me détournais et commencer a marcher vers le bâtiment. Mon sourire se fana et quelques dernières larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, et finirent leur course sur le sol. Elle s'écrasèrent. Comme mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je rentrais dans le bâtiment, et quand la porte se referma derrière moi, je m'autorisais a me retourner. Derrière la vitre, Ian avait déjà disparu.

Pdv Nina

J'étais dans le bureau du Comité des Élèves a photocopier les nouvelles directions pour la rédaction du journal du lycée quand on toqua a la porte. Je tournai la tête et vit Ian Halder dans l'encadrement. Je tentais de ne pas rougir et comme la première fois, je fus happée par son regard bleu. Je fronçais les sourcils en les voyant plus bleus qu'a l'ordinaire, presque gris. Plus durs aussi.

-Est-ce que ça va, demandais-je inquiète.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais attirée par ce garçon. Il avait un côté mystérieux que quiconque pouvait voir, mais j'aimerais découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière. Il s'approcha de moi en acquiesçant distraitement. Puis d'une voix enrouée, comme si il venait de pleurer, il m'annonça:

-J'ai un service a te demander…

#

_End of the chapitre. _

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé dites moi? Le départ de Ian? Bella et Edward? La réaction d'Angela? _

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre mais j'ai déja quelques idées pour l'écrire. Cependant pour éviter d'avoir a attendre 6 mois, que diriez vous de m'aider un peu? _

_**VOS IDEES POUR LA SUITE!**_

_**Ce que Ian demande a Nina. **_

_**La reaction de Bella face au départ de Ian.**_

_**La reaction de Dean, Sam et Edward face au départ de Ian. LOL**_

_**J'attends vos propositions!**_

_**Gros gros Bisoux mes lecteurs et a bientoot!**_

_**Fred!**_


End file.
